Not just a servant
by Assassin of Syria
Summary: The time of Emrys and Arthur is nearing but after a sudden reveal, Arthur's harsh reaction forces Merlin to leave Camelot with a former king to become the leader of the druid and the catha . Some years later, Arthur finds Merlin not as a servant but as a king. Now, they must work together to save Albion from an army of darkness. Set after s5e11. Reveal fic. Freylin. Royal Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**Not just a servant**

Chapter 1:The calling

Mordred knelt before Morgana and said,"I bring you news of the one whom you have seeked for a long time."

Morgana became still and stared at Mordred intensely.

"You bring me the news of Emrys,donn't you?"Morgana asked.

"Indeed,my lady. The warlock named Emrys lives in Camelot. " Mordred replied.

Morgana could hardly contain herself now. Her forehead began to sweat at excitement. At last she will know the identity of her adversary. She will alter destiny with this knowledge by killing Emrys and wiping the Pendragon dynesty. She asked again . Her voice shaking.

" What is his name, Mordred? "

" His name is Merlin, " Mordred replied.

Silence. Total silence in the entire room. Morgana's jaw dropped at utter disbelief. How was this possible? Of all people she suspected of being Emrys, Merlin was the last person she thought of. That was totally unbelievable. Merlin was a feeble, scrawny servant of the king who was famous for his idiocy and clumsiness. He was certainly not her doom,let alone the greatest warlock, Morgana mused.

But when she thought about it more. It began to make sense more and more. Merlin was a constant companion of Arthur. Wherever Arthur went, Merlin went with him. Whenever she made an attempt on Arthur's life, Merlin was there to spoil it. He got free from Morgause's chain, survived the poison of serket. He even survived her own concocted poison given to him. He stopped the immortal army and eluded Aithusa. Nothing of those would have been possible if he didn't have magic. She sometimes suspected that there was somthing odd about Merlin. But even in her weirdest dream, she couldn't have imagined that Merlin had magic. Now she knew that not only Merlin was a sorceror but also the greatest one who was supposed to be her mortal enemy. Even just thinking about it sent chill down her spine. But now, Mordred had given her the knowledge to bring Camelot to her knee. For doing this though, she had to first change Emrys' loyalty . At present, it might be seemed as impossible but she had a plan to make the impossible possible. As for now, she had to entertain her new ally.

Rising from her throne Morgana placed a hand on Mordred's shoulder and said, " Come Mordred, you need not to bow before me. You have redeemed yourself and I am just glad that you've forsaken my traitorous brother and seen what he truely is. But you've travelled a long way . You must be hungry. Come, join me in the dining hall."

Mordred raised his head. The boy was quite surprised that Morgana forgave him that easily. The astonishment was evident in his eyes but there was also gratitude in there. Morgana could easily see it. The Druid boy looked at Morgana's eyes for sometime and then said," Words can't express my gratitude for the kindness you've shown me, my lady. I am ashamed for my past misdeeds. I am sorry. I am at your command. Until my dying breath , I will serve you in your fight for magic against Arthur and the traitor."

Morgana felt the boy's hatred for Emrys and that was essential for her plan to succed . She gave him one of her trademark evil smirk and raised him to his feet saying, " I expect nothing less. But now you must eat. We'll speak more during the meal. I have a job for you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's ingenious, Morgana. But will Arthur go to that extreme . He is very fond of him as is his son," Mordred said after hearing Morgana's plan.

"You'll have to push him to do that. How much Arthur liked you before Kara's murder? " Morgana asked.

Mordred's eyes became glassy hearing his love's name but he took hold of himself and said, " Very much. He actually loved me as a brother. Even Merlin became a little jeallous. I was his one of the best friends. But everything became clear eventually and Arthur showed what a monster he was when it came to magic." He spat at Arthur's name.

Mogana's face brightened at Mordred's comment. "That's brilliant. He will trust you if you go back and do as I say. If you succeed, Emrys will be at our side and we will be able to win against Camelot even without the Saxons' help. Not even the combined might of Albion will be able to stand against the might of Emrys, me and you."

Mordred was still a little sceptical about the plan. So he again said,"But can't you control him by enchantment? That would be more fail-safe,wouldn't it?"

"No, Mordred. I tried to control him before but he broke free as did Gwen. I won't take the risk again. We need Emrys' loyalty at his own will. That is the only way to be fail-safe. If Emrys goes against Arthur, Arthur will be extremely vulnerable. You must not fail , Mordred."

"I won't fail you, milady. But we will kill Emrys at the end , won't we? " Mordred asked.

"Of course. No scene will make me any more happier than seeing the light of life leaving Merlin's eyes. And if you fail, don't worry. Emrys would already be vulnerable and you will kill him at my place with ease. But I suggest you to make his death as painful as possible. Use any means necessary." Morgana said with a sadistic smile.

"As you wish, my lady. You can put your trust in me."

"Of course, Mordred. Now go get some sleep. You will leave for Camelot at dawn. The guards will show you to your room."

Mordred nodded and followed the guards. Tomorrow he would return to the city he once called home, tomrrow the great plan of Mogana Pendragon would be set in motion, tomorrow the seed of destruction for Camelot would be sown. And he would not rest until Arthur and Merlin's friendship become a distant memory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Mordred was fast asleep,Morgana went out of her castle. Her destination was Helva where the Catha people and their high priest Lord Alator lived . He was the only other person in entire Albion except Gaius who surely knows the identity of Emrys. Mordred told her that Merlin was Emrys but Morgana still didn't fully trust him . She would never fully trust him after his initial betrayal at Ismere. Mordred could work under Arthur's command to lure her to Camelot and capture her. And Mordred might be manipulating her even now to trust him.

So Morgana must be sure that Mordred was telling the truth. And so to testify Mordred's word, she teleported herself with two of her blood guards to the city of Helva.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alator was eating his dinner when his apprentice Gilli barged into his room.

"Lord Alator , we have a serious problem here."

Alator raised his head annoyingly and asked,"What is it now,Gilli?"

"Morgana Pendragon."

Hearing that name, Alator's expression changed. His face became serious . He told his apprentice to gather all of the Catha people and leave Helvar.

"But what will happen to you ? Morgana is already tearing up the place . If you remain here, you'll die," Gilli said.

"Don't worry about me, young priest. Morgana wants me. so, I'll show myself to her. I'll distract her so that you can evacuate the people safely. And she will not kill me,yet. She wants to know who Emrys is. And I'll not give her the information no matter how much she tortures me . So I think I'll be able to hold up for enough time. And when all the people are safe, the order of the Catha will be able to mount a rescue mission, I hope."

"But where will we go?" The young man asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

" Lead them towards the Perilous lands, " Alator replied.

"Perilous lands! But no human lives there now. " Gilli almost shouted.

"When Emrys freed the Fisher king from the curse, his kingdom also began to heal. It has almost reached to it's former glory. The Druids are already immigrating from the five kingdoms to there as we speak . So I suggest you do the same and lead the order and the people there. The Druid chieftain Iseldir will be there and he'll help you all."Alator said.

Gilli was heavily confused but he knew this was not the time for questions . So he just gave Alator a short nod and said, "As you wish, my lord. "

Gilli and Alator both went out of the room . Gilli ran towards the townsquire to amass the people. He turned back to Alator and said, " Goodbye, Alator. "

Alator replied, " Good luck,Gilli. "

Telling this,Alator ran towards the outskirt of the town where the blood guards were wrecking havoc and the high priestess was enjoying the scene.

When Alator reached his destination, he was greeted by Morgana. The high priestess instantly threw a spell at him and he lost his magic. Alator began to grow wary as Morgana approached him and said,"Long time no see, Alator. Are you ready to know that I know who your precious Emrys is?"

Alator was dumbstruck. No, it can't be . How did she know? She must be bluffing. She was trying to wring out the truth out the truth by acting that she knew the truth. Yes, that must be it.

But his hope was shattered when Morgana spoke the next words.

"Merlin is Emrys."

Damn it. She knew the truth. This couldn't be good. I must throw my last trump card and reveal the secret prophecy. Otherwise she would think that she had won. It must not happen. If one of her fear is gone, then I must install a new one. He thought.

Regaining his composure , he said what he wanted to say for his entire life and now the time had come, he was sure of that. " It doesn't matter that you know the identity of our prophesized king. He will fulfill his destiny and will defeat you . The time of **' The calling '** is near and our king will unlock his true power gifted by the greatest one and will bring misery to your mistress. He will thwart her plan . Fear that day, Morgana .For your mistress' bane is close and whatever you do will not change that."

A spark of fear spread across Morgana's face. He snarled at Alator ,"What are you talking about ? Nobody can defeat my mistress. The triple goddess is immortal."

"That's where you are wrong , my lady ."

A loud sound echoed through Helvar and a massive whirlwind formed at the center of the town. A gust of wind threw Morgana and the blood guards on their back and they fell unconscious.

Alator got back his magic when Morgana fell flat on the ground. He got up on his feet and gave a last look on Morgana, saying, " You've made a grave mistake by wasting your time with me, Morgana. Now my people has reached Elmet and with the Druids, they will help our king to defeat you and bring about a new age. Goodbye, High Priestess of the Triple Goddess."

Then Alator began to chant a spell.

 **Bedwyn me. Astyre me, panonweard.**

A smaller whirlwind engulfed Alator and within a second , he vanished from there.

When Morgana got up, Alator was nowhere to be found . She gave out a piercing cry of frustation which echoed through the night forest.

 **Author's note** : This is my first fanfic. I am trying my best to avoid mistakes. But English is not my first language . So please bear with me if you find some mistakes. Any kind of constructive criticism is welcome. Please be kind to leave a review. I'll be forever grateful.

Assassin of Syria


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_ _A special thanks to my fellow writer Teekalin for his/her excellent support . I am much obliged . You will find out about Freya and Excalibur in this chapter. Thanks to Charles Chuku for his first review . Also thanks to the guest reviewers for their opinion. Also thanks to those who have followed and favourited this fic. I have already fixed most of the grammatical errors of the previous chapters. So please continue reading this fic and review . Now without further ado, here's chapter two . (That rhymed) PS: Those who are wondering about Alator being alive, this is an AU and in my story, episode 10 never happened._

 _Chapter 2_

 _The Bane And The Wolf_

 _Morgana was terribly angry . She had Alator within her grasp but he slipped through her fingers. It was not the only thing she was mad about . The entire Catha people escaped using a teleportation spell. The magic of the spell caused the whirlwind which caught her off-guard. The only good thing the visit brought was the confirmation of Emrys' identity . Merlin truly was Emrys . But what about the new prophecy about 'The Calling' ? What did he mean about the Triple Goddess' misery? Thousands of questions whirled inside Morgana's head . But she knew that she would not find any answer if she did not ask questions to the correct persons._

 _She looked at her two guards and shouted, "Get back to the castle. I need to meet some people ."_

 _The blood guards were already frightened after the disappearence of Alator . So they didn't ask any questions and left the place with a short bow._

 _Morgana then also set off in search of answers. And she knew the perfect persons who knew almost everything about the triple goddess . The Disir._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _When Morgana reached the cave the morning star was shining on the eastern sky. I need to hurry otherwise Mordred would wake up and begin to wonder where I was gone . Morgana thought._

 _She hurriedly entered the cave and reached deep within where three hooded women was standing before a pool._

 _"Morgana Pendragon._

 _High priestess of the Triple Goddess._

 _What brings you here at this early hour?"_

 _The women said one by one._

 _"I have come to ask you about 'The Calling'. Do you know what the words mean ?" Morgana asked._

 _"Where did you hear about it?" The disir questioned in unison._

 _"From Alator, high priest of the Catha," Morgana answered._

 _"We have heard the words but we don't know what those words mean. Only the high priest of the Catha and the Chieftain of the Druids knows what it truly means." one of the women said._

 _"But I don't have the time to go look for them . I need to know now," Morgana said angrily._

 _"There is also another who knows about it."_

 _"Who?" Morgana's face brightened with anticipation._

 _"The one who presides over all._

 _Who knows all._

 _Who sees all._

 _The Triple Goddess._

 _If you wish to talk to her . We can summon her. "_

 _"Yes, do it now. I need to know fast. Otherwise I will not be able to win this war."_

 _The Disir gave her a nod and turned their face towards the pool. Then they began to chant something which was foreign and unknown to Morgana._

 _Suddenly, A white light began to emit from the pool. The Disir began to chant quicker and the light began to glow stronger. Massive amount of magic began to encircle them . So much power began to rise from the pool that it even sent chill through the spine of Morgana. The disir began to chant more loudly and more quickly. The white light began to glow more brightly and then a bright light flashed and flooded the whole cave . The Disir and Morgana were blinded by the light. They all fell to their knees feeling the presence of such immense power._

 _When Morgana regained her sight, she noticed a huge white ball of light stained with dark lines in several places was hovering over the pool. She understood that the ball was the medium to talk to triple goddess. So she did not rise lest the goddess should become angry. After a few moments, a combined voice of three women spoke ._

 _"Rise,Morgana Pendragon, my faithful servant. Why did you summon me?"_

 _Morgana rose but still kept her head down and said,"I am greatly honoured to be at your presence, O The Great One . I have come to seek answers from you."_

 _"What question's answer do you seek?" The voice spoke again._

 _"I want to know about 'The Calling' . " Morgana replied._

 _"So,the time is nearing. Just as I feared."_

 _Now Morgana was confused. Fear? The Goddess fears. That's ridiculous. It doesn't make sense. I need to know everything. She thought._

 _Therfore, Morgana asked," What do you fear,My Lady? "_

 _The voice replied," 'The Calling' refers to the ultimate power of Emrys which will be my doom ."_

 _"Whaaa-t? Emrys will be your doom too. But he is just a human . He is certainly not a God," Morgana cried. A hint of fear in her voice._

 _"No, He is certainly not a God. But he is blessed with many power . 'The Calling' is the greatest among them which will undo my immortality. He will obtain this power soon if no one stops him." The voice replied with an ominous tone._

 _"What should I do to stop him?" Morgana asked desperately_

 _"I know you already have a plan to thwart Emrys . Go on with it. And after conquering Albion , betray him and kill him"_

 _Oh,joy! That will serve him right. Morgana thought._

 _"Your wish is my command, my lady. But who will bestow such power on Emrys?And why would he want to kill you? " Morgana asked curiously._

 _"You do not need to know that . Just do my bidding and my bane will never obtain the power. And don't forget to use a sword forged in dragon's breath when you will kill him. Otherwise he will recover again "_

 _"Thank you, My Lady. I can easily obtain one. Then I take my leave with your permission. " Morgana said. She didn't question further in fear of invoking the wrath of the Goddess._

 _"Go, my priestess and end the life of my bane." The voice spoke for the last time and the white ball disappeared. But noone noticed the new dark line tainting the white ball before it's disappearence._

 _Morgana got out of the cave without saying anything to the Disir and teleported herself to her fortress._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _When Morgana reached her castle, the sun was rising. She walked to the room of Mordred and woke him up._

 _She ushered him into the dining hall and two guards served them breakfast. After finshingbreakfast, Morgana said, "Come with me, Mordred. I have a gift to give to you before you start your journey."_

 _Mordred follwed and they entered into a cavern at the lower part of the castle where a white dragon was sleeping. Seeing this , Mordred recognized it instantly. It was the same dragon which attacked them on their way to the cauldron of Arrianaud._

 _Morgana called sweetly,"Aithusa."_

 _The dragon raised her head from the slumber and she chirped happily when she saw Morgana. She came over to Morgana at her request._

 _"Will you help us to make an immortal blade, Aithusa?"Morgana asked and took out Mordred's sword from his scabbard placing it before the dragon._

 _Aithusa nodded and breathed fire over the sword. After the end of the process, Morgana presented the blade to Mordred and said," Here you go, my champion. A sword forged in a dragon's breath. If our plan fails, you will have the honour to kill Emrys on behalf of me using this. But try your utmost not to fail. We will need Emrys to conquer Albion. Without him, we will be forced to call the king of saxons to get rid of the Pendragon Alliance and it will be such a nuisance."_

 _"Don't worry,my lady. I will not fail. But Goddess forbid, if something goes wrong, I will gladly use your generous gift. Now if you give me permission, I will be off to Camelot," Mordred said._

 _"Yes, go my champion and spread the poison of distrust among your enemy. Farewell,Mordred and good luck," Morgana responded._

 _Mordred gave her a short bow and exited the cavern._

 _Morgana went back to the throne room and saw Mordred through the window riding out of the castle._

 _Morgana felt a pang of sadness inside her heart thinking about Mordred. Even though, the boy was serving her , he was very unpredictable and she would never be able to trust him fully. So, she would have to eliminate the boy when he would be out of use. Despite feeling bad, she would do it for her safety. Mordred's betrayal was as cruel as Merlin's and he would face the consequences just like Merlin would face them soon._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Merlin was walking through the darkling woods. His destination was the lake of Avalon. Whenever his mind was at unease, he usually went there . After Kara's death, Merlin's mind was devestated. He couldn't but feel guilty for the outcome. His concern was the welfare of Camelot and Arthur. But his actions backfired. Mordred escaped and his greatest secret would be uncovered soon to Morgana. Another thing that was troubling his mind was Arthur. He protected his king for almost eight years but still he was nowhere close to make Arthur understand about the goodness of magic. The recent incidnt had hardened Arthur's mind furthermore. After 'The Dolma Incident' , he thought that he was close to completing his destiny as it softened Arthur's heart towards magic. But senseless murders of Kara hardened his heart again. He began fear that he would never be accepted by Arthur. His mind was at complete disarray._

 _Bearing these thoughts in his mind, he kept walking. Soon, he reached the lake. Seeing the lake, Merlin became a little sad as this was the place where he laid his father to rest after he was murdered by bandits. At first when he expressed his wish to Arthur, Arthur was surprised but agreed saying that 'He was an honourable man'. Merlin again met his father a year later, when he gave him back Excalibur. That was the last time when he saw his father. Thinking about those memories always brought sadness to Merlin. Because realization and the sad truth hit him always that his father was gone and he would never get the chance to know him well._

 _Heaving a sigh, Merlin looked towards the lake and said, "I wish you were here, father. You don't know how much I miss you everyday."_

 _Then he sat upon the grass and brought out a mirror from his satchel. When he was filled with sadness, this mirror always lifted his heart. That is because the mirror let him to contact with his love, Freya. She came to his life six years ago, when he was only nineteen. She was a Druid girl,a cursd Bastet and she was shunned by her own tribe and deemed dangerous. She was brought as a captive in Camelot and he freed her. She brought him something that he never felt before. She gave him love and he returned it. When he discovered that she was a bastet , he found a cure for her in one of Gaius' books. He transferred some of his blood into her body just before midnight using his magic under full moon and the magic in his blood cleansed her from the curse . He wanted to leave with her but she told him that his place was beside Arthur and that he would return magic into this land. She promised that she would wait for that day and then they would be together and no matter how many years it took, she would always wait for him. He returned him to the Druids and before he left , she gave him the mirror so that they would be able to see each other whenever they wanted._

 _He was held the mirror before him and said,"Freya, I want to talk to you."_

 _After a few seconds, the smiling face of Freya appeared in the mirror. She said," Hello, my love. You wanted to speak with me?"_

 _Merlin replied with a smile," Yes,dear. But first, how are you? I haven't seen you for a long time."_

 _Freya said," I am doing fine. Iseldir is helping me to learn magic. He says I have great potential. Your blood was the greatest gift I was ever given. But what about you? You don't look very good. What happened, Merlin? Tell me everything."_

 _Then Merlin told her about every recent event and then said," I don't know for how long I can do my duty. I am losing hope, Freya. I don't know if I can bring back magic in this land or not. I am losing my path. I-"_

 _His speech was cut short in the midway by Freya's words._

 _"This quest was appointed to you , Merlin of Ealdor . And if you don't find a way; no one will. So don't despair and never lose hope for our people's fate is in your hand. You will not fail. Just remain true to your heart and never change."_

 _Merlin's face brightened hearing Freya's words and a smile crept up on his face._

 _"Thank you, Freya. Your words always sooth my heart. I don't know what will I do without you."_

 _"Don't worry. I will never leave you. But I have to go now. Iseldir is calling me. It seems we're moving our camp again. Bye, Merlin. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."Merlin replied._

 _Freya's face brightened with smile for one last time. And then she vanished from the mirror._

 _Merlin got up. He put the mirror inside his satchel and began to walk back towards the castle._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Arthur was holding a meeting of the round table. Everyone was at their seat except Arthur's three year old son, Aren. He was on his special seat on his 'uncle Merlin's' shoulder. Aren always despised his Daddy's lords' pampering. But his uncle was a different man. He was so funny. Nothing like those grumpy lords. So he loved his uncle. Always enjoyed sitting on his special seat._

 _Merlin also loved the little prince like the son he still didn't have. Gwen and Arthur was also happy with their son's relation with Merlin._

 _Everything was dandy until that afternoon when the door opened and Mordred came in like a wolf in sheep's clothing._

 _OOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Please Read and Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note**_ _: Hello, everyone. Thanks to Linorien, Charles Chuku, weepingelm, IdleWolf, Teekalin and all the guest reviewers for their generous reviews. They mean so much to me. Things are going to get much exciting soon. Please R & R. _

_To Teekalin: Thanks for loving Aren. There is a scene in this chapter featuring him and Merlin. I hope you'll like it._

 _So without further waiting , here's chapter 3._

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Who am I ?**_

 _"The council is dismissed. All but the original members of the round table leave," Arthur said when he saw Mordred entering the room. The serious tone of his voice was enough to make the courtiers obey his command. He was not going to take no for an answer and they knew it. So all of them went out of the throne room. Even Aren was taken away by his nanny. Arthur didn't want to risk anything. He didn't trust Mordred and he suspected that the motive of his return was not noble._

 _After the courtiers took thier leave, Arthur sat on his throne , Guinevere at his side. Mordred came forward and knelt before the king._

 _Arthur spoke first. "Why did you return?" His voice was cold as ice. But ther was confusion in there too._

 _Mordred raised his head and said,"I never wanted to leave, sire."_

 _"What do you mean by that? Explain yourself." Now Arthur was very confused._

 _"I was taken." Mordred answered._

 _"Taken? By whom?" It was Gwen who asked._

 _"Morgana."_

 _Everyone in the room flinched hearing the witch's name._

 _"Tell us the whole story, Mordred." Arthur said._

 _"And don't interrupt." He said to the other people in the room. He glancd at Merlin for a second and he saw confusion too in his ser- no, his friend's eyes. Turning back to Mordred, he said," Now, begin."_

 _Mordred began," After Kara's hanging , the ground in my cell began to shake. And then, Morgana appeared before me in my cell out of nowhere. She put a sleeping spell on me then. When I regained my consciousness, I was kneeling before Morgana forced by two saxon soldiers. She asked me where my loyalty lied. I was terrified and I knew that if I hadn't said her name, then she would have killed me. So I pledged my allegience to her. She thought that I was telling the truth. She thought that Kara's death would be enough to change my loyalty. That's why she abducted me after Kara's death thinking that I would switch side after feeling betrayed by you. And the truth is sire, I really felt betrayed at first but when I thought about it with a more clear head . I understood why you did this. Kara was a fanatic and brainwashed by Morgana. She was not the sweet girl with whom I fell in love with. If she were left alone, she would have distroyed the stability of the kingdom by spreading the hatred of Morgana among Druid people. I am sorry for trying to elope with her. I was not thinking correctly. I was acting on emotions. I am ashamed of my deeds. Yes, Kara's death broke my heart but now I know that you have only the best interest of your peole and of your kingdom in your heart. I am a knight of Camelot and I have come back to redeem myself. Would you be kind enough to forgive me?"_

 _By the time Mordred stopped, Arthur's face softened a great deal. He smiled and put a hand on Mordred's shoulder saying, " I always knew that you would understand at the end. And I am sorry too, Mordred. I gave Kara a chance to repent. But she was persistent and was proud of her deeds. I had no choice. But your words give me hope. It reminds me that there are some people whose heart can't be tainted by Morgana's darkness. You have already redeemed yourself, Mordred. You have shown all of us what a true knight of Camelot should do. You are worthy of your title. You need not to bow before me. Arise, Sir Mordred, knight of Camelot._

 _Mordred stood back on his feet. Then Arthur questioned, "One thing still isn't clear to me. How did you escape?"_

 _Everyone looked at Mordred with curiosity to know the answer._

 _Mordred started again," I didn't escape. After pledging my loyalty to her, she welcomed me. Then she took me to a cave where the white dragon was living. She asked the dragon to forge an immortal weapon . I don't know what kind of bond they have between them. But the dragon obeyed her wish and breathed on my blade."_

 _He pointed at the sword resting on his hip and then said,"After that, she gave me my sword back. She told me to return to Camelot and assassinate you. But I will never betray you,sire. You took me in when I was shunned by all. I want to give you my sword as a token of gratitude. Would you do me the honour?"_

 _Arthur was amazed seeing the young man's loyalty to him . He said," But it is your sword. You will use it for the welfare of Camelot. You will honour me by using it against our foes. You are the perfect example of a knight and the sword will suit you very much."_

 _"Please, sire. I insist you take it. If you don't use it, then think it as a gift to my prince. " Mordred was pleading now._

 _"Alright. If you insist so much, I will accept your gift." Saying this, Arthur took the sword from Mordred's streched out hand._

 _"Incredible. This sword is almost as superb as my runed sword itself. It is truly an invaluable gift. Thank you, Mordred." Arthur said while examining the sword._

 _"The honour is all mine,sire." Mordred replied._

 _"But I suspect that you have more news, am I right?" Arthur questioned knowing that there was more the young man wanted to say._

 _" Your suspicion is correct , sire. I know where Morgana's base is. It is in an old castle named 'Fort Dunwall' near the southern border of Camelot. Around 700 saxons are stationed there. More are joining them everyday. If we don't stop her now, she will raise an army and attack us soon. I counsel you to attack her while she is unaware that her cover is blown."_

 _All the people in the room was shocked hearing the news. Arthur broke the silence. "You are a godsend, Mordred. Words can't express my gratitude . I am forever in your debt. You are right. We must attack her now. Your information will end this war and secure peace. Thank you so much."_

 _Then he looked at Leon and said," Sir Leon, assemble the army. We will ride the day after tomorrow. Morgana won't know what hit her if we hurry."_

 _"Of course, sire." Leon nodded and got out of the room._

 _Arthur looked at Mordred and said, "You go now, Mordred. You must be tired. Return to your old chamber and have some rest. You'll need it when we will ride for Dunwall."_

 _"As you wish,sire." Mordred bowed to Arthur and turned to leave the room. An evil grin was adorning his face when he returned to his chambers._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Merlin couldn't believe what he heard from Mordred's mouth. To say he was confused, would be an understatement. He didn't know what to make of Mordred's speech. The knight's words seemed quite convincing to the other members of the round table. But not to Merlin. He suspected that something was off about Mordred. He saw how Mordred was acting at the night before Kara's hanging. He was desperate to save Kara. He even tried to elope with her. So, what changed him overnight? Why would he betray Morgana to serve his lover's killer? And why the hell would he give Arthur Aithusa's sword? It was a very strong sword. When Merlin expressed his thoughts to Gaius , he said that perhaps Mordred had understood the reason behind Arthur's decesion . 'Perhaps'-that word was Merlin's problem. He was not sure of Mordred's honesty. What if Mordred's words were lies? What if Mordred was leading Arthur towards a trap of Morgana? There was a high possibility of his suspicions becoming true. But who would believe him? Even Gaius didn't take him seriously._

 _" The boy has a good heart. He is trying to prove himself to Arthur. If he really bore ill-will towards Arthur, he would never gift Arthur with his sword. He had the chance to run Arthur through when Arthur was taking the sword. But he didn't do it. That was the sign of his honesty." Gaius said._

 _" That is exactly what he wants you all to think. He has magic, Gaius. He can steal it whenever he wants. And he didn't kill Arthur because he isn't stupid to try something like that in front of me. He is trying to lure us to a trap. I am sure of it."_

 _"Come on, Merlin. Give it a break. Yes, the dragon told you a prophecy. But people change. So does the future. Give the boy a chance." Gaius said._

 _" I can't leave Arthur's life on chance. I am going to try knock some sense into Arthur's head. He must not believe Mordred blindly." Merlin jumped on his feet._

 _Gaius tried to stop his ward but Merlin was already outy of the room. Gaius gave out a sigh and prayed that nothing bad might come out of the confrontation._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _"Merlin, are you out of your mind ?" Arthur shouted when he heard about Merlin's suspicion._

 _"Please, Arthur. He has come back from Morgana. We don't know what his true motive is. You must not trust him blindly. And don't forget Morgana has a dragon." Merlin pleaded._

 _"The army will take care of the dragon and I must trust him. He forsaked Morgana to serve me. He was, still is true to his oath. I can't turn my back on him. He pledged his loyalty to me despite fearing the witch. I don't know if you would have been able to do that. Besides, why would he give me his sword if he wasn't loyal to me?"_

 _Merlin wanted to reveal Mordred's magic but then his secret would be in jeopardy too. Instead he said,"But that's the thing you are all overlooking. What if he wanted you to think what you are thinking so that he may lure you all towards a trap. If you hadn't been such a dollop-head you would have already seen through his lies."_

 _" ENOUGH." Arthur shouted at the top of his voice. Merlin winced feeling Arthur's rage towards him._

 _"I will not hear to your nonsense anymore. If you are afraid to join us in Dunwall. Then, don't come." Arthur was still yelling._

 _"Please, Arthur. I am just trying to protect you."_

 _"Then leave my protection to the knights. They can do a far better job than you. You can't even hold a sword properly. How could you compare youself to the king's protectors?_ _ **You're just a servant**_ _." Arthur said and soon realized what came out of his mouth._

 _Merlin just stood there motionless. After a while , he just said," As you wish, sire. I will take my leave then." He spun around and left the without giving Arthur a chance say anything._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Oh! Jackpot. Mordred thought when came out of his eavesdropping place near the royal chamber. Merlin was already mad at Arthur and the real plan hadn't been set in motion yet. He would be able to succeed in his mission with much more ease than he thought. Soon the high priestess' plan would be successful and all Albion would bow before them._

 _Bearing these thoughts in his mind, he went to his room and began to plot what he would do tomorrow before their departure on the day after tomorrow._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _It was 3 at morning and Merlin couldn't sleep . Arthur's words rang inside his head._

 _ **Just a servant .**_

 _ **Just a servant .**_

 _ **Just a servant .**_

 _Is that what Arthur thought of him? Nothing more than a mere servant. How could he fulfill his destiny if his destiny doesn't trust him. Freya's words brought him hope but Arthur's words shattered that hope._ __ _He couldn't but feel helpless. Arthur was trusting Mordred more than him . And that thought alone hurt so much. Merlin couldn't think_ __ _anymore._

 _He went out of Gaius' chamber to have some fresh air and clear his mind. He was standing at the balcony overlooking the castle courtyard when he felt someone small was standing beside him. He looked at his side and saw Aren looking at him with worry postered on his face._

 _"What is it , Little prince? Couldn't sleep?" Merlin asked._

 _"Bad dreams. Mummy daddy both sleep." was Aren's answer._

 _Merlin understood. Aren was recently having some nightmares and often woke up . Sometimes he even sneaked out of his bed (The posted guards were sleeping, obviously) to go to the balcony before Arthur or Gwen or some other guards found him. Perhaps that was the case today and neither Arthur nor Gwen realized that their son was not sleeping between them._

 _Aren streched out his two arms indicating that he wanted to climb on Merlin's lap._

 _Merlin raised him from the ground and took his nephew on his lap. Then he asked Aren a question which he wanted to ask someone all night. "Who am I, Aren?"_

 _Aren was confused but answered nonetheless. "You're Uncle Merl." Then he gave Merlin a sweet innocent smile._

 _Aren spoke again, "Sing, uncle."_

 _Merlin was silent for a moment. He knew he sang many lullabies to Aren but it was a little awkward to sing here at the middle of the night. Oh! Whatever. He thought. And he began to hum Aren's favourite lullaby- Suo Gan. A welsh lullaby Merlin learnt from his mother when he was young. Aren soon fell asleep in his arms. He took him gently to his room and laid the sleeping prince on his bed. He didn't want to enter royal chamber at night. So he took him to his room._

 _Merlin lied down on his small bed and looked at the prince's small sleeping form. Suddenly the prince's hand moved in his sleep and grabbed a small part of his tunic softly. Aren's face looked troubled . Maybe he was having a nightmare again. Merlin put a hand on Aren and drew him closer to his chest. Aren soon became peaceful again and began to sleep soundly. Merlin's heart filled with love for his little nephew and soon fell asleep holding his prince close to his heart thinking that even though to most people he would be just a servant, he would still be a special man to some people. He would always be Freya's loved one. He would always be his mother's little boy and he would always be Aren's Uncle Merl._

 _OOOOOOOOOOO_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter. Please kindly leave a review . They make me happy. Next chapter: The assault of Dunwall.**_

 _ **Two questions to my all readers : 1. Dunwall is the name of a city in a video game. Which game is it?**_

 _ **2\. Suo Gan is the opening song of a famous hollywood movie. Which movie is it?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Hey, Guys! Here's another chapter. A huge thanks to Teekalin, mersan123, saroura92, Dizi Lyali and CHARLES CHUKU for their kind reviews. I am glad that people are loving Aren. Oh! Dunwall is the name of a city of the video game 'Dishonoured'. Suo Gan is the opening song of 'Empire of the sun'. So, enough with my babbling ; let's jump into action.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **His golden eyes**_

 _Thousands of soldiers were gathered at the outskirt of the city. Almost 2500 men were assembled for the assault. War machines were also being readied by the engineers of the army. Supplies were readied for the seven days' march on Dunwall by the servants. Evereyone in Camelot was busy. The people were very happy , which was very odd before a battle. But this battle was different. In all the previous battles against Morgana, Camelot was taken by surprise. But this time Camelot had the element of surprise against Morgana. 'The tale of Mordred's heroism' was already widespread throughout the city. People had already begun to praise the young man's bravery for standing against Morgana . Some even dubbed him as 'The noblest of them all'. Hearing the title given to Mordred angered Merlin so much. Lancelot was the noblest knight. How could people compare the young knight to the man who saved all of Camelot from the Dorocha was beyond him. And he still wasn't sure if Mordred's intentions were noble. The knight talked with him this morning. And his words left him with more questions than answers. He was bringing breakfast to the royal chamber when he met Mordred._

 _Mordred appologised to him for his previous rash behaviours towards Merlin. Merlin was utterly confused. The Druid boy seemed genuinly sorry. But something was still telling him in his mind that the boy had some uterior motive. So although Merlin accepted Mordred's appolgy, he was going to keep an eye on the Druid boy. Right now, he was helping his king to wear armour. They were both silent. The two of them spoke no words after yesterday's confrontation. They were silent for the entire morning. Merlin broke the silence._

 _" You are ready for battle , sire. Here is your sword."_

 _He stretched out Excalibur towards Arthur which was glowing because of the sunlight poured onto it through the window. It was very beautiful._

 _Arthur took the sword and began to speak," Merlin, what I told yeste-" But Merlin cut him short._

 _"If his majesty does not need anything now, I will take my leave." Arthur understood that his words caused Merlin pain. That's why he was trying to avoid conversation. But Arthur must amend himself. What he said previous day was horrible. So he said quickly without giving Merlin a chance to interrupt him._

 _"That will be all. And I'm sorry for what I said earlier."_

 _Merlin stood still in front of Arthur for a moment. Then said," A master shouldn't appologise to his servant. I will take my leave now, sire. " Then giving a short bow, Merlin exited the room._

 _Arthur sighed in defeat. Merlin took his words seriously this time. He still didn't forgive Arthur which was highly un-Merlin type behaviour. Merlin always forgave him no matter what he did to him. So that meant this time Merlin was seriously offended by his words. But how could that idiot think that he could protect his king was unthinkable. Still Merlin was the best friend he had. He was utmost loyal to him. 'I must have a serious talk with him after the battle.' Arthur took a mental note. Then he went out of his room to meet the army for the final preparation._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _All of the knights exited the castle and joined the army at mid-morning. All knights except one. Mordred was walking through the castle corridors . He had started the first phase of his plan a few minutes ago. He had told Morgana of the army using an amulet which increased the range of his telepathy. Morgana ensured him that all was going well in Dunwall. And reminded him to complete the second phase. Mordred assured her that he would not fail. Now he was heading towards the royal chamber. The queen was with the king now. So that meant Aren was alone with his nanny and some guards. But he stopped in the midway when he heard the prince's voice and hid in a nearby alcoove._

 _"Uncle Merl, Take me." Aren said. He was standing outside his room's door._

 _Merlin's voice said, "No, Aren. We're going to war. You can't go there. We'll return within two weeks. We'll take you with us when you'll be a big boy. Okay. Now go to your room and be good with your nanny. Your mummy will return soon. Bye, Little prince." Merlin gave Aren a short kiss on his cheek and Aren returned it._

 _"Bye, Uncle. Come back soon." Aren was a little sad but he never disobeyed Merlin's words. He was more obedient to Merlin than Arthur himself. So he turned around and began to enter his room. Now he was alone in the hallway._

 _Mordred came out of his hiding place when Merlin went away and called," Little prince."_

 _Aren looked at Mordred and came forward. He asked ," What?" The prince was not quite fond of Mordred. 'Just like his uncle' Mordred thought._

 _"Will you go with me to war, Aren?" Mordred asked with a smile._

 _" But Uncle said no."_

 _"C'mon. It'll be fun." Mordred insisted._

 _"No," Aren said firmly._

 _Mordred was greatly annoyed now. The prince was a tough nut to crack. Oh well. Mordred's eyes turned gold for a moment and Aren fell into sleep._

 _"Sleep now, Little prince. Soon you'll be the undoing of your beloved uncle."_

 _Mordred took Aren in his arms and went out of the castle through the siege tunnel and handed the prince to another druid named Ari, an ally of Morgana._

 _"You know what to do." Mordred said._

 _Ari smiled and said," Yes, the lady's work will be done and Emrys will be ours."_

 _"Good. Now be on your way."_

 _A whirlwind encircled Ari and then he was gone . Mordred smiled and ran at the top of his speed to join the army. A few hours later when Gwen came back from the edge of the southern woods bading farewell to the Army, Aren was nowhere to be found . The warning bell began to ring . And when Gwen wanted to send out a messenger to Arthur, she found all of them were dead. All of them were suffocated to death._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _When Merlin joined the army, he didn't find Mordred. That made him worried. Before leaving the castle, he checked on Aithusa's sword and it was still in Arthur's room. But if Mordred was not here, then that meant he went to replace the sword. His thoughts were making him worry so much. But soon, he saw Mordred and he was bearing a regular knight's sword. Seeing it lessened his worry a little. Perhaps he was worrying too much. Perhaps Gaius was right. But then again the word 'perhaps' bothered him. He couldn't be sure about Mordred. He won't be able to trust him fully. He realized how much he had changed. When he came to Camelot, he was a boy of eighteen who was naive, who trusted the people with whom he just met without a second thought. But now, he was a fully grown man of twenty-five who had become much harder than the cheerful boy he once was. He heard that time changes man. That was very much true for him. Heaving a sigh, he marched with the army towards Fort Dunwall bearing a sense of uneasiness in his mind._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _After a week's march, they reached the fort. It was in the middle of the dense forest and sat atop a hill. Arthur ordered the army to make camp on a nearby hill. The castle was clearly seen from there. The catapults were in position soon. And with the king's command, engineers began to bombard the fort . Merlin was almost sure that the barrage wouldn't harm the fort as Morgana had surely put some enchantment on the wall. So he was very much astonished when the stones began to hit the fort's wall. Soon the wall of the northern side of the fortress collapsed. Arthur and his men began to cheer. Mordred also joined them. Then the ground assault began. The entire army began to climb through the dangerous path leading to the northern gate of the fort. The saxon defenders tried to stop them using bow and arrow. But it seemed like that they had lost their morale to fight. Merlin didn't have to use magic once to protect Arthur which was a record. Merlin was becoming very much anxious. The battle seemed too easy. And where the hell was Morgana? Why wasn't she coming out? Did she already flee? These thoughts were whirling inside his mind when an arrow shot passed his ear. "Careful, there, mate." Gwaine told Merlin. He was engaging with a saxon guard and soon the knight defeated him. Then he came closer to Merlin and said," What's the matter? You look worried."_

 _"This battle is proving to be too easy. And where the hell is Morgana?"_

 _" That is also my question. But the battle should be easy. We outnumber them almost four to one."_

 _" Yeah. Right. I hope this battle gets over soon."_

 _And soon the battle came to an end. The Camelotian army Overwhelmed the saxons and almost all of them were killed. Those who survived , soon fled the castle. The army began to cheer. Then all of a sudden, a bone- chilling laugh echoed throughout the fort. All began to look for the source and soon they found it. A man was standing at the top of the tallest lookout tower of the castle and he was the source of the eery laugh. He stopped laughing and said, "You think you've won. But you are wrong. My lady already knew about the attack and left for her other hideout. She will soon be successful, Arthur Pendragon. And you will not be able to stop her."_

 _Arthur shouted to his men ," Arrest him."_

 _The man laughed and flicked his hand. A hovering small figure came from his behind. It was a boy of maybe three or four years. He was sleeping. Merlin recognized him instantly and a terror seized his heart. It was Aren._

 _" Oooh. Then you don't want your son? Pity."_

 _He flicked his hand again and Aren was now on the air. Merlin realized what the sorceror was planning. He wanted to shout. But Arthur beated him to it. "Let my son go."_

 _"Okay. " the sorcerors eye shone golden again and Aren began to fall. The man gave a last high-pitched laugh and vanished._

 _Arthur was shouting in terror. His only son was falling at high speed. He would be dead soon. There's nothing he could do. But suddenly Aren slowed and he began to land at a slow pace. He was very confused. But all his confusions were gone, when he looked at Merlin. His eyes were not the usual sapphaire blue. Instead his eyes were pure blazing golden._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _ **Sorry, this chapte is a little short. Next chapter will be much bigger. Whump and Angst is coming soon. Please, leave a review.**_

 _ **Today's question: What is your favourite movie? Mine is Inception. If you haven't seen it, watch it soon. It's amazing.**_

 _ **Next chapter: The aftermath of the reveal and the third phase of Mordred and Morgana's plan.**_

 _ **See you later, guys. Next update will be a little late as I have some exams to catch up to.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Thanks to Teekalin, mersan123, Signal27, CamJ, Greenday-girl (Guest) and Charles Chuku for their awesome reviews. I am a little depressed right now which is perfect for writing this super-angsty chapter. Rating is T for description of severe torture.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Inquisition**

When Aren landed softly on the ground, Merlin ran towards the prince and took him in his arms. The prince was still sleeping . He must have been enchanted by a strong spell. Merlin thought. At least he was now safe. Merlin placed a soft kiss on Aren's forehead. Then , he heard the king's voice.

" **Get away from my son** ," Arthur's voice boomed .

A sudden impact hit Merlin. He realized what he had done. He had used magic in front of the king, in front of at least 200 soldiers who were all petrified. All of their eyes were fixed on Merlin and the king. They were waiting nervously to see what happened next.

Merlin knew that Arthur would find out his secret one day. But never in his wildest dreams , he imagined that the revelation of his greatest secret would be this public. But he needed to explain himself. Arthur would be furious, he knew. But he was sure that Arthur would understand. No matter how many times he called him 'Just a servant', he believed deep inside his heart that Arthur counted him as his best friend. Arthur would understand. He would surely understand. Merlin told himself in his mind over and over again. He stood up from his croutching position , Aren in his arms. He came forward and gave Aren to Arthur. Arthur took his son but his eyes never left Merlin. Merlin then spoke. His voice was shaking. "Arthur. I can explain."

Arthur was glaring dagger at Merlin. He said, " I don't need any explination. I can understand everything perfectly. You're a bloody sorceror. You're a criminal."

Merlin's heart sank. No. No. No. Arthur couldn't say that to him. He was his king. He was his friend. He couldn't. Merlin fell to his knee. He spoke again. This time his voice was pleading. " Please, Arthur. I can explain. Just give me a chance." Tear ran down Merlin's face.

Arthur shouted at the top his voice, " I will not play into your hand, you traitor. You have fooled me all the time. But I will hear you. You will stand trail in front of all of Camelot for your crime."

Merlin's face lit up with hope. At least he would have a chance. And that was enough. He would be able to make at least Arthur understand that he was not a monster.

Then Arthur spoke again," But you're too dangerous to be conscious and unrestrained. Mordred, knock him out."

Gwaine then shouted," Have you gone mad, princess? You can't do that to Merlin. Just let him explain. He has served you for eight bloody years loyally. And this is how you repay him? You can not do that."

"YES, I CAN. AND I WILL. Sir Galahad, knock Sir Gwaine out." Arthur shouted back.

Sir Galahad was standing behind Gwaine. He quickly hit and knocked Gwaine out before he could do anything rash.

"Restrain Sir Gwaine and put him in the prison carraige with other saxon prisoners ," Arthur commanded after Gwaine fell unconscious.

A soldier shackled Gwaine and another two took him away to put him in a prisoner carraige as Arthur said.

Merlin was horrified seeing what was happening before him. He shouted, " What are you doing? You are hurting your own friends. "

" First of all, Merlin , you are a fraud. So, you are not my friend. And second, Gwaine tried to protect you which means he's a traitor too. He's got what he deserved. And after your trail , I am sure you will get what you deserve too." Arthur said.

Merlin flinched hearing Arthur's voice. This was not Arthur speaking. It was Uther's voice he heard. He felt useless. But he was determined to face Arthur's trail and make him understand that all magic was not evil. So, he abstained from using magic to help Gwaine. ' No matter what happens, I will not let Arthur become a second Uther,' he promised to himself.

"Mordred, why are you standing there and doing nothing? Knock out the sorceror. " Arthur said.

Mordred was standing still. His facial expression was a mixture of sadness and fear. Merlin couldn't understand why he was sad. He should be happy seeing his hater defeated and helpless. Then why Mordred was sad ? Merlin thought.

Arthur also saw Mordred's expression. He was confused. Merlin never liked Mordred. So, why was he hesitating to follow the order ? This was confusing to Arthur. Then, Mordred moved towards Merlin and knocked him out by hitting his head with the pommel of his sword. But before Merlin was knocked out, his eyes grew wider for a second which confused Arthur furthermore. 'I must talk to Mordred first, after I reach Camelot.' Arthur took a mental note. After that, Arthur looked towards his soldiers and ordered them to get ready to return to Camelot.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

When the army returned, Gwen was waitnig at the courtyard anxiously. But all her worries were gone, when she saw Aren riding back with his father. She ran towards Arthur's horse and took Aren in her lap and kissed her son.

" I was so worried, Aren. Where have you been?" Gwen asked.

" Uncle Merl took me to battle," Aren replied.

Everyone was shocked hearin Aren. Arthur's anger rose instantly. He said to Aren with a dangerous tone, " What did he do?"

Aren gulped down and stuttered, " H-he t-tt-old me to come with h-him. Sa-aid it will be fun. S-so I went."

Arthur's anger rose to high heaven. He told Aren to go back to his room. Then he turned to Mordred and said, " Come with me in the council chamber. I need some answers from you." He turned to Gwen and said, " Make sure nobody disturbs us."

Gwen was at a loss what to say. She never saw Arthur this much angry before. Not even on that night before their wedding. So, she just nodded and walked away with Aren in her lap.

Arthur signaled Mordred to follow him and Mordred obeyed leaving an astonished crowd of soldiers in the castle courtyard. Everyone was so mesmerized by the short drama between the royals that nobody noticed the golden eyes of the Druid boy when Aren was speaking to the king.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Arthur and Mordred reached the council room a few minutes later. Arthur told the guards to close the door and leave them. Arthur told Mordred to take a seat. After Mordred sat, Arthur asked him directly , " Why were you hesitating to obey my order? I saw fear and sadness in your eyes . Why? Merlin never liked you. You two were never friends . So, why did you hesitate?"

Mordred took a deep breath and said, " May I speak freely, sire?"

Now Arthur knew something was definately wrong . He needed to know everything. So he said, " Of course. Please go on."

Mordred began, " Before I left for Camelot , Morgana told me that there was an accomplice of her inside Camelot. She told me that he would help me to assassinate you. I didn't tell you because I didn't know who the traitor was. Morgana didn't tell me. She didn't trust me fully. She told me to kill you to gain her trust. I also didn't tell you because I was afraid that if he knew that his cover was blown, he would take some drastic actions. When I saw Merlin performing magic , I knew he was the traitor. But it confused me. Why would he try to save Aren, if he betrayed you? Now I think that he realized that he and Morgana would lose after my defection. Morgana told me that he was a very bad assassin. She said that he tried to kill you even before she turned against Camelot. But he failed so many times. After Morgana turned evil, he met her at the forest of Ascetir and forged an alliance. He tried to kill you all at the first retaking of Camelot by ringing the warning bell. But Lancelot spilled the blood from the cup of life and his plan failed. That was just one of his many foiled attempts to kill you. Morgana just told me this one and said that I would be a much better assassin than him. She told me that if I went to the lake of Avalon after the day of my arrival at night , he would meet me there and help me. But you know what I did. I believe he used magic to save Aren whom he kidnapped himself so that youu could trust him with his magic. And when you let your guard down, he would kill you using magic. I hesitated because I was afraid sire. Morgana told me that he was a powerful magician. I was afraid that he might hurt me if I tried to arrest him. I also felt sad thinking about you that you would be heart-broken. I still can't believe that it was Merlin who betrayed you. But you must be strong. I believe he sent a message to Morgana before our attack. That's why we couldn't find her. It is my belief that if you interrogate him, you might be able to know of Morgana's whereabouts. But you must hurry to succeed"

Arthur was fuming with rage. He was shocked. But everything Mordred said about made sense. He was sad at first knowing that Merlin had betrayed him. But now he was furious. Mordred was right. He must be strong and he couldn't waste any time. He rose from his throne and said," Thank you, Mordred. You have opened my eyes. I will never forget your loyalty. I am indebted to you. You're right. We must not waste time if wewant to win against Morgana. Go and bring Sirs Galahad, Mirwin and Randolph to me . I have a task for them."

Mordred nodded and hurriedly went out. A few moments later, the said knights entered with Mordred. They bowed and said, " You called for us, your highness ? "

Arthur said, " Yes. You are my father's most trusted knights. You used to interrogate and torture sorcerors at the most vicious way as possible. You are the remnant of ' The Inquisition' after I disbanded it last year deeming your methods very cruel. But I am afraid I am in your need of assistance. I want you to take my ex-servant to the cell of the dragonlords, block his magic and interrogate him about the hideout of Morgana. Use any means necessary to wring out the truth out of him. I want result in three days. From this day on, I reinistate ' The Inquisition '. Off you go now. I need some time alone."

The knights listened to his orders and said, " We will break the sorceror. Don't worry, your majesty. "

They all left giving the king a short bow. After that, Mordred left also with a smirk on his face which almost looked like Morgana's ' The Trademark Smirk ' .

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Merlin woke up the first time, he was sitting at the prison carraige. He was given a meagre amount of food to sustain himself. After a week, they reached Camelot. He thought that he would stand trail soon. But when he was dragged out of the carraige , two guards approached him and knocked him out again. When he regained his consciousness, he couldn't understand where he was. He was shackled to the wall in a standing position. His entire body was in pain. He blinked and his vision became clearer. After looking around, he recognized the place and fear gripped him. He only heard about this place from Gaius' mouth but he knew that his assumption was correct. He was at the cell of the dragonlords. He tried to free himself from the shackles using magic. But he couldn't feel his magic inside him. When he tried to reach out for his magic, he felt a sharp pain burning around his neck. He realized that he was collered . And the coller was runed which restrained his magic. He tried to use magic again but again he was hit by agonizing pain. He gasped and began to take heavy breath. He couldn't help but thinking about how the dragonlords had felt when they had been shackled just like him on that fateful night twenty years ago. Nobody knew how did the mighty dragonlords become Uther's prisoners. Merlin asked Gaius but his answer raised more questions in Merlin's mind.

 **Flashback**

 _After defeating Killgharrah, Merlin asked Gaius how Uther destroyed entire dragon race when he couldn't defend his city against a single dragon. Gaius answered, " Something unexplainable happened . Before the great purge, The Isle of Men was the base of the dragonlords just as The Isle of the Blessed was the base of the High Priestess. Uther tried to ambush the dragonlords at night when they were all sleeping. He was confident that he would defeat the dragons and their lords. He said that he had a powerful ally who would help him. But the ambush didn't go as planned. Your father was flying with The Great Dragon that night at the ouskirt of the Dragon Fortress. He saw Uther's army approaching and alerted his kins. When Uther came, the dragonlords were prepared and even with the might of the entire army on Uther's back, he began to lose. But suddenly , a black fog covered the isle. After the fog vanished, it left the dragonlords without their magic and the dragons immobalized. Your father and Killgharrah was the only one who were not caught in the fog as they were fighting at the outer part of the isle. They fled when when the began to consume the isle. With dragons immobalized and the dragonlords magicless, Uther's army was soon victorious. He and his soldiers killed every single dragons, destroyed every dragon eggs and imprisoned every dragonlords and thrown them into a special anti-magic cells which is now called 'The Cell of the Dragonlods'. Then Uther sent a message to your father that he wanted to negociate and threatened if your father hadn't come, then he would have killed all the dragonlords . Your father came and what happened next you know. But even today, I still don't know what actually happened. What I told you now was heard from Uther's mouth. And he didn't tell me who was the myterious ally that helped him conquering the dragons. " And from that Merlin always wondered who was truly responsible for the downfall of the dragonlords._

 **Flashback ends**

Bang.

A loud sound disrupted Merlin's reminiscence. He looked up and saw three knights entering the cell. He knew them. Sir Galahad, Sir Mirwin and Sir Randolph. They were infamous for their torturing skills.

'No. No. No. This can't be happening. Arthur promised me a trail. He can't betray me like that. He is my friend. There's surely been a mistake. ' Merlin thought.

So, he mustered his courage and said, " When I will face the trail?"

" There's not going to be a trail, you sorceror scum. His majesty knows all about you. You'll now tell us where your mistress Morgana is or we'll do it the hard way. " Mirwin spat at him.

" What ? Morgana is not my mistress. I don't know where she is. Please just let me talk to Arthur."

The answer he got was a punch in the gut. And then it began. Merlin's three days of hell on earth.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

They tortured Merlin continuously . He was asked the same question again and again. " Where is Morgana?" The answer was always the same. "I don't know." The only time he was not tortured was during the meal time. The knights retired themselves for approximately thirty minutes three times a day to have their meals. Otherwise, he was tortured all the day. None of his friends came to see him. The only one who showed him kindness was the one whom he never expected, Mordred. The young knight came and told him that how sorry he was and that he was trying his best to knock some sense into Arthur and told him that everything was going to be okay. At first, Merlin was sceptical about Mordred's honesty. But soon his suspicion began to dissipate. He began to become greatful for the boy's kindness. The knight brought him food and fed him, helped him to relieve himself. The short times with the knight were the only times when Merlin was spared the cruelty of the knights.

On the first day, he was beaten for two hours by an iron rod without a break. Then all twenty nails of his hands and feet were ripped out. After that, he was whipped one hundred times. He was also kicked on the groin several times. Merlin yelped in agony, begged them to stop, told them that he didn't know where Morgana was and that he was not the traitor. But they didn't stop. And beside the agonizing pain, there was only one thought that whirled inside his mind.

 **He betrayed me.**

 **He betrayed me.**

 **He betrayed me.**

The torture didn't stop until midnight. Then the knights left the cell threating that they would break him tomorrow for sure. Merlin was utterly exhausted and his whole body was in pain. His back was ripped apart, bloods trickling down from his hands and feet and from several places. He soon lost consciousness and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The second day was worse. The knights were getting desperate. They began to cut Merlin's face with a jagged stone knife and asked the same question. The answer was nothing but a whimper. Then a red hot iron rod which bore the Pendragon insignia was pressed on his chest which left a huge burn mark resembling the dragon of the Camelot flag. Merlin lost all sense of pain by the midday. He didn't know what kind of torture was practised on him after that. He knew if he didn't have magic , he would have been dead by now. His magic was the only thing that kept him alive. And for the first time in many years, he wished he didn't have magic. When he was left alone for that day, he soon fell asleep with only one heartbreaking thought in his mind.

 **He betrayed me.**

The third day was the worst. When he was awoken by the knight, he was told that he would be broken today no matter what. But the knights didn't know that Merlin was already broken. Still, he was tortured. The knights covered his face and pressed him down into a bucket. Merlin felt like drowning, dying. But he was not given the pleasure. He was pulled out and asked the same question. He didn't have the strength to answer. So, then the desperate inquisitorial knights took desperate measures. They brought the Nathair from the vault which was left by Morgana after second reconquest. They used it on Merlin. Merlin thought he knew what pain was. But after the biting of the snake, he understood how Elyan felt. His brain was on fire. He screamed at the top of his voice , begged them to stop. Every part of his body was screaming in pain. But there was only one thought that resided in his mind.

 **He betrayed me.**

 **I will never forgive him.**

 **I will never forgive .**

Again when he was questioned that where Morgana was. He remained sobbing and muttering to stop. The knights left furiously and told that they would return and wring out the truth out of him after midnight.

But when the sun went down, destiny took a new turn. As the day came to an end, a person appeared out of wind inside the cell of the dragonlrds. She looked upon the pitiful form of Merlin and couldn't help but smirk. ' Excellent. My plan is working perfectly.' She lowered herself on the ground and began to mutter healing spell. She thought that after tonight, she would be invincible. But she didn't know that there was another one who had other plans. Someone who was even more powerful than the High Priestess of the Triple Goddess.

OOOOOOOOOO

 **Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed and the torture seems less detailed. I am not a specialist in angst . Sorry. Please review. They make me happy. Tell me what do you think about my story about the fall of the dragonlords. Next chapter : Morgana and Merlin : face to face. See you later , Ladies and gentleman.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note : Thanks to UltraPJSfan, oma13, Teekalin, Saroura92, Aurora-dawn89, TwilightMortal, Charles Chuku, mersan123, dearheart123, CamJ and the three guests who have reviewed . Also thanks to those who have favourited and followed my story. I am truly greatful. I am amazed that I already have 50 followers. Thanks to you all. And to the guest who said that Mordred is hardly believable, I say that he doesn't need to be completely believable. No matter what Arthur fans might say, it is the truth that Arthur is not very different from Uther where magic is concerned. Just see Arthur's reaction about Finna. He sends his elite knights to capture a sorceress who was not doing any harm. And don't forget Arthur still believes that magic took Ygraine as well as Uther. Even after hearing Gaius' reassuring , he had his doubt about the good intention of Dragoon ( Merlin ) . So when he saw his friend using magic, he needed a little push to believe that Merlin was corrupted by magic. And Mordred's words did the trick. Even if it doesn't satisfy you, I am truly sorry. This is my first fanfiction. So please be patient with me. I am trying to improve my writing. Now enough with my babbling, let's get on with the story.**

 **PS : Ten points to Saroura92 who figured out what would happen in this chapter. I highly suspect that he/she is a seer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Why would I write fanfiction if I had already owned it ?**

 **Chaper 6**

 **You are a Pendragon**

When Merlin woke up, the pain he had felt for three days was significantly reduced. He didn't know what happened or why was he feeling much better. He could feel his magic bubbling under his skin. But he was still unable to control magic as he felt the burning sensation of the collar around his neck. So what made him feel better ? Merlin wondered. He got his answer when looked around and saw a lone figure standing tall not so far from him inside the cell. A person whom he knew too well. She was dressed in black which matched her hair. She had fair skin and grayish green eyes. And even though she looked a little dirty and disheavelled, she was a true beauty. The one women for whom Merlin felt most guilty and sad. The one whom he considered as a friend a long time one who was his supposed best friend's half sister, the high priestess of the Triple Goddess, his mortal enemy Morgana Pendragon.

She began to walk towards him and Merlin gulped. If she came to Camelot to just meet him, then that meant she knew his secret identity. 'Oh! She is going to kill me now. ' Merlin thought . After all these years of rivalry, she was going to win. He felt sad knowing that he had lost against Morgana. Even with all the power of the world , he the mighty Emrys was powerless against her now, his magic still restrined by the collar filled with the runes of old religion. But in a way , he felt relieved. What he would do if he survived this hell-hole ? Where would he go ? He would be hunted through the five kingdoms by Arthur. No kingdom would be safe for him because Arthur was allied with every kingdoms of southern Albion except Amata. And that kingdom was worse than Camelot and her allies. He would always have to run if he got out of it. So when Morgana began to crouch before him and raised her hand, Merlin readied himself . This was obviously better than hunted for a life time. He was happy knowing that he would meet his father soon. The only sadness he felt was for his mother and Freya . His only regret was that he had failed to return magic in the land. But right now, he was so broken to think about those things. Arthur's betrayal shattered his soul and now he was wishing for death which would soon be fulfilled by Morgana. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. But it never came. Instead his face was cupped by a steady warm hand and a soothing voice came into his ear.

" I am so sorry, Merlin. "

Merlin was gobsmacked. What? Why she was appologising ? She hated him with all her heart. She tried to kill him many times. So why was she not killing him when he was helpless ? Why was she comforting him ? Hundreds of questions whirled inside his mind. He looked up at Morgana's beautiful eyes and what he saw in there was not hatred or rage. Her eyes were filled with compassion and kindness just like the kind lady Morgana all those years ago.

" Why are you appologising ? " Merlin asked.

" For all the pain I have caused you through all these years ," Morgana said.

Merlin was utterly confused. 'Why would she say those things ? Is she playing a new game ? But her eyes were full of compassion and concern. Is it possible that Morgana turned from darkness ?' He thought.

Just thinking about Morgana turning good again filled Merlin's heart with joy. He felt that he had found his life's purpose again. Yes, he had lost Arthur but Arthur was never his real friend to begin with . During his earlier days in Camelot , Morgana and Gwen were his first friends. When he was forced to poison Morgana, his heart broke into thousand pieces. Then Morgana turned to the darker path and when Merlin found out that the kind Morgana was gone replaced by a vengeful witch, it only brought him sadness and despair. He blamed himself all the time . But now as he was looking into the eyes of Morgana, he found hope that maybe things could be changed. Maybe they could leave Camelot together and join the Druids where he would be together with Freya and Morgana would be there as his friend. Maybe he would be able to help her to find true happiness this time. Maybe he was given a second chance and he woldn't lose it again. So he said what he wanted to say to her for a long time.

" I was the one who caused you pain. I was the one who didn't give you a choice. I was the one who poisoned you. Why are you sorry when it should be me appologising. And I am truly sorry and ashamed for what I have done. I should have protected you instead of Arthur. You are my kin and yet I turned my back on you because I was a coward. Would you ever forgive me , Morgana ?"

Morgana was shocked to hear Merlin's words. She never presumed that Merlin would fall for her words so easily. But then again, Merlin was broken by her brother. He lost his life's purpose. He was drowning and a drowning man catches at a straw. ' I must not ruin this . I will never get a chance like this. A few more suger-coated words and he will be in my grasp. ' Morgana thought. She said, " I have forgiven you, Merlin. I know you had no choice. It was me or Camelot. The choice was obvious. And I know why you served Arthur. You are Emrys ,"

" How did you know that ? Why did you come here ? " Merlin asked.

" You and I are kin. I sensed your distress when you were tortured. At first, I thought it served you well. But when you were bitten by Nathair, I couldn't hold myself. I understood your pain and came to help you. When I was healing you, I sensed your powerful magical aura and it was unique. I realized that you are Emrys. Soon everything became clear to me. But look at you now. It is breaking my heart seeing you in this state. You served Arthur loyally for eight years and this is how he repay you. "

Now Merlin began to suspect a little about Morgana's motives. Even Kilgarrah was unaware of his distress. He couldn't even sense his dragonlord power for the collar which was more heavily enchanted than Morgause's chain. So how did she sense his distress? And if she really wanted to help, why didn't she remove his collar? There's something fishy about Morgana. His hope began to wane. But he still didn't lose it. Though he was begining to suspect Morgana a little, he still believed that Morgana had changed even if partially. So he planned to play a game of words with her which would probably reveal Morgana's true intentions.

" Yes, I am truly dissapointed in Arthur. I thought he was better than Uther. But now I know the truth. He is just like Uther where magic concerns. The prophecies are all lies. Such a magic hater like him will never return magic into this land. Albion is doomed." Merlin said and waited for Morgana's reaction.

He saw a glint of joy and triumph in Morgana's eyes. ' But that doesn't prove anything. I must be patient. I must not trust her blindly like I trusted Arthur. Otherwise, I will be heartbroken again. And I don't think my heart will be able to bear such pain of betrayal again. I must tread carefully. ' Merlin thought to himself.

Morgana said, " But all hope is not lost. You still live so do I. As long as we're alive, old religion will not fade from Albion. Together we'll bring back magic. Our combined might will force the five kingdoms on their knees. Arthur and his allies will rue the day they were born. He will pay for what he has done to you. Will you join me in my quest ?"

Morgana's voice was like a fanatic. His eyes were burning with passion and hatred while she was talking. On that moment, Merlin realized that Morgana's hatred still ruled her mind. She was just trying to use him as a weapon to win her war. He was now 60 percent sure that Morgana's mind was clouded by thought of vengeance. But in the optimistic part of his mind, there was still some hope left and that part of his mind wanted to believe desperately that Morgana had changed. He was quiet for sometime and then he lifted his head .

" What about Arthur's son and Gwen ? Who will rule Camelot after Arthur's demise and magic's return ?"

Merlin questioned and knew that the answer which Morgana would give would reveal her purpose and motives.

He was wishing in his mind that what he was fearing was wrong ; that Morgana had begun to follow the path of light. But all his hopes were shattered when Morgana said,

" They will die . Uther's bloodline will end and the Pendragons will be no more. Then I will take my place on the throne of Camelot as her queen with you by my side as king. We will be the high king and queen of Albion and magic will rule again in this land. "

Now Merlin was 100 percent sure that Morgana's compassion was nothing but acting. The kind Morgana he knew of would never kill an innocent boy of three years in cold blood no matter who his parents were. It broke his heart again. For a moment, he thought he had found his life's purpose. But now he understood what she truly wanted. She was no better than Arthur. They were siblings after all. No matter how many times she refused Uther as his father, she was still a Pendragon. And all Pendragons were the same. Ruthless, traitor and liar. He just hoped that Aren would not become as his traitorous father and that he would inherit Gwen's kind heart.

Merlin took a deep breath and said with utter dispair , " You've not changed Morgana. Hatred and lust for power consumed your mind . I almost fell for your honeyed words. But you gave yourself away luckily. Know this Morgana, I am sorry for what you have become and I blame myself . But I will never be like you . Yes, I hate Arthur for his betrayal. But I won't harm the innocents to fulfill my desire. And even though I despise Arthur I will never harm Aren. He is my nephew. Begone, Morgana , I will not join in your wicked cause of mass murder. I am not a Pendragon and unlike your family members, I am not a cruel, liar hypocrite. I will rather die in this hell-hole than becoming a mass murderer. I have dirtied my hands for a Pendragon in the past, I will never make the same mistake again. "

Morgana knew she was failing. So, she tried one last time to persuade Merlin.

" Merlin, you are misunderstanding. I just to help you. I want to avenge you. Please, join me and we'll be friends like old times."

Merlin heard desparation in Morgana's voice and sensed anger rising inside her. He planned to push her over the edge so that she revealed her true self. He said, " Stop lying to me. If you really thought me as a friend. Why didn't you remove the collar ? "

" I don't know how to remove it. It has very powerful magic. Without the keys I won't be able to unlock it. " Morgana replied with a shaky voice.

Merlin knew she was decieving him. The runes were enchanted by the high priestesses and they were the only one able to destroy their powers. He said, " Don't give me that bullshit. You are the high priestess. You can remove them easily. You're not removing them because you don't trust me. So, I don't trust you either. Your soothing words are nothing but lies . You're just like every other grown-up Pendragons. Hateful and blinded by power. I hate all of you. I pray that my nephew doesn't become like you. Now get out of my sight. I will die gladly here knowing that I defied a Pendragon until my dying breath."

Hearing Merlin's words, Morgana's mask fell. Her face became a mixture of fury and anger. She knew that she had given herself away while talking fanatically. She had failed. She chided herself for her idiocy. She had come so close and she failed miserably. ' Oh well. At least Emrys would be dead soon. And he would die painfully. I now know the perfect way to cause him the most devestating pain. I need to inform Mordred. ' She thought to herself. She said ou loud, " You got me, Emrys. I was hoping you would fall for my sweet words. But you are cleverer than you look. What a shame ! But don't worry. Your wish will be granted. You will die in this place and that won't be pleasant. You'll die knowing that you were unable to save the one whom you treasured most in Camelot. Good bye, my so called doom and may we never meet again. " Saying this she vanished into a whirlwind and left Merlin alone in the cell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Morgana left , Merlin was wondering who was the one he treasured most in Camelot. After thinking for a while, it became crystal clear to him. ' Oh my goodness ! She meant Aren. She was going to kill him. No. No. No. This can't be happening. I've already lost too much. I can't bear to lose him too. ' He thought to himself with despair. He truly felt broken and useless. Is this how things are going to end ? Dying like useless rubbish. Unable to protect the one whom he loved.

Bang.

He was dragged back into reality by the sound of opening the door. He looked towards the door and saw Aren standing there.

The prince came running forward to him and hugged his pitiful form , he began to cry and then said, " Who hit you , uncle ?"

Merlin felt a pang of sadness inside his heart. Aren would hate his father if he knew the truth. So he said, " Some bad people, Aren. Don't worry. Your uncle will be alright. But how did you get here ? "

Aren said , " I wanted see you. Uncle Mord took me here. "

' Mordred ? He brought Aren here. But why now ? Just after Morgana's warning. Wait. That means... Oh hell. Not again. I can't take it anymore. ' Merlin thought. He was horrified now thinking that Mordred was in league with Morgana from the begining. His suspicion was correct. But he was a fool. He fell for his good behaviour during his torture and thought he had misjudged him. Oh how wrong he was !

Suddenly, Aren's body became rigid and he fell asleep on the floor. Merlin looked around and saw Mordred standing at one corner of the cell with an evil smirk plastered on his face. Aithusa's sword resting on his hip. Merlin gulped down a lump in his throat thinking what he would do to Aren. He came forward and yanked Aren's sleeping form away from Merlin by his hair. He left the prince lying on the stone floor . Deep in an enchanted sleep . Then he faced Merlin and said, " How the mighty have fallen ! It was quite hillarious seeing you trusting me. It's a shame that you haven't joined Morgana. Things would have been much easier. Oh well. At least I get to kill you now and avenge Kara. But before that you'll see your beloved nephew die in front of you. "

" Please Mordred. It is me you hate. Don't hurt an innocent child. I beg of you. I am sorry for what happened to Kara. But please, don't hurt Aren. " Merlin pleaded.

Mordred just smirked in return and said , " Too late for apologies. " Then he took out his sword and raised it to strike upon the sleeping form of Aren. Someone screamed loudly from a far distance but Merlin didn't hear it. There was only one thing in his thing.

 **Must save Aren.**

 **Must save Aren.**

 **Must save Aren.**

The sword was now only inches away from Aren's heart.

 **NO. NO. NO.**

Merlin shouted loudly and suddenly a rush of unimaginable power began to surge through his veins. The shackles and collars restraing him exploded and he became free. His body began to glow gold . The sclera and iris of his eyes were pure gold. He began to talk in an unearthly voice.

 **" You have made a great mistake by angering the Emrys. You tried to hurt my nephew which was a bad idea. "**

Merlin raised his palmes toward Mordred and the Druid boy flew across the cell. But he was not hurt badly. Mordred got up after sometime. He was extremely afraid.

Then Merlin said in same menacing tone, **" I am letting you go for this time as a repayment for your fake kindness. Flee, flee for your life and never come back. "**

Mordred didn't say any word and transported himself . The look on Merlin's face almost made him wet his trouser. He was clueless how Merlin got free. But he knew that messing with him now would be abad idea.

After Mordred vanished, the poorly healed wounds of Merlin opened and he fell unconscious.

When he woke up, a blue light filled the room. When he looked at the source of the light, he was dumbstruck. The blue light was emitting from a man. A man who was so frail when he met him five years ago but now he looked strong and much younger. He was standing before Merlin in all his royal glory, the ruler of the perilous land, The Fisher King.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the cliffy. Next chapter : Some explanation and a new destiny. Please leave a review and tell me if I should kill Mordred or not. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note : Sorry for the late update. Thanks to weepingelm, saroura92, Captain Wombat, Teekalin, oma13, Signal27, TwilightMortal, mersan123, Charles Chuku, Chevalier Luis and the two guests for their kind reviews. As the majority of the reviewers of last chapter wanted Mordred dead, I will kill him soon. But not yet. For now, enjoy chapter 7 . I hope you will like it.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The origin of magic part 1**

Merlin thought he was dreaming. How could this be possible ? He saw the Fisher King perish right before his eyes. Yet the king was standing before him. No sign of wariness in his eyes. Rather he looked very much alive and strong. When Merlin last met him, he was so frail. A man who was ancient as the Perilous lamd itself. But now he looked like a middle aged man. Maybe in his late forties. Soft blue light still emitting from his body. Merlin couldn't understand how the king came into this prison.

A king. A king. He was standing before an ancient king and he was gaping at him like a five year old child. Where were his manners ? He scolded himself mentally.

He bowed before the king. Lowering his head, he said, " It is an honour to meet you again, your majesty. "

The Fisher King gave a small smile at Merlin and said, " Rise Merlin. You need not to bow before me. We are equal in more than one ways. "

Merlin looked up . Confusion was written all over his face. He rose and said, " What do you mean by that, sire ? "

The king said, " I believe I need to do some explanation. Tell me, what do you want to know ? "

' Well, that was straight-forward. Nothing like that cryptic Kilgharrah. ' Merlin thought to himself.

He asked the question that first came into his mind.

" How did you get in here ? I thought you were dead. "

The king smiled and said, " Who told you that I am alive now. "

Merlin flinched hearing this. ' What is he talking about ? Is he a shade ?' He thought.

" Young warlock, don't be afraid. I am neither a shade nor a ghost. I won't harm you. " The king said.

" Then what are you ? " Merlin asked fearing what the answer would be.

" I am something in between living and dead. "

" You are worse than Killgharrah,sire. " Merlin said with a hint of exasperation clear in his voice.

The king chuckled , " Yes. I was infamous for my vague words. Sorry about that. And please call me Uriel. That is my real name. Uriel Ignotus the third, king of Elmet which is now known as the perilous land. "

Merlin was quite taken aback by the king's request. But he nodded and said, " As you wish, Si- sorry, Uriel. But you still haven't answered me. "

" Oh! Apologies, Merlin. By saying between living and dead I meant that my body and soul has returned to the mortal realm only for a limited time to help you in the next chapter of your journey. But only if you wish to take that path. No one will force you to take that path. You have already lost so much in the name of destiny. ' The One ' doesn't wish to see you hurt anymore. " Uriel said.

" Help me ? But how ? " Merlin asked.

" By healing your wounds for a start . Do you feel any pain , Merlin ? " Uriel asked. His eyes were full of worry thinking if all the healing spells had worked properly.

By hearing the king's words, Merlin realized that indeed he didn't feel any pain. Yet a few moments ago, his whole body was in severe pain because of the excruciating torture. Hell ! He was standing which was an impossible feat for him moments earlier . How could he not notice that he was healed ? He truly was an idiot like Arthur said.

 **Arthur** . Merlin's heart ached thinking about his former friend who had betrayed him. No. He would not dwell on the past. He wanted to move forward. So, he erased thoughts of Arthur from his mind and said to Uriel, " No. I am fully healed. There is not a single hint of pain in my body. Thanks so much. "

Uriel smiled and said , " It is my honour. But I am sorry. I healed your wounds but your scars would remain. Even the strongest magic can't change the property of nature. Scars can't be healed. I'm sorry. "

" No. No. It's alright. I am just glad that I am able to stand again. I can't thank you enough. But I have so many questions . What is the next chapter of my journey ? And who is The One ? " Merlin asked again hoping tha this time he might get some answers.

Uriel took a deep breath and said, " Guess I will have to start from the begining. It's going to be a long story. Do you want to hear it ? "

Merlin's face brightened and he said , " Of course. But what if the guards come ? "

" Don't worry. They won't bother us. I have frozen time, " Uriel said as a matter of factly.

" YOU WHAT ? " Merlin shouted.

Uriel grinned and it was quite unkingly. " I have frozen time. I have been given this power by ' The One ' temporarily to explain everything to you . Look around and you'll see."

Merlin looked around and Aren lying on the floor. He was completely still. But Merlin could feel his life-force which meant he was alive. He saw a firefly frozen in the air. Several drops of blood which came out of his recently healed wound was hovering on the air. But most importantly he heard nothing but the sound of his and the king's breathing. He closed his eyes and tried to feel any sort of movement outside his cell and eventually he reached out further but he felt nothing even in the whole Camelot. Time was really frozen.

Merlin looked towards Uriel ; astonishment plastered on his face. " You really did it. You really froze time. But why ? Surely the guards weren't that much nuisance . And who is this ' The One ' ? I can just slow time but freezing it completely... It's amazing. They seemed really powerful. I am now very curious about them. "

Uriel looked at Merlin and he looked very pleased. He said, " Of course ' The One ' is more powerful than you. They are more powerful than any other being. And you're right. The guards weren't the reason. The Triple Goddess is the reason . I froze time so that you had a little more time to prepare yourself before she comes to hunt you down . "

" Wait. What ? I can't understand . Why would she hunt me down ? Please explain. " Merlin said. He was utterly confused.

" That's why I am here. To explain. She wants to hunt you down because you are her bane . She is afraid of you. And by gaining the power of ' The Calling ' , you have become more powerful than her. That has freaked her out. She is coming to get you. Even now, she is trying to break my spell so that she could come to you and end you. But don't worry. She won't be able to break the spell. But we must hurry. The Ancient Religion's time is nearing. It will reign again on earth. It is waiting for it's revival . And you mustn't make it wait any longer. "

" Uriel, I can't understand a thing you're saying. What is the calling ? What is ancient religion ? I am at a loss, " Merlin said. Confusion was evident in his voice.

" Hmmmm. Let's start from the begining and you'll soon understand, shall we ? " Uriel asked .

Merlin nodded and then the king began, " What is magic ? Isn't it the force that binds all life on earth together ? "

Merlin gave a nod and Uriel said , " Do you know where magic came from ? "

" The crystal cave ? " Merlin asked hesitantly.

" No. It is the relay station of the great magic that swirls around the universe . It is not the birthplace of magic but a place where magic is at it's strongest on earth contrary to the popular belief . "

Merlin's mouth was open like a fish out of water. What is he hearing ? If crystal cave is not the birthplace of magic then from where magic came ? He thought. He asked aloud , " Then wher is the birthplace of magic ? "

" The forge of creation , " The king answered.

" Where ? I am getting more and more confused, " Merlin said.

" Everything will soon be clear to you . Now on with the story. As I was saying, the forge of creation is the place where everything started. In the begining , there was nothing but a void in the place of our present world. At that time, only The One was in existence. They always were, They always are and they always will be. " Uriel said.

" Is The One a God ? " Merlin asked. He was becoming more curious the more he was listening.

" No. They are not a God. They are more than the Gods. They are the creator of everything. They created time, fate and magic. It is their magic that is keeping this entire world in balance . A power that no God can ever dream to have . The One is the source of all power where some Gods are just human imagination and some are powerful beings whose powers were granted by The One for a short time. The One is a being that is not like any other. They are neither male nor female unlike the petty Gods and Goddesses . "

" Are you saying that the triple goddess was not always powerful like she is now ? " Merlin asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" No, she wasn't. I will soon explain it. But let's stick to the story. After creating fate, time and magic, he created the entire world using a tiny fraction of their power. That power is keeping the world in balance and this balance is caused by their magic. That's how magic binds every life force on earth and every other living plains. "

" You mean there are more place where life exists other than earth ? Then that means earth is not the center of this world . Amazing. How many new things I will learn today ? " Merlin said cheerily.

Uriel smiled. The boy was eager to learn and that was one of the reason he was Emrys . He wondered how would Merlin react when he would know the full extent of his destiny. He chuckled at the thought. Merlin gave him a questioning look . He said, " All in good times, young one. And yes, there are more places where life exists. But earth is the palce where magic is the strongest in the entire universe. It is more full of life than any other places. Earth's dominent inhabitant Humans are the reasons of this. They are the greatest creations but they were not the first to come . "

" Who came at first on earth ? " Merlin was bursting with excitement.

" The sons and daughters of fire. After the emergence of the general wildlife who were born from the magic of The One, The spawns of fire were created. They were of two kinds. One was physical and one was etheral. The physical ones are now called dragons and the etherals are called the Djinns. But they were soon blinded by the power they were granted over the lesser beings on earth. They became cruel and began to cause havoc on earth. All of them forgot their duties and began to enslave all the other livings. That's when The One intervened. They don't do that often. But the crimes of the fire spawns were too great to sit back and watch. That's when the great punishment started. The majority of the Djinns were perished by the magic of earth which was commanded by The One. As for the dragons, The One created the first man and woman . And their sons were granted the power of the dragonlords to humble the dragons. There were 46 dragonlords at the begining as there were 46 sons and daughters of the first man and woman. And then the power begen to pass down from father to elder son . But the power was not granted to those who bore evil in their heart. That's why not all the elder sons of dragonlords were gifted with the power. Those who used their power to harm innocent lives were condemned by The One and stripped of their powers. That's why there were only 16 dragonlords alive before the great purge and they all gathered at the isle of men for their annual ceremony of dragonlords at the night when Uther killed them all except your father. And now you are the last dragonlord which meant you are also pure of heart and worthy of your gift just as you are worthy of your magic."

" How do you know all this ? " Merlin asked . He was a little suspicious about the king now.

" The One taught me what I needed to know to help you. I tell nothing but only the things The One has taught me. I sense hesitation in your voice. Don't worry. You don't need to believe me if you don't want to. Just hear me out . And in time I hope you will be able to understand what is truth and what is not. Please just give me a little time to explain. " Uriel requested.

Merlin was a little surprised . Uriel was nothing like Killgharrah. He was not vague although at first it appeared that he was. He was more straight-forward and more gentle. He was not ordering like the dragon but requesting. He thought that it would be better to hear him. He had a hunch that whoever The One was , They were immensly powerful and wished only good for him ; otherwise they wouldn't have sent Uriel to help him. ' I should hear him . It would answer many of my questions. After all I have nothing to lose. ' He talked in his mind. Then he said aloud , " Please continue . I am eager to hear. "

Uriel smiled and said , " You are wise , young one. You'll not regret this decision. Now let's resume . Now where was I ? "

" You were talking about the coming of men and dragonlords, " Merlin helped Uriel to remember.

" Ah! Yes. I remember. Now when the dragons were tamed, peace came into the land . The remaining Djinns retreated deep underground and started meditating to obtain peace of mind. But not all Djinns were on earth , you see. " Uriel said.

" Where were the others ? What were they doing ? C'mon. This is getting interesting like a great myth. " Merlin said. He was bursting with excitement like a five year old.

Uriel chuckled and said , " I am glad that you are eager. But believe me that none of them are myth but true story and soon you'll sense the truth of my word if you're observient. As for your question, there was one Djinn that was not on earth. He was the greatest Djinn. His name was Ajajil. He was very faithful towards to the One and very wise. For his great deeds , The One ascended him to the forge of creation and made him the teachers of the Malla'ka, the spawns of light and the messengers of The One and helper of the worthy humans . I myself is now temporarily one of ' The Malla'ka ' and I will help you as long as you need me. After doing my duty my current status will change back to it's formar one and then I will return to Avalon again to have my long delayed rest. And please don't interrupt again. I promise you'll have all your answers after I finish. " Uriel said seeing that Merlin was opening his mouth again.

Merlin tried to protest but thought better of it and shut his mouth.

" Thank you. As I was saying, Ajajil was greatly respected among the Malla'ka . But when the humans were created and given power over the dragons, he thought it as a mockery towards him who was made of fire. So he refused to honour the humans who wer made of mere earth and challenged The One's judgement . The One gave Ajajil a second chance to honour the humans but this time Ajajil humiliated the humans publicly and refused The One's command. Thus Ajajil angered The One. The One cursed Ajajil. But The One always gives gifts for faithfulness and punishments for disobidience . So, Ajajil wished for the gift of immortality and manipulation for his long faithfulness in the past. The One granted it but said that although he had been granted this gift, he would never be able to completely manipulate the purest of hearts. Ajajil challanged The One that he would lead the humans astray and came to earth to spread evil. Many fallen under his influence and became his follower. But as The One said the purest of hearts did not fall in darkness. They were the practioner of the Ancient Religion and faithful to The One . " The king stopped seeing the questioning look on Merlin's face.

" What is this Ancient Religion ? " Merlin asked.

" I was wondering when you would ask that . " Uriel said with a chuckle. " The Ancient Religion is the source of the purest form of magic. At the dawn of human race, the followers of The One were granted the power to weild Ancient magic . It was more powerful than the Old Religion's magic. At past, the Druids and Catha were able to use it . But when the Triple Goddess rose to power the ancient magic's power left them . "

" How did the Triple Goddess came to power ? " Merlin asked again.

" The Triple Goddess is not a single being. She is the combination of three women. The women's names are Morrel, Karen and Aisa. Morrel came from North Albion, Karen came from South Albion and Aisa came from western isle. They used to come to the isle of the blessed every Samhain and pray together towards The One . But they only did it to grant themselves power. The One understood their intentions. So, when they asked for the gift of immortality, The One sent one of The Malla'ka and informed them that they were refused. The three women were furious. They wanted the gift of immortality so much that they contacted one of Ajajil's followers and met with him. Ajajil offered them to share his power of immortality and manipulation if they pledged their allegience to him. The three women agreed and Ajajil performed the darkest form of magic and combined their soul in one vessel, a single body. Then Ajajil gave away a part of his immortality or so he said . But in truth, they were given nothing but the power of sucking magic . When the spell was complete Ajajil said that in order to live forever they need to depend on another's magic. Thus the triple Goddess was created by Ajajil and then he vanished. Nobody had ever seen him after that. Some say that only his closest followers and practitioners of the dark magic are now able to communicate him. As for me, I don't really know where he went. But he still lives that much is sure because men are still manipulated and eventully many of them succumbed to the dark path. " Uriel said and took a deep breath.

" But what happened to the Triple Goddess . Wasn't she furious that she was cheated ? " Merlin said . He was stunned to hear the story of the Goddess. He felt sad and angry towards her at the same time.

" Oh , yes. She was very furious but she couldn't do anything as Ajajil was nowhere to be found . So, they began to do what they were told by Ajajil. They began to hunt down the weak magic users and began to suck the magical force out of them to retain her immortality. And soon she became much powerful to challenge the practitioners of the ancient magic. But she knew she couldn't defeat the entire of the Druid and Catha people on her own. So she began to collect her followers and promised them wealth and power. Many rallied to her cause. She named her group the followers of the old ways. They outnumbered the ancient magic users ten to one. So , they came to Elmet, their ancient homeland and sought the help of the then king Roland Ignotus, my great grandfather . He agreed to help them. He tracked down the closest ally of the Goddess, Martha of Drayand and imprisoned her. Roland interrogated her and learnt all about the goddess' secrets. She told Roland that at first she had joined her for the wealth and power. But soon she began to regret her decision as the goddess thought her followers as nothing but some vermin. She pleaded to Roland to take her in. Roland took mercy upon her and made her vow in ancient tounge . Then Martha was sent back to the Goddess as Elmet's spy. Soon Martha began to feed Roland vital information about the Goddess' army. So when the Goddess's army came to invade Elmet and the ancient followers, she was taken out by surprise. Her entire army was destroyed . And she fled. The people of Elmet and The Druid and The Catha people celebrated their victory. After that a century passed without any incident. The first golden age of Albion had dawned at that time. Every kingdom was peaceful. But it was the calm before the storm. During the era of peace, the people of Elmet became lazy. The numbers of the faithfuls of The One lessened day by day. As a result ancient religion began to retreat deep inside earth. Druids and Catha people began to lose their power to practice ancient religion little by little. I sat upon the throne of Elmet at that time. And at that time I was also naive and slackened in my duty as the guardian of the ancient religion and we all payed for it dearly. " Uriel stopped there and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Merlin felt a little uneasy. He didn't know what to do. So he just said , " What happened , sire ? "

" The goddess re-emerged. "

Merlin gasped. " What did she do ? "

" She came with an army . This time it was no weak magician's army with a spy in their midst. It was a deadly army of dark magical creatures and very powerful dark sorceresses who are now known as the high priestesses. The Goddess was surrounded by three hooded women and she was controlling her army like a well trained army chief. This time it was us who were taken out by surprise. We were massacarred by the Goddess' army. I knew why this happened . I was not vigillent and neglected my duty. That's why The One punished us all. So, I ordered remaining of my people to leave the battle . They didn't want to leave me. But I told them that it was my last command. They eventually obeyed and left . Then I challenged the Goddess. "

" YOU DID WHAT ? " Merlin yelled.

" Yes. you heard right. I challenged her but I didn't stand a chance. She cursed me with a dark spell and the dark magic infected me as well as the land. The Goddess left me to rot. I went to my castle and sat on the throne . I was in complete agony. Then one of the chief Malla'ka came to me and healed me. He told me that my kingdom was now cursed but all was not lost. He told me of a saviour , the champion of The One , the vanquisher of the Triple Goddess who would emerge in a time of great tribulation and would defeat the Goddess. Thus he will give the duids , the Cathas their old kingdom back and bring back ancient religion. He told me to wait for that time. After a few days, the chief of the druids and the chief of the Catha came to me me and told me that the Goddess announced herself as the guardian of magic . All magical people had sweared loyalty to her excpt the Druids and the Catha. The kings of Albion had begun to pay tribute to her. The chiefs asked for my counsel. I told them to go to the isle of men, the base of the dragonlords. That isle was protected by The One and not even the Goddess could enter there. I then told them what I was told by the Malla'ka . I told them t wait for that saviour. They bade me goodbye and soon I fell into a dream less sleep. When I woke up again, I felt very ancient and I also felt the presence of my saviour who would give freedom to my people . "

" Wait. you mean ... " Merlin stopped in the midway afraid to complete the sentence.

But the king said confidently, " Yes. You are the saviour of my people and the bane of triple Goddess, Merlin Ignotus Emrys Ambrosius .

ooooooooooooo

 **Sorry but I can't resist it to end it there. The next part will come out much quicker. I have finshed my high school finals and now I have much free time. So, I will update more quickly ( If I don't die ) . Happy reading all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Origin of magic part 2**

" What do you mean by Merlin Ignotus ? I am not your heir and I am certainly not a royal . I am just a farm boy from Ealdor . " Merlin said after hearing the king. He was enjoying the king's tales of old days but after hearing the king's last words dread and confusion began to creep into his mind. ' This can't be right. I am not a bloody royal. I won't be able to rule a country. He must have mistaken. ' He thought. He was going to voice his thoughts but Uriel spoke first.

" Always so modest. You are the greatest sorceror of earth, Emrys of the legends , the last dragonlord and still you consider yourself a farm boy. I can see why you were chosen by The One. "

" But that still doesn't make me fit to rule a kingdom. I am a protector not a king . I don't even have a claim on the throne of your kingdom . " Merlin said.

" Who says that a protector can't become a king ? Isn't it the king's duty to protect it's people ? " Uriel questioned.

" Yes, but... " Merlin couldn't finish his word because Uriel spoke midway.

" No but. The Druids and The Catha people are waiting for you. They are waiting for their king. Will you deny them their leader ? " Uriel was pleading now and it caught Merlin off-guard. He never thought that the king was that desperate.

" But as I said earlier , I have no claim on the throne. I can't just go and take it for myself. " Merlin said but he was having doubt that Uriel would back down.

" Who says that you don't have any claim ? " The king almost shouted.

" WHAT ? " Merlin was shell-shocked.

" What do you mean by that ? " Merlin demanded.

" Don't be so surprised , Merlin. You are an Ambrosius . The only house of the dragonlords which never lost it's power over the dragons. Some houses of the Dragonlords lost their power for their greed temporarily and regained it after overcoming greed and lust for power. But some were so lost in greed that they lost their power forever and their future genenerations were never able to regain it. But your forefathers were never lost in greed and darkness thus the house of Ambrosius is still considered the noblest house of the dragonlords.

You are the last living member of this house that makes you quite eligible for my throne as Ambrosiuses and Ignotuses are distant cousins. But you have a more potent claim in another way. My great grandfather had two sons . Roran Ignotus and Martin Ignotus. Roran was my grandfather and his line ended after my death but my great uncle's bloodline still lives on. Even after three hundred years, his legacy is intact. His blood runs through a peasent woman whose forefathers became peasents after the battle of Elmet. She lives in Ealdor and her name is Hunith Ignotus. " Uriel stopped there knowing that the young warlock would bombard him with questions again.

But unexpectedly Merlin laughed. " Very funny, sire. My mother ? A royal ? That's the best joke ever. "

Merlin looked at the king and he saw nothing but seriousness on his face. His laugh vanished from his face then and there.

" No. No. That can't be true. My mother can't be a royal and neither am I . You must have made a mistake. " Merlin said frantically.

" Ther is no mistake, Merlin. From Avalon I was first sent to Elmet and there I met Iseldir , the chieftain of the Druids as well as Alator, the High priest of the Catha people. They have gathered there and now they are waiting for their king. The kingdom is now totally restored to it's former glory. The only thing that it's missing is it's king.

And you will be the king , Merlin ; son of Hunith and heir of Martin Ignotus. If you have any doubts it will vanish when we will go to Elmet. There is proof that you are an Ignotus in Elmet and I have seen it . That's why I am so sure about this.

When you will see the proof, you won't be able to deny your responsibilty. But are you willing to take on your responsibility ? Are you willing to be my people's king ? "

The king asked. A hint of desperation in his eyes.

" I don't think I am able to handle this much responsibilty. I have protected a king , yes. But to lead an entire nation is beyond my capability. And why are you even asking if I am willing ? You seemed stubborn enough to make me king no matter what I say a few moments ago but now you are asking for my willingness. May I ask why, Uriel ? " Merlin questioned Uriel in return.

" Because I sensed hesitation in you. You are unsure of yourself. And after what you went through , I don't want to force you to make decisions against your will like the dragon forced you to make. " Uriel replied.

" You mean my decisions concerning Morgana and Mordred. " Merlin said. His mind became filled with guilt when he thought about the poisoning of Morgana.

" Yes , your decisions were forced by the dragon. Killgharrah is a staunch believer of prophecies which is greatest weakness. He forced you to take actions based on a prophecy which may or may not come true. And for your decision, Morgana turned to the dark ways as did Mordred. If you had believed in yourself and made your decisions according to what your heart said not what a cryptic dragon said ; all of these recent unfortunate events would have been avoided. " Uriel heaved a sigh after finishing his words.

" Wait. May or may not come true ? You are saying that Morgana was not destined for evil and Mordred was not destined to kill Arthur ? That the prophecies were fake ? " Merlin's disbelieving voice echoed through the cell as if his own voice was mocking him for his past foolishness.

" I am not saying that the prophecies are fake. Taliesen's ancestor Torygg saw Morgana and Mordred's dark destinies in the crystals of the crystal cave and relayed it to the magical community . But he warned them that the prophecy was not about absolute. Like all the visions seen in the crystals , this prophecy was also not set in stone . As time went on, people began to forget Torygg's warning. And after Talisien's death centuries later , people forgot it entirely. Most of them forgot the prophecy except the dragons.

But the dragons always believed in the crystals' visions fiercely and never even considered Torygg's warning . So when the time of Morgana came, the great dragon forced you to turn your back on her which led her astray. I don't blame you for this as you were young and naive. But Mordred was your fault. You were no longer a boy but a full grown man . Still you followed the dragon's words despite what your heart said. You ignored your pure heart gifted by The One . Not for once you thought that humans are the makers of their own destinies. Hell ! You even tried to kill him though the boy only saved Arthur.

Your fear for Mordred's supposed destiny clouded your judgement which brought upon all these miseries upon you. That's why I am asking you so that you can follow your heart not other's words. If your heart says to join with me then do it and if it says otherwise then I won't force you. But remeber to believe in yourself and your heart no matter what. " Uriel finished his long speech and took a deep breath.

Merlin didn't know what to say. All those years ago, when he turned his back on Morgana , his brain and Gaius was telling him that it was the right path . That it was right to forsake your friend for the sake of destinies . But a part of him was screaming inside his mind that it was wrong to abandon a friend. Now he knew that it was his heart telling him to help Morgana in lieu of hiding his magic. He felt ashamed. What Uriel said made perfect sense. Following the prophecies blindly led him to this situation . He couldn't say anything . So he lowered his head and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Seeing the warlock's distress , Uriel spoke softly , " Don't cry , young one. All is not lost. You can still set things right. Ther is still time. Just follow your heart and you will find the right path . Now do you want to take the responsibilities as the leader of the Druid and Catha people ? What does your heart say ? "

Merlin was at a loss. He knew that it was the best way. He wouldn't be able to stay in Camelot after all and he wouldn't be able to return to Ealdor. Arthur would hunt him down and kill him. And he wouldn't retaliate against Arthur because he promised not to be like Morgana. So going to Elmet was the right choice. That's what his heart was telling him. But to lead an entire country ? That thought was scaring him. He was not groomed to become a king. He was not ready even if he was the rightful heir to the throne. Then again the people of Elmet was his responsibility wheather he liked it or not. He was Emrys. The guardian of magical community. He couldn't ignore the magical people's wishes. Not anymore. It was time to face his responsibilities as Emrys .

But how would he rule ? Again he questioned himself. That was the only problem of joining Uriel. So he said, " I want to go to Elmet . That's what my heart is saying. But I can't rule. To rule a country alone is beyond my capability. "

Uriel smiled and said , " But you won't be alone. You will have friends there. Alator, Iseldir, Daegal, Gilli they all will be there to help you to ease your burden. "

Merlin's face brightened hearng his friends' names. He and Daegal saved Arthur from Sarrum's assassin, Albin. Daegal was almost killed by Albin who threw a knife at the boy before his death. But Merlin saw the knife and stopped it midway using magic. Then he took Daegal to Iseldir so he may live in peace and not amonng the bandits. Daegal wanted to stay with Merlin but as his mother was a sorceress, Merlin didn't agree saying that Camelot wasn't safe for him. But he promised that they would meet again. It seemed that the time to fulfill his promise was near.

And Gilli was a good friend too. At first he was angry at Merlin for not standing up for magical people but later he came round. Before parting with Gilli , Merlin promised that magic would one day be free. It seemed that day was near also. Magic would be free but not in Camelot. It would be in Elmet. That thought brought another question in Merlin's head. But before he could ask , Uriel spoke again.

" And your mother will also be there. As she is an Ignotus, she belongs in Elmet. There will also be another person to help you. Freya , the one who bears your blood in her veins. "

Hearing Freya's name, Merlin's eyes brightened and for the first time in weeks, he smiled brightly which reached his eyes.

Uriel gave Merlin a mischevious grin that surprised Merlin. He didn't know a king who was capable of giving such grin.

" Bingo ! " The king said.

" I knew that Freya's name would cheer you up. Iseldir told me that you two were in touch and are in love. It also makes things much more convinient for our people as they would not have to wait long for a queen. Now have I convinced you that you wouldn't be ruling alone in Elmet ? "

Merlin's cheek reddened hearing the king's words. But he nodded hearing the king's questions.

" Praise be to The One . But I sense that you have a question in your mind. What is it ? " The king asked cheerily.

" What about the prophecy about the once and future king ? Is that a fake prophecy ? " Merlin asked.

Uriel sighed and said , " That prophecy was not like the visions of crystals. The prophecies that came from the crystals are prophecies of probability. They may or may not come true. They are nothing but a prediction of a single possible outcome of many in the future. But the prophecies of the once and future king are not like them. This prophecy came directly from The One which was first relayed to me by one of the Mall'aka along with the prophecy of Emrys.

The two prophecies are intertwined and will surely come true as it is from The One. The prophecy of Emrys says about the coming of you, Merlin Emrys Ignotus, son of Hunith Ignotus who will return magic to Albion in a time of persecution and return the Druids and the Catha people in their homeland and lead them towards a golden age. It also says that you will be the bane of triple goddess.

And the prophecy about the once and future king says about a king who will be born of magic three years before the birth of Emrys. He and Emrys together will unite the land of Albion and end the struggles between the kingdoms.

I said these two prophecies to the two chieves who came to meet me after the battle of Elmet . The Druids and The Catha preserved these prophecies . But through the passage of time even these prophecies became twisted. What you heard from the dragon was the twisted form of the original prophecy. This new prophecy is now known among the Druids and the Catha. When I heard it from Iseldir and Alator , it shocked me. I told them of the original one and even as we speak they are re-educating the people of Elmet so that any misunderstanding may not rise. "

" So that means Arthur won't bring back magic but I will. " Merlin said.

" After Arthur's reaction towards your magic, do you think that he is the one who will return magic ? " Uriel asked.

" No , I think not. But what about me and Arthur uniting Albion. He betrayed me and I will never help him. So how will the prophecy become true ? " Merlin asked.

" You will not hold grudge against Arthur forever. You are not like Morgana. If you were , Camelot would have been history right now. I strongly believe that one day you will forgive Arthur.

And Arthur will come to his senses because what he has done to you is not totally his fault. Mordred's honeyed words poisoned his mind and without Mordred, soon he will understand his fault. Maybe oneday he will ask for your forgiveness and I'm sure you will forgive him. Forgiveness is in your nature. And thus you two will fulfill the prophecy. " Uriel said with conviction in his voice.

Merlin doesn't seem convinced. He said, " I am not so sure about this, Uriel. What he has done is unforgivable. Even if I forgive him, I don't think we will be friends again. "

" Nowhere in the prophecy it said that you two would have to be friends. Anyway , The prophecy will come true. No matter what because The One is the creator of fate and time. And The One never lies. Any more question, Merlin ? " The king asked.

" What about me being the triple goddess' bane ? " Merlin asked fearing what the answer might be.

" Simple. You will defeat her and bring back the ancient religion. " Uriel said as a matter of factly.

" But how ? She is so powerful. "

" You are more powerful than her. You wield the power of the ancient religion. You wield the power of ' The Calling ' and The One will help you if you need it. Even the triple goddess is helpless against such power. " Uriel said.

" WHAT ? I have ancient magic ? I didn't know that. And what is the power of the calling ? This is getting more and more complex. My head is aching, " Merlin complained.

Uriel smiled. Merlin noticed that for a king he smiled too much. He asked, " You can cast magic without incantation. Can you not ? "

Merlin nodded .

" That is the ancient magic. But it is raw. When you will defeat the goddess , this magic will come back to humans. And you can hone your skills in Elmet which was the center of ancient magic during it's golden age. As for the power of ' The Calling ' ; it is the ultimate power of Emrys. It will enable you to command the earth's magic itself. The earth's magic is limitless. And you have become one with it's magic. Thus your magic has become limitless. "

" But how did I obtain such power ? " Merlin asked.

" Love. Your love for Aren triggered your hidden power. Love is the purest form of emotion. Thus your urge to protect Aren forced your hidden power to surface. And with this power you will defeat the goddess. "

" But why does she want to kill me ? "

" Because she wants to finish what she started. She wants to vanquish the dragonlords once and for all. "

" But why ? "

" The dragonlords were the only one who didn't acknowledge the goddess' supremecy after the battle of Elmet. And The Isle of Man was the only place where the gooddess couldn't enter because of the One's protection. She was waiting for a chance to destroy them. And the opportunity came when Queen Ygraine Pendragon died . "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the abrupt ending. But it is midnight and my mother is yelling to turn off the computer. So I have no choice . And I wanted to give you guys a chapter tonight. So here it is and I promise I'll update soon. Thanks to all who reviewed , favourited and followed my story. You people are great. I am honoured


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note : Thanks to all of my readers and those who reviewed, favourited and followed. I am extremely sorry for the previous chapter. Hopefully this long chapter will please you all. Merlin will soon leave dungeon and be king. But in this chapter, he will meet his nemesis. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Isle of The Cursed**

" How does Queen Ygraine's death create an opportunity. It destroyed the magical community. Stop being so vague , " Merlin groaned in exasperation.

" Sorry , young one. But tell me, What do you know of the great purge ? " Uriel asked.

" That Queen Ygraine was barren. The king bargained with Nimueh for a son. But to create a life, a life must be taken. And the queen died after Arthur's birth. Uther was furious and blamed magic for his beloved's death. He declared war against magic. He invaded both the isle of men and the isle of the blessed.

He conquered both places, killed all the dragons and the dragonlords except Killgharrah and my father. Killgharrah was imprisoned and my father fled. Then he began to kill anyone who had any kind of magic. Soon most of the sorcerors of Camelot were dead or in exile. " Merlin said.

" Isn't it quite odd how a non magical king defeated both the dragons , the goddess and her strongest followers almost single handedly, " Uriel said and gave Merlin a questioning a look.

" Yes . Gaius told me about the invasion of the isle of men. But he told me that Uther had an ally who helped to immobalise the dragons and neutralise the dragonlords' magic. A magical fog did that magic. But none knows who conjured that fog except perhaps Uther. " Merlin said sadly. He always became sad when he thought about the downfall of his kin. And he felt nothing but contempt towards the responsible ones who brought their downfall.

" Tell me what do you think about how the fog made dragonlords magicless , Merlin. " Uriel said.

" I don't know. Maybe the fog sucked out the magic fr... " Merlin stopped in the midway.

Uriel nodded and Merlin's face became a picture of utter confusion.

" No . It can't be. She was also a victim. She would never help Uther. Why would she do that ? " Merlin said . Confusion was evident in his voice.

" She and her followers were unable to enter the isle of men for the protection of ancient magic. But her magic itself was powerful enough to penetrate the defence of the isle temporarily and work properly.

So she needed a non - magical ally to do her bidding while she helped them from the sidelines. That's where Uther stepped in. " Merlin's eyes widened hearing Uriel's words.

" It is very difficult to believe that Uther was the triple goddess' ally even after Ygraine's death. "

" Uther was a hypocrite, young one. He despised magic but didn't he implore Gaius to heal Morgana using magic ? " Uriel asked.

Merlin nodded and wondered how much this man actually knew about Camelot.

" Then why it is difficult to believe what I have just said ? Maybe you would believe me if I show you what happened 28 years ago. " Uriel said.

" You can do that ? " Merlin was bewildered. ' This man will never cease to amaze me . Just how much power The One has granted him ? ' Merlin mused.

" Yes, I can show you. As the creator of time, The One has granted me the power of showing the visions of the past . Are you willing to see it ? All of it wouldn't be pleasant. " Uriel said as he didn't want to sadden the young warlock's mind anymore.

" Yes. I need to know the true past if I want to lead my people towards a brighter future. " Merlin said with conviction.

Uriel's face brightened hearing Merlin's words. " You are already talking like a great king. I am sure you will lead your people towards glory. Now brace yourself because in order to have a vision of the past your mind will have to go to the past. And believe me time travel is a nasty business even if it is your mind that is travelling . "

Merlin was taken aback a little by the king's words but quickly he schooled his expressions. His face became stoic and he said , " I am ready. "

Uriel's eyes glowed gold and darkness consumed Merlin's vision.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

When Merlin opened his eyes, he found himself not in the cell of the dragonlords rather he was in a large chambers. It was much larger than Arthur's and it was very well furnished. He was cetainly inside Camelot castle, Merlin thought as the arcitectural style was so similar to the said castle. He looked around and saw a large bed at the corner of the room and two women were there. One was lying on the bed and one was standing beside her holding a bundle of blanket in her arms. A baby was wrapped inside the blanket and it was crying. He went closer and was shocked to see them. The woman lying on the bed was Queen Ygraine Pendragon and the women holding the baby ( Little Arthur ) was none other than Nimueh , the high priestess herself.

' So Uriel really did it. He sent me to past. But why my body is here? He said only my mind will travel. ' Merlin mused to himself.

His quetion was soon answered when the door of the chamber opened with a loud sound and Uther barged in. He went right through Merlin's body and went beside the Queen.

' So I am just a ghost watching past. I am not here actually. That explains something. ' Merlin thought.

" What is happening to her ? " Merlin's musings were cut short by the king's angry voice.

The queen was dying. It was clear. Her eyes were closed. If it wasn't for the shallow rising and falling of her chest, Merlin would've thought that she was already dead.

" The old religion made it's choice, Uther. For a life to be created, a life must be taken. It gave you your desired son but it chose to take Ygraine's life as payment. " Nimueh said as a matter of factly.

" No. There must be something that can be done. I can't lose her. She is precious to me. Please you must do something. " Uther pleaded with tears in his eyes.

" There is nothing I can do. I warned you but you didn't heed my warning. Now face the consequences. " Nimueh said . A hint of anger was in her voice.

Uther said nothing. Only a lone tear escaped the king's eyes.

Soon the queen's breathing became more shallow and eventually it stopped. Uther looked at her pale face in disbelief and said, " Is she... Is she de-ad ? " He chocked on the word ' dead ' and even Merlin couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the broken man at this moment.

" Yes, Uther. She has passed on to Avalon. But she has given you a son . Before she closed her eyes, she held her boy in her arms . She was so proud to be a mother. He was named Arthur by her. She requested me to tell you not to grieve for her death but to take care of the prince for her. " Nimueh said. But this time Merlin sensed genuine sadness in her voice.

Suddenly Uther's expression changed. His sad eyes became filled with rage . He gave Nimueh such a venomous glare that even Merlin flinched in his ghost form.

" DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HER, YOU MONSTER. YOU AND YOUR MAGIC KILLED HER. NOW ALL YOUR KIND WILL PAY. YOUR BLASTED GODDESS AND HER APOSTLES, THE DRAGONS , THE DRUIDS AND THE CATHA ; THEY ALL WILL FEEL CAMELOT AND HER ALLIES' RAGE. WE WILL PURGE THE EVIL OF MAGIC FROM THE LAND, " Uther roared at the top of his voice.

Nimueh seemed calm even at the face of the king's rage. She put down baby Arthur on the bed and looked at Uther coolly. She then gave chuckled a little, " Really, Uther? I gave you what you desired. Your wife died in the process. But I forwarned you. Yet you didn't heed my word. All that happened tonight are your doing. You are blaming us to ease your guilt. But isn't ' ALL YOUR KIND WILL PAY ' a hollow statement ? How do you plan to defeat me and my mistress ? Even your alliance's entire army wouldn't be able to thwart the Triple Goddess and her apostles.

And you are even saying that Dragons and the Druids and the Catha will pay. Please ! " Nimueh said sarcastically.

" Don't be so sure , Nimueh. My men's valour will overcome your people's magic. " Uther said determination clear in his voice.

" Really , Uther ? You are nothing but foolish. You overestimate yourself. How do you plan to conquer The isle of the blessed when your men won't be able to enter it for the magical barrier ?

How do you plan to conquer the isle of the men when dragonfire will turn your men to ash ?

How do you plan to defeat the Druids when they are always hidden deep within the most dangerous forests ? You might be able to kill some of them but to exterminate them entirely is not a feat that a non-magical being like you can accomplish.

Now, tell me Uther . Are you still confident that you can exterminate magic from this land ? " Nimueh asked and began to cackle ominously.

Uther's shoulder was slumped in defeat when Nimueh finshed her speech . He lowered his head and looked to the ground.

" Oh! Uther. Don't be so crestfallen. I granted your wish, yet you threatened me and badmouthed my mistress. I should kill you where you stand. " Nimueh said venemously.

Uther's head shot up . He quickly grabbed the pommel of his sword, ready to unsheath it and strike down the witch. But the witch spoke again.

" Now, now. Don't be too hasty, Uther. You were my ally for a long time. That's why I am sparing you. And I am offering you a new deal to soothe your aching heart. "

" I have lost much at your hand. I won't accept anything you propose, " The king said angrily but his voice was much controlled than his previous outburst.

" Just here me out, you arrogant fool. Then decide for yourself. " Nimueh said. By looking at her face, Merlin could say that she was becoming impatient.

Uther tried to refuse but changed his mind. He nodded to Nimueh and motioned her to continue.

" Here's the deal. The dragons and their lords are the only ones who rejected the goddess openly. They have angered her but she could hardly do anything about it as they are all protected by the ancient magic surrounding their isle. Thus no magical being can physically enter there if they wish to harm them.

However, this magic does not stop the non - magical beings like your soldiers. My mistress can take away the dragons and their lords' magic temporarily although she can't enter there. My proposition is that you take your army to the isle of the men and slay the dragon kind and the dragonlords when they wil be left defenseless by my mistress' magic ." Nimueh said gleefully.

" And what do I get in return? I won't risk my men without knowing that I am not leading them towards their death. " Uther said.

" Me and the apostles of the goddess won't attack and turn your Camelot into a ruin . "

" HOW DARE YOU . " Uther yelled again.

" FACE IT , UTHER. You are in no position to bargain. I am just being generous to you. Now , do we have a deal ? " Nimueh asked and stretched out her pale white hand.

Uther remained silent for a while as if he was in deep thought. Then he said, " Deal. " And shaked Nimueh's stretched out hand.

Nimueh smiled and said , " Then let's make a vow in ancient tounge to make this deal unbreakable . "

Then Merlin's sight darkened again as the vision ended.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Merlin opened his eyes again, he was no longer inside the castle chamber , instead he was in the middle of a battle.

' Another vision, ' Merlin thought.

The battle was bloody and gore. And it was not a fight between men but a fight between men and dragons.

' So this is the battle of the isle of men. '

Dragons were breathing fire on the soldiers of Uther and they were already on the verge of defeat. The soldiers who were not on fire and tried to fight back were also not doing well. The dragons and the dragonlords were smothering the invading army.

But then, a fog began to appear on the horizon of the isle out of nowhere and soon it engulfed the entire island.

" Stand your ground, man. Our ally has intervined and soon these beasts will be powerless. We will be victorious and the dragons will be no more . " A strong commanding voice boomed near Merlin.

Merlin looked at his right and saw Uther in his battle-armour. He looked relaxed and calm as the fog approached.

When the fog touched the first dragon, it cried in pain and fell to the ground. Soon all the other dragons began to fall like falling stars. The dragonlords were bewildered. But their surprise lasted for a short time as they were also touched by the fog and cried in pain like their fallen kin.

The soldiers were cheering seeing their enimies' plight. Uther's voice boomed again. " Onward, brave sons of this land. Kill these monsters while they are defenseless and purge this land of their evil. "

Soldiers who were already on the retreat came back hearing their king's call and began to march towards the fallen dragons and dragonlords.

Merlin watched in horror as the defenseless dragons and dragonlords were butchered by Uther and his men. Tears began to run down his cheeks. But then something unexpected happened . As the dragons were killed, a light came out of their body and entered the swords of the soldiers.

" Sire, what is happening ? The swords are glowing. What kind of magic is this ? " A knight of Uther came running towards the king and asked .

" Show me your sword. " Uther said. The knight gave his sword. Merlin walked closer And looked on the sword. He gasped. It's a sword forged in dragon's breath.

Uther examined the sword for sometime and then said, " I have only seen such sword in a book of fables . This event is unprecedented. These swords which are glowing are powerful like the swords begotten in Dragon's breath told in fables . "

" But how did this happen ? " The knight asked.

" I don't know, Sir Edric. But this can only mean one thing. " Uther said and smiled.

" What , sire ? " Sir Edric asked.

Uther said nothing. Instead, he moved towards a fallen dragon and slayed it with his sword. His sword also sucked the light coming out from the dead dragon. He gave his sword a satisfactionary look. The he looked at his knight.

" That the providence has chosen me as the vanquisher of the old religion. These swords will be used to break through the barrier of the isle of the blessed. Reassemble the army and prepare them for the march to the isle of the bleesed. " Uther commanded.

" As you command , sire . " The knight bowed and left.

The vision ended and Merlin lost his sight again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merlin opened his eyes when he heard a woman screaming. He opened his eyes and found himself in a very familiar place. He was standing before the alter of the isle of the blessed where he met the Cailleach. But this time he was not alone. Hundreds of people were there. All of them were fighting and many were going in and out through his transparent body which made him a little uncomfortable .

The fighting that was taking place before him was gruisome like his previous vision. But this time it was between Uther's soldiers and the followers of the triple goddess.

And surprisingly the apostles of the goddess were losing. Merlin soon found out why was that happening. No spells were hitting the soldiers no matter how powerful they were. The swords were deflecting the spells.

After a few moments, the apostles retreated inside the castle. Uther's army pressed on. Merlin went with them. When they reached inside the castle courtyard , there was only a few apostles remaining. They were defeated by the soldiers' dragon swords easily. Only four figures were standing on the courtyard . Among them, three figures were hooded and the other one was The high priestess, Nimueh herself.

Uther came forward. He grinned at the witch and said, " How the mighty have fallen ! You said that I wouldn't be able to break through the barrier. But fate had other plans for me it seems. Your proposition was a most beneficial one. By helping us to killing the dragons, you have sealed your fate.

We have broken through your goddess' barrier using these swords. " He pointed at his swords.

" We cut through the apostles' ranks like a knife through butter. And now I will kill you using my sword . Your magic will be useless against me. "

" Don't be so sure, Uther. Yes, we didn't see that coming. If we did, the goddess would've never commanded me to make that proposition. But as long as the Disir and a high priestess lives, so lives the triple goddess. Yes, you have decimated our fortress but we will return and when we will return, you and Camelot will be history. Not even Emrys will be able to save you. Goodbye, King Uther Pendragon, " Nimueh's eyes shone golden and all four figures vanished in a whirlwind before Uther and his men could do anything.

Uther's army began to cheer at their victory and Uther shouted, " Run , Nimueh. Run , while you can. Soon the great purge will claim you and your precious goddess. "

The vision ended there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next time , Merlin opened his eyes, he was at the throne room of Camelot. It was empty except for Uther and Gaius.

Uther was sitting on his throne. He was looking a little worried. He looked at Gaius and said , " What's the meaning of this , Gaius ? "

He held out his sword and Merlin noticed that the sword had returned to it's original state. No longer glowing like before.

Gaius took the sword and examined it for a short while. Afterwards, he gave the sword to Uther and heaved a sigh.

" What is it , Gaius ? " Uther asked. Merlin sensed desperation in his voice.

" It seemed that your sword and your soldiers swords were different from the swords of the fables. "

" Different ? In which way ? "

" Well, those swords were forged in dragon fire and they were strengthened permanently. But your swords got their power after slaying a dragon. I suspect that a fraction of the life force of the dragons were transferred into your swords. Thus they became powerful. But that was an abomination. "

Uther glared at the physician but Gaius went on.

" Don't be angry, sire. I am just stating the facts. The dragons powers were twisted by the dark magic. That's why part of their souls were trapped in those swords. And only a dragonlord is able to command a dragon's soul. I believe a dragon lord commanded the trapped souls inside the swords to come out. That's why your sword has become normal. Because even a trapped soul of dragon can't ignore it's lord's powers. " Gaius said.

" Balinor, " The king almost whispered.

" I'm sorry ? "

" Balinor. He must have escaped me. My army didn't find his corpse. He was not even among the prisoners. He is the one responsible. " Uther said furiously.

" You can't be sure, sire. Even if he did, he did the right thing. A dragon's soul should be free. Not trapped inside a sword. " Gaius tried to defend Balinor.

" Enough. I don't want you to lecture me . I must make a plan to capture him. "

" Please, Uther. I implore you to see reason. You should stop this madness. " Gaius tried for the last time.

" DON'T CROSS YOUR LIMIT, PHYSICIAN. OTHERWISE , I WILL HANG YOU FOR USING MAGIC BEFORE. I DON'T REQUIRE YOUR COUNCIL ANYMORE. BE GONE. " Uther said at the top of his lung.

" As you wish, sire. " Gaius said. He bowed and left. A heartbroken look was plastered on his face. When he was about ot exit the room, Uther spoke again.

" Gaius, who is Emrys ? "

Gaius looked back. If he was shocked, he hid it well. He looked the king in the eyes and said, " I am afraid I don't know, sire. "

Then everything went dark around Merlin.

OOOOOOOOOOO

This time, Merlin was back in the cell of the dragonlords. He looked at Uriel. His face was sad.

" Were all those things really happened ? " Merlin asked. He was overwhelmed by those visions.

" Yes, young one. The visions can't be faked. Now do you understand why the triple goddess want you dead ? "

" Yes. That's why I must defeat her first and avenge my kin. Uther may be the killer of the dragons. But she and Nimueh were the instigators. And she must pay for my kin's destruction. " Merlin said grimly.

" You are ready, Merlin. Now I am going to lift the freezing spell . But you will have little time as the spell is the only thing that is stopping her to get you. Prepare yourself, Merlin. " Uriel said .

Merlin nodded and the king's eyes turned gold and the fire fly froze in the midair began to fly again. But Merlin's attention soon shifted towards a white ball of light stained with dark line which appeared out of nowhere. It rushed towards him and soon his body collided with the ball.

He heard two words from Uriel before he was hit by the ball. " Good luck. " Then he knew no more.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Merlin opened his eyes, he groaned in exasperation.

' How many times I lost my sense today ? ' He questioned himself.

He was lying on a grassed floor. He jumped up fearing that the Goddess might be near. He was at the isle of the blessed and before him stood a beautiful woman. Her hair was golden, eyes were pure sapphire blue, lips were red as blood. Merlin couldn't help but admiring her beauty.

' C'mon, Merlin. You must not get smitten by her. She must be the goddess and you'll have to fight her. ' Merlin reprimanded himself.

" Welcome, Emrys. I have been waiting for you. " A deep male voice came out of the woman's mouth.

Merlin was taken aback by this . It seemed to him that the woman was possessed by something.

" I thought the triple goddess was a female , " Merlin said.

" Yes, she was. But after your aquisation of the power of ' The Calling ' , she proved herself weak to be my follower. So, now I possessed her to deal with you personally. "

" Wait ? You mean she's dead. " Merlin was astonished.

" She became dead when she made a deal with me all those years ago. She became a puppet , a mouthpiece of me. A medium to consolidate my power and spread darkness through earth like my numerous other followers. But all this time, no one suspected a thing. Every follower of light of Albion just wondered where I went .

And the follower of darkness fell for my puppet's honeyed words. I am now also controlling her organs where I was just controlling her mind before. " The male voice said and began to laugh eerily which unnerved Merlin.

" Stop laughing. Just who are you ? " Merlin asked angrily although he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

" Oh ! Appologies, Emrys. " The voice said mockingly.

" I didn't introduce myself. Where are my manners ? I am The Cursed One, I an Ajajil the Immortal and welcome to the isle of the cursed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A cliffhanger. This is becoming a bad habit. Sorry for the long delay. I was having a writer's block. And I also lost inspiration to write after recieving a negative review from a guest although I thank him for criticising me as it helps me to become good in writing. But in the end , I became resolved that I would finish this fic no matter what ( The One willling ) . Anyway, guys, am I doing a crappy job in writing this fic ? That is all. Next chapter : The long awaited battle between Emrys and triple goddess... Ahem I mean Ajajil. Happy reading, everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note : From now on, this fic will be updated weakly on monday like the amazing story of Teekalin : The rising of Merlin. You guys must read it. By the way, sorry for being late. I was watching Testament of Youth, The fall, Parked ( All of them starred Colin Morgan ) etc and forgot to write. Thanks to all my reviewers for their encouraging words. You guys are the best. At last , in this chapter we'll see the long awaited duel . I hope you'll like it.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **You cannot kill darkness**

" Excuse me. But I thought this place is called The Isle of The Blessed. Or have you taken liberty to change it's name just like you have taken liberty to play with other people's minds ? " Merlin said mockingly. Although he knew it would be a bad idea to piss the Djinn.

The goddess ( Ajajil ) smirked and said , " Mocking now , are we ? Well, that was expected from the fearless Emrys. As for your questions, The Isle of The Blessed became a cursed place when Morrel, Karen and Aisa sold their souls to me all those years ago when I took hold of their minds.

It's also my central base in Albion. As I am the cursed one, it is only fitting that my base is called the Isle of the Cursed. And you can't blame me for playing with those foolish women's minds. They were willing to make a deal with me and should have thought that I was not a being to be trusted.

Now that I have answered your questions , we should get into business. I would have proposed you to join me but I know that you would refuse. " He ( she ? ) ended with a charming smile.

" Oh ! You are no fun. I always love the dissapointed looks on bad people's face, when I refuse. " Merlin said with a hint of fake dissapointment and he was trying his best to remain calm at the presence of the creepy Djinn.

" You are indeed a brave one. Many powerful humans tried to defy me but none were successful. You won't be a different case , I assure you. " Ajajil said. Then a dark light covered the vessel body of Ajajil. When the light dissappeared, Merlin was horrified to see what was standing before him.

A tall ( nuch taller than Merlin ) dark skinned creature was standing there where a few moments ago, the beautiful woman was standing. The creature's entire body was wrinkled and pus was leaking from several part of it's body. It's eyes were glowing red. It's head was bald and it was holding a giant scythe in it's right hand. To Merlin, it looked like a troll only a troll looked much less hideous and intimidating.

" This is my true form, young warlock. What say you? Aren't I attractive ? " Ajajil cackled ominously.

" Argh ! Maybe to a troll. And I was preferring the preety lady. All my nemesises were devilishly sexy except you ; the mastermind behind all of them . What an irony ! " Merlin said with a mocking tone.

This time Ajajil's face darkened with anger. ' Maybe he was serious about him being attractive. ' Merlin thought to himself.

" Enough with your mockery, Emrys. Now be one with the dark. " Saying this, Ajajil lunged forward to attack Merlin with his scythe and thus the duel began.

Merlin dodged the attack as he was prepared for it when he noticed the angry look on the Djinn's face.

Another attack followed the first one and this time Merlin managed to evade it barely. Ajajil didn't stop. He was sweeping his giant scythe with ferocious agility . Merlin was having a very hard time . But he was wondering why the Djinn was not using magic.

As if in answer, the Djinn raised his left hand and a dark ball of energy shot out from his palm.

" Scilden , " Merlin cried raising his own palm . A blue shield covered Merlin and the dark ball bounced off the barrier.

" Not bad, Emrys. But I expected more from you. Is that all you have got ? " Ajajil asked in a prattish tone much like Arthur.

' Stop thinking about him. ' Merlin reprimanded himself. ' Concentrete on your enemy or you are toast. ' He said to his mind.

' I can't win if I fight defensively. To win, I must attack . ' Merlin mused. So , he closed his eyes but held the shield . He began to feel the magic bubbling under the surface of the earth. The amount of that magic surprised him . The magic of the earth seemed infinite to him. The warlock suddenly felt one with that huge amount of magic as if it was a part of him . He commanded that magic and it obeyed . It began to seep into his body making him feel more powerful than ever.

This power was more ancient than the power of the dragonlords. A power ancient as the time itself.

" The power of ' the calling ' . " Merlin whispered.

So, this is what Uriel meant. The greatest power a human can ever hope to achieve. The power of summoning the magic of earth itself. The power of Emrys.

Merlin was exhilerated at the power he felt coursing through his veins. He lowered his shield and opened his eyes. It was glowing fully golden like it was glowing when he saved Aren. He looked at Ajajil and smirked , " No. I was just getting warmed up. " He said in an un-earthly tone.

Ajajil stopped smiling. And for the first time Merlin saw fear in his dark eyes.

Merlin lowered himself and pounded on the ground using his right fist. The ground shook and trembled as if it was proclaiming the might of Emrys. Ajajil lost his footing and fell falt on the ground . But the djinn held his scythe firmly in his right hand. His swipped his weapon and his eyes turned deep black . " Hikken* . " Ajajil screamed and an etheral black phoenix came out of his scythe and flew right towards Merlin .

Merlin simply raised his hand and stopped the bird mid-air. He clapped once and the bird turned into a golden phoenix. It changed it's direction towards the fallen Djinn and flew towards him.

Ajajil raised a shield. But the phoenix pierced through the shield and hit the djinn square in the chest. He cried in pain and clutched his churred chest.

Merlin walked towards his fallen nemesis and raised his hand to give the fatal blow. But then something unexpected happened. Ajajil looked up to Merlin but it was not a rotten face of a damned djinn but a face of a girl whose skin was pale , whose hair was black as ebony and had brown eyes which conquered Merlin's heart a long time ago. It was Freya's face.

" Merlin, please don't ... " The face pleaded. Merlin was taken aback by this sudden development. He lowered his hand and said , " Is it really you , Freya ? " His voice was shaking.

" No. " Freya's face gave a hideous smirk and Merlin realized he made a terrible mistake. He was fooled and a moment's distraction was all that Ajajil needed. " **Yasakani no magatama .** " The djinn cried.

A violet beam of light shot out from Ajajil's hand and hit Merlin's midsection before he could dodge it.

Pain shot through the warlock's entire body. It was worse than the nathair's bite. The pain was destroying him from the inside like a vampire sucking blood out of him. He was thrown back ten feet away by the spell and landed on his back.

Ajajil stood up and walked towards Merlin . The young warlock was thrashing in pain on the ground and screaming. The djinn smirked and said , " Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak. You let your emotions cloud your mind. That's the problem with all you humans. You all are pathetic emotional creatures. But I am a spawn of fire and I don't let any emotions rule me.

That's why I am superior than you. That's why we djinns are better than you humans. The One is just too proud to admit his mistake. But today I will prove The One wrong by killing you . After today, no one will ever question my power in this earth. After today, if any speak of you, they will only speak how you begged for death and I , being a merciful being obliged. "

Ajajil raised his scythe, ready to bring down it on Merlin . The warlock closed his eyes and readied himself for the inevitable. ' After all this, this is how it ends. So, much for being a king. ' He thought through agonizing pain.

But then a voice spoke in his mind. A voice more powerful and deeper than Uriel. A voice which soothed Merlin's pain both physically and mentally like magic but it was not his magic nor the magic from the earth . Rather it felt like coming from the high heaven itself.

' Don't lose hope, young one. Darkness can't win against light. The time of the truth has come and the false will perish for the false is destined to be perished. You are the champion of The One and you will fulfill your destiny. A renegade djinn won't be able to stop you.

Don't despair . And never lose hope. This task was appointed to you, Merlin of Ealdor. And if you do not find a way; no one will. '

The last words shocked Merlin. Those were the same words Freya told him on that day near the lake of Avalon . He felt ashamed of himself. How could he give up when his beloved had so much faith in him ? How colud he give up when he has a mother who loves him unconditionally ? He questioned himself.

' No. I can't give up. I am not going down. I am going to fight. I am going to fight. ' He tried to answer that mysterious voice telepathetically.

' Praise be to The One who helped their champion to see the light. Go and fight the darkness. You have the blessing of The One and The entire Mall'aka behind you. Believe in your heart and you will never fail. ' Saying this, the deep soothing voice left Merlin's mind but at the same time, the young warlock felt reinvigorated and all his pains were gone like the time when Uriel healed him.

He opened his now glowing golden eyes and saw Ajajil ready to slice him with his giant scythe. ' Oh no, you're not. ' ,Merlin said in Ajajil's mind and with a wave of his hand, blasted the djinn away.

" WHAT ? But how ? You were just screaming in pain right now. " Ajajil cried in horror.

" You underestimate humans, the cursed one. We are the supreme creation because we have mercy , loyalty and love inside our heart of which you have become completely devoid of. You'll never understand it.

And now by the power vested in me by The One , I , Merlin Ignotus Emrys Ambrosius will defeat you and end your wicked game of manipulation. "

Saying this, he raised his and brilliant blue and golden light shot from his hand. The light took the form of a giant dragon and raced towards Ajajil. " Dhalien , " The djinn yelled and a dark hued shield encircled him. But it was useless . The blueish golden dragon tore through the shield, collided with Ajajil and incinerated him.

" No. I am a spawn of fire. This can't be. "

The djinn cried in pain. " The purest form of magic consumes all and you are not an exception. Goodbye, Ajajil, puppetmaster of The Triple Goddess. " Merlin said feeling a little sad for him . It was a painful way to perish and he wished it on no one , not even to his worst enemy. But he knew that he only did it on instincts. At least, it was over.

But he was wrong. " This is not over, Emrys. You may have defeated me. But I am immortal . I am darkness. And you can't kill darkness. I will return. And when I will, you will rue the day, you were born. " The burned djinn screamed and suddenly vanished in a whirlwind.

Merlin was dumbstruck. After going through this much pain and suffering, he still failed. Ajajil is still at large. He went on his knees and began to sob .

" Don't cry, Emrys. You're not a failure. You have saved us . " A sweet voice said . It startled Merlin . He looked up and saw three beautiful etheral women standing before him. They were smiling softly .

" But I am a failure. Ajajil still lives. I have failed again. " Merlin almost chocked.

" Oh ! Dear one. You have always been modest and brave. You have defeated the cursed one and weakened him. But you can't kill him. No one can. Because he is the darkness. And there is no light without darkness. He will return again but as always, the followers of good and light will defeat him like you have defeated him and freed us. " The woman standing at the right said.

" Who are you ? " Merlin asked although he had a hunch that he already knew the answer.

" Morrel, Karen and Aisa. " The three women said simultaneously.

" The triple goddess, " Merlin whispered.

" Yes, people called us in that name when our minds were not our own. We were nothing but a shell when we made the deal with Ajajil long ago. But now you have freed us, Emrys. We will have peace at last after our centuries long imprisonment. Thank you. " The middle woman said smilingly.

" What will I do now ? " Merlin asked.

" You'll go with The Fisher King to fulfill your destiny. Always follow your heart, young one and you'll never lose the right path. Goodluck. " Saying this, The three women dissappeared in thin air.

Merlin stood up and a loud crack was heard behind him.

He spun around and saw Uriel standing. Uriel looked at him and said, " Thank The One , I have at last come to the right place. Is the deed done ? "

Merlin nodded hesitantly and said , " Yes. But- "

He was stopped by Uriel. " Then, come with me quickly. Your friends are waiting. And Sir Gwaine has given me death threat if I don't come back with you. Just take my hand. I will hear everything later. "

Merlin tried to say something but Uriel had already grabbed his right wrist and soon he found himself standing at the cell of the dragonlords. Before him, stood The Queen of Camelot with the crown prince standing beside her.

' Oh ! I have got some serious explaining to do. ' Merlin thought to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **On next chapter : We'll see the reactions of the Camelotians and it will be from Gwen's point of view. And can anyone find the Harry Potter referrence in this chapter ? Happy reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note : Thanks to all of those who has reviewed, favourited and follwed my story. The HP refference of the previous chapter is from HP 4 when Voldemort said to Harry : After tonight, no one will ever question my powers... And I, being a merciful lord obliged. That's almost the same thing what Ajajil said to Merlin when he was going to kill our hero. Actually I was watching HP 4 when I was writing the scene. Anyway , Thanks again and enjoy the long waited confrontation. Sorry for the delay. I hope this long chapter will make up for it.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **I am sorry**

 **[ Royal bedchamber of Camelot. 30 minutes after Merlin's victory over Ajajil ]**

King Arthur Pendragon was sitting behind his desk doing some late - night paperwork. He was waiting for his wife and son to return. His wife was looking for his son who might be doing some night time snooping. A smile crept onto Arthur's face. Aren sometimes did that and it was Merlin who usually found him and tucked him in bed.

 **Merlin !** That fraud. Thinking about his ex- manservant brought Arthur pain and rage in his mind. He trusted that young man with his life, shared every secrets of him , loved him as his own brother. And this was how he repayed him. Arthur thought furiously.

' He used magic behind my back. Betrayed my trust and sold me to Morgana. And I thought him as my friend. '

A single tear dropped from the king's eyes when he thought all these. Yes, he was betrayed by many in his life. He was betrayed by her sister when she embraced magic instead of her family. He was lied by his father who hid the parentage of Morgana from him. His uncle betrayed him for a reason he still didn't know but none of those broke his heart apart like Merlin's betrayal did.

Merlin was one constant in his life. For eight years, he was an inseperable part of him. He was always there for him when he needed help. Merlin was a real friend which he never had. And after a few years of their first meeting, he began to consider Merlin as his younger brother. And this was how that traitor repayed him.

By practicing magic.

Magic, The darkest thing in the world. The same magic which consumed his sister's bright soul, the same magic who took away his father and mother .

The same magic which consumed his brother too.

Now that Arthur thought it, he realized that his brother was not himself during these last months. He talked less, rarely smiled and he was always cold towards Mordred.

Maybe that's because of magic. Yes, that must be it. Merlin began to practice magic and it began to destroy his soul . That's why he was so gloomy lately. Arthur reasoned.

But why did he not take the chance of returning magic when Arthur seeked his counsel about it. Arthur wondered.

It was Mordred, you idiot. Can't you see ? A voice spoke in his mind.

' Of course. It was Mordred. That boy stabbed Morgana. And Merlin wanted to avenge her. It makes all sense now. ' Arthur mused and reprimanded himself for not seeing this earlier.

But one thing was still not clear to the king of Camelot. One question was still not answered. And that was ' Why? ' .

Why Merlin betrayed him ? Why he took the side of magic and Morgana ? Why he began to practice sorcery ?

Merlin never was a man who wanted power or wealth. He was always humble and kind. Always helpful to others. Always cheery and goofy. So, why did he choose magic ? Why did he abandon his friends and join Morgana ? These questions were bothering him for last three days . Maybe The Inquisitorial Knights will find answers of these troubling questions. Arthur thought.

' And what if they don't find any answers ? ' The sceptical part of his mind asked himself.

" Argh. " Arthur groaned in exasperation.

' They will find answers. They have to. They will find the missing piece of this puzzle. Mordred gave me the first piece and they will give me the last piece. ' Arthur thought confidently.

But his confidence soon shattered, when his mind's sceptical part questioned him again.

' And what if I am wrong ? What if I am trying to solve the wrong puzzle? What if it's Mordred who's lying ? What if Merlin's innocent ? '

" No. NO. He can't be innocent . He has magic. Magic is evil. That makes him evil too . " Arthur shouted out loud.

" Then why did he save your son ? " A voice asked.

Arthur looked up and saw his queen standing before him , his son at her arms.

The king still didn't have the faintest idea that all his questionss would be answered soon by Queen Guinevere Pendragon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Gwen opened the door of the royal chamber, she saw her husband sitting silently behind his desk. Gwen could see that Arthur was thinking something seriously. She entered with Aren without making any noise and kept watching Arthur ; wondering what he was thinking about.

Then the king suddenly yelled , " NO. NO. He can't be innocent. He has magic. Magic is evil. That makes him evil too. "

' So, he was thinking about Merlin. ' Gwen said in her mind.

She became angry at her husband hearing such words coming out of his mouth. She met Merlin tonight and he saved her son's life again. This time ,it was from Mordred . She talked to her old friend briefly afterwards. And what she heard from him and from Uriel made her realize that Merlin might be many thing but never evil.

And she would make Arthur understand this simple fact. If he doesn't want to listen, then she will make him.

So, with this resolution in her mind, she moved towards her husband and asked a simple question, " Then why did he save your son ? "

Arthur looked up hastily. He was a little startled to see Gwen. So, he asked , " I'm sorry. What did you say ? "

" I said , if Merlin was really evil, then why did he save your son ? It's a simple question . " Gwen said . A hint of anger was clear in her voice.

" It's obvious. " Arthur said.

" Obvious ? I can't imagine how . " Gwen said.

" He was trying to earn my trust over magic by saving Aren so that he can openly use sorcery and contaminate Camelot with it. " Arthur said angrily.

Gwen was bewildered. Of all the things , she thought that she might hear, this was the last thing she expected to hear.

" OH BRAVO , Arthur ! You really are a genious. Seriously , to gain your trust ? I am having difficulty to believe that you were groomed to become a king from birth.

He did it because he loves Aren as his own son. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He loves him so much that he was ready to reveal his secret in front of you if it meant that Aren would be saved. Use your head, Arthur. Don't be magic-hater fool like your father. " She said loudly.

Arthur's face twisted in anger. He stood up abruptly and the chair fell to the floor.

" Don't give me such bullshits. Merlin was the one who took Aren to Dunwall and handed him to Ari. "

" But he didn't. " This time Aren spoke up.

" What did you say , Aren ? " Arthur asked confusingly.

" Uncle Merl didn't take me out. I asked, he refused. Said war is dangerous. Then Uncle Mord came, he tried to take me. I refused . Said Uncle Merl says no. Then I felt sleepy. When I woke up, I was with you. Riding towards home. " Aren said .

" Then why did you say that Merlin took you to Dunwall before ? " Arthur asked again.

" Wh-hat ? I didn't say it. I said Uncle Mord tried to take me but I refused. I never said anything about uncle Merl . " Aren said nervously.

Arthur was gobsmacked. He coudn't believe what he was hearing. But if it's true, did that mean...

Arthur's train of thought was cut off by Aren's words again.

" Please. Don't do anything to Uncle. He is already hurt. "

" What does he mean by that , Gwen ? " Arthur demanded.

" Gwaine, Percivel, Leon, Gaius , please enter. " Gwen said.

The said persons entered the royal chamber and stood still behind the queen.

" Sir Gwaine, would you please take Aren to his chamber ? " Gwen asked.

Sir Gwaine nodded. Gwen smiled . Then she kissed her son and gave him to Gwaine. Gwaine took the prince and went out of the room.

Arthur said nothing during this time. When Gwaine left the room , he opened his mouth.

" What is the meaning of all this ? EXPLAIN NOW. "

Gwen moved forward and leaned towards Arthur.

Slap.

Arthur was bewildered when he realized what happened . Gwen had slapped him. GWEN. Her beloved wife. She slapped him. He looked at his wife. She was fuming with rage which was so unlike her usual kind self. He looked at other people standing in the room. They were equally astonished at Gwen's sudden outburst.

" What was that for ? " Arthur asked. His was both confused and angry. And he wanted explanation.

" That was for torturing my best friend . That was for almost killing my son. " Gwen shouted.

" Have you gone mad ? Why would I try to hurt Aren ? And who are you calling best friend ? That traitor ? Had you gone to visit him ? How dare you ! I shoul... " Arthur stopped abruptly.

" Wait. That explains everything. You are all enchanted by that sorceror and now you have come to take revenge on his behalf . " Arthur said as if he had solved a riddle.

A low chuckle was heard from the door . Gwaine was back and he was standing right beside Leon chuckling humorlessly.

" Oh please, princess. Don't be so wise. It doesn't suit you. If Merlin really enchanted us, then that means he is free of those blasted restraints. Does that mean something to you ? "

Arthur's eyes widened. " That means he got back his magic. "

" Yes, Arthur he did. But if he really meant to harm you, don't you think he himself would have come instead of sending us ? " Gwaine said sarcastically.

Arthur said nothing. He was processing the whole situation. It was overwhelming. So he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" So, what are you suggesting ? You are not enchanted ? That Merlin is innocent ? But he has magic . That is enough evidence that he is evil. Besides, he is a spy of Morgana. Mordred himself has said it. "

Gwen's face again morphed into anger hearing the Druid's name. She raised her hand again. But Gaius stopped her. He said , " Please, Gwen. Stay come. Anger won't solve anything. We must remain calm. Let me handle this. "

Gwen calmed a little. Then nodded. Gaius looked at the knights and they also nodded approvingly.

Then the physician stepped forward and said , " I am dissapointed in you , sire. I thought you would be better than your father. "

" I AM NOT MY FATHER. " Arthur yelled at the top of his voice.

" Your action indicates otherwise, sire. And please lower your voice. It is the middle of night. The whole castle is sleeping. You shouldn't wake them up. " Gaius said calmly.

" No. I won't talk with you. You have commited high trason by breking the royal decree. I issued an order of not seeing the sorcerer. And you disobeyed that. You are all arrested. GUARDS. " Arthur yelled but none came.

" No one will come . We have already taken care of that. You have no other choice but to listen to us. " Leon said coolly.

" You too, Leon. I thought you would be at least loyal to me. " Arthur said accusingly.

" I am loyal to Camelot, sire. But I can't just stand by and watch an innocent man suffer. What we are doing against magical community is wrong. Not all magic is evil. The druids saved me . That is surely not an evil thing. And Merlin is the ultimate proof of magic not being inherently evil. Just think about it rationally, Arthur. And you will see the truth in my word. " Leon said.

Gwen spoke up again. But this time she was a lot calmer.

" Please, Arthur just listen to us. After we finish, you can decide for yourself who is good and who is evil . Just please listen. "

Arthur looked at Gwen's pleading face which was a moment ago been full of anger. But now her face was calm like her usual kind and gentle soul. Arthur looked Gwen in the eyes and said , " Very well. I will listen . "

Gwen smiled. She pulled out a chair, sat beside Arthur and started her story about what happened earlier that evening.

Others did the same thing and joined Gwen in telling everything what they saw in the cell of the dragonlords to Arthur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

[ One hour earlier ]

Gwen was becoming a little frustrated . She was looking for her son for almost half an hour but there was no trace of the little prince.

' Where did that little devil go ? ' Gwen thought.

After searching for a little longer, she made her mind to go to the knights' quartars. That was one of Aren's favourite places for night time snooping. So, she began to walk towards the knights' quartars. When she reached her destination, she found the knight's hallway empty. She walked towards the end of the hallway where the knights of the round table resided. She was going to knock at Leon's chamber to ask if he saw Aren.

But then she saw something unusual. The door of Mordred's chamber open.

' That is odd. Why did he keep his chamber's door open ? '

Gwen entered the druid's chamber. The chamber was empty. She was going to exit the chamber. But then she saw a writing painted on the wall of the chamber.

I HAVE THE PRINCE. COME TO THE CELL OF THE DRAGONLORDS AND ENJOY THE SHOW.

MORDRED

The messege was written by blood . Gwen gasped in horror. She ran out and began to bang on Leon's chamber's door frantically.

" LEON. LEON. OPEN UP. " Gwen shouted.

The door was opened a few moments later. Leon was already dressed and gave Gwen a concerned look.

" Your majesty. What's the matter ? Is anything wrong ? "

Meanwhile , Percival was also out of their room. He was giving Gwen and Leon a questioning look.

" Leon, Percival. There's something horrible happened. You must see this. " Tear was threatening to fall from the queen's eyes. She took the knights to Mordred's chamber and showed them the messege.

" We need to go there. Whatever he's planning, I'm sure it's not good. " Percival said calmly.

" But that cell is off limit to us. Only the king , The Inquisition and Mordred is allowed to go there. Almost fiftty guards are guarding that cell. How will we be able to get in there ? " Leon said hesitantly.

" We should go to Arthur and tell him . He will arrest Mordred and save the prince . " Percival said.

" Use your head, Percival. Arthur's chamber is at the other side of the castle. Mordred has my son and who knows what is happening to him. We can't waste any time. The cell is not far from here . We must go now. I need to get my son back. " Gwen was crying by the time she stopped.

" You're right, milady. We can't waste any more time. Percival , grab your sword. We are going to the cell of the dragonlords. " Leon said resolutely.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They thought they would use stealth to enter the cell but in reality they didn't need it as when they reached the cell all the guards were already knocked out.

" What is the meaning of this ? It's like as if he was mocking us . " Leon said frustratingly.

" Who cares ? Let's go. " Percival said.

They entered the outer cell but when they wanted to enter the inner one they were stopped by an invisible barrier. They looked inside the cell through the bars and were horrified.

They saw a figure chained to the wall of the cell. The figure was bloodied from head to toe. It was clear that he was tortured.

"Merlin , " Gwen whispered.

" What ? " The two knights whispered.

" That figure. He is Merlin. Oh dear. What Arthur has done to him ? " Gwen chocked on her word.

" Shh, My lady. There's someone else in the cell. " Percival said.

" How the mighty have fallen ! It was quite hillarious seeing you trusting me. It's a shame that you haven't joined Morgana. Things would have been much easier. Oh well. At least I get to kill you now and avenge Kara. But before that you'll see your beloved nephew die in front of you. "

A voice was heard from the inside of the cell. And then they saw the owner of the voice. Mordred moved and came into the line of sight of the knights and the queen.

" Please Mordred. It is me you hate. Don't hurt an innocent child. I beg of you. I am sorry for what happened to Kara. But please, don't hurt Aren. " The pleadinng voice of Merlin was heard. They were all shocked to hear how broken Merlin sounded.

" NO. He is going to kill my son. You have to do something. Leon, Percival please. " Gwen pleaded.

" We're trying , your majesty but we're helpless. The barrier won't let us in . " Leon said and for the second time in his life he felt so useless.

" I can't just wait here and watch my son die. "

" But where is the prince ? I can't see him in there. " Percival said . Confusion was clear in his voice.

" There , on the floor. He is lying there. " Leon pointed at the stone floor of the cell.

Gwen was going to say something but instead she screamed when Mordred said , " Too late for apologies. " And plunged his sword toward the lying form of The Prince.

But then something happened which Gwen and the knights didn't even imagine in their wildest dreams. The chains holding Merlin shattered and a mild storm began to brew inside the cell.

The warlock's two eyes were glowing gold entirely. Gwen gasped seeing this. She heard that Merlin was a sorcerer but seeing it before her eyes was entirely another thing.

 **" You have made a great mistake by angering the Emrys. You tried to hurt my nephew which was a bad idea. "** Merlin said in a grave tone and it scared Gwen. Unimaginable power was emitting from her friend and she couldn't believe that this was the same Merlin she first met by the stocks all those years ago.

Mordred flew across the cell as if he were a rag doll. Gwen felt a little sympathy for the Druid but that vanished when she thought what he was going to her son.

Then Merlin said in same menacing tone, **" I am letting you go for this time as a repayment for your fake kindness. Flee, flee for your life and never come back. "**

Mordred then vanished in thin air and Merlin fell to the ground and blood began to splutter from his numerous wounds.

The barrier vanished when Mordred escaped and the knights entered the cell followed by their queen. But before they could reach Merlin or the prince ; a white light engulfed the entire room. They were blinded by the light for a moment. When they opened their eyes again, they saw a figure standing before them. He looked like a noble man. He was maybe in his late forties. A crown was adorning his head.

' He must be a king ,' Gwen thought.

She looked around and was shocked to see a confused Sir Gwaine was standing beside the noble man.

The noble man looked powerful and Gwen thought that crossing him wouldn't be a good idea. But as she was the queen, she thought that she should initiate a conversation to know what was happening.

" Um... Where is Merlin ? And who are you ? " Gwen asked nervously like she was not a queen but a timid maid. But she couldn't help feeling so small before the regal man.

" Don't need to be afraid, Queen Guinevere. I am Uriel Ignotus. But you know me as the Fisher King. " After saying this his eyes glowed gold again.

A soft groan was heard and Gwen saw his son who was lying on the floor opening his eyes. She hurried to her son and took him in her arms. She kissed him on his forehead and said , " My boy, sweetheart, where did you go ? I was worried sick . "

Aren was confused seeing his mother's anxious look.

" Mummy, why are you sad ? I was explorimg the castle. Then uncle Mord came and said he would take me to uncle Merl. I didn't see uncle for a long time. So, I went. "

Saying this , Aren began to cry.

" Shh. My love. Why are you crying? " Gwen tried to comfort her child.

" Who hurt uncle , mummy ? He is not bad, is he ? " Aren asked.

Hearing her son's question, Gwen asked herself, ' Is Merlin a good man or a bad man ? '

When she first heard that Merlin had magic, she was confused. Why would a good and kind-hearted man like Merlin would dabble with the evil art of sorcerey ? One part of her mind said that Morgana was good too but she was consumed by the darkness of magic. Then why would Merlin be different ?

But then another part of her mind screamed that Merlin was her best friend . She was saved by him many times in the past. He was her beacon of light when Arthur abandoned him. He was always ther for her. He was the reason why she was the queen now.

So, if Merlin used magic, then there must be a decent reason. She was ashamed to think that she left her friend to rot in this hell-hole . Now , she was going to make it up to her friend. And she took the first step by saying to his son , " No, my love. Your uncle is a very good man. Some bad people has hurt him . But we'll not let that happen again. "

Aren smiled hearing the assurance. " That's what uncle said. Some bad people has hurt him. But he wouldn't say who ? "

That's the Merlin she knew. Even he was through hell, ( Which Gwen was sure of seeing his bloody form , though she saw her friend from distance ) he wouldn't let Aren think bad of his father. Always the noble one. Gwen thought fondly.

" Speaking of Merlin, where is he ? And by saying fisher king, you meant the legendary king of Perilous Lands ? " Leon's questioning voice rang through the cell.

Gwen looked back to the king and realized that she was before a king.

So, she curtsied the king and said , " Apologies, your majesty. I got carried away. So, where is Merlin ? I need to meet him. "

" Yes, where the hell is he ? And who has hurt him ? I will tear them apart limb by limb. " Gwine shouted angrily.

" Peace, Sir Strength. Your friend is completely fine. I healed his injuries caused by the torture of The Inquisitorial Knights. Then he was snatched by the Triple Goddess so that he could duel the Goddess and fulfill his destiny. " The king said calmly.

" I will kill those knights... Wait. He went to duel ? With a bloody goddess ? You have sent him to his death, you bastard. " Gwaine would have attacked the king if Percival didn't stop him.

" Please, Sir Knight. Don't be so rude. I freed you from dungeon so that you could bid farewell to your friend when he will leave Camelot . And don't worry. He is a lot powerful than what you think. " Uriel said.

" But powerful enough to duel a goddess ? Surely, he can't be that powerful . " Gwen said sceptically.

" He is Emrys, my dear. He is the most powerful warlock to ever walk on this land. And he is the last dragonlord. A Goddess is puny compared to him. He will defeat her. " The king said confidently.

" I don't care. Find him and help him any way you can. Otherwise I will have your head . " Gwaine spat.

Uriel saw that the rogue knight would not listen to reason . So he sighed and said, " Very well. I'll come back within a minute . "

Uriel vanished in a whirlwind and left the people in the cell in an uneasy silence.

Leon was the one who broke the silence.

" Did he say that Merlin is the last dragonlord ? "

" Yes. Why do you ask ? " Percival questioned.

" Because that means that I was not dreaming when I saw Merlin speaking with the great dragon in gibberish and then the dragon bowed and Merlin let him go. "

" WHAT ? I thought princess slayed that beast. And why didn't you tell us ? " Gwaine was astonished hearing what Leon said.

" Because I thought I was dreaming. I was badly wounded then. And certainly, I hadn't thought that Merlin was a dragonlord. Balinor was the last one and Arthur said that he was dead. How could I possibly know that what I saw was not a dream ? It is hard to believe that Merlin has magic. Let alone, him being a dragonlord. "

" That means Balinor was Merlin's father. " Percival said queitly.

" Why would you say that, Perce ? " Gwaine asked.

" Because I know that the power of the dragonlord is hereditary. And Balinor was the last one. Which meant Merlin was his son. "

Everyone went quiet after this sudden revelation.

" It seemed that we knew so little about Merlin . " Leon said sadly.

" So it seemed. " was Gwaine's response.

" Why are you so quiet, milady ? You haven't said anything. " Leon asked the queen.

" I don't care if he is a dragonlord or not. He was my friend and he was always there for me. And when he needed me most, I abandoned him to rot here . I am ashamed . " Gwen almost sobbed.

" We all are to blame. We all except Gwaine stood by and watched. When he comes back, we will apologise to him. " Leon consoled her.

" Don't worry, Gwen. He will forgive you in no time . I know it. " Gwaine said cheerily.

Gwen gave him a smile and nodded in thanks. She only prayed that Merlin would forgive her. She promised to herself that she would make Arthur believe that Merlin was innocent even if she had to use force. Her thought was cut short when a whirlwind began to form out of nowhere and from that whirlwind came out Merlin.

Gwen saw astonishment written on her friend's face. Then she was surprised when her brother in everything but blood said, " Please. Gwen, I can explain. I am sorry. "

After everything they had done to him, how could he apologise ? How could he apologise when they were in fault and he was innocent. ' Because he's Merlin. ' Gwen's mind told her.

Then she ran towards her younger brother ( Because that's what he was to her ) and embraced him .

" I am sorry, my brother . "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **I ended it there because this chapter was getting too long . Anyway, I will try my utmost to update in monday. But life has been hectic recently. Next chapter : Merlin's departure from Camelot and arrival at Elmet. Happy reading everyone. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note : Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and to those who have favourited and follwed my story. We're now nearing the 100 reviews landmark. Hopefully, we will cross it after this chapter. ( hint,hint ) And this story already has 100+ followers and 50+ favourites. Wow! You guys are really great. Anyway, sorry for the late update. But don't blame me. Blame it on Sid Meir. Why does he have to create such an awesome game named 'civilization' ? I was totally addicted to Civ 5 this week which hindered me from writing. I will stop my ranting now and get on with the story.**

 **Btw, you should check out Living4jesus's Balinor's sons. That Merlin fanfic is awesome and so full of bromance.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Welcome to Elmet**

When the plague had hit Camelot almost eight years ago, Gwen's father fell victim to it. She had thought that she would lose him. But then, by some miracle he was saved. When the dragon attacked and Arthur rode out to fight it, she thought that she was going to lose the love of her life. But again, by some miracle, Arthur came back almost unscathed. Then when she was accused of sorcery and sentenced to death, an old sorcerer appeared out of the blue and took all the blame upon himself.

And when she was enchanted by Morgana; she was again saved by another miracle. That old sorceress' magic healed her from the darkness and brought her back to light.

Through her entire lifetime, when she was almost ruined, she was always saved by some sort of miracle. But she didn't know who deserved her thanks, who was her saviour.

But now, here in the gloomy cell of the dragonlords, holding her brother close to her heart, she realized who was her saviour, who was the instigator of all those miracles, who was her guardian angel.

It was Merlin. It had always been Merlin. The boy whom she first met at he stocks; Who was brave enough to stand against Arthur, who was brave enough to admit his magic to save his friend, who was modest enough to remain always in shadow and protect his friends without ever wanting any recognition.

The brave secret protector of Camelot. Gwen thought and a small smile crept onto her face. Gratitude filled her heart and she embraced Merlin more tightly.

" Gwe-n... Gw-en. Can't bre-ath. " Merlin stuttered.

Gwen immidiately released Merlin and said , " Sorry, Merlin. I am just so glad that you are okay. "

Saying it, Gwen looked at Merlin's face directly for the first time after entering the cell and she gasped in horror.

There were three long jagged scars on his handsome face. Each of them were so long that they reached his neck.

" Oh my goodness ! What did they do to you ? I am so sorry. " Gwen chocked on her words and a sob escaped her lips.

Merlin put a hand on her shoulder and said softly, " Shh, Gwen. Don't cry. I am alright now. The fisher king healed me. I am totally fine. "

" But I abandoned you. I left you here when you needed me most. " Gwen said . Her cheeks were stained with tears.

" You were not the one who gave the order to torture me. Arthur did. I don't hold grudge against any of you. " Merlin said and gave a small smile.

Gwen's eyes lightened up hearing Merlin's words. " Thank you , Merlin . Thank you so much. I don't deserve your forgiveness . But you are the kindest person I've ever met. "

" Gwen, please. There's nothing to forgive. Yes, I was hurt when I was left alone but now that I look into your eyes, I can see that you are genuinely sorry. And I am also to blame. I didn't trust you with my secret. If I did, all of this might have been avoided and I am sorry for that. But there's one thing I need to know. " Merlin said and waited for a response from Gwen.

The queen looked a little confused but responded.

" What is it, Merlin ? " When Gwen sensed Merlin's hesitation, she put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and said, " Ask away, Merlin. Don't hesitate. You know I won't judge you. "

Merlin relaxed a little and looked the Queen in the eyes and said, " Do you accept me as who I truly am? "

Gwen was a little taken aback. She wasn't expecting such a question. But then she straightened up and said , " Three questions I will ask. Answer yes or no. Then I will give answer to your question. Alright? "

Merlin nodded.

Gwen asked, " Were you the Dolma? Were you that old wizard ? And were you the one who healed my father ? "

" Yes . " Was Melin's short answer.

Gwen embraced Merlin again and said , " Then, I accept you and your magic. You are the perfect example of good magic. All your life you have protected us. I can't thank you enough. "

A tear slipped from Merlin's eyes and said, " Thanks, Gwen. "

It seemed that at least one of my supposed friends has accepted my magic. Merlin thought.

Then Gwaine spoke up, " I accept you too. You are my first true friend. And you are a good man, an honorable man. Magic or without magic. You will always be my friend, no matter what. "

Merlin's heart became filled with warmth hearing the rogue knight's words. Strength has accepted magic. Unlike courage, who has betrayed and tortured magic.

He hugged Gwaine and Gwaine returned it. " Thank you, my friend. " Merlin said.

" No problem and I am sure Leon and Percival has accepted you too. " Gwaine said.

Merlin realesed Gwaine and looked at the other two knights standing behind. " Do you ? " Merlin asked.

" Do you accept my magic ? Do you think that I am not a monster ? " Merlin asked again.

" NO , " Leon and Percival said in unison.

" You are not a monster. Don't ever think it. You have saved our life many times. Now I understand everything. We all owe our lives to you. Thank you. " Leon said and put his hand on the warlock's shoulder as a sign of camaraderie.

Percival nodded in agreement and said, " And we're sorry for not realizing it earlier. I hope you will forgive us. "

Merlin smiled and said, " I have forgiven all of you. It's good to see that some of my friends have accepted me. "

Then he kneeled before Aren and asked, " And what of you , Little Prince ? Am I a good person or bad ? "

Aren was a little surprised hearing the question. After suppressing the initial shock , Aren hugged Merlin and said , " You are the best man , Uncle. "

Merlin was over the moon hearing his nephew's words. He kissed Aren on his forehead and said, " Thank you, Aren. And promise me you'll be a good boy when I'll not be in Camelot. "

Aren was confused hearing Merlin's words. But before he could answer, Gwen spoke up. She was also confused.

" What do you mean by ' when I'll not be in Camelot ' ? Surely, you can't leave . This is your home. We'll talk to Arthur . He'll understand. He won't banish you. I won't let him. "

Merlin was touched. But he had made up his mind. He would go to Elmet and fulfill his duty as both Emrys and an Ignotus . And that would not be possible if he remained in Camelot. Yes, it would pain him to leave his nephew behind. But there is progress without compromise. So, he stood up and said,

" No, Gwen. I don't need Arthur to understand. He betrayed my trust and his betrayal was very much presonal. I was deluded. I thought that he was my friend. But his action indicated otherwise. I won't tell anything else as Aren is present here. But I have other duties. And I need to fulfill them. That's why I need to leave Camelot. And this is the most convinient time.

Morgana is now severely weakened as I have succeded in defeating the goddess. So, she won't bother you for a long time. "

" At least, give Arthur a chance. Please, Merlin, Don't just leave. We all need you. " Gwen pleaded.

Hearing this, Merlin became angry. "I have given Arthur plenty of chances. Please, Gwen, I don't want to make this farewell gloomy. Don't make me say anything that I don't want to say on front of Aren. So, just don't try to stop me. " Merlin said. A hint of anger was evident in his voice. 

" But you can't leave me , uncle. Who's going to sing me lullaby when I am afraid ? Who will put me on shoulder and make me laugh ? Please, uncle. Don't go. " Aren began to cry.

Seeing Aren cry broke Merlin's heart. He took Aren in his arms and wiped away his tears.

" Hey. Hey. Hey. Don't cry. " Merlin said soothingly.

" You are the prince of Camelot. And princes don't cry. I have some work to do, Aren. That's why I need to go. But I promise that I will see you again. And have I broken a promise ? "

" No. " Aren said. He was still sobbing.

" Then we'll meet again. You'll just have to be a little patient and you'll see your uncle soon. Just be an amazing prince, okay? " Merlin asked.

" Okay, " Aren said in a lot calmer voice.

" Good boy. " Merlin said to Aren. Then he put Aren down and looked at his other friends. " Well then, I suppose it's goodbye. But as I said to Aren, we'll meet one day. Say to Gaius to take care of himself and say that I hate goodbyes. Will you , Gwen ? "

" Yes, of course. " Gwen was on the verge of tears.

" Until we meet again, " Merlin said and waved at his friends and his nephew.

They waved back. Merlin walked towards Uriel and streched out his right arm towards the king and said , " We need to go to the darkling woods' clearing at first . I need to talk with a certain dragon. "

Uriel nodded and took Merlin's arm. " Let's not waste any time then. " The king said and began to chant.

 **Bedwyn us , Astyre us. Panonweard.**

The king and the warlock vanished in a whirlwind.

Gwen heaved a sigh and said, " Lets get back. We need to talk to Gaius and then Arthur. We must fix this mess. "

The knights nodded and left the cell of the dragonlords following their queen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **[ Royal bedchamber of Camelot. Presnt time ]**

Arthur sat motionlessly on his chair after hearing his queen's words. His mind was in a disarray. He couldn't think clearly. He was having hard time believing that he had put faith on the wrong person again. He was fooled again.

And this time his best friend payed the price.

What had he done?

What had he done?

What. had. he. done?

He betrayed his best friend and believed Mordred, who from the begining was playng with their mind. And now , Merlin was gone. And it was all his fault.

He took covered his face with his palm and yelled, " What have I done ? "

" So, you realize that what you have done to Merlin is wrong ? " Gwen asked.

'Yes. What I have done is terribly wrong. I treated my son's saviour with cruelty. And still he saved my son again. If what I have done is not wrong, then I don't know what is. ' Arthur wanted to scream these words at his wife. But he was tired. His mind was empty.

His best friend had left hm and it was all his fault. He couldn't say anything.

And for the first time after Uther Pendragon's death, the king of Camelot began to cry silently for a friend whom he had lost because of his own foolishness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aithusa was flying . In trurh, she was runing away. She was running from her only friend. Running away from her mistress. Running away from the woman, who has given her company during her darkest days, helped her when her dragonlord had abandoned her.

But tonight, she had seen another side of her mistress. The cruel, heartless side. She was horrified when Morgana chained Mordred and began to torture him mercilessly. Then eventually, the boy was killed by her mistress. His guilt was he had failed to kill her dragonlord.

Although she felt sorry for the druid boy, she was also relieved to hear that her father was alive. Yes. He had abandoned her. But still she couldn't bring herself to hate her father for her father had suffered too. Manipulated and betrayed by many. He had lost so much and gained nothing.

All she could feel for her father was pity and sorrow. The same thing she felt for her mistress. But she could see now that Morgana was lost in the dark. And she, killing Mordred was the proof of that. She would turn against even her if she made any mistake . And Aithusa didn't want to take any risk. So, she left. She left Morgana who had been a friend to her for almost four years.

But now that she was flying away, she didn't know where to go. She was at a loss. She wouldn't go back to Kilgharrah. She knew the great dragon wouldn't take her in as she was with the dark witch. She couldn't go back to her dragonlord for he would turn her away again. So, where would she go ?

Then, suddenly, she felt a strong pull of ancient magic. At first, she was confused. She never felt such magic in her lifetime. But after a while, she understood. It was a summoning call. She was summoned. After years of rejection, her father had at last called her.

At last, she had found her destination. Happiness filled her heart and she began to fly towards her dragonlord.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Uriel couldn't understand why Merlin had summoned Aithusa. He thoguht that Merlin would summon Killgharrah and give the dragon a piece of his mind. Instead , he called the white dragon. For what reason, he didn't know. But he trusted Merlin that he would make the right decision. So, he remained silent and waited.

After an hour's waiting, he heard flapping of wings and soon the white dragon came into his line of sight. It was coming right towards them. It came closer and closer and then it landed ungracefully on the clearing due to her deformed wing.

Merlin came running towards the dragon and hugged it's form. The dragon began to coo in delight.

After a while, Merlin released her and began to look at the dragon eye to eye. Uriel realized that they were doing telepathy. When they were finished, Merlin looked at him and Uriel saw the young warlock's face was morphed into sadness and anguish.

" Merlin, what happened ? " Uriel asked.

" Mordred is dead. Morgana killed him. " Merlin said sadly.

" I failed. I failed again. That boy only did everything what he did because he was in pain. And he was angry. I knew Morgana would be furiouus with him because of his failure. I wanted to save him. Save him from the darkness. But I am too late. And I am a failure again. "

Uriel felt so sad hearing the young man's pained words. He understood Merlin's desire to save everyone he could. But the world is not a fair place. And there would always be pain and anguish in this world. But life moves on. And now they couldn't stop. They would have to move on too.

So he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and said, " What's done is done, Merlin. You can't change the past. You don't know the future. But it's the present that we all have to live. And the present is now. You must not trap yourself in the past. Rememeber the one you can't save.

And learn from your past mistake. That's how you will succeed and won't fail again. "

Merlin's face brightened a little hearing the king's words.

" You're right, Uriel. I must learn from my mistake and use that knowledge in the future. Yes, I have failed Mordred but the One willing I won't fail again. "

He looked towards the white dragon and said, " Come, Aithusa. We're going to get my mother. "

Aithusa cooed happily and placed her forehead on Merlin's outstretched palm.

A whirlwind engulfed them and they vanished again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Uriel was mildly surprised how short their visit to Ealdor was. Hunith was alarmed to see her son's scarred face and inquired about it. But Merlin promised to explain everything later.

He introduced his mother to Uriel . At first, she didn't believe Uriel's words that she was the last of the Ignotus. And she refused to leave Ealdor. But Merlin's insistance swayed her. She packed everything she had and they came to the outskirt of the village where the white dragon was waiting for them.

To say that Hunith Ignotus was surprised would be an understatement. She was bewildered. But at the same time , she was also happy seeing a creature of the old religion. She said to Merlin that he owed her anuther explanation and Merlin said that he would explain.

They then teleported again and this time their destination was Elmet's capitak city.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They landed near a edge of the forest. Merlin was feeling a little dizzy. His vision was blurred. But when his vision came to normal, he was dumbstruck by what he saw.

They were standing before a huge lake and it's other bank was so far that he was unable to see it. Behind him, was a dense forest. And at the center of the lake on an island stood a gigantic walled city. It's white wall was gleeming in sunlight and the wall was almost ten times larger that that of Camelot's wall.

A white magnificent tower could be seen overlooking the high walls of the city. All in all he was at a loss of words.

He looked at Uriel who stood beside him with a sign of pride plastered on his face. He smiled at Merlin and said , " Welcome to Arcaenia, the capital of Elmet. "

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, Merlin has reached Elmet. Yay! Next episode : The coronation of Emrys and Morgana's whereabouts. Updates won't be regular from now on, as I have to do some seriuos studying for my medical college entrance exam coming this october. But don't worry. You will get a chapter biweekly ( I hope ) And I will never abandon this story provided I don't die.**

 **Happy reading everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hello everyone. Today is Eid-Al-Fitr in Bangladesh. After one month of fasting, we muslims are celebrating this day because the creator has forgiven us. Anyway, This chapter is my eid gift to you, my all lovely readers. And this story now has 100+ reviews. Thanks guys for your support. You all are truly great. Okay. Enough with the talking. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The coming of Emrys**

Morgana Pendragon was at a loss. She didn't know what to do next. She always had a plan for these circumstances. But not this time. This time she was truly lost. When she lost her throne for the first time, her sister Morgause was there for her. Together they had hatched a new plan to bring Camelot to her knees.

When that plan failed, Agravaine helped her again to form a new plan. And with his help, she took back her throne. When she lost her throne again and was imprisoned in the well of Sarrum, she still didn't lose hope. Because she had something to fight for.

She had Aithusa and The Triple Goddess by her side. She got herself free after two years. And with Aithusa and The Triple Goddess by her side, she began again with renewed vigour. This time, she began to search for the root of her failures. Emrys. And she succeeded in finding the elusive Emrys with Mordred's help.

She was so close to success this time. She had Emrys in her grasp. But no, fate was never kind to her. This time was no difference. She had failed again and Emrys was still alive.

She was a failure. She had failed. Only this time, it was worse. This time she had none at her side. Not her sister, not Agravaine, not Aithusa, not Mordred and not even The Triple Goddess.

She shuddered at the thought. The Triple Goddess. The guardian of the old religion was no more in existence.

How could this had happened ? The Triple Goddess was so powerful. She couldn't be defeated. But Morgana knew what the truth was. Her matron was no more. She couldn't feel her guiding presence in the realm of the living. Her soothing presence in the high priestess' mind was non-existent. She couldn't even feel the Disir's presence anymore. They were gone too with he mistress.

And she was truly alone for the first time in her life. She felt defeated and broken. 'It was all Mordred's fault. He destroyed my plan. ' She thought.

'But weren't you the one to tell him to make Emrys' death as painful possible? ' A part of her mind questioned her.

' Shut up. Shut up. I don't need that kind of voice in my head. ' Morgana shouted mentally.

' Why did you kill him? He was just following your order. ' Her broken parts of mind were warring among themselves. And it was tearing her sanity apart.

" I am going mad. I am going mad. I don't want to live anymore. " Morgana yelled. And for the first time in her life, she lost the will to fight back. She felt herself cursed. Doomed to fail at Emrys' hand, no matter how hard she tried.

In truth, she knew that Mordred was innocent. He was not responsible for her failure. It was Emrys. But she was furious. She needed someone to pay the prize for her failure. And it was Mordred who paid it. The boy begged for her mercy. But when she felt the passing of her matron, she went beyond reasoning. She stabbed the chained boy. Aithusa left her then and there; telling her telepathetically that she wouldn't live with such an cold hearted murderer.

Tears began to run down her cheek while thinking about Aithusa's parting words. Had she really become a cold hearted murderer ? Was she really evil ? She was really confused. And she just wanted it to end. She wanted to die. She just couldn't do it anymore. She was so tired.

" But don't you want to see Emrys dead ? " Suddenly a grave male voice asked her in her head.

Morgana yelped in surprise and looked around. She saw no one. So, she asked, " Where are you ? Who is talking in my head ? "

" Relax, Morgana. I only want to help you. Now answer my question. " The voice said in a commanding tone.

Morgana answered. " Yes, of course. Nothing would make me much happier than seeing Emrys' eyes leaving the light of life. "

" Will you do anything to kill Emrys ? " The voice asked.

" Yes. But how can I defeat him ? It's always the other way around. " Morgana said desperately.

" You'll defeat him with the last of your ally. "

" I have none. " Morgana said.

" Think clearly, high priestess. You still have one left. " The voice said.

Morgana was confused. Who was her last ally ? She had lost everyone. Then it hit her.

" The king of Saxony. " Morgana whispered.

" Yes, King Ludwig. He helped you in the past by giving you his soldiers. He will help you again. You are severely weakened now. So am I. But time will heal me. And Ludwig will help you to regain your former power. He is a master of dark arts. And with his help, you will succeed in killing Emrys. " The voice said confidently.

" And what makes you think that he will help me? I am no use to him in my weakened state. " Moragana said through gritted teeth.

" Oh but you won't be this weak forever. And besides, I will tell him to teach you. He won't disobey me. "

" The king will listen to you ? Who do you think you are ? " Morgana demanded.

" They call me in many name. But the legends call me ' The Cursed One ' . I am the lord of dark magic and Ludwig is my prodigy. " The voice boomed in her head.

Morgana recoiled in fear. She heard legends of The Cursed One from Morgause and of his terrible power. If he wants to help her, who is she to deny it ?

" As you wish, my lord. " Morgana said.

" Very good, child. Now go and fulfill your wish. Your destiny awaits you. " The cursed one said.

Morgana nodded to thin air and walked out of her hideout with with renewed conviction.

Morgana thought that this time she would succeed, that this time she would fulfill her wish. She would tear out Emrys' eyes, torture him to the ultimate level of human tolerance. She would only stop when he would beg for death. Then she would fulfill his wish and kill her destiny and her doom. And she wouldn't let nothing to stop her. With the help of the dark lord and his prodigy, she would kill Emrys.

But fate had something else planned for Morgana Pendragon.

Meanwhile, Ajajil saw Morgana walk away through a scrying crystal.

' Like matron, like apprentice. So gullible. Now it's time to go see an old friend. ' He thought and set off towards the coast of Saxony.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To say Merlin was astonished would be the understatement of the century. He was awestruck seeing the huge lake and the gigantic city standing at the middle of the lake which was so far away from the bank of the lake.

" It's so huuuge. " Merlin said. He looked at his mother and Aithusa and they both were wearing the same expression of pure shock on their face.

Uriel chuckled looking at his awed companions.

" You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until you enter the city. "

" So, how will we cross this lake ? " Merlin asked.

" Transport will be coming soon. But first- " Uriel movved closer to the bank and pressed his right palm to thin air. But when Merlin looked closer, he saw the air was shimmering.

' A magical shield! ' Merlin thought.

" I, Uriel Ignotus and my three companions wish to enter the city of Arcaenia. " Uriel said.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a voice, which was very much like Iseldir's boomed, " And who are your companions, sire ? "

" Your future king , his mother and the white dragon. " Uriel said.

" Lord Emrys is with you? " Iseldir's voice gasped.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He had always hated how the druids treated him like a noble lord. And now that he was going to become their king, who knew how they would treat him ?

" Yes, yes. Would you please be kind enough to remove the barrier and summon walrus so that we could enter the city? " Uriel said in an exasperated tone. It seemed that Merlin was not the only one who was annoyed at the Druid's behaviour.

" Of course, sire. " Iseldir said.

Then the shimmering air vanished and the water of the lake began to bubble. Soon a mast of a ship began to come out of the water and within a minute, a huge warship surfaced on the lake.

" Whoa ! " Merlin exclaimed.

" This is our transport to the city. All abroad. " Uriel smiled and sayed out loud.

Uriel stepped on the ship first, followed by Merlin, Hunith and Aithusa.

" Onward. " Uriel commanded and the ship began to move. But it was painfully slow.

" Why are we moving at such a slow pace ? " Merlin asked.

" It's the water, Merlin. It's causing the ship to slow down. The lake of Arcaenia is magical and it's water slows down every water transports. We're going to have a long journey. Maybe one hour. " Uriel said sceptically.

" One hour ? It's so long. " Merlin said.

" Yeah. Long enough to tell me what this is all about and where did you get those scars ? " Hunith said fiercely. Merlin's mother said nothing throughout the entire journey. But it seemed that her patience had finally worn off.

" Mother, can't this wait till we reach the city ? " Hunith noticed that her son was clearly trying to avoid the subject. But she was determined to know. So, she said,

" No, Merlin. It can't wait. You'll tell me everything this instant. "

Merlin saw that there was no way he would be able to elude his mother. So, he sighed and said, " Very well. "

Then Merlin began his story. He started from the incident of Dunwall where he saved Aren and was ' rewarded ' by imprisonment. He told how Arthur betrayed him without giving a fair trial and began to torture him. He, of course didn't give her mother any detail. But she began to cry when she heard about the torture. Then Merlin told her how Uriel healed him and how he defeated Ajajil. He told her about the discovery of his heritage, his farewell from his friends and his eventual finding of Aithusa.

When Merlin finished his story, Hunith looked him in the eyes and said, " You are a dragonlord. " It was not a question.

Merlin was surprised. He never said that he had dragonlord abilities. " How did you know ? "

" I suspected from the begining. No young dragon would remain calm without the presence of their dragonlords. Your father was one. Now that I know that you are one too... " Hunith stopped abruptly.

" Oh, Merlin. My boy, I am so sorry. " She began to cry.

Merlin understood why she was crying. She thought that he had never met his father. So, he came closer to his mother and hugged him tightly. Hunith continued crying on Merlin's shoulders. When she stopped, Merlin said, " Don't be sorry, mother. I have met him and he was proud of me. "

Hunith was shocked. " What ? How ? "

Then Merlin told her how he had met his father. How his father sacrificed his life to save him. He told his mother how much his father was proud of him. He finished after telling her how he commanded Kilgharrah to stay away.

" Oh my wonderful boy, I am so proud of you. " Hunith said and kissed Merlin on the forehead. Then she said, " You will make a fine king. I know it. " Confidence was clear in her voice.

" And you would be a fine queen-mother , my lady. " Uriel said.

Hunith looked at the king and said, " What ? No, I can't be a queen. I am just a peasant. "

" So is Merlin, my lady. But you two are the rightful heir to the throne. It is your right to take your place beside your son. " Uriel said.

" I can't be a queen. " Hunith again insisted.

" Freya would make a rather fine queen. "

" Oh. I have no doubt about that. But you have to take your place as queen-mother too. It is your right and your responsibility towards your people. " Uriel counter insisted.

Hunith looked at his son. All these mentions of his beloved made his cheek as red as cherry. But he spoke nonetheless.

" Please, mother. Agree with him. I need all the help I can get to rule my people. And I won't be able to do it without you by my side. Please, mother. For me . " Merlin pleaded.

Hunith gave up hearing her son's pleading voice and said, " Alright. If you insist I will try. But I don't think I would be of much help. "

" Only time will tell. " Uriel said.

Then He looked at Merlin and said, " Stop blushing, Merlin. Everyone in Elmet knows you love Freya. You can't hide a six year long relationship how much you try, even though it was maintained through a magic mirror. "

Merlin's mother nodded and said, " No need to be shy, Merlin. I had seen how your eyes twinkled with happiness when you told me about Freya in the past. I knew it from then. You should be happy as I am. Soon you will be one with your beloved. "

" Stop it, mother. You are embarrasing me. " Merlin said and blushed more heavily.

Uriel and Hunith both burst into laughter. Even Aithusa began to coo in amuzement.

Suddenly, the ship jerked and stopped.

" Ah! We have arrived. " Uriel said cheerily.

Merlin looked at front and saw the ship arrived at the bank of the island. He looked back and could hardly make out the outline of the mainland. He was surprised seeing that they had to cross that much distance to reach the city.

They got down from the ship and began walking towards the huge white wall of the city. They stopped in front of the huge stone door of the city. Uriel stepped forward and said,

" The king of Elmet has come. Open the gate. "

As soon as Uriel spoke those words, the door began to open silently. Merlin suspected that magic was at work to do that trick. Otherwise, that door would have made a hell lot of sound.

When the door opened, he was greeted by Iseldir and Alator. They both bowed and said, " Welcome to Arcaenia, my lords and ladies. "

They had brought five horses with them and each of them rode on one. Merlin helped his mother to ride on a black mare. Then he rode on a white stallion entered the city.

What he saw inside was not what he expected. He imagined that it would be a city full of stone buildings and bustling market stalls.

Instead he found a stone paved road starting from the gate which went towards another huge golden wall . The golden wall encircled the great white tower. To the left of the road, he saw a streched out farmland as far as the eye could see. And on his right was a grassland and numerous horses were grazing happily. There was a huge stone building which looked more like a fortress at the far right side of the road.

" That's the grand stable. We groom all our horses there. This grassland is called the grooming ground. " Uriel said to Merlin seeing his questioning look.

" And that is the farming ground. " Uriel pointed to the left.

" There are also the learning ground and the training ground on the other side of the city. " Iseldir said from behind.

" But this is huge. How can something this big fit on the island ? " Merlin asked. Then he thought it was a dumb question.

So, he answered himself. " Magic. "

" Yes, Merlin. Elmet is the center of magic and Arcaenia is it's heart. Magic was one of the key element of founding this city. " Uriel said proudly.

" But when I first came here, there was no city or no lake ." Merlin said to Uriel.

" That was the result of the curse. The curse destroyed the kingdom. But when you freed me, you healed the curse of this land and this magical kingdom and it's glorious capital came into being again. " Uriel said with a hint of gratitude in his voice.

Merlin changed the subject sensing that Iseldir and Alator would begin to praise him again.

He pointed to the golden inner wall and asked , " Which stone was used to build that wall. I have never seen anything like this. "

This time Alator spoke up. " The inner wall was built by Roland Ignotus' grandfather, Pelegius Ignotus. During his time, magical people from different continent used to gather annually in this city using the great portal of Elmet.

The magical people of Bharatbarsha, a country east of Persian empire used to come here too. They gifted the king with huge amount of Limestone found in the dessert of that country. The king took a fascination on the golden stone and imported tons of them in our city. He used those golden limestone to build the inner wall. "

Then Iseldir said, " When the morning sun comes up, the ray of the sun glitters the wall and it makes the wall shine like gold. It is beautiful. "

Hearing all those talks of magic made Merlin's heart fill with joy. He was only a few hours in this land and he is already feeling that he belongs here.

His thought was cut short by Uriel's words.

" We're entering the inner city now. " Then he rode ahead of them , entered the city through the already opened stone gates and shouted at the bustling people of the city.

" People of Elmet, People of Elmet, your king has come. Emrys has come. "

The commotion died down then and there. The people looked at the great gate of the city. When Merlin entered with his mother on his right and Aithusa on the left, people began to cheer loudly.

A young Druid child shouted. " Praise be to The One. The king has arrived. Long live the king. "

The people chorused loudly.

" Long live the king. "

Merlin felt afraid. He began to feel unsure if he could fulfill his responsibilty properly. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his right and saw his mother smiling at him.

" Don't worry, Merlin. You'll do a fine job. We're in this together. "

He smiled at his mother and nodded approvingly.

He looked ahead and followed Uriel. People continued to cheer. Uriel led him through the huge city and finally they stopped at the center of a huge marble stone paved courtyard. At the far side of the courtyard was a golden throne. Thousands of people were gathered in the courtyard.

Uriel got off his horse. Merlin followed his action. Then he helped his mother to get down.

Uriel approached Merlin and said , " Come , Merlin. It's time for your coronation. "

Merlin almost panicked hearing Uriel's words. " WHAT ? NOW ? HERE ? "

Uriel huffed, " Yes, now and here. Do you have any problem ? "

" Of course. I am not ready. " Merlin protested.

" Nonsense. You are as ready as you can be. And besides, the people shouldn't be denied it's king any longer. Come along now, follow me. "

" Alright. " Merlin said half-heartedly.

He followed Uriel and came near the throne.

" Now face the throne and be down on your right knee. " Uriel instructed.

Merlin did as he was asked. He was already filling very nervous. Now he knew how Arthur felt on his coronation day. **Arthur. That traitor.** He scolded himself and promised not to think his name.

He heard Uriel saying. " We have gathered here at the coronation of our new king of Elmet, Merlin Emrys Ignotus Ambrosius. Son of Balinor Ambrosius and Hunith Ignotus. Does anyone have any objection ? "

" **No.** " Thousands of voices boomed through the courtyard.

Then Uriel asked him in a deep solemn voice.

" Do you solemnly promise and swear to serve your people according to the laws and traditions of Elmet and of the ancient religion ? "

Suddenly Merlin's nervousness evaporated. He began to feel that this was the right thing he was doing. So, he confidently answered. " I solemnly swear so to do. "

" Do you promise to treat your people with kindness and mercy ? "

" I promise so to do . "

" And do you promise to protect your people until your dying breath ? "

Merlin took a deep breath and said, " I do. "

Then Uriel put his crown on Merlin's head and said, " Then by the power vested in me, I , Uriel Ignotus crown you as king. Rise now, Merlin Ambrosius. King of Elmet. "

King Merlin rose wearing his servant attire and faced his people.

" Behold your rightful king and heir to the throne of the kingdom of Elmet. **Long live the king in prosperity.** " Uriel said to the gathered people

The people shouted in unison.

" **Long live the king.** "

" **Long live the king.** "

" **Long live the king.** "

Everyone of Arcaenia continued chanting. A pale skinned young woman was the exception. She looked at the newly crowned king with pride and was smiling happily. When the king saw her, they locked eyes for several seconds.

Then a huge grin began to appear on his face too.

The woman shouted.

 **" Long live the king. "**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So how did I do ? Please kindly review and tell me. Happy reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note : Hello, everyone. Thanks for your continuous support. Your reviews are truly helpful and it means so much to me. Also thanks to those who have follwed and favourited this story. I am truly grateful.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story and see what our young warlock is doing on his first day in office as the king of Elmet.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Elder Council**

After the coronation, Merlin had no chance to talk to Freya. Instead Uriel grabbed his hand and almost began to drag him towards the center of the city. Merlin looked back and saw his mother and Aithusa was following too with Iseldir and Alator hot on their heels.

" Whoa ! Slow down, Uriel. Where are we going ? " Merlin asked.

" There's one place I want you to see before you and Lady Hunith can have some rest. " Uriel said through his breath. He was bursting with excitement.

" But where ? " Merlin asked. Exasperation was clear in his voice.

" You'll see soon enough. "

They continued jogging through the city until they came at the very center of the city where the imposing white tower stood which was circled by a beautiful garden.

Now that Merlin was close, he could clearly see how tall it was ! The tower was truly magnificent. It was almost five times taller than the tallest tower in Camelot. And it's shining marble stone made even Aithusa's scale look dull and grey.

Various designs and symbols were adorning it's wall which were carved out of stone. Merlin looked up and he could hardly see the tower's top.

In a word, the tower was the most beautiful structure he had ever seen. It was a piece of art and beauty as well as a symbol of power and strength. And Merlin couldn't help but keep staring at it.

" Ahem. " Uriel coughed.

Merlin looked at his right and saw Uriel standing right beside him with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

" Have you finished praising the beauty of the white gold tower and the royal garden ? We have much more important things to see inside . " Uriel said.

Iseldir and Alator nodded in agreement.

" Let's get in then. " Merlin said. He was also becoming excited to see what was so important for him and his mother to see. " So, wordlessly they approached the tower.

Two Catha priests were guarding the huge stone entrance to the tower. Seeing Uriel and his company, they moved to the side giving both Merlin and Hunith a respective nod.

Merlin was becoming more and more uncomfortable seeing every people bowing at him. To be honest, he hated it. He wanted to be his people's servant and friend. Not their lord. ' I need to do something about this bowing , otherwise I will go mad. ' Merlin thought to himsef.

His thoughts were cut short when the entrance opened and all of them went inside.

Merlin found himself standing in a hallway which was equally elegent and beautiful like the outerior of the tower. Mosaics and reliefs were carved onto the wall. And sunlight was pouring into the hallway.

Merlin looked up to see where the sunlight was coming from. His mouth fell open when he looked up. He saw no celling. Instead he saw a blue sky with a radiant sun. He looked at Uriel . Uriel grinned and mouthed ' Magic ' .

Uriel then signaled all of them to follow him. They came near a staircase which went downwards. Uriel began to descend and urged them to do the same. All of them obliged.

The stair was so spacious that Aithusa had no problem in descending. When they reached at the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves in a circular room lit by bright blue light.

Merlin looked around and saw several tombstones made of white marble. He instantly realized that he was in a crypt.

" Welcome to Necropolis. The final resting place of our past kings' bodies... except me. " Uriel said and gave a chuckle.

Merlin didn't smile as he found the place a little creepy. He wasn't enjoying the visit and couldn't understand why Uriel brought all of them here. What's so important ? The visit could've been waited.

Uriel perhaps sensed Merlin's confusion as he said, " Come. Follow me. The thing that I wanted you to show is this way. " All of them followed Uriel as he led to the wall opposite to the staircase.

When Merlin came closer to the wall, he saw numerous names were glowing on it. And above all of those names, another set of words was shining with golden light.

 **The Royal House Of Ignotus**

Before Merlin could say anything, Uriel said, " This is the family tree of Ignotus house hold. When I was first appointed as one of the Mall'aka, I came here and found your name. " He pointed at the middle of the wall and Merlin saw his name glowing blue, while his mother's name was glowing above his.

" But how did my name appear on this wall? Nobody knew me or my mother was one of the Ignotus line. Not even the Druids knew that. " Merlin said .

" Magic, Merlin. It's all ancient magic. " Uriel said.

" Would you care to explain with a few more details ? " Hunith asked.

" Of course, my lady. Would you please do the honor, Iseldir ? You are much more proficient in history than I am. " Uriel said.

Iseldir nodded and came forward. " You see, my lady, almost a thousand years ago, the kingdom of Elmet was founded by Reman Ignotus, the first king of Elmet. He was a very skilled sorcerer and he was the one who enchanted this wall and transformed it into his family tree.

From then on, when any of his descendents came into the realm of the living , their name showed up on this wall. While they lived, their names glowed silver. When they died, their name became red. And the current monarchs' names glow blue. And that includes the king, queen, queen-mother and the crown prince."

Iseldir stopped and Uriel asked, " Is now everything clear to you ? "

Merlin nodded and said, " You brought me here to erase my doubts. "

" Yes, young king. When I first met you, I told you that I saw proof that you are an Ignotus. I saw that proof here. Your name was glowing silver along with your mother's. And that's how I knew that my forefathers' line still lives. " Uriel said.

" Do you have any more doubts ? "

" No. " Merlin said.

" But you still have questions, haven't you ? " Uriel asked.

" Yeah. Just one. "

" Then say it, young king. "

" Why is your name glowing yellow ? " Merlin asked.

" That's because I was dead and was resurrected. " Uriel explained.

Merlin just nodded. ' I need some time to take all these information in. ' He thought.

" Okaay. Now that everything is explained, I believe that Merlin, Aithusa and Hunith needs some rest. " Iseldir cut in and Merlin sensed that he wasn't liking this detour either.

" I can't argue with that. I need time to take in all these things. And besides, Merlin surely could use a bath. " Hunith said.

Merlin chuckled and said, " I couldn't agree more. "

" Then follow me. I will take you to the royal palace, " Iseldir said.

Hearing this, Merlin stopped in the midway.

" Wait. You are taking me where ? " Merlin said almost fearfully.

" To the palace at the upper level of the white gold tower , of course. You know, where the royalty lives. It's luxurious. You're going to like it. " Uriel said with a joking tone.

" I AM NOT GOING TO LIVE IN THE PALACE. " Merlin yelled suddenly.

" Ok. Ok. Calm down. There's no need to throw a tantrum. " Uriel said.

" Let's just get out of Necropolis, at first. " Alator said.

Iseldir and Uriel nodded. Then, all of them ascended the stairs and came bacck to the entrance hallway.

" Now that we're out of that creepy place, no offence to the Ignotuses. " Iseldir said sounding almost relieved.

" We should hear out what Merlin has to say. " Alator completed the Druid leader's sentence.

" Yeah. Why don't you want to live in the place, Merlin? I am a little confused now. " Uriel interrogated.

" I can give you hundred reasons but I will say this that neither me or my mother is accustomed to royal luxury. And... " Merlin stopped and looked at his mother. She smiled and nodded at him.

" We both like to lead a simple life not a luxurious one. We both discussed it before living Ealdor. Besides, I can't imagine serving the people if I live waaay above them. " Merlin stopped there but hastily added. " I think that clears your confusion. "

Uriel beamed a smile and said, " Well said, young king. You and your mother are both wise. However, if you don't live in the palace. Then we'll have to find you a new accomodation. For the time being, you can stay in Alator's house. What say you , Alator ? "

" I have no problem. But I think Emrys will enjoy staying at Iseldir's house more than mine. " Alator said mysteriously and Merlin couldn't understand what the high Priest meant.

Uriel gave a mischevious smile. " You're right, Alator. Iseldir , do you have any objections ? "

" No. I would be happy to be Emrys' host. I am sure my daughter would be happy too. " Iseldir said smilingly.

" Then it's settled. The royal family will stay at your your house while Aithusa can live at the Dragon's clearing. " Uriel said.

" Come, young dragon. I will show you to your new residence. You will like it. " Alator said to Aithusa.

But Aithusa was reluctent to go at first. However, after a lengthy telepathic conversation, Merlin persuaded the white dragon.

Finally, Aithusa nodded in agreement and began to follow Alator while Merlin and Hunith began to follow Iseldir.

And Merlin stil didn't know why would he like Iseldir's house more than Alator's. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

While walking through the residential district of the city with Iseldir, Merlin noticed that all of the buildings were made of stone and all of them were identical. Merlin wondered why would he enjoy staying at Iseldir's house more than any other's.

His question was soon answered when they reached their destination.

Iseldir stopped in front of a house made of grey stones. It was a moderate sized house and there was a Druid symbol painted on the door of the house.

But all of Merlin's thoughts were cut short when Iseldir knocked and a pale skinned young woman opened the door.

It was Freya.

" Father, where have you been ? You just disappeared after the coronation. We were worr... " Freya stopped in the midway when her eyes fell on Merlin.

Merlin gave her a smile. She smiled back. And to Merlin, her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Her chocolate brown eyes were twinkling with joy. And Merlin lost himself into the immense deepness of those brown orbs. Her dark brown hair, her milky skin, her kind and sweet smile took Merlin back six years ago when he first saw this woman.

Back then, she was just a girl who was scared and lost. Who thought herself as a monster. But behind that shy and afraid girl, Merlin discovered another person. A person who was kind. A person who was desperate. A person who wanted a family. A person who wanted to fit in. A person whom reminded Merlin of himself.

A person with whom Merlin fell in love.

Now that he looks at the same girl, she looked more happy and full of life. She looked radiant and beautiful.

' Get a grip of yourself, Merlin. Don't act like a teenager. You will have plenty of time to express your feelings. ' Merlin thought to himself.

" Ahem. " Iseldir coughed.

Merlin almost jumped. So did Freya.

Merlin looked around like a startled deer and saw Uriel trying his hardest to stop his laughter but failing miserably. Both Merlin and Freya' face became red as a cherry. Fortunately, Merlin's mother came into the rescue.

" Would you please introduce me with this fine lady ? " Hunith said to Iseldir with a pleasent smile.

" Of course, My la... "

" Please. Call me Hunith. Those titles don't suit me. " Hunith insisted.

" As you wish, your maj..." Iseldir was cut off by an accuing glare of Hunith.

" Sorry. It's just unusual. I'll try my best, Hunith. "

" That's what I ask for. Now please continue. I am very eager to know who this angel is. " Hunith said.

Iseldir walked towards Freya and holding her hand he said, " This is Freya. My surrogate daughter. "

" So you are the infamous Freya. Merlin's told me a lot about you. " Hearing his mother's words Merlin blushed again.

" In fact, I think he's infatuated with you. " Hunith continued. This time Freya blushed too.

" Motheeer! " Merlin whined.

" What ? "

" Can't this wait ? " Merlin asked. His eyes were almost pleading.

" Yes. I think you are right. I need to rest and you need a bath. " Hunith said.

" Let's get in there, shall we ? " Iseldir entered the house with Freya and Merlin, Hunith and Uriel followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even the bathing style in Elmet was different than Camelot. In Camelot, everyone usually used an iron tub to bath. But here in Elmet, every house had it's own bath chamber.

Merlin was fascinated to see that the stone bath tub fixed in the middle of the chamber was a magical thing. It became filled with water as soon as he stripped himself and sat in it. He was going to use magic to heat up the water. But he didn't have to as soon the temperature of the water rose to a comfortable level.

The warm water soothed the warlock's mind and he relaxed . After staying in the tub for almost half an hour, he felt rejuvenated. He cleaned himself throughly. And after drying himself, he got himself dressed.

Iseldir gave him a new set of clothes. He wanted to give him a royal outfit but Merlin refused saying that he always wore simple clothes and he was planning to do it for his whole life.

So, Iseldir gave him a purple tunic, a black leather trouser, a pair of black leather boots, and surprisingly a red neckerchief. The clothes were almost like the same he wore in Camelot only these were made of finer materials.

When he came out of the bath chamber, he found Freya waiting for him outside.

" Well, you look handsome. " Freya said smilingly.

Merlin came closer to Freya and looked at her eyes. They were so full of life and love.

" You look breath-taking too. " And before Freya could say anything, Merlin crashed his lips against Freya's. And soon they lost themselves in each other's presence. Feeling each other's touch and smelling each other's scent.

When they broke apart, both were smiling.

" The neckerchief was your idea, wasn't it? " Merlin asked.

" You always look cuter when you wear one. " Freya said.

" Hey ! Cute is a word for boys not for men. " Merlin said with a fake hurt expression.

" Okay. Okay. You look more handsome when you wear one. Happy ? "

Merlin just smiled in answer. He felt much more alive in presence of Freya.

" It's good to have you back, Merlin. " Freya said.

" It's good to see you too. " Merlin said back.

" Come. Food is ready. Everyone is waiting for you. They are in the dining hall. "

" Let's go then, my lady. " Merlin gave her a short bow.

" After you, my lord. " Freya curtsied him.

Merlin entered the dining hall with Freya and found Alator, Uriel, Iseldir and his mother sitting around the dining table which was also made of stone.

" You took your time, didn't you ? " Uriel gave Merlin a mischevious smile.

" What do you mean ? " Merlin asked.

Uriel was going to answer but Iseldir cut in.

" Ah, Emrys. Please come join us. We were waiting for you. "

Merlin took a seat and said, " Iseldir, please call me Merlin. I always preferred the name my mother given to me. But I am not forcing you. I am just asking. " Then he looked at Alator and said, " The same goes to you too, Alator. "

Iseldir said, " If you wish that, we Druids will call you in your birth name from now on. "

" My people and me will also do as you wish. " Alator said.

" Thank you. " Merlin said.

They began eating. After the meal was finished, Iseldir asked, " So what are you planning to do at the first day of your reign ? "

Merlin straightened up. He hung his head down for a while and then looked up.

" I am planning for a meeting with all the Druid and Catha leaders. "

" You are planning to call an elder council ? " Uriel asked.

" What council ? " Merlin asked confusingly.

" An elder council. Where all the Druid and Catha leader meets. It never happened in almost four centuries. The council was last called during the reign of king Roran Ignotus, grandfather of King Uriel. " Iseldir explained.

" Then I think it's high time we called an elder council again. " Merlin said.

" All of the Catha leaders are here. I can inform them about the council easily. They came with my apprentice after Helva was attacked by Morgana. " Alator said.

" Morgana attacked Helva ? " Merlin asked.

" Yes, she wanted to know about Emrys' identity. "

" When did she do that ? " Merlin asked again.

" About a week ago. " Alator answered.

" That's strange. She should've known my secret identity by then. Mordred must have told her. " Merlin said frowning his brow.

" We were also wondering that. Maybe Morgana didn't trust him fully. " Iseldir said.

Merlin heaved a sigh and said, " I feel so sorry for him. He was so young. He had his entire life before him but I ruined it. " He hung his head low in defeat.

Hunith put a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. " Don't be so sad. Uriel told me how broken you were when you heard about Mordred's death. What's done is done. I don't know how you ruined the Druid boy's life. And I don't believe you are totally responsible for it. You are far better than that. But You have a new chance here. Use it and redeem yourself. "

Merlin looked up. His face was still sad and solemn. " Thanks mother. I will try my best. "

He looked at Iseldir and said, " What about the Druid leaders ? "

Iseldir said, " Before the great purge, there were almost fifty Druid tribes scattered across Albion. But Uther and her allies massacarred almost twenty tribes. My parents also died in the purge. " The Druid leader's face morphed into sadness and anguish.

Freya took her surrogate father's hand and squizzed it.

Merlin winced hearing Iseldir's words. He always heard about Uther's genocide. But to hear it from a victim was another matter entirely. His mind went back to the forest of Ascetir seven years ago. Aglain's tribe was butchered that day. And he did nothing. He ran like a coward. He felt ashamed of himself.

But there was no use for crying over spilled milk. Like his mother said, he had a chance here and he would try his best to redeem himself. He would no longer be a slave of destiny. From now on, he would be the maker of his own destiny.

Meanwhile Iseldir started speaking again. " Now there's only twenty six tribes left . Twenty of them lived in southern Albion. All of them are here in Elmet. I'll inform the tribes' leaders about the council. "

" And the remaining six tribes ? " Merlin asked.

" They are in the northern Albion. They are trying to come here when they sensed that the time of Elmet's rising is coming. But unfortunately... " Iseldir stopped there.

" But unfortunately what ? " Merlin asked anxiously dreading what the answer would be.

" Unfortunately, Amatan soldiers are blocking their way. Last I heard all of the tribes were trapped near the Jerall mountains in the kingdom of Amata. They couldn't move out because of the increasing presence of Amatan soldiers after the coronation of their new king. " Iseldir said with a sad tone.

" Who is the current king of Amata ? " Merlin asked.

" The former king Sarrum's son, Sauron. We heard that he is more ruthless against magic than his father ever was. " Alator said.

" Then we have no time no time to lose. Gather all of the present leader of the Druids. Also all of those who has expertise in medical knowledge. " Merlin said hastily.

" Why are telling to gather the physicians ? " Uriel asked.

" Because we are going to rescue them. And They need all the helps we can get. " Merlin said confidently.

" You mean you are planning to infiltrate Amata ? That's too risky. " Iseldir said.

" I can't cower behind the walls of Arcaenia while my people starve to death in Amata. It's time I take matters into my own hand. " Merlin said firmly.

" So says the king. " Uriel cheered.

" You also should call the masters of the academy. " Freya said suddenly.

" The academy ? "

" Oh. I forgot to tell you about that. It's in the learning ground. It was founded by King Reman's son, Juliek Ignotus. It's a place where people can learn about magic in a safe environment. " Uriel said while scratching the back of his head.

" You mean a place to study magic freely ? " Merlin's eyes were gleaming with joy.

" Yes. " Uriel gave a short answer.

" Brilliant. Yes, of course you should call the masters of the councils. But I suspect most of them are leaders anyway. " Merlin said.

" Not all of them are leaders. " Freya said in a mysterious tone.

" Call them anyway. I like to inform them about the rescue mission wheather they are leaders or not. "

" Very well, then. We'll start informing the people. It might take a while. Why don't you go and get some rest ? Aithusa is taking a nap. bYou should take one too. " Alator suggested.

" I think he's right. You need some rest too. " Hunith said.

" But I am full of energy... Alright. Alright. I will go and take a nap. " Merlin agreed when his mother shot him a glare.

" I'll show you to your room. Follow me. " Freya exited the dining hall and Merlin followed him.

Freya took him to another room and showed his bed.

She gave a Merlin a soft kiss on the cheek and exited the room before Merlin could say anything.

Merlin dreaded that the bed would be made of stone too like most of the objects of Elmet but he found the bed very comfy and soon he fell into a deep sleep with a determination in his mind that from now on , he would try his hardest to change the magical community for the better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **I am so sorry for the late update. But I warned you thaat update won't be frequent for a few days. Just bear with me for a few months. Life's been very hectic recently. Anyway, please leave a review. They just make my day. -**

 **Assassin of Syria.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note : Sorry for the late update. But I think this long chapter will make up for the late. And those who are wondering about Arthur; he will appear after five or six chapters. Also Remember that s5e10 of the show never happened in this fic. Thanks to all my reviewers. I urge all my guest reviewers to open an account so that I can thank them personally. And TWENTY REVIEWS for the last chapter ! Wow ! You guys are the best. Now enough with my rantng, enjoy this long chapter. ( I was planning to make it longer. But I changed my plan for continuous requests. )**

 **To Andrea : Please, write your reviews in English. I can hardly understand Spanish. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **A matter of politics**

" The leaders have gathered in the council chambers. We are waiting for the king's arrival. Where is he ? " Iseldir asked Hunith after he barged in his house.

" Merlin is still sleeping. You go ahead. I will wake him up. " Hunith said.

" I can wait till you wake him up. Then I can escort you to the council chamber. " Iseldir insisted.

" No need for that. Waking him up is one of the most difficult work in this world. And it will take some time. You should go and inform the leaders that we'll arrive in half an hour. Me and Merlin can get there on our own. The chamber is in that white tower. Is it not ? "

" Yes, it's in the white gold tower. But do you know the way ? " Iseldir asked.

" Yes, I know it. And it's not like that the tower is far from here. You go ahead. We'll meet you there shortly. "

" As you wish. " Iseldir gave her a bow and exited the house.

Hunith stood up from the chair she was sitting on and went towards Merlin's room. The door was ajar. She went inside the room and found her son asleep peacefully.

He looked so young like the naive and innocent boy she had sent off to Camelot eight years ago ; not like the full grown young man he had become with a very heavy burden of responsibilty.

Hunith always wished for her son to have a normal life. But that was not to be. From the moment Merlin was born, Hunith knew that her son was different. Different from everyone. At first, she wondered why her son was cursed with this power of magic.

But as time went, she realized that magic was not a curse, rather it was a gift. A gift that was given to her son for a reason.

When Merlin first returned to Ealdor with Arthur, she thought that her son had found a purpose. But when she found out about Arthur's doing, she was greatly dissappointed. She thought that Arthur was better than Uther. That he would understand magic one day. That he would stop all the persecutions against magic.

Oh ! How wrong she was.

But after coming in Elmet, she had found hope again. Hope of her son becoming happy at last. And she would try her best to make that hope become reality.

The Queen-mother approached towards the bed and sat beside her sleeping son. She began to stroke Merlin's Jet black hair and called softly.

" Merlin. "

Merlin began to stir in his sleep and Hunith called again.

" Merlin, wake up. It's time to go the council. "

Merlin opened his eyes. Hunith was a little surprised. To wake her son up was a very difficult task when he was a teenager.

' I guess all these years' hard works had changed him. ' Hunith thought to herself.

" Mother, what is it ? " Merlin asked groggily.

" It's time to go to the council. Everyone's waiting for you at the tower, son. "

Merlin sat up and said, " I am a little nervous, mother. I don't know if I can do everything right. I have messed up manything in the past. What if I do that again ? "

" All men make mistakes, Merlin. But it's the lessons learnt from those mistakes make someone great. Learn from your past mistakes and use that knowledge for greater good. And never lose hope. I am sure this time all will be good. " Hunith said.

Merlin smiled at his mother. " Thanks, mother. "

Hunith smiled and kissed her son on forehead. " I am always here for you, Merlin. "

" I know , " was Merlin's reply. Then he hugged his mother tightly and she hugged him back.

After a while, Hunith said releasing his son, " Now get up, quickly. I don't want you to be late on your first meeting. "

That got Merlin up from his bed. Soon they both were ready to go. They exited Iseldir's house and began to walk towards the White Gold Tower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Have you proposed her ? " Hunith asked Merlin simply while walking through the streets.

" Pardon ? "

" Freya. Have you proposed her ? "

Blood rushed to Merlin's face again and suddenly he found the street's cobblestone very interesting.

" I take that as a no, right ? " Hunith asked playfully.

" Mother, we've just arrived here. There's no rush. " Merlin said defensively.

" Yes, of course. But you have waited for six years. If I were you, I wouldn't waste a single second. And besides, I really want to have a grandchild. " Hunith said with a smile in the end.

" Mother, I'm getting really embarrassed. " Merlin's face had become pink.

" Alright. Alright. I'll stop. But promise me you'll propose her soon. I am nearing my fiftieth year, Merlin for God's sake. How long will I have to wait to see the face of my grandchild? " Hunith asked almost accusingly.

Merlin just nodded and said, " Okay. I promise. "

He was relieved to see that they were almost at their destination.

Soon they reached the tower's stone entrance and saw Iseldir and Uriel standing there. Uriel was holding a bundle of cloth in his hand.

" You had your beauty sleep ? " Uriel asked jokingly.

" Yes, yes. Let's go in. " Merlin said annoyingly. Uriel was a more a humorist than a king.

" Wait. Before you go, wear this. " Uriel shoved the bundle in Merlin's hand.

" What's this ? "

" Open and see. "

Merlin opened the bundle and saw that it was a cloak. It was a black cloak with a beautiful white flying Pegasus embroidared at the center.

" It's beautiful. What is it ? " Merlin asked.

" It's the royal cloak of Elmet. Every past kings of this land wore it during any council or meeting. It has been passed down through generation and after Elmet's fall, the Druids guarde it. Now that you are the current king, it's rightfully yours. And don't you dare deny it. It's a tradition in Elmet for a thousand year and yo won't ruin it. " Uriel spoke the last words firmly.

At first, Merlin thought that he would refuse like he refused all other royal things. But this cloak was different. It represented the knigdom and Merlin knew that denying the former king and Elmet's tradition would be impolite and rude. So, he wore the cloak and said, " Thank you for this gift. I will wear it with pride. Now let's go. "

" I can't go, Merlin. " Uriel said sadly.

" What did you say ? " Merlin asked confusedly.

" I said I can't go, young one. " The king said again.

" But why ? Aren't you supposed to be my advisor and mentor ? "

Uriel took a deep breath and said, " Firstly, It's higly impropriate for me to sit in the council. "

Merlin stopped him in midsentence. " But why ? You are the former king. Why it would be impropriate for you to attend the council ? "

" That's the problem, Merlin. I was a king not am. Elmet is your kingdom now not mine. You'll have to rule it on your own. " Uriel explained.

" But you said that I would need every help I can get, Did you not ? Now you are just abandoning me ? " Anger began to rise inside Merlin.

" Don't be angry, Merlin. Try to understand. Yes, I told you that. But I won't be here forever. I am here for a reason. I will return to my resting place in Avalon soon. I will continue to advise you . But I don't want you to be dependent on me. By doing this, you won't face any problem when I won't be here anymore.

And you can always seek from your other friends. They will be here for a long time unlike me. Please just don't be angry with me. " Uriel's eyes were pleading.

" How long ? " Merlin asked.

" What ? "

" How long will you stay here ? "

" Not for long. I am a transcient being. Please I only want the best for you. I want you to stand on your own feet. Just try to understand. " Uriel said.

Merlin remained silent for a long time keeping his head down. Then, he looked up to Uriel and said, " I know that you only want the best for me. And I understand your reason. Still it would be hard for me. But you're right. My many decisions were influenced by my guardian and Kilgharrah in the past. And I regret them very much.

Even though Gaius thought that he was protecting me, my dependency on him brought disaster some time. You yourself said that I need to follow my heart. And from now on, I will do that.

So, although withou you, it would be a hard job, I understand you. I will try to do my best. Just give me your blessing. "

Uriel released the breath he was holding. He was relieved to hear Merlin's words.

" Thank you, Merlin. And my blessing will always be with you. Now off you go to the council chamber while I take a walk through the streets. " Uriel said cheerily.

Merlin raised his eyebrow and said, " Why am I getting a feeling that you are ditching me here with the council members so that you can enjoy the city's scenary in peace ? "

Uriel chuckled and said, " Who said it can't be another reason for me not joining the council ? Believe me those councils are tiresome. And where did you learn that eyebrow thing ? "

" From my mentor, Gaius. "

" I'll have to learn it. Well then , no more chitty - chatty. Time's wasting. Good luck. " Uriel said cheerily.

" Thanks , see you later. "

Then Merlin wore the black cloak and began to walk towards the White Gold Tower with his mother and Iseldir while Uriel began to walk towards the opposite direction.

Merlin found himself standing in the same hallway when he entered the tower first time. Only this time, he followed Iseldir towards a huge wooden door made of Oak instead of the descending staircase.

When they reached near the gigantic door, Iseldir looked at Merlin and asked, " Ready, Merlin ? "

" As ready as I can be. " Merlin answered.

" Well then, let's enter. " Saying this Iseldir pushed open the door and entered. Merlin and Hunith followed him behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merlin expected to see a giant room with a huge table at the center of the room. But he never thought that he would see this.

" Just how many surprises are there for me in this kingdom ? " Merlin mumbled.

He was not standing in a large room instead he was standing in a clearing of a dense forest. Sunlight was dazzling, scent of dry leaves and wild flowers filled the room. And at the center forest was huge round table made of marble stone with almost fifty chairs. He looked back and saw the entrance between two giant trees.

Many people were scattered throughout the large clearing. Some were pacing. And some were sitting idly on the grass.

" Beautiful, isn't it ? " Someone spoke behind Merlin.

" Yes, it is. " Merlin answered.

The warlock looked behind to see who was speaking with him.

" Gilli ! " Merlin yelled in surprise.

Gilli came forward and embraced Merlin. Merlin hugged his old magical friend back.

" Long time no see. " Gilli said after releasing Merlin.

" And look at you. All kingly and regal. Not the Merlin I last met. " Gilli grinned and Merlin gave him a frown.

" Yeah. Yeah. But what about you ? When did you become one of the Catha ? " Merlin questioned pointing at Gilli's Catha outfits.

" I began to travel through five kingdoms after that tournament. A year later, I came across Helva. I met some Catha priests there. They took me to Alator. I wanted to become one of the priests. At first he refusd. But eventually, he took me in as his apprentice after my continuous pleading for six months. "

" Wow. You have patience. I have to tell that. " Merlin said.

" The training for becoming a priest was tedious . But it was worth it. After three years, Alator appointed me as one of the priests of the order of the Catha, the governing body of our people. " Gilli said proudly.

" So, when Alator told me that his apprentice escorted the Catha people to Elmet. He meant you ? " Merlin asked.

Gilli nodded.

Merlin smiled and put a hand on Gilli's shoulder and said, " I am proud of you. You have become a great man. "

" All thanks to you. You encouraged me. But I must admit you were wrong about Arthur Pendragon. And I am sorry for what you have been through. " Gilli said sadly.

" It's alri... " before Merlin could finish, he was cut off loud cheery voice.

" Meeerlin. "

Merlin looked around to see who was calling him but before he could understand anything, he was wrapped up in a fierce hug. So, fierce that he had trouble breathing.

" Alright, Daegal. Let him go. You'll suffocate the poor boy. " An elderly voice spoke out.

The person ( Daegal? ) released Merlin and the warlock took in a deep breath.

His vision was hazy for a while. When it became clear, he saw a teenage boy with dark hair standing before him. His another friend, Daegal.

" It's so good to see you, Merlin, " Daegal was bursting with excitement.

" Daegal ? Is that you ? " Merlin asked.

The warlock hadn't seen the boy for maybe six months. But in this short time, he has changed a lot. He was no longer only skin and bone. His face was no longer covered with dirt. And most importantly, he didn't look sad like he did when Merlin last met him.

' At least I made one person's life better instead of ruining it, ' Merlin thought to himself.

" Yes, it's me. Daegal. At your service, your majety. " Daegal gave Merlin a short bow.

" Oh, c'mon now. I don't want anyone to bow before me. I should've told Iseldir to inform all about that. " Merlin said exasperatedly.

" Sorry, sorry. My bad. I knew you wouldn't be a typical a royal. So, no bowing ? " Daegal asked.

" No. And no your majesty or my lord. Just Merlin. "

" As you wish, Merlin. Oh and may I introduce you to my teacher. " Daegal nodded to his left and Merlin saw an elderly woman standing there whom he had seen a long time ago.

The elderly woman came forward and shaked Merlin's hand.

" Hello, Merlin. I am so glad to see you again. " the woman said.

" Wait. You know each other ? " Daegal aske with a surprised tone in his voice.

" Of course. I have met Merlin before in Camelot. " The woman said smilingly.

" Ahem. " Hunith coughed from behind.

" Care to introduce these people with me, Merlin ? " Hunith asked.

Merlin almost forgot that his mother too was with him.

" Sorry, mother. This is old... friend of Gaius. Alice, this is Hunith, my mother. " Merlin said sheepishly.

" My lady, it's an honor to meet you. " Alice said curtsing Hunith.

" Please. Just Hunith would be fine. " Huntih said stretching out her hand.

Alice took it and said, " Hunith it is, then. "

" And this is Daegal and Gilli. My friends. " Merlin cut in.

Gilli and Daegal both gave Hunith a respective nod.

Hunith nodded back and said, " I am relieved to see my son has got friends here too. "

" Merlin. Anytime you're ready. " Iseldir said loudly.

The Druid chieftain was standing near the stone table and almost all of the people in the clearing were gathering around it.

" After you. Your majesty. " Gilli said and gave Merlin a mocking bow.

Merlin hmphed in annoyance and went towards the table.

He and his mother took a seat in the table and all of the councilors sat down too.

Merlin said, " Let the council begin. "

A blue light appeared in the middle of the table and began to glow brightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Beautiful. " Someone said.

Merlin looked around and saw Freya sitting beside Iseldir.

' Why is she here ? ' Merlin asked in his mind.

Merlin looked at his peers and saw everyone looking at him expectantly.

Merlin gulped down. This was it. This was his first test as the king. But he was feeling terrified. To bear a burden of an entire kingdom was really hard. It hadn't been a full day but Merlin had already begun to feel the pressure.

" So, we've all gatherd here to discuss some very important issues about the kingdom. "

He thought someone would interrupt him but no one said anything. So, he took a deep breath and said the thing which was bothering him from the moment he had set foot in the room.

" But before we do that, would someone please tell me just what this place is ? "

Everyone was taken aback by Merlin's sudden question.

But some of the elder members soon regained their composure and Iseldir straightened up.

" Merlin, if I may ? " Iseldir asked.

" Yes, yes, of course. " Merlin encouraged him to speak up.

" This room is one of the greatest achievement of Lady Shanalotte, the first ever master of the school of illusion in the academy.

When Reman Ignotus built this city, she was given the duty to design the white gold tower. She designed this entire structure and imbued it with the power of ancient religion. Every wonderous thing you see in this tower is her doing. And this room was her greatest illusion, the great council chamber of Arcaenia. " Iseldir stopped there.

" Illusion ? So, this is not really a forest ? " Hunith asked.

" No. This just looks like a forest. In reality, you're still inside the chamber. But the ancient religion is making this room looks like a forest. "

" I see. " Merlin nodded, truly fascinated by the wonderous work. He was already wondering what it would've been like when ancient religion was free and untainted in this world.

" Anything else, you like to know, Merlin ? " Iseldir asked.

" Huh. Oh, yes. What about this round table? I heard that Camelot's ancient kings first used this kind of table. "

This time Alator spoke up.

" You're right, Merlin. King Bruta of Camelot first used a round table in his court almost thousand years ago. King Reman Ignotus heard about the round table and ordered the masons to bulid another round table. And thus this round table came into being. Only it is much larger and sophisticated than that of Camelot. "

" It seems there's so much more we need to know about this kingdom. " Merlin sighed.

" We'll all help you in that, Merlin if you want. " Gilli said.

" I very much appreciate that. " Merlin said to his friend thankfully.

Then he looked at Iseldir and Alator and asked, " A introduction to my fellow councilors would surely a good first step, don't you think ? "

" Of course, " Both th high priest and the chieftain said in unison.

Then they began the introduction.

Iseldir introduced Merlin to the Druid leaders and Alator introduced him to the priests of the Catha .

Among the Druids, a leader named Cyril was appointed as the caretaker of the farming ground and A Catha priest named William was appointed as the master of the grand stables.

Then came the time of introduction to the masters of the academy.

" You've met all of our leaders and some of them are working as caretakers. Do you want to make some change, Merlin ? " Iseldir asked.

" Who appointed them ? " Merlin asked.

" Before your arrival, all of the leaders gathered and elected them so that the city keep running smoothly. We didn't find anyone more suitable for those jobs. " Alator answered.

" Then I will trust your judgement. But I will keep an eye out, if I find anyone more skilled for those jobs, then I will appoint them. Any objections ? " Merlin asked to Cyril and William.

" No, sire. " They both said.

" Please, just Merlin. "

" As you wish, si... sorry. Merlin. "

" Now that I have met with the leaders, I want to meet with the masters of the academy. " Merlin said eagerly.

" Yes, Merlin. There are seven branches of magic. Alteration, illusion, destruction, mysticism, restoration, alchemy and enchantment. In the academy, we've appointed masters for each schools of magic except destruction as we haven't found anyone proficient in the art of destruction.

But the other six masters are here with us. " Iseldir said.

Then he looked at nobody particular and said, " Will the masters please introduce themselves to our king ? "

Sis figures rose from their chairs and looked at Merlin.

To Merlin's surprise, Alice, Daegal and Freya was among them. Freya spoke first.

" I am Freya Linorien. I am appointed as the master of the school of alteration by the council. "

Merlin gave her a nod and said, " I believe the alteration school discusses the alteration of the properties nature, am I right ? "

Freya smiled and said, " Yes, my king. Alteration deals with the manipulation of nature's rules like unlocking spells, locking spells, transformation spells, teleportation spell and so on. I am quite proficient in them as your blood has enhanced my magic infinitely. "

When Freya finished, Iseldir spoke up.

" She was given the post because she can tranform herself into a pegasus. Only the true masters of alteration can do that. " Iseldir's voice was filled with pride.

Merlin's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

" YOU CAN DO THAT ? " He almost yelled.

" Yes, " Freya said shyly.

" WOW. I definitely need to learn that. Will you teach me, please ? " Merlin sounded like a child who wanted a present from his parent.

" If you want, I will surely teach you. " Freya said and sat down. She was feeling very shy and it showed up on her face as her face's colour changed to red.

Then, a very tall man among the remaining five standing people spoke up. Merlin presumed that he was in his mid thirties and had a trimmed beard with green eyes. He was of slender build. His short hair was so dark that it rivalled Merlin's raven-black hair.

" I am Vendrick Drangleic, my king. I am appointed as the master of the school of illustion. Although I am nowhere as skilled as the legendary lady Shanalotte, I am much adept in casting illusion spells like invisibilty spell, muffling spell, confusing spell etcetra. I will try my best to serve you well. "

Saying this, the tall man sat down without giving Merlin a chance to say anything.

' Is he always like this ? ' Merlin asked telepathetically to Iseldir.

' He is a man of less words and more work but he is a good man. He will serve you well. ' Iseldir answered back.

Then Alice spoke up.

" I am Alice Lordran. I am appointed as the master of the school of restoration. This school deals mostly with the healing spells but banishing dark creatures of magic is also another use of restoration magic. "

" And I can vouch for your expertise in the field of healing arts. You brought that tavern owner back from death's door. Something which even Gaius couldn't do. Just don't try to summon any manticore and everything will be dandy, okay ? " Merlin said ending his speech with a chuckle.

Some of the Druids laughed too, so did Alice. " Of course, Merlin. I have learnt my lesson. I am never going to do that again. I assure you. "

Merlin gave her an approving nod and she sat down.

This time, the only woman standing spoke up. She was maybe in her late fifties and Merlin could sense her strong yet gentle aura of magic.

" My name is Finna Tseldora. I am the last remaining member of the Bendruie sisterhood. I am appointed as the Mysticism schools's master. This school discusses about the unclear and mysterious branches of magic like telepathy, mind reading, the power of the seers, the power of the dragonlords, prophecies and fate but most importantly the mysterious art of time bending. "

" Bendruie ? " Merlin asked confusedly.

" Before the time of great purge, young girls with magical potentials were chosen to join the rank of the Bendruie, a group of very powerful sorceresses. They devoted their life to study the mysteries of magic. But after the fall of the isle of the blessed, Uther attacked The great cove of Tseldora, the base of the Bendruie. I was there when the king attacked.

We were not very proficient in destruction magic and we were heavily outnumbered. Uther killed us all. Only I managed to esape. I wandered throughout Albion all these years. Then I sensed the rising of Elmet and I understood the time of King Emrys is near. So, I decided to come to Elmet. I hope that I will be able to contribute for this great magical kingdom. "

" As I am sure you will. And I can't wait to take lessons from you. I have much to learn about the mysteries of magic. I am sure you can help me. " Merlin said enthusiasticly.

" I will try my best, Lord Emrys. " Finna gave Merlin a bow and sat down.

Merlin felt very uneasy at this but he didn't say anything.

' I have to take care of this bowing problem in this council. This is getting ridiculous. ' Merlin mused.

Then Merlin looked expectantly to the remaining two people standing.

Daegal spoke up with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

" Um... Hello... I am Daegal. I am the ma-ster of alchemy school. Although I don't know why Alice couldn't take that place too. Alchemy is mostly about brewing potions and Alice is an execellent potion maker. " Alice protested,

" Don't listen to him, Merlin. That boy is a dab-hand at potion making. His mother taught him previously. And I taught him for only two months after meeting Iseldir during his camp's journey to Elmet. But the boy's talent is something that I have never seen before. He still takes lesson from me and he has much more to learn.

But I think in time he will overtake even my skill. The council wanted to give me the post of Alchemy master But I insisted the council to give Daegal the post as I can't handle so much responsibilities and pressure in my old age. "

" Wow! I never knew you were a potion maker. " Merlin was amazed to learn about the skills of the young boy.

" She's just exaggerating. Actually, I am just helping her now. She's doing all the hard stuffs. " Daegal said shyly.

Alice was going to protest again but Merlin cut in.

" We'll see soon enough who's right and who's wrong. But I believe in Alice's words. Keep working hard and I'm sure you'll give Alice a run for her money. "

Alice chuckled so did several of the Druids. Daegal became red in embarrasment and sat down.

When everyone stopped chuckling, Merlin spoke again.

" By the way, isn't transmutation of metal also a part of alchemy ? "

Everyone stiffened at Merlin's words and Merlin wondered why.

Then Freya began to speak.

" That's a common misunderstanding, Merlin. Transmutation is part of Alteration school not Alchemy. But that magic is strictly banned according to Reman Code, a set of law concerning the use of magic created by King Reman. "

" I never heard of that code. " Merlin said while thinking about the incident of transmutation which implicitly caused Gwen's father's death.

" That's because Uther destroyed most of the copies of that law during great purge. Only the Druids and the Catha know about it now. " Alator said.

" Just how much destruction Uther caused during the purge ? " Merlin almost whispered. But Iseldir heard him and answered.

" Too much, Merlin. Too much. "

The whole room went silent as if they were mourning the loss of magic.

Then a timid voice rang through the chamber.

" Um. Can I talk now ? "

That got Merlin's attention. He looked at the owner of the voice. He was the only man standing. He was a young man. In fact, he looked younger than Merlin. Merlin mused that he might in his early twenties.

The man had long dark brown hair, wide forehead, black eyes and tanned skin. He had a boyish face and he was quite handsome.

Merlin beckoned him to speak and the young man obliged.

" My king, I am Nayem Silvenor. I was appointed as the master of the school of enchantment. I mainly work on enchanting weapons and armours. The enchantment school also deals with enchanted talisman and defence against malevolent enchantments. "

" He enchants all the armours and weapons for the Catha people. He's the son of Priest Wayrest Silvenor, our illustrious blacksmith. " Alator said and pointed to a Catha priest.

" I am sure I will be in need of both of your talent soon. I can count on you, can't I ? " Merlin asked with a smile.

The priest gave Merlin an affirmative nod and Merlin nodded back.

Nayem smiled back and sat down saying, " Of course, sire. We are here to serve you. "

Then Merlin stood up and all councilmen straightened in their seats. Merlin cleared his throat and began,

" Now that the introduction is complete, let's get straight into business.

I've gathered you here today to discuss some urgent matters. And the first one is about Aithusa. "

" The white dragon ? What about her ? " A Druid leader named Aachen asked.

" I want to heal her. She is gravely injured. I don't know how ? But I intend to find that out. She still can't speak which I believe is something to do with her injuries. Do any of you know a way to heal her ? Remember that her wounds are magical. " Merlin looked at his advisors for answers.

One of the Druid chieves coughed. Merlin looked at him.

" Yes, chief Ysmir ? "

" I know a way, sire. Shall I say it ? "

" Of course. By all means. " Merlin said enthusiasticly.

" Well, the lake of Arcaenia surrounding the city is a magical place. During the nights of full moon, the healing power of it's water increases hundredfold. I believe if you take The White Dragon to the lake during full moon and submerge her into water, she will be healed of her injuries. " Ysmir said confidently.

Merlin's face lightened up hearing this.

" Thank you, chief Ysmir. You have done me a great favour. I will always be in your debt. "

" You're welcome, sire. It's my honour to help you. " Ysmir said with a smile.

Merlin nodded to the Druid in respect and began to speak again.

" As you know, both me and my mother were born as a peasant and we always lived a humble life. And we intend to live like that. So, I have decided not to live in the royal palace. "

" But sire, you must live in there. " Nayem protested.

" And why should I do that , Nayem ? " Merlin asked.

" Because... because... " Nayem stuttered.

" Yes ? " Merlin asked impatiently. Nayem's face became red but he continued nonetheless.

" Because you are the symbol of this knigdom. The other kingdoms will think us weak if you live like a peasant. You have to represent power and wealth of this kingdom. You won't be able to do it if you don't live in a palace. Besides, there are plenty magic hating kings in Albion.

You have to think about security. Please sire, I implore you to see reason. I only want the best for this kingdom. " The young man almost pleaded.

Merlin smiled hearing the Enchantment master's speech.

" Your concern is touching, Nayem. But I have already thought about what you said. I am going to live a normal life among you. But during state visit of other kings, I will impersonate myself as a menacing sorcerer. And that's where you and your father come in. Priest Silvenor ? "

" Yes, my king ? What service do you require? " The priest asked.

" Make an armour which looks menacing, which emits power and which is fit for a king. And Nayem, please imbue it with all kinds of protective enchantments. Also make a light armour for my mother which she can wear during state functions. " Merlin said.

" Do I have to wear one, Merlin ? " Hunith pouted.

" For the kingdom, mother. Please. " Merlin gave her mother an innocent look and his mother yielded.

" Alright, then. I will do it. But only in ceremonies, okay ? "

" You have my word, mother. From one monarch to another. " Merlin said teasingly.

Hunith slapped Merlin on the back playfully and smiled.

" Can you do what I ask ? " Merlin asked Nayem and Wayrest.

" It will be done in one day, sire. Don't worry. " Wayrest answered.

" Well, that's efficiency. But how will you be able to do it so quickly ? " Merlin asked already knowing the answer.

" Magic, " Nayem answered.

" I thought so. Thank you for your help. And as for my residence, do you people have any suggestion about where should I live ? Although I hate to admit it, Nayem is right. Sooner or later, other kingdoms will know about us. There are plenty magic haters in Albion other than Arthur and Sauron.

They will try to ruin this kingdom. And I will be the primary target. As much as I hate it, I must think about security too. So, any suggestions ? " Merlin looked at his advisors.

Several people made several suggestions. Some suggested the Arch-Mage's quarters, but it was at the learning ground not in the inner city. So, Merlin disapproved.

Some suggested the guest chambers but Gilli informed that they were as extravagant as the royal palace. So, Merlin dismissed it too.

Then Freya suggested the commander's chambers, the temporary residence for the royals during wartime. It was situated at the lower level of the white gold tower. The former kings of Elmet used to come down there to express their soliderity with their soldiers. Freya said that it was not nearly as lavish as the palace and as it was inside the white gold tower, security was not a problem.

So, after much discussion, it was decided that from now on the royals would live in the commander's chambers. Then, Merlin asked Alice and Daegal to turn the royal palace into an infirmary saying that the ill and injured people deserve the most comfort not the royals. Alice and Daegal complied with his words.

Then Merlin said, " Now that we have solved that problem, there's only one thing I want to discuss, before we get to the final agendum of this meeting. Shall I ? "

" Of course, Merlin. We're all eager to know what you have to say . " Alator said and all of the other people nodde in agreement.

Merlin began, " I have taken a vow to serve you. TO SERVE YOU. I want to be your servant. Not your lord or master but friend and kin. But you people keep bowing at me and my mother. It's very disturbing and it saddens me. How can I be your servant and friend if you do not treat me as your equal. I want to be one of you not your superior. "

Merlin heaved a sigh and continued, " I know that requesting to stop bowing me and calling me lord won't stop you to do that. But I know you'll follow my orders. So, I, Merlin Ignotus Ambrosius hereby decrees as the rightful king of Elmet that bowing to me or my mother is forbidden from now on. And I also decree that anyone who will treat me as their superior will be treated as equally guilty. So, no My lord. No your majesty. No sire. Just plain, simple Merlin and Hunith. Is that understood ? " Merlin asked firmly.

Everyone nodded but many of the Druids were sulking.

Merlin said again, " And if any of you break this decree, they will be given punishment of mucking out the grand stable for three hours. "

Merlin took a deep breath and looked satisfied.

" Now that every other things are out of the way, let's begin talking about the most important matter. I have been informed that some of the Druid clans are trapped in Amata. I am planning to infiltrate Amata and bring them back safely. If anyone wishes to join me, he or she can stand up. But I am going anyway, even if I have to go alone. "

Freya stood up first. " You don't have to be alone. I am going with you and I will help you as best as I can. "

Merlin gave Freya a thankful nod.

Then Gilli and Daegal stood up.

" I can't let you have all the fun, now can I ? " Gilli said with a grin.

Merlin grinned back. " Obviously not. "

Daegal said, " And you'll need a physician. "

" I am much obliged, friend. " Merlin said with a nod.

Then Alator, Iseldir, the masters, all of the Catha priests and even some Druid chieves stood up. Even the older ones (like Alice and Finna ) wanred to go. But Merlin insisted them to stay as they were not as strong as they once had been.

After that, Hunith stood up.

" Mother, what do you think you are doing ? " Merlin asked.

" I am coming with you. "

" Not a chance. " Merlin protested.

" And why not ? I know how to use a sword. I can help you. Your father taught me. " Hunith said.

" What ? I didn't know that... Wait, if you know how to use a sword, then why didn't you use your skill during Ealdor's battle ? "

" Use your head, Merlin. It would've raised suspicion. I've trained everyday while you were not in the house. So, my skills are still intact. But that's not the point. I am going and you can't stop me. U am the queen mother. "

Merlin hmphed as he couldn't find any arguement to counter his mother.

" Very well. But you will be surrounded by us, alright ? I don't want you to get hurt. " Merlin said.

" I won't get hurt. I promise. " Hunith said with a smile.

Merlin rubbed his forehead and said, " I think that's enough for today... "

He was cut off by Iseldir.

" Wait. We still don't have a destruction master or an Arch-mage. "

" Oh. That. I almost forgot. But you said the council didn't find anyone worthy. " Merlin said confusedly.

" But it has found someone now. " Iseldir said mysteriously.

" Who ? "

" You, Merlin. You are worthy to become the master of the school of destruction and the Arch-Mage of the academy. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Please leave a review. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Next chapter will be much shorter and update will be quicker. -**

 **Assassin of Syria.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note : Hello, everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. This story now have 80+ favourites, 150+ reviews and 21k+ views. You people are really great. But I have some bad news. This story is going on a hiatus for a month. I am sorry. But the pressure of study is increasing. If I continue writing ignoring my studies, the quality of the chapters will fall. Surely, you won't want that. But the good news is I have planned out the entire story. It will have at least sixty chapters. And I am assuming that it will be more than 200k words long. Also a good news for Arthur fans, he will pop up in chapter 18 and Morgana isn't far behind.**

 **Alright. Enough with my ranting. Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. They always make me feel good.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Tell me your sins**

Merlin at first refused to become the master of destruction school and Arch-Mage. He admitted that he was good in battle magic but he had never taught anyone magic. So, he was nervous that he would do a bad job in teaching.

But Iseldir was firm in his decision. He wouldn't hear any of Merlin's excuses.

" Didn't you defeat High Priestess Nimueh ? " Iseldir asked.

" Yes, I did. But it was rather- " Iseldir didn't let Merlin to finish his words.

" And weren't you the secret protector of Camelot who has defeated many magical beasts and sorcerers ? "

" Yes, I have. " Merlin said feeling that he was losing this arguement.

" We've heard that you've vanquished a Sidhe elder , killed a questing beast and defeated Cornelius Sigan himself, are those rumours true ? " Vendrick asked.

Now Merlin was feeling embarassed.

" Yes. Yes. "

" And don't don't forget that he has defeated The Triple Goddess. " Daegal said.

" Not The Goddess, actually. It was The Cursed One. " Merlin corrected.

" Yes, Uriel told us about that. But that's not the point. " Alator said with impatience growing in his voice.

" Then what is ? " Merlin countered with equal annoyance.

" That you are very good in battle magic and you are the most- no, the only one eligible for the post. And you are Emrys for The One's sake ! You are the greatest warlock to ever live. There is no one more fit for the post of Arch-Mage than you.

Please, Merlin just agree with us. It will be good for the academy and for the people of Elmet. Please. " Iseldir pleaded.

" But I never taught anyone before. It will be a disaster. " Merlin made a last attempt to refuse the proposal.

This time Freya spoke up.

" There's first time for everything, Merlin. I was nervous too on my first day as a teacher. But the masters helped me. And now I am doing quite a decent work. Don't worry about teaching. We all will help you, won't we ? " Freya looked at her fellow masters.

The other five masters nodded.

" See ? You are not alone in this. We are all with you. So, please agree Merlin. The children need a teacher on offensive magic. And you can do the job. So, Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. " Freya pleaded.

" Agree with her, Merlin. It's not polite to dismiss your entire council's request especially when the request is made for the good of this kingdom. " Hunith urged Merlin and the young warlock understood that now he had no choice but to agree. He knew that they would not stop until he agreed with them.

' And it's not a bad job. It will give me chance to learn more about magic. Maybe I should agree. After all, being an Arch-Mage can't be as hard as being Arthur's servant. ' Merlin mused.

He took a deep breath and said , " Alright. I agree. "

" Hip Hip Hurray ! " Daegal cheered.

" Thank you, Merlin. Now the academy can finally begin to teach offensive magic to the disciples. " Alator said in gratitude.

" And that's essential because soon we will be needing a military, what do you say Merlin ? " Gilli asked.

" Oh yeah. I competely forgot about that. We will obviously be needing an army to defend this land from other kingdoms' warmongering kings. We will start building it after our rescue mission. We will leave for Amata at dawn tomorrow. And we will rescue our kins from the persecution of Amata " Merlin said with conviction.

" So says the king, " Iseldir said loudly.

" Is there anything else important that we have to discuss ? " Merlin asked.

All of the councilors nooded in negative.

" Then this council is adjourned. " Merlin said and the blue light glowing at the center of the stone table vanished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Iseldir brought Merlin and Hunith to their new residence, 'The Commander's Quarters ' . It was not nearly as large and lavish as the royal chambers of Camelot but it was a moderatively nice chamber. It had three rooms. Two master bedrooms and one small antechamber. There was also a bath chamber and a kitchen.

Merlin liked the chambers. He was delighted to see the kitchen. Iseldir told him that during war time, the royals of Elmet cooked themselves. That's why there was a kitchen in that chamber.

Merlin always loved his mother's cooking and he was so excited to think that from now on, he would get more chance to eat his mother's heavenly cooking. Speaking of his mother, he remembered that he needed to have a hard talk with his mother.

Sure, he had agreed with her in the council chamber about taking her with him but there's no way in hell he would place his mother in harm's way deliberately. And besides, someone needed to be regent here in capital while he was in Amata.

So, when Iseldir bade goodbye and left him and his mother alone, Merlin closed the door and confronted his mother.

" What were you thinking ? "

Hunith was taken aback by her son's sudden question. So, all Merlin got from her mother was a questioning frown.

" Why did you want to join us ? "

" We've been through this matter, Merlin. Must we do this again ? " Hunith asked .

" Yes, I don't want you to go. " Merlin said firmly.

" But you agreed at the council. What changed your mind ? " Hunith asked again.

" I didn't want to create a scene there. " Merlin said calmly.

The he spoke again. " C'mon, mother. You yourself said that you are nearing your fifty and This mission is going to be risky one. "

" Are you saying that I am old ? " Hunith asked threateningly.

Merlin gulped down and said, " Yes. "

" Hmph. I can beat you in a sword fight, Merlin. Maybe even Morgana. You haven't seen me in action. " Hunith was becoming increasingly annoyed at his son's protective behaviour.

" Hey! I have improved these past years. " Merlin protested.

" Look, mother. It's not the point. I am going to Amata and someone needs to stay here to look after the kingdom. Even Iseldir and Alator is going. I need you to be here as regent. "

Merlin was becoming desperate. He was making all these excuses for keeping his mother safe. Sure, his mother could wield a sword but they were going againsr Amatans.

Merlin had seen them in Camelot. They were mean, cruel and strong fighters. Sarrum might be dead but his impressive army was still intact. Only magic could stand a chance against them. And Merlin would die before he put his mother in danger.

But his mother was proven as stubborn as himself and he was having a hard time persuading her. As proof Hunith refused again. " Anyone from the council can be chosen as regent. Finna could do a fine job. "

This time Merlin finally lost it. " Damn it, mother. Why do you have to be so stubborn ? " He screamed in exasperation.

" I don't want you to go because... " Merlin stopped talking and went on his knees.

" I don't want to lose you. I am finally free, mother. And I want to enjoy my freedom with you. The Amatans are powerful. I don't want you to get hurt. I've already lost father. I don't want to lose you too. Please , mother. I beg of you. " Merlin began to cry.

Seeing her son crying broke Hunith's heart. She kneeled before her son and raised his chin with her hand. Tears were runnnig down Merlin's face. When they locked eyes, Merlin engulfed her in a tight embrace and began to cry on her shoulder.

" I can't lose you, mother. For the first time in many years, I am happy. I don't want this happiness snatched away from me. Please mother, just don't go. " Merlin said while sniffling.

Hunith stroke her hand through Merlin's black hair and kiseed his crown of the head.

" Shhhh. My boy, don't cry. You're a king now. Kings don't cry. What would others think if they find you like this ? Stop acting like a boy and be a man. You're 25 for Goodness' sake. " Hunith said soothingly and tried to look at Merlin but his son was still holding her tightly.

" Merlin ? "

" Promise me that you will stay here otherwise, I won't release you. " Merlin said stubbornly.

Hunith remained silent for a few seconds but in the end, she yielded to her son's demand finding no other way.

" Very well. I promise that I will be regent here. Happy now ? "

Merlin released his mother and stood up. " Thank you, mother. " He said in a low tone.

Hunith wiped away Merlin's tears and said smilingly.

" Naughty boy. "

Merlin smiled hearing his mother's words. He was relieved that his mother would stay here. He felt quite proud. Persuasing his mother had always been a hard job.

" Just promise me one thing. " Hunith said and this Merlin sensed worry in his mother's voice.

" Anything, mother. "

" Please come back safely, okay? Don't take any unecessary risks. I can't lose you too. You are too precious to me. " This time tear was threatening to fall from Hunith's eyes.

Merlin took his mother's hand in his and said softly, " I promise, mother. I promise. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A few hours later**

It turned out that the dragon's clearing was not inside the city. It was at the outer city near the learning ground.

After the council and the confrontation with his mother, Merlin took an hour long rest, then he went out in order to check out how Aithusa was faring. So, he went to Iseldir's house and asked Iseldir to take him to the dragon's clearing.

They went out of the inner city and after a long walk, they reached the dragon's clearing. In fact, it was a large meadow. Very large. Boulders were scattered throughout the field here and there. And the white dragon, Aithusa was perched on top of one of the boulders. She was yawning. Merlin deduced that she had just awoken from her sleep.

Seeing Merlin, Aithusa chirped happily and flew towards him. She landed before Merlin and began to coo. Merlin sat beside her. He began to pat the dragon gently on the head and she snuggled closer to Merlin.

" Um. Merlin, I should go. I have a history lesson to give to some of the children in a few moments. " Iseldir said.

" Alright, Iseldir. But thanks for your help. "

Iseldir nodded and left the clearing. After the Druid chieftain left, Merlin looked at Aithusa.

' Hello, Aithusa. Did you have a nice sleep? ' Merlin asked telepathetically.

' Yes, father. This place is amazing. It is the best place I've ever been. ' Aithusa answered happily in Merlin's mind.

Merlin smiled hearing Aithusa's reply. He was taken aback when the dragon first called him father last night near Ealdor. But now, his heart became filled with joy and affection for the dragon. It reminded him of the moments when Aren called him ' Uncle Merl ' .

' It's good to see you happy here. It's the least I can do for you. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. ' Merlin said sadly while scratching Aithusa's chin.

' Don't be sorry, father. You're here now and that's what really matters. Just don't leave me again, okay ? ' Aithusa's eyes were pleading.

' No. No. I promise. I promise I won't leave you again. ' Merlin answered and Aithusa again began to chirp happily.

They sat in the meadow for a long time without saying a word. They didn't need to say anything. They were kins. Aithusa's strong magical aura soothed the young warlock's mind and Merlin could tell that Aithusa was enjoying his company too.

Then something came into Merlin's mind.

' Aithusa, can I ask you something ? '

' Anything, father. '

' Who injured you ? '

Aithusa's form stiffened at the question. She looked at her lord and for the first time during his time with Aithusa, Merlin saw fear in her eyes.

' I don't want to tell. ' Aithusa answered.

' Why ? ' Merlin asked. He really wanted to know. He wanted to exact revenge on the ones who had hurt his dragon.

' It's too painful. Maybe one day I will tell you. But not today. '

Merlin affirmatively nodded at Aithusa and the dragon relaxed again.

After a while, she spoke up again.

' Father ? '

' Hmmm. ' Merlin responded.

' Can I see your magic ? '

' What ? '

' Your magic. I want you to do magic. '

Merlin stared at Aithusa. He was a little surprised hearing Aithusa's request. Well, why shouldn't he be ? Nobody has asked him to do magic in many years. In his childhood, Merlin performed magic on request of Will. His best friend had always been fascinated by his magic.

Those were the happiest times in his life. Those were the times before Arthur, times before destiny and times before all those stupid prophecies. Yes, he used magicin Camelot. But that was only to survive or to protect someone.

He didn't use magic to have fun or to feel happy. He used his gift solely for the protection of Arthur, for destiny and for Albion.

Alas! Those were just lies. Arthur was never meant to bring back magic. His life's work was nothing but meaningless.

But it seemed fate was not too cruel on him. He had got another chance. Here in Elmet, he had finally become free. Free from fear, free from persecution, free from Arthur and free from destiny.

So, why not use some magic for fun ? Merlin thought.

He grinned at Aithusa. " Let the fun begin, shall we ? "

Aithusa nodded happily and released a small blast of flame.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the flame stopped in midair. Then it began to grow larger. Soon, it turned into a giant fireball. Then the young warlock waved his hand and the fireball turned into a giant flying spectral dragon.

Aithusa's eyes widened seeing this. She had seen Morgan doing magic. But her father's magic was entirely different. It was elemental and beautiful. She had never seen something like this.

The spectral dragon continued flying throughout the meadow. Merlin waved his hand again and then it turned into a phoenix, the fire bird of the legend. To say the bird was beautiful, was an understatement. It looked fierce and beautiful at the same time. As if it was presenting Merlin's own magic itself. Aithusa began to run after the phoenix and then began to fly with it.

She roared in delight. Merlin was surprised. That was the first time, he heard Aithusa roaring.

' My little daughter is growing up, ' Merlin thought affectionately.

After a long time of flying with the phoenix, Aithusa landed near Merlin again and snuggled up to him. Merlin patted on Aithusa's head gently with his left hand and waved at the phoenix with his right. The phoenix disintegrated into minuscule shards of fire spark and began to fall from the sky like rain.

' That was awesome, father. I had never seen anything like that before. ' Aithusa said in delight inside Merlin's head.

' Had fun ? ' Merlin asked.

Aithusa nodded happily. She seemed too happy and Merlin's heart leapt with joy . At last, he was doing his duty as a dragonlord. He was protecting his kin and trying to give the love she needed desperately.

' Father, I hope you will be proud of me. ' Merlin thought.

His thought was disrupted by a sudden sound of clapping.

He looked at the direction of the noise and saw Daegal, Gilli and Freya was standing at the border of the meadow. Alll three of them were clapping.

Merlin smiled at them. They came closer to him.

" Wow. That's some magic trick ! " Daegal said loudly. He was bursting with excitement.

Merlin beconed them to sit down. All three of them sat next to him. " So, you liked it ? " Merlin asked.

" Liked it ? That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. And I have been seeing many amazing things since my staying with the Catha. " Gilli said hardly able to conceal the wonderment in his voice.

" It reminded me of that night. " Freya almost whispered.

Merlin looked at her. She was smiling softly. He understood which night she was mentioning. It was that night when he showed her his magic and felt a connection with her for the first time.

Freya was wearing a sleeved and hooded blue robe over a long red gown and a small white tree was embroidered at the left side of the robe just above her heart. The dress made her look like a scholar and Merlin thought it suited her. But he was curious about the peculiar dress she was wearing.

" What are you wearing, Freya ? " Merlin asked.

" Oh, this ? This is the official robe for the master of alteration. You'll get one too. The tailors are already working on it. Your robe is going to be gold one with a symbol of a dragon embroidered here. " Freya poked at the place where his heart was.

Merlin smiled nervously. He was still thinking that making him a master would end up in a disaster. So, to overcome his nervousness, he wanted to change the subject.

" So, how did you find me here ? " Daegal gave the answer.

" Oh. That was not too hard. I was just taking a walk around the academy as I don't have any class to take this afternoon. Then Freya joined me after giving lesson to some of the Cathas. We went to the training ground and found Gilli duelling with a priest. "

Gilli cut in. " After the duel which I won descisively- " Merlin grinned hearing Gilli's boastimg.

" I joined both of the great masters. " Freya shoved Gilli playfully.

" Get to the point now. " Merlin said impatiently although a small smile was still plastered on his face.

" Oh! Yes. We thought that we should find our esteemed king as we have a lot to catch up to. So, we went to your chambers and found your mother. She told us that you went to the dragon's clearing. And thus we found you here playing with your baby dragon. " Daegal finished with a chuckle.

Aithusa huffed hearing Daegal's words and a small wisp of smoke escaped her mouth.

" Careful there, Daegal. Aithusa doesn't like being called baby. She is almostt four years old now. " Merlin said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Daegal gave Aithusa an apologestic look and said, " Sorry about that. I was just joking. It won't happen again. "

Aithusa nodded her head moodily and everyone of them chuckled lightly.

Suddenly Gilli clapped his hand and said, " Alright, then. Let's get on with it. " Both Freya and Daegal nodded.

" Get on with what ? " Merlin asked confusingly.

" We came here to know what happened with you in Camelot. " Daegal said calmly.

" But you already know what happened. Didn't Uriel tell you ? " Merlin asked hesitantly. He was not in the mood to recall all those painful recent memories.

" Only bits and pieces. We want to know what really happened. We want to hear it from you. You always spoke so highly of Arthur. Why would he turn on you just because you had magic ? " Freya asked.

" That's the thing, Freya . Magic. That's the only problem with Arthur. That was also Uther's problem. He found out about my magic and threw away our eight year long friendship. Although I am already begining to suspect if he ever considered me as his friend. " Merlin said sadly.

Freya gently put her hand on Merlin's shoulder. She didn't say anything. But there was no need. Freya's small gesture of affection made Merlin feel a lot better.

All on a sudden , Aithusa began to fidget nervously.

' What is it, Aithusa ? ' Merlin asked telepathetically.

' The great dragon approaches. ' Aithusa said fearfully.

' Kilgharrah ? Where ? ' Merlin asked again.

Aithusa raised her head towards the sky. The others did the same and saw it. A small black shape becoming bigger and bigger with each passing seconds. And soon , they all saw him clearly. The great dragon, Kilgharrah was coming straight towards them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I am sorry, Young Warlock. " That was the first thing Kilgharrah said after landing before Merlin and his friends.

Merlin was shocked. He never expected the dragon to apologise. He didn't even apologise after attacking Camelot so, Merlin was really surprised. He looked at his friends and saw that they were surprised too and all of them stood still.

But dragons didn't apologise let alone Kilgharrah even if he was a manipulative bastard. So, Merlin looked the dragon in the eye and asked with fake incredulity, " Excuse me ? I must have misheard. I thought you said ' I am sorry '. "

" No, young warlock. You have heard right. I am truly sorry for what Arthur has done to you. My judgement on him was wrong. And it seems that all prophecies are not set in stone. "

Kilgharrah's voice seemed filled with genuine sorrow. But Merlin was not going to but any of that. What he did to him was horrible. He forced him to abandon Morgana and provoked him to kill Mordred. Merlin knew that he was a coward and sinner. But Kilgharrah was not innocent either. He spouted riddles and prophecies all these eight years.

He told him to believe in Arthur. That he would return magic in Albion. That their destiny was set in stone. And now that Arthur had shown his true colour, the dragon had come here asking for his forgiveness saying that all prophecies were not absolute ?

Merlin ws seething in anger. He began to breath heavily. It took all his willpower to stop him from attacking the dragon. Suddenly, something popped inside his mind.

' Hang on. How did he know about Arthur's deeds ? I didn't tell him anything. ' Merlin mused.

" How do you know about Arthur Pendragon's doings ? I didn't tell you anything. So, who did ? " The last sentence almost came out as a growl from Merlin's mouth. But he didn't care.

" Aithusa. " Kilgharrah gave the short answer.

Merlin certainly didn't expect that answer. He was going to ask Aithusa. But the young dragon spoke first.

' During our trip on the lake, you were saying everything that happened in Camelot to Lady Hunith. I thought Kilgharrah should hear it too. So, I contacted him and relayed everything that I heard. Please don't be mad at me, father. ' Aithusa said desperately in Merlin's mind.

Merlin's face softened hearing Aithusa calling him father.

' No, Aithusa. I am not angry with you. You did what you thought best. My only quarrel is with Kilgharrah. ' Merlin softly said in Aithusa's mind.

Merlin returned his attention towards the Great Dragon.

He took a deep breath to calm the raging anger inside his mind. But it helped little.

Oh well. He was going to give Kilgharrah a piece of his mind anyway. After today, the dragon would think twice before messing with his mind. Merlin thought silently.

He started speaking calmly. " What should I say, Kilgharrah ? Your words first gave my magic a reason. But in time, you began to manipulate me. You began to control me implicitly.

You forced me to abandon Morgana, instigated me to kill Mordred. You told me that he would kill Arthur and be an ally of Morgana. Well, where is he now? **He's dead**. You made me to watch countless innocents die. All in the names of a damn prophecy. And now, you tell me all prophecies are not absolute after ruining Morgana, Mordred and my life. **You think a sorry will suffice ?** " He began to yell at the end.

Kilgharrah wanted to say something but Merlin didn't give him the chance.

" For eight years, I have sacrificed my life and limb for Arthur so that he may one day free magic. Imagine my surprise when I hear that it was not Arthur but me who was meant to free magic. Do you know how it feels ? To know that all your life's works were for nothing ? **Well, do you ?** " Merlin was completely losing himself in blind rage.

" You dragons are too damn proud. Always so sure of yourself and all those cursed prophecies. If you had heeded Torygg's warning, Mordred would have been alive and Morgana would have still remained that innocent, happy girl. And I wouldn't have to go through all these pains. "

Kilgharrah's head shot up hearing Torygg's name.

" Where did you hear Torygg's name ? " The dragon asked with a serious tone in his voice.

" Uriel told me everything. He told me about his warning. Torygg warned you all dragons that the visions of crystal were not always meant to happen in the future. He warned you that Morgana and Mordred's dark future were not irreversible. Did he not ? " Merlin asked firmly.

Kilgharrah just nodded.

" Then how could you advice me to push Morgana and Mordred away ? They needed me and I abandoned them selfishly. You turned me into a monster, **you manipulative bastard.** "

The Great Dragon's patience finally ran out. He roared in anger.

" **How dare you use such words while talking to me. You may be a dragonlord. But you can't treat me like this. I am your kin.** "

But Merlin didn't even flinch. He lost control over him. He began to shake in anger. He called upon the ancient magic of earth. His eyes began to glow pure molten gold. Winds began to blow and soon it turned into a mild storm.

Daegal almost panicked. Gilli held him firmly.

" Don't worry. Merlin won't harm us. Trust me. " The Catha priest said calmly. Daegal's panic lessened hearing Gilli's words.

Freya was still standing beside Merlin. Worry began to creep on her face. But Merlin didn't notice any of this. His only attention was on Kilgharrah. He began to speak in the same unearthly voice he had spoken with Mordred a day ago.

" **How dare you call me kin ? You destroyed my life, manipulated me all these years. Destroyed my friend's life. I left my love because of your damn prophecy. You have no right to call me your kin.** "

Merlin raised his hand and clenched his fist as if he was trying to crush someone's windpipe. Then Kilgharrah fell flat on the ground. The meadow shook and the dragon began to writhe as if he was in pure agony.

Merlin felt an odd pleasure like something he had never felt before. He felt so powerful. He wanted to suffocate the dragon. And the ancient religion was obeying his will. He felt invincible, indestructible. But at the some time, he felt that he had become something which he had feared his entire life.

He felt that he had become a monster.

" **Merlin, please don't. I beg you.** "

Kilgharrah was roaring in agony but Merlin didn't mind. He would kill him for all the lies he had spouted. And if that made him a monster, then so be it. He prepared himself for the ending blow. But suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder and began to shake him vigorously.

" Merlin, stop. This isn't who you are. Please stop. You are better than this. Don't do it. Spare him, Merlin. Please. "

He heard someone was pleading him. That voice. He heard it somewhere. It was so beautiful, soothing. Who was it ? Merlin tried to remember. And then it hit him.

It was Freya's voice. Merlin realized what he was doing. He gasped in horror and took control of his magic. A shuddering breath escaped his lips and he fell to the ground. His golden eyes were returned to normal blue and he began to see everything around him more clearly.

Freya was crouched before him and was looking at him worriedly. He looked past her and saw the dragon lying on the ground still gasping for air. A few moments later, the huge dragon got up and began to stare at the warlock fearfully.

Merlin roared again.

 **" Get out of my sight. Get out. Get out. Get out. I don't want to see you anymore. "**

Kilgharrah nooded and took off without saying anything. And soon the great dragon was out of the king of Elmet's line of sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merlin remained crouched even after the departure of Kilgharrah. Freya put a hand on his shoulder.

" Merlin, are you alright ? "

Merlin didn't look up.

" I am a monster. " He almost whispered.

Freya tightened her grip on his shoulder.

" Merlin. Merlin ! Look at me. Now ! " Freya said firmly.

Merlin looked up. His eyes were glassy and bloodshot.

" Listen, Merlin. You are the best man I have ever known. You might have done wrongs in the past. But you can't change it. You have to look forward towards future. Otherwise, you won't be able to redeem yourself. " Freya said calmly.

Gilli and Daegal nodded in agreement.

" But you don't know what I have done. I have done many horrible things in the past. Things that I am not proud of. Things that I was too ashamed to share with you. You don't know my sins, Freya. I am a lost sinner. " Silent tears began to fall from Merlin's eyes.

" Then tell me. "

" Wh-aat ? " Merlin asked with a sniffle.

" Tell me of your sins. Tell us. " Freya said.

Gilli and Daegal sat beside Merlin. Aithusa snuggled near her dragonlord.

They all looked at him expectantly. Merlin took a deep breath and started.

He told them everything. Everything that he held back from Freya during their mirror conversation. He told them about how he poisoned Morgana and pushed her away when he needed help. About how he tried his utmost to kill Mordred and ruin him. About how he killed Nimueh, Agravaine, hundreds of Southorons and countless others in cold blood. All in the name of a so called destiny and some rubbish prophecies.

When Merlin finished his story, he looked at his friends with a guilty impression on his face.

" This is who I have become. A blood thirsty monster. I might have killed Kilgharrah too if you hadn't stopped me. I am a terrible man. A terrible and vicious person. And I wish I could've changed all those deeds. " Merlin said sadly.

Gilli couldn't take it anymore. So, he spoke up.

" Enough, Merlin. You are saying that you have done horrible things. But at the same time, you are forgetting all the good things you have done. You have inspired me to become a better man. You have given Daegal a new life. You have cured Freya's curse and given her something that she craved for. " Gilli gave Freya a pointed look and Freya smiled shyly.

" Gilli is right, Merlin. No man is flawless. We all make mistakes. Even the best of us. You are no different. " Daegal tried to cheer Merlin up.

But Merlin didn't say anything. He wore the same sad look on his face.

Freya heaved a sigh and asked Gilli and Daegal.

" Can you guys give us a minute alone, please ? "

They nodded and went to the other side of the meadow.

" You too, Aithusa, please. "

But Aithusa didn't move. She remained near Merlin. So, Freya didn't try anymore.

She looked at Merlin who kept his head lowered in defeat. She raised his chin with her hand and locked eyes with him. Brown eyes piercing blues.

" Merlin, do you regret them ? Your past deeds ? " Freya asked softly.

" More than anything. " Merlin said in his broken voice.

" It's true that you have done many good deeds. But what you did to Morgana and Mordred was truly horrible. And your good deeds won't erase them.

Mordred is dead. So, you can't right that mistake. But Morgana is alive. You can right that. You can redeem yourself. "

" How? " Merlin asked frantically.

" By apologising to her. " Freya said as a matter of factly.

Merlin frowned. " That's impossible. I don't even know where she is. And she won't even talk to me without trying to kill me first. "

" Oh, don't worry. I can arrange a peaceful talk with Morgana if you want. You just have to be a little patient. " Freya said giving a mysterious smile.

" Of course, I want to talk to her. But how will you manage to do that ? I don't understand. " Merlin's frown deepened.

Freya gave another mysterious grin. " I said patience, Merlin. You'll just have to wait a couple of few months. "

" C'mon. Being mysterious doesn't really suit you. Just say it. " Merlin pouted.

" Awww. Where's the fun in ruining the surprise? " Freya said playfully.

Merlin sighed in exasperation.

Freya's demeanour became serious. " Just trust me, Merlin. And you'll get your chance. You trust me, don't you ? "

" More than anyone. " Merlin answered.

Freya gave a wide smile hearing the answer.

" And Merlin ? "

" Yes ? "

Freya gave a pointed look towards Aithusa. Merlin got the hint. He looked at Aithusa and said telepathetically.

' Aithusa, dear. Can you give us a minute alone, please ? '

' You're sure you'll be okay, father ? ' Aithusa asked worriedly.

Merlin felt so happy sensing his dragon's concern for him. Kilgharrah never treated him like this. He gave Aithusa an assuring smile.

' Yeah, I'll be alright. Don't worry. '

' Then have fun. ' Aithusa said cheerily in his head and flew away joining Gilli and Daegal on the other side of the field.

Merlin turned his attention towards Freya.

" So, what did you want to tell me ? "

Freya took a deep breath and began, " Even though you have made many mistakes in the past, to me, you're still the greatest man on this earth. You have given me hope when I had none. You loved me when I needed it most. When everyone turned me away, you took me in. "

Merlin blushed hearing Freya's praise. Yes, he did all of that. But he did those because he loved Freya. He felt a connection with her. Inside her, he found his true self. His thoughts were suddenly disrupted when Freya took his hand in hers and said,

" Merlin Ignotus Ambrosius, I am in love with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. "

Merlin's jaw opened. What was he hearing ? He never expected Freya to say something like that. Was she proposing to him? His mother , Gilli and Daegal were going tease him mercilessly when they would hear it.

He touched Freya's cheek gently. " Freya Linorien, are you proposing to me ? " Merlin asked.

" Yes. Yes, I am. Will you marry me ? " Freya asked. Her brow was sweating in excitement.

Merlin slowly came closer to Freya, crossed his hands around her neck and gave a short kiss. It was soft but it was everything that Freya needed to know.

" Is that a yes, Merlin ? " Freya asked hesitantly.

" Yes. I want to be with you. With all my heart, Freya. With all my heart. "

They didn't talk anymore. They didn't need to. For their love for each other answered all the questions and they lost themselves among each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Well, that was unexpected. I was plannig that Merlin would propose Freya. But some how, it came out. The scene was influenced by a scene from Testament of Youth ( 2014 ) where Vera Brittain ( Alice Vikandar ) proposes to Victor Richardson ( Colin Morgan ) . Anyway, do you guys want to see Merlin and Freya's wedding ? I can skip it if you want. But I warn you, the wedding won't be in traditional westarn christian style rather it will be in Subcontinental style ( A fusion of Hindu and Muslim style ). And I will also improvise in some places, of course. Also do you guys know about Colin Morgan's upcoming BBC show, The living and the dead? I have read the synopsis and I really think it's going to be a great show. Maybe even greater than Humans. Last question : Do you know when Bethesda will release The Elder Scrolls 6 ? There's so many rumours and I can't bear to hear them anymore.**

 **See you guys in one month. Happy reading.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note : Hey guys. At last, I have returned from my month long hiatus. I have got A+ in all subjects in the HSC examination ( Equivalent of A level ) and placed 648th in the national medical college entrance exam among 85,000 examinees. I have got chance to admit myself in the fourth best medical college of our country. I am on my way to become a doctor ( Alhamdulillah ) . Thanks for all your well wishes.**

 **Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter. Thanks to all of you who waited patiently. I will try to update more quickly as there is a long vacation ahead of me.**

 **Enjoy and review, please.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Into The Jerall**

' _Father don't go there_. '

That was the first thing Aithusa told him in his mind when she heard that Merlin was going to Amata..

When he asked the dragon why, at first, she refused to say. He didn't want her to force. But eventually, she opened up and told him everything.

How she got imprisoned in the well of Sarrum with Morgana, how Sarrum tortured her, how she got all her injuries.

She shared her painful memories with her dragonlord and father. In a way, she felt relieved. As if a great burden which was forced on her vanished.

The same couldn't be said for her dragonlord. He felt horrible and terribly guilty. At the same time, he felt rage and anger. He realized that Sarrum's cruelty had been worse than the rumours spread across Albion.

As he was hearing Aithusa's sad tale, he promised to himself that he would take revenge. He would take revenge on those scums who had hurt Aithusa and Morgana. They would rue the day they were born for hurting his kins.

And now as he, Merlin Ambrosius, king of Elmet rode through the cold northern plains of Albion, the thought of avenging Aithusa was the only thing in his mind.

There were seventeen riders with him. Hundreds volunteered to go to the rescue mission in Amata. But as it was a covert mission, Merlin refused politely to take them with him.

He only took his closest friends, advisors and the top-most skilled warriors and mages from the Catha and Druid people. They began their journey in the morning four days ago, and after three days' hard ride , they crossed the border of Elmet and Amata. They continued to ride north-east as their destination The Jerall Mountains was at the north- east of Elmet.

By the midday of the fourth day, the high peaks of the mountain range had came into their line of sight. As they came closer, they noticed that a wide pass went right between two mountains and at the mouth of the pass, at least one hundred horsemen were gathered.

They were listening to a man who was giving a speech. Merlin guessed that it was their captain. Suddenly Nayem spoke up from his right.

" What do you think they are doing ? "

" Maybe they are blocking the pass. " Iseldir voiced his suspicion.

" We can't be sure until we get closer. " Merlin said.

The other seventeen riders nodded and they began to follow their king.

When they were almost one hundred yards away from the group of soldiers, they were noticed.

The captain of the horsemen shouted some orders and they began to form ranks.

When Merlin and his company came much closer, Merlin looked at his right. Freya was riding right beside him.

" I am going to talk with their captain. My bet is they are the soldiers of Amata. "

" No, you are not doing it alone. We are all coming with you. "

" Freya, this will be perfectly safe. You are forgetting who I am. "

Freya rolled her eyes hearing Merlin's boasting. " Of course, I haven't forgotten who you are , O mighty Emrys ! "

Some of the younger riders snickered hearing Freya's mocking tone.

Freya continued. " But that doesn't mean you are invincible. We set out together to complete a quest and we will do it together. "

The other riders looked as much as determined as Freya. Nayem came closer to Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder. " Together. " He said.

Merlin nodded and said, " Together. "

The eighteen horsemen began to ride in a single rank. The other group's captain came out of his group and raised his hand. The captain was very muscular. He wore a scaled armour. Merlin looked behind him and saw all the other horsemen were wearing identical sccaled armours like the captain.

Merlin felt uneasy while looking at their armours. Something was not right about those things.

" Halt ! What business do you have here ? " The captain's rough voice stopped Merlin's musing.

Merlin pulled his horse's rein and halted.

" We want a safe passage through this pass so that we can go to Amata's capital, good sir. "

" I am sorry. " ( Although Merlin could bet that the captain didn't feel sorry at all ) " But this pass is sealed off for the time being. You have to bypass the mountains and take the Irumitar road. "

Merlin furrowed his eyebrow in suspicion. But didn't voice it.

" But that would take ten more days. Can't you make an exception? We are in a bit of a hurry. "

This time the captain's mask of calmness fell.

" Turn back or die. "

Merlin could see anger was flaring in the captain's cold black eyes. He gave a short laugh and said, " Alright. Alright. No need to be so harsh. " Then Merlin's demeanour changed suddenly. His face became stoic.

" I think I need to make myself clear. You will let us pass or each one of you will die a painful death. "

The captain was shocked at the sudden change of Merlin's expression. He soon pulled himself together and began to laugh.

" Painful death, huh ? Do you have any idea who we are ? "

" Care to enlighten us ? "

The captain was surprised to see such boldness coming from such a young man.

" We are the warriors of the order of the hunt, the official magic hunting squad of Amata. We killed countless sorcerers. "

Merlin clenched his fist. ' _They are the one who has hurt my kind._ ' He thought.

Suddenly, Nayem's voice rang inside his mind.

' _Their armours are magic resistant. We need to be careful._ '

' _So, that's what was bothering me. But how come Sauron got these armours ? It's impossible to make those armours without magic. Very fishy._ ' Merlin thought.

' _Merlin ! You're alright?_ ' Nayem's worried voice rang inside his mind again.

' _Don't worry. Arthur's chains failed to hold me. Their armours are nothing compared to those._ ' Merlin gave his telepathic reply to his friend.

But Merlin couldn't shake away his uneasy feeling. He suspected that Amata's royal family wasn't as ant-magic as people used to think.

The captain continued his bragging, " We imprisoned the High Priestess, Morgana. "

Merlin's magic was roaring inside him . Ready to be unleashed upon the man standing in front of him.

The captain didn't stop there. He continued to brag gleefully. " We captured and broke the white dragon. "

Just as Aithusa was mentioned , Merlin remembered how frightened the dragon was while speaking about the time of her imprisonment. The Amatans had put her and Morgana through hell. For two years, they tortured her.

" You will pay for your crime. "

The captain was surprised to hear the cold voice of the young man.

" So, you are a sympathizer of magic . " The captain said as if he had caught a prey.

The captain's words got his men's attention. They unsheathed their sword.

" That's a pity. You are going to die here. Any supporter of magic is an enemy to the crown of Amata. Prepare yourself for death. " The captain said while giving a wicked smirk. His excitement was clear in his voice.

But due to his excitement he failed to notice that Merlin's eyes were glowing gold.

" I don't think so. Look behind you. " Merlin's voice became eerie suddenly.

The captain stopped smirking. He looked confused. He looked behind anyway and he was horrified.

His men were no longer swinging swords menacingly. Rather they were twisting on their horses as if they were in pain. But none of them were screaming. It looked like their voice was stolen. They continued to writhe in pain and after a few seconds, they began to fall from their horses one by one.

To the captain's horror, some kind of liquid was coming out of the soldiers' bodies. The horses ran away leaving their masters. Within minutes, the soldiers stopped twitching and when they did, they didn't look like their old selves.

They looked like as if they were dried up. Like the infamous mummies of Egyptian Empire.

The captain watched helplessly as his men's lives were taken away.

" What did yo... " The captain's words died in his throat when he looked at Merlin. Merlin was no longer looking like a harmless man. Power was emitting from his body. The captain could feel it. And he almost chocked when he looked at Merlin's eyes. They were no longer blue. Rather they were glowing gold.

And it was not just his eye's iris that was glowing gold. His sclera was glowing brightly too.

" Wha- what are you ? " The captain said.

Merlin felt an odd satisfication hearing the captain's trembling voice. It felt good to fight back rather than cowering in shadows and do nothing like he did in Camelot.

" **I am the one who will bring back magic in Albion. I am the one who will haunt you and your king's dreams. I am the one who will bring balance in this land. I am the most powerful warlock on this land. I am Emrys.** "

The was trembling in fear after hearing Merlin's booming voice. But Merlin didn't pay heed to him. He continued.

" **Go, tell your king that the time of opression is just about done. The time of Emrys is coming. The time of magic is coming. And your king will helplessly watch without being able to do anything. Now flee, flee for your life.** "

The captain didn't have to be told a second time. He turned around and galloped; never turning back for once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gilli was watching the entire drama with bated breath. It was fascinating and scary at the same time. He never saw this side of Merlin before. He looked menacing in his black steel armour made by Nayem while he was talking with the captain in such a scary voice. He never knew that Merlin was capable of such powerful magic. He had seen many great feats of magic during his time with the Catha people but none of them were as great as the magic he had just seen a few moments ago.

When Nayem's voice entered his mind to warn about the Amatans' armours, he became worried. How would they defeat them, if magic didn't work on them. He had thought. Then he saw Merlin's eyes glowing and liquid began to come out from the soldiers' bodies.

At first, Gilli was confused. He couldn't understand what was happening. But after a few moments, it became clear to him. Merlin was sucking out water, the most vital element of human body from them. Gilli couldn't help admiring his king. It was ingenious. As they were outnumbered and had no way to retaliate through the means of magic, his king took them apart from inside. It seemed Nayem warned Merlin and most likely the others too.

Within a few moments, all of the soldiers was lying dead and mummified. Gilli had to admit that he was begining to fear this side of Merlin. The Emrys side of Merlin. The captain fled and they all continued with their journey.

It seemed that Gilli was not the only one who got spooked by Merlin. The other riders were silent too. Even Freya was not talking. She was just riding side by side with Merlin without saying any word.

The uneasiness soon vanished when Daegal said, " That was one hell of a magic show, Merlin. I never knew you were that powerful. We really shouldn't get on your bad side. "

Merlin gave a chuckle. " Told you I could handle them. "

His words lightened the gloomy mood of the people. Iseldir gathered his courage and asked. " But wasn't it a bit excessive, Merlin ? I mean you could've spared them. Surely we would've found another way to get into the pass. "

" No, Iseldir. I have done the right thing. We need to send a clear message to them. Magic will no longer tolerate injustice. It is time for us, magical kind to strike back. They have hunted us like animals while we were helpless. But now fate has given us the chance to wipe out vermins like Sauron from the face of the earth.

And I won't push that chance away. Don't you want to avenge your parents ? " At Merlin's last words, Iseldir stiffened. He spoke up.

" Revenge is not the solution, Merlin. " Iseldir said but Gilli could bet that he wasn't believing his own words.

" I have said that exact same words many times when any sorcerer wanted to kill Arthur or Uther. " He gave a pointed look towards Gilli.

Gilli understood that Merlin was talking about him too. He just gave a nod acknowledging what Merlin was saying.

" I stopped Nimueh, Morgause, Gilli, Morgana from taking revenge while believing that revenge was not the solution. If I had let them to take their revenge, magic would've been reigning free in Albion by now. I didn't believe in revenge and look where it got me. still hates magic. The prophecy is far from complete. Bayard, Arthur , Sauron ; all these kings are spearheading anti-magic hunt. Even your own people are under siege by Sauron's men. They were starving our people to death. **They tortured Aithusa. They deserved what they got.** " Merlin was shaking in anger. He looked Iseldir in the eyes.

" I hate to kill, Iseldir. I have killed so many. In the past, I killed people of magic in order to protect my false destiny. But from now on, I will kill for magic. I will kill to avenge my kind. I despise myself for saying this. But sometimes revenge is the only solution. "

After that, no one said anything. They entered the pass and soon came across the Druid camps. Hundreds of Druids were there. Merlin and his riders took the Druids with them. Surprisingly, none of them were hurt. But many of them were malnourished. It seemed that Merlin's theory about the Amatans blockading the pass was correct. Daegal and two other healers did all they could to help the sick. But they needed more advanced care and it was impossible without reaching Elmet. So, they began their return journey. It took longer this time as all of them were walking. After two weeks of long walk, they re-entered Elmet.

That was when Chief Ysmir noticed something.

" Wait a second, where is chief Groshem and his clan. "

" They left us. " One of the Druids said.

Merlin was at the lead of the group but he heard the commotion and fell back to know what the matter was.

" Is someone missing ? " He asked.

" Groshem and his clan left the group. " Ysmir informed.

" When did this happen ? " Merlin asked again.

" About two months ago. Groshem and his clan people were the only one among us who knew how to teleport. He was becoming paranoid day by day. Always saying that the Amatans will come and take it from him. So, he and his clan left one day without saying anything. " The previous Druid answered.

Merlin was on the verge of panicking. He thought his people were safe at last. But it seemed that fate wasn't as kind to him as he thought. Then, something clicked inside his mind. He looked at the Druid and asked, " What do you mean by ' it ' ? What will the Amatans take from him ? "

" The cup of life. "

Merlin's heart skipped a bit.

" The cup of life ? How ? I thought I gave it back to Iseldir after the second immortal army was destroyed. " Merlin almost shouted.

He looked at Iseldir. The Druid leader looked guilty.

" It was my fault, Emrys. I teleported the cup to Groshem. I thought by keeping it away from Camelot, it would remain safe. Guess I was wrong. I am sorry. "

Merlin didn't say anything. He walked away with a strong determination that in one way or another, he would find Groshem and his clan. He would make his people safe. He promised that to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the end, all of them returned safely to Elmet. All of them rejoiced in the Druids' rescue. All praised Merlin for his bold action and courage. But Merlin didn't feel that. He felt that he did an incomplete job. He knew that as long as he didn' find the last of the Druid clan, he wouldn't feel peace.

Still, he was too tired. So, despite feeling like a failure, he returned to his chambers to rest and soon sleep claimed Merlin Ambrosius.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **I am sorry if this seems a bit rushed and short. Also sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I wasn't writing for a month and I have posted this chapter only to fulfill my promise. So, don't feel bad. I will try my utmost to do a better job from the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, we're going to see Merlin and Freya's wedding next. Please leave a review, guys. I worked hard to get this chapter out. I think I desrve one. It will make me happy.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note : I am so sorry for the late update. I was just being lazy and playing Skyrim. But I will try my best not to be this late again. And also sorry for this short chapter. I promise the next chapter is going to be huge.**

 **This story now has 100+ favorites , 175+ followers and there's only 6 more reviews to go to hit the 200 reviews milestone. ( Hint! Hint! ) You people are awesome.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this short chapter. And I apologize in advance for any kind of grammatical mistakes.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **All I ever wanted**

" You never said that this wedding would be this complex. " Merlin whined in exasperation.

He had been sitting on a throne in the Throne courtyard for one hour while his male friends were continually rubbing some yellowish paste on his face, hand and shoulder.

" Shut up, Merlin. We are trying to make you radiant as the sun. It is an essential part of the wedding. The ladies are trying to do the same to your bride. They won't spare us if they see that we've slackened in our sacred duty as the companions of bridegroom. " Gilli said with fake solemness.

" Huh ! Sacred Duty ! Really ? All you're doing for this one hour is torturing me. Mark my word, Gilli. I will have my revenge on you in our wedding. And where did you get this yellowish substance. I have never seen such thing in South? "

Gilli didn't even bat an eyelash hearing Merlin's threat. He just took some paste in his hand and rubbed it viciously on Merlin's face while Daegal gave Merlin's answer.

" This is paste of Turmeric. It was imported from Bharatbarsha during King Pelegius' reign. It is used in cooking as a spice. But it is also used in Bharat as an ingredient for beautification. "

" And Pelegius Ignotus first introduced the use of Turmeric in wedding in Elmet. He was really fascinated by the culture of Orient. "

Merlin looked around to see who said the last words as Gilli was not the one who said them. He saw Uriel was coming towards him. The former king was holding some paste in his hand. He rubbed it gently on Merlin's forehead.

" You look as golden as the High Elves of fairy tales, Merlin. Your friends really did their job well. "

Gilli, Daegal and Nayem gave a proud smile hearing Uriel's praise.

" Too well for my liking. They were literally torturing me for one hour. It's a wonder that my skin has not come off due to the rubbing. " Merlin sent an accusing glare towards his friends who were trying their hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

Uriel also gave a chuckle. " Alright. Alright. No need to get so worked up. It's your wedding day. Be cheerful. "

" Cheerful ? Are you serious ? I am terrified. What if I mess up the whole thing ? "

Merlin really sounded afraid but before Uriel could say something Nayem laughed out loud. " Oooooh ! The Great Emrys is afraid of our gentle alteration master. "

" We will see how brave you will act on your wedding day, Nayem. " Merlin said grudgingly.

Uriel saw that he needed to take charge otherwise they would fall behind schedule. So, he cleared his throat and said, " I believe Merlin is enough radiant to marry . " Merlin scoffed at Uriel's comment.

" Now go and take a bath. I have sent your wedding clothes in your chambers. Hurry now. We want to finish the wedding before sundown.

Merlin didn't have to be told twice. He almost ran out of the courtyard leaving his sniggering friends behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Surprisingly, the wedding outfit was simple contrary to what Merlin feared. In fact the only thing he had to wear over his tunic was a knee-long blue robe. A golden dragon was embroidered at left side of the robe just above the heart. And a golden phoenix was embroidered at the back.

Merlin had to admit that the robe was gorgeous. The leather pant he wore was not very different from his usual ones. After dressing himself and placing the crown on his head, he went towards the door of his chamber. Before opening the door , he took a deep breath.

" Right then. Into battle. "

Opening the door, he found Uriel standing outside waiting for him. Uriel smiled warmly after seeing Merlin.

" So, you're ready ? "

" As ready as I can ever be. "

Uriel sensed Merlin's nervousness in his voice. So, he said,

" Don't worry, young king. We all feel jittery in our wedding day. I had it too in my wedding day. But believe me , it all gets better after the ceremony. " Uriel winked at Merlin and Merlin blushed a little and gave a nervous smile.

The two of them began walking through the city. People were cheering seeing their king and Merlin was waving his hand in reply.

" Where the wedding will be? You people never told me anything about it. And where the hell is my mother ? " Merlin asked. He was a little annoyed that he didn't even see his mother's face today.

" Hunith is with Freya preparing her for the wedding. As for the location, just wait a little longer. " Uriel said.

Merlin groaned again but said nothing as he knew he wouldn't be able to coax out the information from Uriel.

They walked silently for a while but then Merlin spoke up when he saw they were going out of the city.

" Hang on. Where are we going ? "

" Out of the city. We're going to the venue of your wedding. You'll love it. A Druid named Andrea proposed it first and the council agreed with it. "

Merlin just nodded and followed Uriel.

When they came out of the inner city, they were greeted by a dense fog.

" What the hell is this ? I can't see a thing. " Merlin said with a growing sense of foreboding.

" It's for not ruining the surprise. Just take my hand and you won't get lost. "

Merlin did as Uriel said.

They continued walking through the fog. Merlin didn't have a clue of where they were going. But soon his confusion was erased when they came out of the fog. The king of Elmet found himself in a beautiful- no, in a breathtaking place. Before him was a magnificent and a gigantic waterfall. Radiant sunlight was falling on it's water and a beautiful rainbow was formed. At the foot of the waterfall was a lake which looked very much similar to the lake of Arcaenia. There was an island at the center of the lake. A path made of lily pads began from the shore and went towards the island. All in all, the place looked other worldly.

" What is this place ? " Merlin asked.

" The lake of Arcaenia. " Uriel said as a matter of factly.

" I never knew there was any mountain near the lake, let alone a waterfall and another island. "

" Vendrick's illusions. " Uriel gave the short answer.

" Of course. How stupid of me! " Merlin said smilingly.

" You liked it ? " Uriel asked.

Merlin looked at Uriel and saw he was expecting for his answer eagerly.

" Of course. I have never seen such beautiful pla... err.. illusion in my entire life. Thank you. "

" You deserve it. Now let's go. We're going to be late. "

Uriel stepped on the pads and began to walk towards the island. Merlin began to follow.

The path was way long. They had to walk for at least ten minutes until they reached the island.

Hundreds of people were gathered on the island. All of them cheered when Merlin arrived.

" The groom has arrived. " The people said in unison.

Suddenly some strong pairs of hands grabbed him and before Merlin could understand what was happening, he was up in the air. He yelped in surprise and shouted to let him down. But none heeded his words. He was carried at the center of the island and was placed on a golden throne and a huge curtain was hanging in the air magically before the throne blocking the view in front of the throne.

" What the hell was that ? " Merlin yelled.

" Calm down, your kingliness. It is just a tradition that the groom has to be carried partly by his friends on his way to his wedding place. And now we have arrived. "

Daegal's voice came into Merlin's ears. Merlin looked at his right and saw his friend giving him an amusing look.

" Is there any more traditional thing that has to be done before the real wedding ? I am getting a little frustrated. "

" Ooooh! The king can't wait to see our queen. " A girl said while giggling.

Merlin blushed a little hearing the comment and to hide his embarrassment, he looked at his left and right but didn't see any sign of Freya. But he did see his mother. She came towards him and stood right beside the throne after pressing a soft kiss on Merlin's forehead.

Iseldir who was standing among the crowds understood who was Merlin looking for and said, " She's right before you. "

" At the other side ? "

" Yes. "

" Why ? "

" It is inappropriate for the groom to see the bride before the vowing. "

Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't get the chance to say anything as someone coughed to get everyone's attention. Merlin craned his neck to see who it was. It was Alator who was going to be the priest to conduct the wedding.

' _So it begins._ ' Merlin thought.

Alator began. " We have all gathered here to witness the union of two hearts and souls. And it is my honour to be the priest of this wedding. Is there who doesn't agree with this reunion ? "

" No. " Hundreds of voices roared.

" Then we can begin. Merlin, please stand up. " Alator looked at the curtain and said. " The same thing goes for you, Freya.

Merlin stood up. Though he was a little nervous, he was ready for this. He was waiting for this day for almost seven years and today his dream was coming true.

Merlin's thought was disrupted by Alator's voice.

" Let the curtain fall. In three, two, one. "

The hanging curtain vanished.

Merlin imagined many things what he might saw at the other side but he was never prepared to see what he saw.

There before him stood his dream girl, his partner, the love of his life, Freya Linorien.

But she looked different. She was radiant like the sun. White light was emitting from her long sleeved white dress. Her dark brown hair was loose and was flowing wildly behind her in the light breeze. She was smiling and her smile made Merlin's heart flutter. Her brown eyes were twinkling with joy which gave Merlin a sense of peace which he never felt before.

" Ahem. " Merlin and Freya both almost jumped when Alator coughed.

Alator began the ceremony.

" Do you, Merlin Ambrosius wish to be one with this woman standing before you. ? "

" I do. "

" Do you promise that you will stand by her in will and woe ? "

" I do. "

" Do you promise that you will try your utmost to protect her from every danger that might fall upon her ? "

" I do. "

" And do you promise that you will respect her and love her ? "

" I do. Now and forever. "

Alator asked the same questions to Freya and she gave the same answers. For Merlin, it seemed the ceremony was taking too long. He couldn't wait any more and by the look of Freya's face, he could bet that she was feeling same as him.

" Anatano kamini okoga. " Alator chanted in the language of the ancient religion. A golden light engulfed Merlin and Freya. They understood that it was the blessing given by Alator.

" By the name of The One, I Alator of the Catha pronounce you, Merlin Ambrosius and Freya Ambrosius, husband and wife. You may kiss now. "

They didn't have to be told twice. Soon, their lips crashed against one another.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Merlin was young, all he ever wanted was to be free. He wanted to be free from fear. He wanted to use magic freely without the fear of losing his head. He wanted to live peacefully.

When he met Freya, there was one more thing that was added to his wish list. He wanted to be one with her. To live side by side with the one he loved. Now as he was kissing Freya, he felt that he got all he ever wanted, all his dreams had come true.

He thanked the heavens that he had come to Elmet. Elmet had given him everything that he wanted and he was grateful for that.

But now it was time to look forward. It was time for the people of Elmet to crown their new queen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Freya got cursed by the witch, she thought that she had no reason to live anymore. Her own clan abandoned her. Then, she got captured by that bounty hunter , Halig and she became sure that she would die soon. In a way, she felt relieved. She didn't have to live and kill innocent people anymore. But then she met Merlin. A boy whose soul was bright. A boy who cured her of the curse. But more importantly, a boy who made her feel loved.

That young boy gave her back the will to live again. She promised herself that she would live. She would live for Merlin so that one day she could be one with whom she loved.

Yes, she fell in love with Merlin on that day when he freed her from the curse and from that day, all she ever wanted was to be Merlin's partner, his wife, his love forever.

Now that she was kissing the man who she loved, she felt happy. She felt complete.

She got all she ever wanted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Sorry to those who thought that the wedding was going to be long. In our country, the vowing is very short. I am not a specialist in romance. But the good news is we're going back to Camelot the next chapter and two certain kings are going to meet each other face to face. Please leave a review. I would very much appreciate them.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **-Assassin of Syria.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note : Hey everyone ! This story has crossed the 200 review milestone. Yay! You people are really great. I am truly grateful. Keep up the good work, guys and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The flight of the prince**

It had been six months.

Six months since he had betrayed his best friend.

Six months since his closest knights had begun to shun him.

Six months since his wife had stopped sleeping with him.

Six months since he had lost the half part of his soul.

Life in Camelot was going on as usual. Sun was rising every day. Court was held daily. The king was attending council meetings every day. It seemed as if nothing had ever happened.

But the king of Camelot knew better.

He felt lost. He felt as if he was suffocating. He didn't know what still kept him going on. He felt angry. He felt scared. He felt sad. He felt those things many times in his life's twenty nine years especially in the last nine years. But this time it was different. This time it was different. This time Merlin was not with him.

Merlin.

His friend.

His only friend who never betrayed him.

The younger brother he never had.

Arthur could remember how his life was before Merlin came into his life. It was lonely. It was miserable. Yes, people admired him. He called many of his close knights friends. But in truth, his so called ' friends ' stuck with him because he was the crown prince. They only thought him as a tool to gain favour.

Morgana was a friend too. But as she was a girl, they never got really too close. There was a certain type of sibling rivalry between them.

It was Merlin who first treated him as a real person not as the crown prince. He was also the first person who stood up to him. Arthur could remember what a bully he was in the past. He was truly a horrible person. It was Merlin who began to change him for the better. He was sure he wouldn't have been able to have the respect of his people if it wasn't for Merlin. Even his queen wouldn't have spared a glance to him if he remained the same bully.

He truly owed everything to Merlin. His kingdom, his knights, his queen, his own self.

Merlin brightened his life. He was nothing but completely loyal to him. And after hearing some of Merlin's lonely adventures from Gaius, he understood just how much Merlin sacrificed for him and Camelot. He was sure that there was more to hear about Merlin but Gaius said that it was not his place to tell.

Now Arthur truly felt ashamed. Merlin served him loyally for eight years but when the time came to repay Merlin's loyalty his father's teachings kicked in and he ' repaid ' Merlin for saving his son with torture, betrayal and humiliation.

It's no wonder his wife had begun to despise him and his knights shun him. Even his own son talked with him less and less. Gwen only talked with him once in private after Merlin's departure and it was only to assure him that Aren didn't know of his deeds.

Arthur felt relieved and surprised at the same time. Relieved because Aren wouldn't hate him for what he had done. Surprised because Merlin didn't tell Aren. He told himself that he shouldn't be surprised. After all, it was Merlin. He's not someone who would sow a seed of hatred in a child's mind.

Arthur only prayed that maybe one day he would be given a second chance so that he could redeem himself, so that he could say sorry, so that he could get his younger brother back to him again. But he didn't know that he would meet his brother sooner than he had imagined.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Although Arthur and Gwen drifted apart, they pretended that nothing had happened in public. They sat side by side in royal feasts. They attended council meetings together. They greeted visiting royals together. But their hearts were never together during those functions.

Today was such a day. Today was Aren's fourth birth anniversary and the king and queen were needed to pretend again.

Queen Guinevere Pendragon despised pretending. But it had to be done for the sake of the kingdom. She still didn't forgive Arthur for what he had done to Merlin. Maybe , one day she would forgive him. But not yet.

She was getting prepared for the feast arranged for her son's birthday. After being dressed in a long green expensive dress by her new maid, Eira, she placed her silver tiara on her head.

She looked one last time in the mirror to see how she looked and went out of her room to join with her husband in the banquet hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The feast was excellent. Hundreds of people were gathered in the banquet hall to greet and give gift the future crown prince. The environment was very joyful. Everyone was eating, drinking, laughing and chattering to their heart's content.

Even the king and queen and the knights of the round table were enjoying themselves. It seemed that they had forgotten about the recent incidents. Every people were so busy with themselves that none of them even noticed that the future crown prince left the hall without saying anything to anyone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was Aren's fourth birthday. Everyone in the kingdom was happy. But there was one person who was not. It was Aren Pendragon himself. For how could he be happy, when the only person who could lift his mood was not with him.

His uncle Merlin was not with him. He was somewhere away. Far away from him. He didn't know what really made his uncle to leave. But he believed that his father had something to do with it. His mother was not living with his father anymore which was really weird.

When he asked them about it, they said that they were taking a vacation and would soon return to each other. Aren couldn't even make sense what they really said.

And when he asked about his uncle, his father answered that he was away doing some important work. When he asked when he would see his uncle again, his father said, " Soon. "

Aren didn't know how soon. Already six months had passed and he hadn't seen his uncle since. He was getting a little worried. He knew his uncle vanished for some days in the past. But this time he was taking very long. He was also a little sad that his uncle had missed his birthday. Yes, he was getting many presents in his birthday. Many were congratulating him. But it didn't make him happy because his uncle was not with him.

His uncle's sweet smile filled with pride for him was always the best gift for him and now that he wasn't there with him, he understood just how much he missed him.

The feast went on but Aren soon felt bored as uncle Merlin was not there to cheer him up. So, when no one was looking at him, he left his seat and went out of the hall ( He was very good at sneaking ). He went to the balcony of the palace and looked up at the starlit sky. It was a night of full moon and it was beautiful. It reminded him of all those nights when he and his uncle used to stargaze while lying on the training ground or of those nights when he fell asleep in his uncle's arms looking at the night sky.

All those memories brought tears in Aren's eyes. He wiped them and looked around to see if anyone had seen. He shouldn't be seen crying as his father told him that princes shouldn't cry.

Then he looked at the sky again, heaved a sigh and said, " I wish you were with me today, uncle. "

" Your wish is fulfilled, young prince. " Suddenly a very familiar voice said from Aren's behind.

Aren snapped his head backwards and saw a pale faced young man whom he knew very well with an unknown pale faced woman was smiling at him widely. He kneeled and stretched out his arms. Aren ran towards the man and almost crashed in his arms. " Uncle, you're back. "

That's what the prince said before engulfing his uncle in a tight hug.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merlin didn't want to come to Camelot. But he was also not going to miss his nephew's birthday. So, he came to Camelot to see his nephew. Freya also came with him saying that she wanted to meet with his nephew he always talked about.

Now that he was hugging his nephew, he knew that he had made the right decision. It felt so good to see his nephew again. It reminded him that there were still many people in Camelot who would love him unconditionally.

Aren released him from the hug. Merlin looked at his beloved nephew. He was smiling. Oh ! How he missed that sweet smile !

" I missed you, uncle. " Aren said. His words suddenly made Merlin want to cry remembering that he would never be able to see his nephew everyday from now on. But he got a hold on himself. He cleared his voice and said, " I missed you too, nephew. "

" Is your work done, uncle ? Are you going to stay ? " Aren asked desperately.

Merlin felt sad. Very sad knowing that his answer would break Aren's heart. But he had no other choice. He couldn't stay in Camelot. He had duties to his people in Elmet.

" No, Aren. "

Aren's face fell and to Merlin, it felt like a dagger was thrust in his heart. Aren became teary eyed but before he could cry, Merlin hugged him again and said in a soothing voice.

" Hey ! Hey ! Don't cry. I will come to see you again. I will visit you in every six month. Alright ? "

" Promise ? " Aren said with a teary voice.

" I promise. " Merlin said.

Aren's face lit up a little.

" Who is that lady behind you, uncle ? " Aren asked.

Before Merlin could answer, Freya came forward and kneeled before the prince. She smiled and said, " I am Freya. Your aunt. "

Aren frowned, " My aunt ? " Then as if he realized something, he gave a knowing smile to Merlin.

" You married, uncle. " It wasn't a question.

Merlin gave a shy smile. " Yes, little prince. "

" And you didn't invite me. " Aren gave a fake pout.

Merlin bit his lip. " Sorry. Sorry. A thousand sorry. But I promise I will take you to my place when your cousin will born. "

Aren's jaw dropped hearing the news. " I am going to have a cousin ? "

Merlin nodded and Freya replied in the affirmative.

" Yay. Yay. Yay. I am going to have a cousin. I am going to have a cousin. " The prince hugged his uncle again.

" Awww. No love for me ? " Freya asked and pouted.

Aren was a little taken aback but he soon got over it. He hugged Freya and said, " You're are a nice lady. I like you. "

" Well, thank you, Aren. You're a good boy t... " Freya stooped in midsentence.

She looked intensely at Aren and said,

" My goodness ! Your eyes exactly look like Merlin's. "

Aren couldn't find what he should say; thankfully Merlin came into his rescue.

" Um. No, Freya. He has Arthur's eyes. It's a mistake almost everyone makes. His and my eyes' colour is same. "

" I see. I am guessing he's got Gwen's hair. " Freya said running her fingers through the prince's dark brown hair.

" Yes. And he got Morgana's skin colour. " Merlin said feeling a slight pang of guilt while saying his former friend's name.

" You will be a very handsome prince and may you be a great ruler in the future. " Freya said smilingly to the prince.

Aren blushed and said, " Thank you. "

Merlin clapped his hand and said, " Alright then. Enough talking. Let's have some fun. "

Before Aren could understand anything, he suddenly found himself sitting on his uncle's back while his and aunt were striding through the forest of Camelot. Very soon, they came to a large clearing.

Merlin lowered Aren on the ground and kneeled before him.

" We're going to show you something. I promise no harm will come on you. Just don't panic, okay ? " Merlin said gently.

Aren was a little confused but he nodded anyway.

Merlin looked at Freya and said, " Freya, you first. "

" As you say. Just stand back a little. "

Merlin took Aren in his arms and stood back.

Freya took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly, white smoke began to cover her. Soon it covered her entire form and neither Merlin nor Aren could see her. After a while, the smoke began to recede and a large white Pegasus was standing where Freya was a minute ago.

Aren's eyes widened in wonderment He urged Merlin to go near the Pegasus. Merlin did as Aren asked. When they came closer, Aren began to stroke the Pegasus' mane.

" Pretty. " Aren exclaimed.

" Thank you, young prince. " The Pegasus said in Freya's voice.

" Aunt Freya ? You can talk ? "

" Of course, I can. I am not a dumb horse. I have turned into an ancient magical creature. " Freya said.

" Awesome. " Aren's excitement was clear in his voice.

" Would you like to ride her ? " Merlin asked.

" I can ? Really ? "

Merlin couldn't help smiling hearing his nephew's enthusiasm.

" Yes, really. And you're not afraid ? " Merlin was a little surprised that Aren had been so accepting.

" No, I am four. I am a big boy now. " Merlin smiled hearing Aren's words.

' _It seemed Arthur hadn't taught Aren about hating magic, yet_. ' Merlin thought.

" Uncle ? You okay ? " Aren asked hesitantly.

" Yeah. I'm good. Up you go, then. " Saying this, Merlin placed Aren on Freya's back.

" Aren't you coming, uncle ? " Aren asked.

" Of course he's coming, dear. But your uncle can transform too. " Freya said.

Aren gasped, " You too ? What can you turn into ? Unicorn ? Phoenix ? "

Merlin chuckled and asked, " Where did you learn those names, Aren ? "

" My nanny told me stories about them. "

" Oh, I see. Well, why don't I show you what can I turn into ? "

" Yes, please. " Aren said eagerly.

Merlin closed his eyes and a golden smoke began to engulf him. Soon, the smoke covered his body just like the white smoke covered Freya. But this time, the smoke began to grow more and more until it was almost sky high. Then, just like the white smoke, the golden smoke began to recede. When it vanished completely, Aren found that a huge black dragon was on his uncle's place.

But then something unexpected happened. Aren began to fidget on Freya's back.

" What is it, Aren ? "

" Were you the dragon who attacked Camelot ? "

Merlin was surprised to hear Aren's scared voice. But he was more surprised that Aren knew about Kilgharrah's attack.

" How did you know that, Aren ? " Even though Merlin changed into a dragon, his voice was still the same. Soothing and caring. It seemed to put Aren at slight ease.

" My nanny told story about that dragon attack. " Aren said slowly. He still seemed to be afraid and it hurt Merlin very much.

' _Damn you, Kilgharrah. You even managed to scare my nephew._ ' Merlin thought. His hatred for that dragon intensified seeing his nephew so afraid.

Merlin began to say aloud. " He was an evil dragon. But in the en... "

Merlin couldn't finish the line as Freya interrupted him and began to talk with Aren. " But in the end, the dragon realized it's mistake and turned good. After that, he helped your uncle in many ways. Don't worry. He won't harm anyone or Camelot. "

Merlin was mildly surprised at Freya's interruption but said nothing as what Freya said was not incorrect.

" Can I ride you too ? " It seemed Aren's fear had gone away after Freya's explanation.

Merlin gave a Draconic chuckle. " Of course, little prince. Why don't you ride on aunt Freya for a while and on our way back, I'll fly you home. "

Aren clapped in delight. " That's awesome. Where are we going ? "

Freya stretched out her huge white wings and said, " Just wait for a moment, Aren and we'll be there in no time. "

Aren grasped Freya's mane tightly. Freya chuckled. " Don't worry, nephew. I won't let you fall. Just relax and enjoy the ride. "

Aren still didn't look convinced. He looked at his uncle ( who was giving him a Draconic grin ) .

" Do as your aunt says. You'll be fine. "

Aren relaxed a little hearing this and then...

They were flying.

No one in Camelot even noticed that their future crown prince went off flying with the king and queen of Elmet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They flew westward until they reached the isle of man. Freya and Merlin landed on the isle. Merlin heard stories from Alice and Finna that before the great purge, the isle of man was a magnificent place. The headquarters of the dragonlords were always filled with people. The isle once had had a bustling city and a citadel in it's center.

But now there was only rubbles and ruins in the island. Uther's men had burned the place to the ground. Not a single soul was not living on the island. Seeing the home of his ancestors' home in such state filled Merlin's heart with sorrow.

But the worse thing was the Camelot flag. The Pendragon banner was still flying high on top of the ruined towers of the citadel. Merlin gave a draconic roar, flew over the towers and burned the flags.

But he regretted his decision immediately fearing that Aren might have seen it. To his relief, Aren was looking towards the sea. But Freya saw what he did. She was giving her a death glare.

Merlin avoided her gaze, flew down and landed at the side of Aren. He was ready to leave the isle. He had planned to stay in the isle for a little longer. But he was feeling very sad after seeing all the ruins and he didn't want to relive the painful visions he had in the cell of the dragonlords. So, he approached Aren.

" C'mon, nephew. It's time to go. "

" Can't we stay any longer. I haven't seen the sea before. " Aren pouted.

" No, Aren. " Aren's face fell hearing it. But Merlin continued.

" It's getting late. Your father and mother will be getting worried. " It was a half truth but it was a good excuse. " And this time you're going to ride me. "

" Hurrah ! " Aren yelled in excitement.

Merlin lowered his long head and Aren climbed on Merlin's back.

" You're ready? " Merlin asked.

" Ready, uncle. " Aren said.

" Here we go. "

And they were flying again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arthur was enjoying the banquet very much. In fact, he was enjoying it more than he had expected. His knights were talking with him, joking with him which they hadn't done in the past six months. It was refreshing for Arthur. People were giving gifts to Aren. They were delighted to see their prince.

Food was served and river of wine was flowing endlessly. So, when Aren exited the hall, he hadn't noticed. Nobody did.

When he noticed that Aren was not in the hall, it was already midnight. He had fallen asleep after some drinking. He wanted to ask the knights but almost everyone of them were drunk. He looked at Guinevere but even she looked a little intoxicated.

So, he left the hall in search of his son. He had already guessed where his son might be. He went to the balcony of the palace. But Aren was not there. Fear seized Arthur.

' _No. No. No. This can't be happening. Where is he ?_ '

Just when he was going inside to raise the alarm, he heard a sound of flapping.

The sound chilled him to the core. He could recognize that sound anywhere. It was the sound of a flying dragon.

He looked above into the sky and saw a dark figure flying was approaching the castle. Before Arthur could react, the shape became clearer and soon Arthur could see what was it.

It was a giant black dragon but not as large as the great dragon in size. Then he saw something else. It was white. Bright moonlight made it look even whiter. When it came closer, Arthur rubbed his eyes to make sure if he was seeing right.

No. His eyesight was alright. He didn't see wrong. It was a white flying horse. He had never seen such a beautiful thing in his whole life. It was very large for a normal horse but it was smaller than the dragon.

Arthur was so mesmerized by the flying horse that he didn't even realize that the dragon was gone from the sky. When he realized that, he searched the sky for any signs of the huge beast. But he had no luck.

Meanwhile, Arthur saw the white horse disappear behind the tree line of the Darkling woods.

' _Maybe the dragon landed there too. What should I do ?_ ' Arthur thought.

In these situations, he would have sought advice from Merlin. In these situations, he missed his best friend most. In those situations, he longed to see his friend's goofy, reassuring smile. But Merlin was not here. So, he needed to make his own decision.

He knew that going to the hall would be useless so he went downstairs to warn the guards ( who were probably sleeping ) in the barrack which was just at the opposite side of the palace near the outer wall of the castle.

Just when he exited the palace, he saw someone was coming in.

Arthur hid himself in the shadows. It was young boy. When he came closer, he realized it was Aren. Relief filled his heart. He was going to get out of the shadow, but then he saw someone else was with Aren. There were two people. One was a pale faced lady.

Arthur swore that he saw that lady somewhere before but he just couldn't remember it.

And then, he looked at the other person.

His heart escaped a beat when he looked at the other person. He would recognize that black mop of hair anywhere. He would recognize that big ear anywhere. He would recognize that slender frame.

It was him.

His savior.

His best friend.

His younger brother.

Merlin.

He went numb seeing him. He wanted to run into the courtyard and hug his brother but something was holding him back.

It was the guilt. The guilt he felt for betraying Merlin. He saw Merlin and that lady placing a kiss on Aren's forehead. Then Aren hugged Merlin and Merlin hugged him back.

" You were an awesome Dragon, uncle and you were an awesome Pegasus, aunt. Thank you. " Aren said in a so loud voice that even Arthur could hear it

' _So. they were the dragon the horse._ ' Arthur realized. It sounded crazy. But then again, what was ever normal with his brother. Merlin was different and that's what made him special.

Arthur felt ashamed that he realized the truth too late.

Aren waved goodbye and ran to the palace.

The pale lady and Merlin joined their hands together and watched Aren going.

' _They are going to leave. Move yourself, Arthur._ ' Arthur said to himself.

So, he did. He came out of the shadows and began to run towards the center of the courtyard. He needed to talk to Merlin.

He needed to apologize to his brother for all the crimes he had done. He needed to say sorry. He needed to beg to his brother so that he would come back.

But it was already too late.

Merlin and the pale lady began to chant some foreign words and a whirlwind began to engulf them. But before the whirlwind engulfed them totally, Merlin looked at the direction of Arthur.

Their blue eyes looked with each other's for a second. Arthur was at the verge of crying. His eyes pleaded Merlin to stop. Merlin just looked at him. His eyes were emotionless as if they were eyes of a dead man.

Then Merlin looked away and the whirlwind engulfed him.

When it vanished, Merlin and the pale lady was not there anymore.

Arthur went on his knees. He felt broken. He was given a chance to say sorry to his brother and he messed it all up.

' I am worthless. I can't even apologize properly. ' Arthur said to himself.

But he knew now no matter how much he regretted, his brother would not forgive him again. He had seen it in Merlin's eyes. His eyes were cold as ice. He knew now that he had lost his brother forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Please don't kill me. I know. I know I am evil. I only said they would meet but I wouldn't say they would talk. But don't worry. They would talk and reconcile in the later chapters but not yet. Next chapter : Freya will have a hard talk with Merlin about his recent change of behavior and our very own Lady Morgana will reappear. Please leave a review. They always make me happy.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note : Greetings, people ! I know I promised some of you that I would update in three or four days but I was just procrastinating being my lazy self. Sorry guys. But here is the chapter. It's a very important chapter. I have given you a hint what MIGHT happen at the end of the story in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Please read and leave some reviews. Your encouraging ( and sometimes criticizing ) words really make my day.**

 **OKAY. ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The King's Birthday**

When Merlin lived in Ealdor, he had always been an early riser. He and Will always sneaked out of bed early to meet near the forest. Then they would go to the top of the small hill overlooking their village. It was a perfect spot for watching the sunrise. He always cherished those moments with his best friend. The begining of the day always used to fill him with happiness and optimism.

But things began to change when he came to Camelot. The heavy burden of a so called destiny was forced on his shoulder. Everyday he had to fight tooth and nail to protect Camelot and her prat prince; not to mention the unimaginable amount of chores he had to do daily. So, every night he went to bed with a tired body. Naturally, he began to rise a little late. At first, he missed the beauty of sunrise. But soon he got himself more tangled in the webs of so called destiny and soon his memories of Ealdor; memories of watching sun rise with Will began to fade slowly.

After arriving in Elmet, he became free but he realized that life was not easy here either. He had to perform royal duty, teach at the academy and not to mention his extra duties as the last dragonlord and the Arch-mage. He enjoyed his new works and duties as his friends and family always helped him in any way they could.

Still, each and every day was hectic for him. He rose early than he did in Camelot but not before sunrise. So, he didn't get the chance to see sunrise even in Elmet.

But today was different. Today he managed to get up early. In fact, last night he slept early skipping the evening council. Freya and his mother took over in his place. He did it because today was a special day for him and he was determined to start the day seeing the sunrise while remembering the old days when he was naive, optimistic and innocent.

It pained him to think that he was no longer that naive, cheerful farm boy. He changed. Destiny changed him and it was not for the better. Still, he was trying. He was trying to turn back into his past self. But by far, he was failing. He was becoming more cold-hearted as each day passed. And he was scared of what he might become in the end.

He hoped and prayed that maybe he would be given another chance.

And today was the best day to do it. Today was the best day to hope for something good because this day of the year had always brought him joy, optimism and hope in his life. Today was winter solstice. Today was the shortest day on northern hemisphere. Today was Merlin's twenty sixth birthday.

He was standing at the top of the white gold tower looking towards the eastern sky waiting for the red ball of light to come out.

Suddenly a soft pair of hands encircled his waist from behind. Merlin was startled at first but calmed down after realizing who it was. The owner of the hands brought her mouth closer to Merlin's ears and said, " Happy birthday, dear. "

" Thanks, love. " Merlin said with a small smile.

They stood there for some times, enjoying each other's presence in silence.

Then Freya spoke to Merlin.

" I have to speak with you about something. " Her tone was serious and Merlin couldn't fathom what she wanted to talk about.

" Yes, of course. What do you want to talk about ? " Merlin said a bit hesitantly.

" It's about you, actually. " Merlin frowned.

" Me ? What about me ? "

" I am worried about you, Merlin. You are changing. You are becoming distant. "

So, Freya had sensed it too. Merlin was not surprised, actually. After all, she was his wife. But he didn't want to burden her. He didn't want her to worry. So, he just played dumb and confused while hoping that Freya would buy it.

" What do you mean by ' you are changing ' ? I am still the same person you knew all those years ago. " Merlin said with a smile. But inside, he was very tensed. He was not going to share his guilt and burden with Freya. He was the sinner and he was going to carry his burden alone.

His train of thought was disrupted when Freya firmly grabbed his hand. Merlin almost jumped but schooled his feature. He looked at Freya and was surprised. Freya's eyes were not kind and gentle like they were usually. Rather they were filled with fire and determination. She seemed angry and hurt.

" Don't you dare lie to me, Merlin Ambrosius. You are not the Merlin I knew. The Merlin I knew was kind and compassionate; NOT RUTHLES AND COLD. You killed all those horsemen in Amata without even batting an eyelash. "

Merlin's jaw dropped hearing Freya's harsh tone. Whatever he was expecting, he was not expecting this from his wife. Then the moment of surprise passed and anger began to fill his heart.

How dare she sympathize with those Amatans! They tortured Aithusa for crying out loud. They were the bane of magic. How could she say those things to him ? He couldn't take it anymore.

He shouted back. " How could you say those things, Freya ? They were evil. They tortured Aithusa. They were soldiers of Sauron, whose father was more ruthless than Uther Pendragon himself. And he is no better. How could you sympathize with them ? "

" I am not sympathizing. I am questioning your harsh behaviour. Those men had families too. They needed them too. Maybe they had sons and daughters. Wives and parents. Maybe they were all depending on the men you killed. "

" What did you expect me to do ? Just let them go ? We needed to send a clear message to Sauron. "

" And the best way was to kill his men ? Really, Merlin ? Listen to yourself. This is not like you. The Merlin I knew would've never considered killing as a part of solution. He would've always found another way. You can't counter hatred with hatred. If you do that the cycle of hatred will never break. "

" What should I have done then ? " Merlin asked but this time his voice was lower than the last time.

" You could've made an earthquake. That would've scared them. Or you could've cut off their sword arms. That way they would've no longer posed as a threat. Sauron would've got a clear message. And those soldiers could've still found some other works to provide for their family.

But your actions just hardened the Amatans' heart towards magic even more. "

By the time, Freya was finished Merlin's eyes were welling up in tears.

" Why didn't you suggest me this when we were facing them? "

" You are intelligent, Merlin. I thought you would've found a way without any casualty. I didn't imagine you would go berserk and kill all of them. Also, what about your behaviour in the isle? You almost sowed the seed of hatred in Aren's heart. There was no need to get violent seeing those flags of Camelot. "

Merlin couldn't say anything. What Freya said was true and logical. The Amatans were enemies but the farm boy from Ealdor still wouldn't have killed them. He had become a killer. He had killed Nimueh, Agravaine, Aulfric, Sophia, even the good Morgana was his victim.

He couldn't escape from the cycle of hatred and killing. He was drowning in darkness and he couldn't stop it.

Before Merlin could say anything, he felt Freya's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Freya's eyes were also glassy too.

" Merlin, I know you're a good person. Don't give in to the temptation of darkness. Be the man I once knew. Be the gentle Merlin not the cold Merlin. "

" I will try, Freya. "

But Freya was not totally convinced.

" You know you can tell me anything. You can talk to me if something is bothering you. I trust you, Merlin. I am here to share your burden with you. I am your wife. Please, don't push me away. "

Freya's soothing tone broke through Merlin's defense. He broke down. He hugged Freya tightly, buried his face on Freya's shoulder and began to cry like a child.

" I am scared, Freya. I am so scared. Arthur's torture changed me and it was not for the better. I am angry. I am broken. Darkness is calling me. I fear I will become insane like Morgana. I might not be able to escape. I am losing myself. "

Merlin's each word was like a dagger to the heart of Freya. She suspected that something was bothering her husband but she didn't imagine he was so broken inside. She held her beloved tightly while Merlin continued.

" Promise me, Freya. You will never leave me. I can't live without you. You and mother are the only ones who are keeping me sane; keeping me from the darkness. You are my rock, my love, my world, my everything. Promise me. "

" I promise, Merlin. I promise. But you have to promise me something too. "

" Anything. "

" Don't hide your pain from me. How can I help you if I don't know ? And don't worry. I won't let darkness take you. I will drag you way from darkness if I have to. I will keep you grounded. "

Merlin sniffled. " Thanks, Freya. And I promise I won't keep anything from you. "

Freya gave a chuckle. " You're welcome, Merlin. Now wipe away your tears. You're the king. What would others say if they see you like this ? C'mon. Let me do it. "

Merlin also chuckled while she wiped away his tears with her dress' sleeve. Merlin felt a little lighter inside. Pouring his heart to Freya did him immense good. It soothed him in a way he never imagined. His wife was right. He shouldn't keep things from her.

He was not alone. He had friends and family to help him and he shouldn't push them away. He should let them to help him.

Suddenly Merlin felt warmer. He looked at the eastern sky and saw the sun was rising.

Merlin's heart suddenly became filled with optimism and happiness. It seemed he was right about his birthday. It did bring him hope and happiness. He held his beloved's hand, their fingers intertwined.

' _It's a new day._ ' Merlin thought while looking at the rising red ball of light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The party held at Merlin's honour came and went in a blurr. The food was excellent. Merlin had never tasted so good food before. People gave him many gifts. Some gave him weapons, some gave him books, some gave him new clothes. When Freya's turn came, she took his hand and said,

" Follow me. "

" You have completed it ? " His mother asked Freya.

Freya gave an affirmative nod.

Merlin couldn't understand what's going on. So, he asked.

" You completed what ? And where do I have to follow you ? "

Freya pressed a finger on his lips.

" Shush. You will get the answer soon. Just follow me. You'll love your gift. "

Merlin knew he wouldn't be able to force any word from Freya so he obliged and followed her wondering what her gift would be.

He followed her out of the inner city. When she began to go towards the learning ground, Merlin stopped her.

" The gift is in the academy ? "

Freya nodded and said, " Well, it's a rather big one. Me and Finna built it in the academy. "

" I wonder what it could be. "

" Patience, dear. We'll have to go a little longer. "

They walked the rest of the way silently. When they reached the academy, Freya took him to the tower of Alteration. She stopped in front of a room Merlin had noticed before but didn't enter it.

Freya opened the door and ushered Merlin in.

Merlin looked around the room. The room's ceiling was way high. It was mainly empty except for a huge arch and a blue solid sphere which was floating in front of the arch.

" What is that thing, Freya ? "

" The arch of communication. You can communicate with any people you want through it, magical and non-magical people alike. But the great thing about this arch is that you can also see the one whom you are talking to. "

Freya said proudly.

" You and Finna built it all by yourself? "

" Nayem and Wayrest helped too. " Freya said smiling shyly.

Merlin was fascinated. What she did was amazing. The arc was an example of superb architecture. Thousands of runes were carved on the arch. The arch was made of steel. There were also many symbols of Druid and Catha culture carved on the arc. In a word, the structure was breath taking.

Merlin looked at Freya. " I can communicate with anyone through this? "

" Yes, anyone. All you have to do is to hold onto the floating sphere while speaking the one's name you want to speak with and the arc will activate. Then you can be able to hear, see and talk with your desired person.

But don't let go of the sphere while speaking. It will channel your magic to the arch keeping it activated. You let go of it and the connection will break. Understood? " Freya asked.

Merlin nodded.

He now understood what she said to him in that meadow six months ago.

" A peaceful meeting with Morgana ? " Merlin asked with a grin.

" You figured it out, then? Yes, this is what I meant. We were working on this project for six months. And now it's good to go. Your birthday present from me, Finna, Nayem and Wayrest. " Freya said with a soft smile.

Merlin didn't know what he should say. So, he closed the gap between him and Freya and kissed her softly on lips.

" Thanks, Freya. Thank you so much. Now I truly got a chance to redeem myself. Words can't express my gratitude. "

" You don't have to. I love you. I will do anything for you. "

Merlin's heart fluttered with joy hearing Freya's words.

" I love you too, Freya. "

They stood silently for a few moment before Freya spoke up.

" Well, you should contact with Morgana now. "

Merlin panicked. " Now ? "

" Yes. Who knows what is she doing now. The sooner she turns to light, the better. So, I suggest you talk with her now. I will leave you two alone here. No one will disturb you. Good luck. " Freya gave a short kiss on Merlin's cheek and left the room without giving Merlin any chance to talk back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merlin heaved a sigh and looked back to the arc.

" Alright. Let's get this over with. "

He grabbed the blue solid sphere with both of his hand and said,

" Morgana Pendragon. "

The blue sphere began to glow brightly and so did the arc. The runes and the symbols on the arc also began to glow. A humming sound began to come out from the arch. The air beneath the arch began to shimmer and ripple. Then suddenly, an image began to form. It became clearer with each passing moments.

And soon Merlin understood whose image it was. It was Morgana. Although all he could see was her black hair and her back garbed in a usual black dress, he could easily recognize her.

Suddenly, he felt his mouth was drying. He became nervous. Hell, he was terrified.

 _' What if I mess this up ? What if she doesn't forgive me ? '_ One part of his mind thought.

While the other part thought, _' Get a hold to yourself. You are the bloody king of Elmet. '_

He took a deep breath.

 _' Calm down. Just calm down. '_

He took another deep breath and called out.

" Morgana. "

The figure before him stiffened. She began to look behind her. Then he saw her. His once friend. His sweet, kind and brave friend. She was beautiful as ever. But her dark hair was a mess not as elegant as it used to be during her time as the lady of Camelot. She looked a little malnourished and thin. But she still looked the same.

Her face was a picture of confusion. But soon it was replaced by anger and rage. Before Merlin could say anything, Morgana began to chant words of old religion. Her eyes became gold and she began to throw numerous fireballs, lightning bolts, giant boulders and who knew what.

Merlin knew she was throwing things at his image not at himself. So, he just crossed his arms over his chest and let Morgana's rage to cool down.

 _' Oh boy! I would've been roasted alive if I had approached her in person. I better let her cool down. '_ He thought.

Just as he predicted, a few moments later, Morgana stopped and began to pant. But she was still sending hateful glares towards him. Merlin knew if looks could kill, he would've been dead by now.

 _' This is your chance, Merlin. Start talking before she throws another tantrum. '_ Merlin told to himself.

The king of Elmet composed his features and greeted Morgana.

" Hello, my lady Morgana. Long time no see. "

" **Shut up.** " Morgana screamed.

Merlin backed away hearing Morgana's tone. Even though the lady was not present in body, she still had a dangerous aura around her and it made Merlin uneasy.

" What sorcery is this, Emrys ? Your head is floating in the air before me but I can't hurt you. What kind of tricks are you playing with me now ? " Morgana said. Her voice was furious.

Merlin thought it would be best to give Morgana direct answer. Pleasantries would make her more mad.

" Straight to business, I see. Well, Morgana the sorcery you are referring to is of the ancient religion. More powerful than the old religion. It is not my head you are seeing. It is just a living picture of my head conjured by the magic of ancient religion. This magic is free in my new home, in Elmet. Me, my friends, my family; we all practice and study this magic freely in Elmet, the only safe haven for magic in Albion. "

Merlin could see that Morgana wasn't expecting that answer. And he was proven right when she said, " Stop lying to me, Merlin. Haven't you lied enough ? There's no such thing as ancient religion. You are just trying to capture me so that you could kill me. "

Merlin felt hurt hearing Morgana's accusation. She was not trusting him. Why would she ? After all, he was the one who first betrayed her. It was he who pushed her to the darkness. But he couldn't give up. He was given a chance and he was not going to waste it.

" Please, Morgana. You are misunderstanding me. I don't want to hurt you. " Merlin said desperately.

" Huh. Don't want to hurt me ? Drop the act, Merlin. You are my doom. It is destined. Did you really think I would fall for your act ? Why are you even here actually ? " Morgana asked. She was seething in anger.

Merlin sensed this was the perfect time to apologize. So he said, " I am sorry. "

Morgana's eyes widened hearing this.

" What ? " She asked.

" I am sorry, Morgana. For all the horrible things I had done to you. I am sorry for not helping you when you were alone and afraid. I am sorry for poisoning you. I am sorry for betraying you.

I know you hate me. But please let go of your hate. You don't have to hide. Come to us. The perilous land is not perilous anymore. It has now become a thriving kingdom. A kingdom of magic where you can be free. Join us, Morgana. Don't wander in darkness. "

Merlin pleaded.

" It's a little too late for your apologies, Merlin. And I don't trust you. I am not buying your fairy tale. You're telling me that I will be free. But I can never be free as long as you're alive. You are destined to kill me. " Morgana said.

Merlin's desperation rose hearing Morgana's icy cool voice. It was so full of hatred. He was losing hope of Morgana forgiving him. But he couldn't give up this easily. So, he pushed on.

" NO, Morgana. Humans are the makers of their own destiny. Please, don't make the same mistakes I made. I, Emrys was destined to make Arthur the high king of Albion. But after Arthur's betrayal, he shattered that destiny into million pieces.

In another prophecy, Mordred was destined to kill Arthur. But he's already dead. That destiny was shattered too. So, why can't you think the prophecy between you and me can be shattered too ? "

Morgana rose her eyebrow hearing Merlin's words. She remained silent for a few moments. Then she began to laugh.

Merlin frowned hearing her laughter. It didn't sound right. It sounded so wrong, so insane. Merlin began to fear that Morgana might be losing herself completely.

She stopped a while after. But she seemed very cheery.

" Oh thank you, Merlin. I didn't know about Mordred and Arthur. But you've solved one of my greatest problems. Now I know how can I find true happiness. "

" How ? Tell me. I want you to be happy. I will do anything to make it up to you. Please, my friend. Just give me another chance. I beg you. Please forgive me. "

Morgana just chuckled hearing Merlin's words and said, " Awww! That's really sweet. But the only thing that can make me truly happy is the sight of your corpse. Can you give me that? "

Then she began to give her signature evil smirk.

Merlin's face fell hearing her words.

Morgana spoke again.

" Don't look so crestfallen. You'll have your wish. I'll soon be coming for you and tear your heart from your body. Then the prophecy will shatter and I will be free. "

" You really hate me that much ? " Merlin asked. His voice was shaking. Tears were falling from his eyes.

Morgana was going to answer his question but then she stopped. She looked away as if she was remembering something. She looked at Merlin again and spoke up. Her eyes were cold. Her voice cruel.

" You cannot begin to know how much I hate you. "

In that moment, looking at his former friend's eyes, Merlin understood that all hope was lost. Her friend Morgana was gone. She would never forgive him. He would have to live his whole life in disgrace and shame. His friend's face when she was poisoned would always haunt his nightmare.

He looked eye to eye with Morgana and said, " I am truly ashamed of my deed. I am sorry. But I know you have made up your mind. I really wanted to make you feel happy and free. I cannot give you what you wish for. Maybe one day, I will be able to make you happy. But not today. Not today. "

After saying this, he didn't give Morgana to say anything else. He let go of the blue sphere and Morgana's face vanished. The king of Elmet wiped away his tears and walked out of the room with a heavy heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **To Teekalin : I have borrowed your idea of Merlin's birthday in winter solstice from your story. I hope you wouldn't mind.**

 **Now Morgana has turned into a complete nut-case, hasn't she ? What could be the possible cure for her insanity ? Any guesses, my dear readers and reviewers? ( Hint! Hint! ) Next chapter : Morgana meets with the royal family of Saxony after crossing Dover strait. I will try to update soon. Adios and happy reading. - Assassin of Syria.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Greetings! My dear readers. I am back with another chapter. Three OCs appear in this chapter. I hope you will like them. Please read and leave a review. On with the story.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Berber prince**

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Thousands of corpses were lying around her. The field which once might have been green and lush had now become blood red with bloods of numerous men and women.

And at the center of the gigantic battlefield, she was fighting with him. Her sworn enemy. The person whom she once loved but now she felt nothing but hatred and contempt for him. They were sword fighting. She was dual-wielding broadswords while he was using a thrusting sword and a shield.

Slash. Parry. Block. Thrust.

It was like a synchronized dance. His fighting style was like nothing she had seen before. Hell, she didn't even know he could sword fight. He was pathetic with a sword in Camelot. When did he become so good? She thought.

But she could tell that he was losing the fight. There was a huge gashing wound on his shoulder. And even with the help of magic, he was unable to stop the relentless bleeding. She could see that he was losing strength. His movements became sloppy soon. He began to pant. Sweat appeared on his brow. She lunged forward to impale him with both of her swords. He blocked her attack raising the shield but he staggered back and forced to let his guard down for a second. She didn't spoil the chance. She quickly attacked him. He parried one of her swords with his sword but the sword found it's mark. She was successful this time. Her left sword got embedded into his right forearm. He cried out in pain. His sword and shield fell from his hand and he went on his knees.

She felt sudden joy at her victory over her adversary. She pointed her sword towards his neck and said, " Do you yield ? "

He looked up at her. He was defeated but his scarred face was stoic and calm. He spoke up.

" Is this what you really wanted, Morgana ? By doing this, you will usher in the age of darkness. Ask yourself, Morgana. Do you really want an age of darkness just to have your revenge on me ? "

The truth was that Morgana didn't really care about the darkness part. All she was thinking that she would be killing him soon and be free from the destiny. She would be victorious.

' _But victorious over who?_ ' Her mind asked herself.

She looked around her. There was only death and destruction. And she was the instigator of all this bloodshed. All she ever wanted was magic to be free. But her thirst for vengeance gave her more than she bargained for. Albion was at the verge of doom.

After this battle, there would be no Albion; only darkness.

Then she looked at her fallen nemesis. He was watching her with sad eyes. Waiting for an answer.

' _He's deceiving you. He will kill you as soon as you turn your back._ ' The hateful part of her mind screamed.

" You are only trying to save yourself. Your honeyed words won't deceive me, traitor. " She screamed out aloud.

His face looked crestfallen. He heaved a long sigh. Then he said, " I tried my best to get you back to light. I am sorry I failed. It seemed nothing but my death would appease you. "

" You're damn right. " She screamed again.

He lowered his head and said a three word sentence. It was not the sentence she once craved to hear from his mouth a long time ago. This sentence was very different.

" Do it, then. "

In those words, she heard his pain and anguish. She saw what heartbreak looked like; true heartbreak looked like. Then something unexpected happened.

Another part of her mind which was kind and gentle; a part of her mind which she thought was lost long ago screamed at herself.

 _' He is sincere. Don't kill him. You'll regret this. '_

She looked at his defeated form. His head was still lowered. He looked so defenseless that it was hard to believe he was such a powerful man. He looked innocent almost childlike. He didn't look like a back-stabbing traitor rather he looked like the ultimate epitome of sadness and pure heart.

In that moment, she understood that her nemesis didn't mean harm to her. He only wanted a second chance and she would give him that if he truly meant what he said before.

She began to lower her sword and he looked up at her. Surprised and hopeful at the same time.

Then in a matter of seconds, it happened. he screamed in pain. He looked down at his chest so did she. To her horror, she saw a longsword protruding from his chest. Someone from his behind yanked the sword out. He screamed again and fell face flat on the ground. Pool of red blood began to form around his fallen body. He looked up at her one last time and asked, " Happy now, Morgana ? " Then he closed his eyes and his form became still.

Her mind was whirling. As she looked down at his broken body, his last words kept ringing in her ear.

" Happy now, Morgana ? "

No, she wasn't happy. She didn't feel victorious as she should've felt in his death. She felt horrible. She felt like a murderer although she wasn't the one who dealt the killing blow. Still, she was the one who brought this destruction upon Albion. As if, the land itself was cursing her for doing this. For damning Albion into eternal dark.

Murderer.

Murderer.

Murderer.

That's what the magic of earth was screaming at her.

" Congratulations. You have ushered in the age of dark, Morgana Pendragon. " Someone whispered in her ear.

" NOOOOOOO. " She screamed.

" I am sorry, Merlin. I am sorry. " She knelt before him and cradled his head on her laps.

" Wake up. Please wake up. Albion needs you. Don't leave. Please don't leave. "

But he didn't wake up. He remained still.

His eyes were closed. He looked deathly pale. But he also looked peaceful.

Silent tears began to fall from her eyes and darkness engulfed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" NOOOOOO. " Morgana jolted awake from her sleep.

She looked around her. She was in a dark room and she felt the room was not stable. It was shaking.

Is it a earth quake ? She wondered.

Her question was answered when a middle-aged man armed with a sword came into the room. He was one of her blood-guards.

" Are you alright, milady ? I heard you screaming. " He said. He sounded more afraid than concerned.

" No. No. I am alright. Just a dream. No need for concern. " Morgana said hastily. She didn't want to show weakness in front of her guards. They always feared her for her ferocity and she was not going to change things.

She changed the subject quickly as she needed to know where she was. She was very confused.

" Where are we, Thomas ? " She asked.

" We are nearing Cologne, my lady. We will reach there very soon. "

" Oh. " Now she remembered. She crossed the strait of Dover a few days ago on a ship with her blood-guards. They were making their journey towards the city of Cologne, the capital of the kingdom of Saxony to meet with King Ludwig as the cursed one instructed.

She got up quickly, ordered the guard to get out and dressed herself in her typical black gown. She exited her chamber which was at the lower part of the ship and went to the upper deck of the ship.

Standing at the edge of the right broadside of the ship, she looked down at the water of the Rhine. She saw her face in the river. It looked sad. Well, it was always sad after her sister's death. Maybe, she would finally find happiness in Saxony.

But she wasn't sure about that. And the dream she saw was very disturbing. Merlin was dead in that dream. She should've been joyous in that dream. The strange thing was she wasn't joyous. In fact, she felt horrible in her dream. Surely, her action wouldn't bring such destruction she saw in her dream. No battle could get that bloody. That's impossible. But if that battle did really happen, she wouldn't stop it if it meant Merlin's death.

Now that she was awake, she couldn't explain why she felt that way in her dream. She no longer loved that man. She hated him with every fiber of her being. She gave him her heart once but he only gave her back betrayal and pain. He proved that he was her doom by poisoning her.

Then why did she feel sorry for him ? Why did she cry in her dream when she felt nothing for that man in her awakened state.

Or did she still love him?

She mentally slapped her for thinking such an absurd thing.

 _' Get a hold to yourself, Morgana. You are the most powerful sorceress not some love-sick teenager girl. You are here on a mission. Don't forget that. '_ Her mind scolded herself.

Then why did she feel conflicted? Only a few days ago, she was looking forward to tear Merlin apart. But she began to change after... after...

Oh my dear.

After Merlin had talked to her that day.

' _Emrys, you sniveling Bastard! You enchanted me._ '

Morgana was furious. She was seething in anger. Emrys enchanted her so that her old feelings for him rise up again. The dream was nothing but the result of his enchantment. It all made sense now. He was trying to hinder her mission. He was desperate to stop her.

But She was not going to stop. She would not fail. She was going to bring down Emrys and then, Albion would be ripe for the picking.

She would be successful at last. Neither fate nor Emrys was going to stop her. She would not be stopped this time.

" Destination sighted. " Someone yelled.

Morgana looked away from the river and looked ahead.

A large city could be seen at distance. High towers of castles and citadel were peeking their heads over the city's wall.

It looked magnificent. Morgana was fascinated. Hope began to stir inside her. Maybe she would find a new home in that city where no one would betray her. Maybe she would not be shunned for who she was. Maybe she would find someone who would love her instead of betraying her.

What she didn't know was that fate was going to smile at her last. Her wishes were going to be fulfilled. But they were going to be fulfilled in a way she never imagined.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ship docked at the harbour of Cologne. A group of Saxon soldiers were at the dock. To Morgana's surprise, they didn't look like the Barbarians with whom she had worked with this past year. They were wearing exquisite chainmail just like the knights of Camelot. All of them were wearing yellow cloaks.

One of them was a little different. He was wearing a steel plated armour. A long bow was hanging from his back. His hand was resting on the pommel of a beautiful sword which rested on his hip and a decorated coronet was adorning his head.

He came forward when Morgana set her foot on the dock. He gave her a short bow and said, " It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I am Maxmillian Nassau, crown prince of Saxony. I am here to take you to the royal palace. King Ludwig is waiting for you with Princess Erina. "

Morgana could bet by hearing his tone he was not at all pleased. He was only saying that for the sake of courtesy. She felt offended and dissappointed but didn't comment. She curtsied him back and said through gritted teeth.

" The pleasure is all mine, Prince Maxmillian. I am Morgana Pendragon as you might already know. Thank you for your gracious welcome. "

She scoffed inwardly but kept her most seductive smile plastered on her face. She learnt how to smile like that in Camelot and it worked on most of the men.

But to her surprise, she saw that the prince's face showed no emotion. It was more than highly unusual. Even Arthur couldn't remain such stone faced at the face of that smile. Although the other soldiers were ogling her, the prince seemed oblivious and immune to her seductive charm.

 _' Looks like he will be a hard nut to crack. But he will crack in the end and be my puppet like Agravaine and Helios. '_ She thought.

She stretched her right hand and the prince took it lightly with his gloved hand and kissed lightly on her ring of priestesses. Theoretically, he didn't even touch her. He was really an odd man.

She looked at him intently. His skin was reddish brown instead of fair which was the common skin colour among the Saxons.

His hair was black and his eyes were brown. Morgana admitted he was handsome.

He looked less like the Saxons and more like the people from the kingdom of the Visigoths. Morgana saw the Visigoths only once in her life. They came to Camelot when she was maybe fifteen. Maybe his mother was a Visigoth. She thought.

He seemed he was in his mid twenties. Maybe twenty six or twenty seven. Same as her age.

The prince looked a little unnerved because of her intense gaze and Morgana smirked at her small psychological victory over the prince.

The prince's face soon became emotionless again. He coughed and said, " Follow me. Right this way. "

Morgana followed him and the Saxon soldiers with her personal guards. On their way to the palace, the prince didn't utter a word.

Morgana sensed that he was a man of less of words like that giant knight of Arthur. But she wanted to know more about him.

Morgause taught her that knowledge was power and she wanted to gain as much knowledge as she could about this queer man. So, she initiated a conversation.

" Is the queen with the king, my lord ? "

" The queen died many years ago. " The prince answered. His voice was still cold.

" I am sorry at the loss of your mother. " Morgana said with fake sympathy.

" She was not my mother. "

" I'm sorry ? "

" The queen was not my mother. "

Morgana knew that her next question might directly offend the prince but she was curious to know about his parentage. So, she asked anyway.

" Then who was your mother ? "

Just like Morgana predicted, the prince stiffened hearing her question. He stopped walking and glared at her. He looked angry but he answered the question.

" The Berber mistress of the king was my mother. "

That explained his peculiar skin colour. Morgana thought.

But the prince was not finished. He continued.

" Now, I would very much appreciate if you stop asking questions. You can ask anything you want to my father but not me. It might not do good for you. "

Morgana became angry. Was the prince threatening her ? Who did he think he was? He needed to learn his place.

So, she looked directly to the prince.

" Are you threatening me, my lord ? " She asked with barely veiled anger.

" Do you want me to be blunt? "

" Yes. " She answered angrily.

Soldiers of both sides were astonished at the sudden turn of events. They were eyeing their respective leaders nervously. Even the city people walking along the street stopped and fearfully watched the heated conversation between the priestess and the prince.

The prince heaved a sigh and spoke up.

" Very well. Yes, I am threatening you. I don't care how powerful you are. You should better think twice before crossing me. To my father, you might be an honored guest. But to me, you are nothing but a desperate woman who wanted our army to do your dirty job for you.

If you think you can just waltz in the royal court and persuade the councilors to join with you in your war; then you've got another thing coming. My father might hold loyalty of the most councilors but I hold the loyalty of most of the soldiers. I don't know what got my father to invite you here. You will fail, Morgana Pendragon.

Not even the king will be able to help you. Now come on. My father is waiting for his honored guest. "

He began to walk again. His soldiers followed him. But Morgana didn't move. She couldn't believe what she just heard. No full grown man had scolded her like this. Not even Uther Pendragon. She felt furious beyond imagination. But she couldn't do anything now. She first needed to establish herself in the court and then she would begin.

If the prince wanted to play against her, she would play. He just didn't know what a dangerous woman she was. He would pay for his insolence. But not now.

For now, she would act like a desperate woman like the prince described and in the right time she would attack her prey.

The prince would die in a sad accident and the army would bow before her and the king. Together, they would take Albion. Then she would dispose the king and take Albion for herself and finally magic would be free in Albion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Max! " Someone yelled loudly when Morgana and the prince entered the royal court.

A young girl of maybe seven or eight years with red hair came running towards the prince. The prince lifted the girl from the ground and whirled her in the air. She giggled in amusement.

" Hey there, princess. When did you wake up ? "

" Just after you left the palace. Father said you were meeting a lady. " She said. Then she looked at Morgana and asked, " Is she that lady? "

" Yes, Erina. Where is father? " The prince asked. But the princess didn't hear the prince's question. She was looking at Morgana.

To Morgana, it seemed that the princess was examining her. It irritated her. But she behaved herself and smiled at the girl.

The princess suddenly said to her, " You're pretty. I like your hair. "

Then she looked at the prince and asked, " Are you going to marry her, Max ? "

Clearly, neither Morgana nor the prince was ready for a question like this. They were both dumbstruck and at a loss what to say.

Finally, the prince broke the silence and said, " Where is the king, Eri ? " This time his voice was stern. The princess realized that her brother didn't like the question. So, she stopped questioning about Morgana and replied the prince. " He is in the library. "

" Thank you, Eri. I am going to meet him now. I will come to you after the meeting and my training. You remember where we'll go, today? "

The princess gave a wide grin hearing the question. " To the forest. We're going to practice archery and see will-o'-the-wisps and watch rainbow near the king's falls at sunset. "

" Absolutely correct. Off you go, then. Get ready. We have a long day ahead. " The prince kissed the princess on the forehead. The princess kissed him back on the cheek and left the court room running.

Morgana saw the short exchange of love between the siblings and felt a short pang of jealousy. No one ever loved him like that. She never had a brother who loved her like that. She didn't count Arthur. He was nothing but Uther's son to her now. Yes, she had a sister and she loved her. But she was not the type who would give her cuddle or kiss her. And now looking at the Saxon royals only made her feel more envious.

She had already begun to hate the prince but she also envied him for he had a family which she never had.

She was thinking all of these when she was escorted to the library to meet the king. She was pulled out of her reverie by the prince's voice.

" We're here, my lady. " He said with a mocking voice.

He was again insulting her and it was turning her blood boiling hot. But she checked her anger.

" He wanted to meet you privately. Good luck in poisoning my father's mind. "

Saying this, he left her before the large oaken door of the royal library. Morgana sent a hateful glare towards the retreating back of the prince. Then, she pushed the library's door open and entered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The visit with the king was not much eventful. He was a red haired and brown eyed man reaching his fifty. He was a rather cheerful man, complete opposite to his son. He was very warm towards Morgana and promised that he would help her to regain her lost magical power due to the fall of the triple goddess. He told her that The Cursed One had appeared in his dream a few weeks ago and commanded him to help her.

He promised that he would help and support her as he was a faithful servant of The Cursed. When Morgana asked about Emrys and the invasion in Albion, he answered simply. " All in good time. "

In short, she very much liked the king. He seemed gullible to her. She could manipulate him easily when needed. But there was a slight problem. He was muttering sometimes to himself when he was talking. It unnerved her a little but soon got over it thinking that it was just a minor psychological problem or mannerism.

The main problem was the prince. He had figured her out only in a few moments as if she were an open book. She wondered just how much he had figured out. Morgana could sense that he was unpredictable and could be a dangerous enemy.

She quickly needed to take him out if she wanted to succeed. She even considered resurrecting Mordred using the power of life and death so that he could assassinate the prince. ( She didn't want to dirty her hand ) She dismissed the idea almost instantly as she remembered that she killed Mordred and he wouldn't be loyal to her anymore. Rather he might become a potent enemy which she might not be able to handle.

Also, she lost too much power after the Goddess' fall. She thought that she might not still be powerful enough to command the power over life and death.

So, she abandoned the idea although it sounded very tempting and not to mention the prophecy about him.

But as much as she wanted her brother and the Saxon prince dead, she couldn't risk resurrect another enemy in her present weakened form.

She needed another plan to assassinate the prince. The problem was the part of her brain which used to scheme wasn't working properly today after the long conversation with the king and the heated conversations with the prince. She missed her sister very much in times like this.

She had been a master of scheming. Awesome ideas always used to pop up in her mind even if she was under pressure. But there's no use crying over spilled milk. She was not Morgause. She needed time and a calm mind for plotting. A bath seemed perfect way to calm her mind.

After the conversation with the king, he himself escorted her to her chamber where she would live. The king also introduced her to her new maid, Evelyn. Morgana thanked the king for his hospitality.

The king bade her goodbye and asked if she could join with him during lunch after getting rest. Morgana smiled her charming smile and said that she would be happy to oblige.

Morgana asked her new maid to draw a bath, then ordered her to leave her alone. She soaked herself in warm water and began to ponder about the day's events.

All in all, she thought she would very much enjoy Saxony. The prince might be a nuisance but then again, where's the fun in living in a palace if there's no enemy whom you could scheme against.

She reveled in the feeling of calmness the hot bath brought her. A year in a hovel, two years in a well, another year in a ruined castle. Remembering about her former residences, she thought that she could definitely get used to these regained luxuries.

The time to become the devilishly beautiful Lady Morgana had once again come in her life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, what do you guys think about the Royals of Saxony and the first scene with Merlin and Morgana? Please let me know. Although I ship Freylin, I gave a clear hint of Mergana in Morgana's mental conversations as I believe she loved Merlin even at the end of the series. For more details, see Andreki's Merlin- A friend and enemyship review's last chapter. You people won't regret it. The model for the prince was Manuel Neur, goalkeeper of national football team of Germany and of FC Bayern Munich. . I don't know if he has Berber ancestry. I just made him my OC's model, because I am a great fan of him. Happy reading, guys.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Let the cold war between The United States of America and The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics begin... Ahem... I mean let the cold war between Morgana Pendragon and Maxmillian Nassau begin.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **A War is Coming**

How hard could it be to kill a single person? She killed the king of Camelot. Killing the prince of Saxony should be a piece of cake. That's what she thought when she was brewing her first plot to assassinate the crown prince.

Oh how wrong she was!

It had been two months since she had arrived at Cologne and she had attempted to murder the prince three times during this short period of time. But all of her attempts were foiled. She couldn't understand why fate was so cruel to her. Emrys might be fate's darling child but Max was nothing but a prince.

So, why was killing someone like him so hard? Morgana's patience was begining to run out. All of her plans were well thought of but all of them were foiled one way or another.

She first attempted to kill him during his training session.

She was watching the Saxon prince train with his knights from her chamber's large window. She could see the entire training ground from her chamber. The prince was fighting against three knights and he was doing pretty well. Morgana had to admit he was a good warrior. Maybe not as good as Arthur or herself but he was not bad. And certainly he was way more better than Merlin.

Suddenly her eyes caught a Saxon knight who was practicing knife-throwing and he was not very far from the prince. She smirked seeing this. ' _It's a perfect opportunity_. ' She thought.

It would look like an accident and nobody would suspect her. She incanted a spell and her eyes flashed gold.

The knight threw the knife from his hand but it didn't fly towards the target rather it flew towards the prince. Morgana couldn't believe that killing the prince would be this easy.

But then something unexpected happened. Just when the knife was about to pierce the prince's throat from behind, it stopped in the air and then it fell to the ground. Morgana's mouth was hanging open. How could this happen? Everything was going so smoothly. The knife should've pierced the prince's throat. But it didn't.

Then what happened? Morgana didn't know. Even after two months, she didn't know. There was clearly magic at work otherwise the knife wouldn't have missed. She couldn't guess who was the one protecting the prince.

Later that day, it was made public that the prince was almost murdered in the royal court. Some of the councilors accused the knight but the prince dismissed the idea saying the knife was enchanted to hit him and the knight was no sorcerer.

After that event, Morgana didn't try to murder the prince for two weeks. The whole city of Cologne was in uproar. People were cursing the one who tried to murder their prince in the open. Security around the prince was tightened. Some were even begining to suspect Morgana. Morgana could clearly see that if she was proven guilty, the royal guard wouldn't have to do anything.

The people of Cologne loved the prince madly. If she was found guilty, they would tear her apart in the streets of Cologne in broad daylight.

So, Morgana waited until the situation cooled down. And after three weeks, she tried again.

This time it was during a feast in honor of the prince's twenty seventh birthday. Hundreds of people were gathered in the great hall. The royal councilors, the Elite Royal Guards, the entire royal family and the prince's numerous friends both nobles and peasants alike were gathered at the banquet.

Morgana didn't join the feast. She was just watching hiding behind a pillar of the hall. The prince was chatting merrily with his friends. Morgana saw that the ladies of the court were flirting with many of the knights and nobles but talking very politely with the prince. The prince was also chatting with them in a civilized manner.

' _So, it's not just me. It seemed the prince is immune to all women's beauty._ ' Morgana thought bitterly.

That was also another problem for Morgana. She thought to seduce the prince and then kill him. But soon she realized that it was impossible as the prince barely looked at her even when she was talking with him. It infuriated her so much. It was just another reason why she wanted to kill him.

She continued watching the prince waiting for the perfect time to strike. And the chance came two hours later when every man and most of the ladies were too drunk to stand properly. Every man except the prince. To Morgana's dismay, the prince hardly touched any liquor during the party. Even the king was almost unconscious due to excessive drinking.

The prince was dancing with a lady whom Morgana had never seen before, although she seemed vaguely familiar to her. It seemed the prince was enjoying the dance which surprised Morgana. She thought he didn't like any of the ladies of the court.

 _' Maybe she was his lover. '_ Morgana thought.

Oddly, she felt a little jealous. She mentally slapped herself for thinking like that. She only loved once and it brought her nothing but pain and betrayal. She was not going to make the same mistake again. And she was obviously not going to fall for the perfect prince of Saxony. She was going to kill him.

Yes, and it was going to happen now. She looked upwards and saw a magnificent golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the hall.

 _' It must be heavy. '_ She thought.

The prince and his partner were dancing just beneath the chandelier. What would happen if that huge chandelier 'accidently' fall on the golden boy of the kingdom.

Morgana smirked at the thought. She raised her hand and her eyes glowed gold while keeping herself completely hidden in the shadows of the pillars.

The chandelier began to fall. The prince looked upward and saw that he would not be able to survive this. Morgana had to use her entire willpower to stop herself from jumping up and down in joy at her victory.

But her victory was short lived. Suddenly as if out of nowhere , a pair of long chain appeared and one of them encircled the prince's midsection while the other encircled his partner.

Both of them were yanked away from the falling chandelier's way by the chains. They flew across the hall and landed roughly on the floor but they were saved.

Morgana's jaw almost dropped to the ground. The chandelier would have crushed the prince if those peculiar looking chains hadn't appeared and yanked him away at the last second. She looked around the hall to see who was the savior of Prince Max.

The occupants were all wide awake by then. The king stood up and yelled angrily. " What just happened? "

Nobody answered his question as nobody except Morgana knew what actually happened.

Then someone speedily walked towards the prince. He was holding a long chain in his hand. It was rattling while he was walking. It was so long that it was trailing behind him. His assistant was with him holding a similar chain in his hand.

It was the Lord Warden of Cologne dungeons, Lord Theodore. Morgana only saw that man once or twice. She had to admit he looked quite creepy and it was not so easy to spook the last high priestess. He was very tall and of heavy build. He had a bald head and dark short beard. He was well known for his tenacity of catching criminals.

No criminal had ever been able to escape arrest or escape the dungeons while he was on the watch. Morgana knew he was not a man to be trifled with and that man was blindly loyal to Maxmillian which made her work very hard. She heard that the man wouldn't be present in the banquet. She didn't even see the man before the 'accident' . It looked like the man appeared out of thin air. But that was impossible.

As far as Morgana knew, only the king, the princess, the royal battlemage, Lady Aneriel and the members of Arcane army had magic. So, where was the warden hiding himself? She couldn't make anything of it. It was begining to frustrate her.

Lord Theodore kneeled before the slightly injured prince and asked, " Everything alright, Max? "

" Yeah. Just check on Lady Iliera. " The prince answered.

The warden's assistant was checking on the girl. It seemed both of them were fine. Only slight bruises. Morgana was gritting her teeth in anger. Her another perfect plan was foiled.

The king declared that those who wanted to kill Prince Max were still in the city. He urged everyone to remain vigilant and alert.

The city's security was increased again. Even extra soldiers were called back from frontier to solidify security. Morgana had to lay low again to her dismay. This time the city was on high alert for one month.

During this time, Morgana was not sitting around idly. She was establishing herself in the court. She was relearning to harness her magical power from the king and the royal battlemage. The process was very slow. But she could feel that her power was growing again.

She was begining to participate in the state affairs of Saxony. The king occasionally asked for her advice in economic affairs. She was gaining influence in the court because of her wisdom and intelligence.

But still she held little power. The prince was the royal military advisor and commander of the army. He was also the foreign advisor. Most of the lords of the court valued his words immensely. And in any important affairs, the king and the prince didn't give their decision until they both were unanimous.

Morgana realized that this prince was very much unlike Arthur who almost always obeyed Uther's orders. This prince was the first advisor and the hand of the king. He argued with his father if he didn't agree with him. He had the capability to change the king's mind. In a word, the prince was the shadow of the king, the second most powerful man in the realm.

Morgana was getting desperate. She began to realize that without the prince's approval, the king would never cross Dover and invade Albion. And she was damn sure, the prince would never cross Dover strait with his army.

With the extra security around the prince and no underlings like Agravaine or Helios to bid her command, she wasn't getting anywhere close to kill the prince. Not to mention, her still weakened magic.

She never thought he would miss Agravaine. If anything, that man was always ready to please her. He was loyal to her to the end. And she rewarded his loyalty by pushing him to his death. Probably Emrys was responsible for his death. She really felt sorry for Agravaine. She shouldn't have been that cold hearted.

But what's done can't be undone. It's time to look ahead. And ahead, she could only see one barrier, Prince Maxmillian.

Things might be looking grim for now. But Morgana Pendragon was nothing but stubborn. She would wait a little longer and when the time comes, she won't fail.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The chance came sooner than she expected. It was just after one month of the chandelier incident. Security was slackening. The city life was returning to normal. Meanwhile, the lord of lower Rhineland, one of the most powerful lords of Saxony died and his twenty three year old son inherited his place. The late lord was a staunch supporter of the prince. He always admired Max's bravery and wisdom which always pissed Morgana. But this new lord was different. This young man was cocky and over-confident. He was always trying undermine the prince's authority in the court although he was never successful.

The former high priestess realized that she could use this man to her advantage. So, she met him in a secluded place outside the capital and asked him to use his men and influence to assassinate the prince. She also instructed him to make it look like a accident.

When the young lord asked what he would get in return, she indicated that she had become an economic advisor to the king and the king valued her advice greatly. She promised him that she would arrange the marriage between princess Erina and him.

In that way, he would become the heir to the throne if he succeeded in killing the prince. She also said that if he succeeded she would give him a taste of something, he had never tasted before. Saying that she gave him her special seductive smile. The young man understood what she meant. He gave her a sly smile and assured her that the prince would die before the next sunrise. He left for the capital after saying this.

Morgana stayed outside the city for a while savoring the natural scenic beauty around her. She was feeling very happy that she had found an accomplice in Saxony which seemed impossible only a few days ago. It seemed fate was finally begining to smile upon her. Maybe this time, she would get what she wanted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was wrong. AGAIN.

When she reached the capital, she heard that the lord of lower Rhine was arrested for high treason and the king had given the lordship of Lower Rhine to the accused lord's nineteen year old younger brother.

Was this some kind of joke? Was fate playing cruel tricks on her? She couldn't fathom. She also couldn't fathom how did anyone know about their meeting. No one was near that place. It was very isolated. Morgana chose it herself.

Usually, when one of her plan was foiled, she felt rage. But this time, she felt afraid. What if she was arrested next? Would she be thrown to the dungeon? Would she be hanged?

These questions haunted her dreams that night. Her fear only increased when the next morning, the lord was hanged publicly. The king declared that after a detailed investigation conducted by the High Spymaster, the former lord of Rhine was found guilty of treason. And therefore, he was hanged.

To Morgana's horror, she saw that people began to cheer and even the new lord of Lower Rhine thanked the king publicly for getting rid of his traitorous brother. She had no idea who the High Spymaster was but she understood that the people of this kingdom took his word like divine statement.

And after two months of staying in Cologne and after trying to kill the prince for three times, she realized that it was not so easy to kill Crown Prince Max like she thought. She wouldn't be able to win this cold war if she continued trying in Orthodox ways. It might get her killed.

The prince of Saxony was a different kind of man and she must follow unorthodox means if she wanted to succeed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was past midnight. And Morgana couldn't sleep. She was standing at the huge balcony adjacent to her chamber. Cold wind was blowing gently and she wrapped her cloak around tightly to make herself warm. It was a night of half moon so there was plenty of light even in the dead of night. She looked down at the city of Cologne and couldn't help admiring the view.

She never looked around the city in these two months. All she did was plotting assassination and be a lady of the court. Now that she was looking towards Cologne she could see that the city was very large. At least three times larger than Camelot and Camelot was no hamlet. The river of Rhine was flowing gently right beside the palace which was situated a little higher than the rest of the city.

Flames of torches were illuminating the spacious stone streets of the city. Many of those torches were moving. It was the night city watch. They were patroling the city.

She was standing there at the balcony for one hour now watching the moving torches of the night watch. She was tired. But she was afraid to go to sleep. She was afraid that she might be arrested for treason. The good news was no one accused him and today the king was treating her just the same.

So, there's a high possibility that she was not suspected but still she felt uneasy.

" Can't sleep? "

Morgana almost jumped in surprise hearing the voice.

She looked behind and saw Prince Max standing. His arms crossed around his chest. He was only wearing his nightclothes. At first, she panicked thinking that the prince had come to arrest her. But when she saw that the prince was unarmed, she relaxed a little.

She schooled her facial expression and asked sternly. " What are you doing here? Are you here to assault me? Don't you know anything about privacy and honor, you pervert? "

She bit her tongue after saying the last words. Maybe calling him pervert was a little too much. The prince was quite a gentleman. Even Morgana didn't think that he would assault her. She was just pissed at him.

But pissed at him for what? For not dying? Morgana really didn't know. What she did know was that she couldn't stand the prince even for a second. Her hatred for him almost rivaled her hatred for Emrys and Uther. She didn't know why she hated him so much. Still, she hated him nonetheless. But the thousand gold piece question was what was he doing here in this dead hour of night.

Morgana's musing was cut short when she looked at the prince. He was gaping at her. His mouth was slightly open as if he was shocked.

' _What is he gaping at? My cloak is completely covering my body. So, there's nothing to ogle at._ ' Morgana thought.

" What? " She asked loudly.

The prince's expression changed suddenly. He composed himself and said, " Firstly, I am not a pervert. No one has ever called me that. I suggest you do the same. And why are you even calling me that? You are the one who is standing near my chamber. "

Morgana looked behind her and saw not her chamber's wooden door but an exquisite glass door of wooden frame.

" How did I come here? " She asked suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

" This balcony connects your chamber with mine. Actually, your chamber is for the princess. Erina is still a child and fears to live alone, so, my father connected our chambers so that she can come to me when she feels afraid at night.

After your arrival, she moved to another chamber and it was also not very far from my chamber. As for your question's answer, I think you are walking in the balcony and thus have come near my chamber. Undestood? "

Morgana just nodded while feeling a little envious about Erina. The princess was so loved by her brother and father. Morgana was never loved like that by her family.

" And secondly... " Max continued. " Don't lecture me on honor and privacy. You are trying to kill me from the first day you came here. My father was nothing but generous to you and you are repaying him with nothing but disloyalty and betrayal. "

Morgana stiffened hearing the accusation. The prince's voice was cold as ice and it was making Morgana feel uneasy.

How did he know? She wondered.

Is it game over for me? Am I already beaten? She was thinking frantically looking for a way out.

" No need for giving me another explanation, my lady. I have all the proof. " Max spoke again and Morgana visibly paled.

" You knew from the begining? How? " Morgana asked while breathing heavily.

" Of course, I knew from the begining. Who do you take me for? An idiot? I am the protector of the realm. How do you think I can protect my people if I don't have ears and eyes everywhere. " Max said as a matter of factly.

" Are you here to arrest me? I won't come quietly. " Morgana unsheathed a dagger hidden beneath her clothes and brandished it threateningly before the prince.

Max chuckled seeing this. " Are you going to kill me with that? "

" You think I can't? "

" Of course, you can. You have killed your father. It won't be hard for you to kill a man you've met only two months ago."

To say that Morgana was surprised would be a very understatement. Only a handful of people knew about that. The common rumour about Uther's death was a vengeful sorcerer killed Camelot's king. Then how in the world the prince knew about the truth?

" Surprised? " Max's voice interrupted her train of thought.

" You should be. Only a handful of people know about that. "

" Then how did you know? " Morgana's voice was shaking. She was still holding the dagger firmly in her right hand.

" Take a wild guess. " Max said cheerily.

" The High Spymaster? "

" A good guess, but not good enough. Try again. "

Morgana was fuming with rage. The prince knew about her plan all along. That's why she was always failing. But he made a fatal mistake by coming here unarmed. He didn't even have magic. Killing him would be a child's play.

She would just have to slit his throat, then, close the wound magically after his death. Finally, she would throw his corpse off the balcony. In the morning, when the corpse would be found, the people would think he accidently fell to his death.

Fate had really smiled upon her. She might not be still powerful enough to snap the prince's head with magic, her skill with weapon didn't wane. The prince wouldn't be able to disarm her. She was very skilled with both dagger and sword. He wouldn't stand a chance.

" I have no time for your guessing game. You have learnt too much about me. Prepare to die." Morgana yelled at the still smiling prince.

She thought Max would look scared hearing her threat. But to her surprise, the young prince chuckled again and said, " Take your best shot. "

 _' Has he gone mad? It seemed he really wanted to die. '_ She thought.

" So be it. Die now. " Saying this , Morgana lunged towards the prince's chest. Ready to pierce it with her dagger.

Then suddenly, it happened. Just before her dagger could pierce the prince's chest, she found herself in a different place. She was chained to a stone wall. It was a dark place. She heard something. Someone moving beside her. She looked around and saw a white injured dragon.

Aithusa.

She looked upward and saw a round hole. She was back in the well of Sarrum. But how did it happen? She had got out of it. When was she captured again? She wasn't given enough time to ponder about it as Aithusa began to growl at her. Her eyes were full of hatred and it was entirely a new thing for Morgana. Aithusa never hated her. Then she spoke. The dragon spoke.

" You disgust me, Morgana. You are nothing but evil. You will rot in this dungeon forever and no one will be there for you. "

Morgana never heard Aithusa speak in a normal way. So, she was surprised. She was also surprised because the dragon sounded hateful which was very different from her gentle telepathic voice Morgana heard before.

" So long, Morgana. Rot in this hell hole. I am off to see the world. " To Morgana's utter horror, the dragon climbed up the well and flew away.

" NOOOO. Aithusa, please. NO. Don't leave me here. Don't go. I am sorry I killed Mordred. But just don't leave me here. " No one heard her pleas for help. She remained there chained to the wall, with no food, no water, no light and no companion.

Her greatest nightmare had come true. She was wasting away in an oubliete. Alone and abandoned. When unconsciousness came, she embraced it like an old friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She woke up and found herself in a bright room. She was no longer chained or imprisoned. She was free but she didn't feel happy or relieved. She felt something was horribly wrong. Then she realized what it was. It was burning in her throat. Slowly spreading through her body. Making her body numb. She felt it once. Many years ago. This burning feeling.

Hemlock.

She was back at the throne room all those years ago.

 _' It's a nightmare. '_ She realized.

But this nightmare was ten times worse. She could feel the burning sensation of the poison. She could feel that her life was ebbing away. Just like seven years ago.

Only this time, no one was holding her. No one was crying at her passing. She raised her head to look around. Merlin was at the far side of the hall. The Merlin she saw seven years ago was sad, regretful. He had been crying while holding her. But this Merlin was different. He didn't look sad. Rather he looked proud and gleeful. He was smirking.

" Die you witch. You deserve nothing but pain and anguish, you worthless piece of junk. Die. Die. Die. You brought nothing but pain in Camelot. Die and free Camelot. " Merlin's bitter word felt like a dagger to her heart.

" He's right. You should die, Morgana. Because of you, I died. You always failed me. You are unworthy. You are not my sister. Die, Morgana, die. " Morgana gasped in horror when her dead sister appeared out of nowhere and said those things.

Then one by one, Uther appeared. Arthur appeared. Gwen appeared. Gaius appeared. Mordred appeared. Agravaine and Helios appeared. Countless men, women and children appeared out of thin air in that hall. All of them were looking down hatefully upon her. All of them were saying the same thing.

" Die. Die. Die. "

" Murderer. "

" Traitor. "

" Failure. "

" Sinner. "

They all accused her and her pain rose and rose. She couldn't take it anymore. It felt worse than death. She just wanted it to stop. Whatever cruel tricks were being played on her, she just wanted it to end.

With her last remaining strength, she screamed.

" Make it stop. Please make it end. "

And then it stopped. The pain began to recede. Unconsciousness came again and claimed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She opened her eyes and found herself in her bedchamber. Prince Max was standing beside her bed.

He smiled lightly and asked.

" Had enough? "

" What did you do to me? " Morgana asked weakly.

" In short, I am a manipulative telepath, Morgana. A very strong one. I can breach anyone's mind and see their memory and manipulate them. I am powerless if one's memory is full of happiness. If I duel with my sister, I will be toast in a minute as she has no sad memory.

But you are different. Your life is full of sadness, pain and betrayal. Rage and confusion. These memories are my power. Your weakness is my strength.

What you saw was only a fraction of time. I can inflict thousand times more pain than you felt tonight. I can destroy you using your pain against you. You will become nothing but a shell of your present self "

Morgana gulped. She was now terrified of the prince. " Why didn't you, then ? " She asked shakily.

" There's still some good in you. I can sense that in your memories. I want to give you another chance. Your accomplice, that lord had taken oath to serve Saxony but he broke it. So, he was punished. The court wanted to kill you but I argued that as you haven't taken any oath, you should be given another chance. "

The prince's voice radiated authority and Morgana listened calmly. She was still very much shaken after her ordeal. The prince continued speaking in a calm manner.

" There's a war coming, Morgana. The Franks have moved their capital from Lugdunum* to Anor Londo near the river of Meuse. It's very close to Cologne. We are fearing another pointless war will start soon. I want to give my full concentration on the upcoming war.

That wouldn't be possible if you try to kill me continuously. I even forbade the court ladies to flirt with me so that I can concentrate on war. So, be warned, Morgana. I am giving you a second and last chance. We mean you no harm if you remain loyal to our kingdom. You will find true friends if you behave yourself. But make one move to betray us and I'll owe you a gruesome death. And don't forget that a Nassau always pays his debts.

Try to find happiness and love in life. Don't blacken your heart with hatred and bloodlust. What you saw in your nightmare may be my doing but your sins gave me the chance to do it in the first place. "

Saying this, Prince Max began to walk away from her. But just before leaving her chamber, he said, " Sweet dreams, My lady. "

Morgana had no strength left to reply. She fell into a dreamless sleep while thinking,

 _' Why is it so hard to kill the prince of Saxony? '_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 ***Lugdunum is the former name of the city of Lyon.**

 **Who can point out the game of thrones reference?**

 **So, how do you like it, people? Please let me know in your reviews. Do you think Max was a little extreme?**

 **Anyway, there's two more chapters before we return to Albion.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a good day.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was playing Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. An awesome game. LOTR fans must play it. Only one more chapter before we return to Albion. So, let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **The Art of Battle**

It had been six months since that night. The night on which Maxmillian confronted her. From that night, she stopped. She stopped plotting. She stopped trying to find accomplice to do her bidding. She stopped trying to assassinate the prince.

It was not like her to give up. She had always been resilient, stubborn and strong-willed. In past, she had never stopped until she got what she wanted. Her tenacity had given herself an aura of confidence and power.

But after the confrontation with the prince, her confidence shattered. She felt vulnerable. She felt scared. She felt defeated.

She was a woman of many secrets. Those were her greatest weakness. A weakness that she used to cover with a mask of indifference, cruelty and anger. A mask which was her barrier, her mind's wall which prevented her from being shattered.

Prince Max had broken through that wall and brought those secrets to the forefront of her mind, forced her to relive her worst nightmares. He uncovered her life's dirty secrets. He knew so much about her. She only wondered just how much he knew about him. She had no clear idea.

That's what made her feel most vulnerable. Max knew so many thing about her while she knew little to none about this prince. Max had known her plots all along while she was thinking she had the upper hand. The thought unnerved her. It was this lack of knowledge which made Max more formidable than Arthur. She knew all about Arthur. His strength, his weakness, his personality. She knew everything. That's why she had never stopped while she had been in Albion.

But here in Saxony, the role was reversed. Here she knew so little and her adversary knew so much. That's why she stopped. Because she knew she would fail if she tried again. She knew she was being watched. She could feel prying eyes on her back.

If she made one suspicious move, the prince would know and he promised her a brutal retribution. She had no wish to put the prince's words to test. So, she stopped trying... for now.

Although her fear of the prince was not the only thing that stopped her from trying to murder the prince. There was also another thing. She was denying it for the last six months but in the deepest part of her mind, she was feeling guilty.

Never in her wildest dreams, she imagined that she would feel guilty. She was always so sure about herself. She thought her every deeds were justified. But after trying to kill the prince, her notion began to change.

King Ludwig was nothing but generous to her. He took her in and helped her when she needed it most. He was still helping her. He was still training her to reconnect herself with the magic of earth.

And how did she repay him?

By trying to murder his only son.

She didn't realize the ungratefulness of her deed until that night. She was so hell bent on killing the prince that she didn't even think twice about it. But in the last six months, she had a lot of time to ponder on her latest doings.

When she thought about it carefully, she began to see how horrible guest she was. Yes, Max didn't like her from the begining but he was just trying to protect his kingdom.

Even she could clearly understand that the invasion on Albion will be devastating for the Saxon army. Thousands would die. If their places were reversed, she would've outright killed Max to save her kingdom from an avoidable war.

So, she was in no position to accuse Max for his cold behaviour. What he did was absolutely justified. Well, maybe not the part where he had given her nightmares. She was still mad at him for doing that to her.

But in the last six months, she had come to terms with one thing. She wouldn't be able to kill the prince. Even if she did, the king would know who killed him. Everyone in Saxony would know. The High Spymaster would know.

And that would be the end of her. Saxon people would burn her alive if they knew about her doing.

She realized that she wouldn't be able to invade Albion with Saxon army using force and manipulation. She would need to prove her worth to the prince, the king and the kingdom. The prince advised her to let go of her ambition ( although he had interpreted it as bloodlust ).

He said that she would find true friends in Saxony if she remained loyal to her new home.

And for the first time after Morgause's death, she was going to trust any human. Because she had no other way. She thought that the cursed one would speak with her. But even his voice was silent inside her head. Perhaps he too was wanting her to listen to the prince.

That's what she was doing these last six months. She was not trying to assassinate the prince. Actually, she wouldn't have succeeded in killing the prince even if she had tried.

She hardly saw the prince lately. He was always busy and surrounded by the commanders and knights of the army either training with them or discussing strategies of war.

Because the prince was right. A war was coming. There had been rumours in the air that the king of the Franks, Louis was mustering a huge army numbering nearly fifty thousand men after moving his capital to Anor Londo.

No doubt that he was planning to take over Saxony. So, the Saxon King was doing the same thing to counter this invasion. News was spread across Saxony that King Ludwig was recruiting more men for the army. Saxon army was consisted of almost forty thousand soldiers. It was almost double sized than the army of Camelot.

Still, the rumoured Frankish army outnumbered the Saxons. But everyday more people eager to join the army were coming to Cologne. They were coming by hundreds every day. Majority of them were mercenaries. The crown had no problem to recruit them as Saxony had been enjoying very good weather these last three years. The crops production was on the rise and use of magic by the arcane army to increase production also helped.

The ammount of revenue increased. The king's coffers were full to the brim. As a result spending gold to recruit more men was not a problem.

The former priestess couldn't help becoming fascinated seeing the kingdom flourish even right before the brink of an war because of the open use of magic. She could only imagine how Albion would flourish under her rule.

A land free of autocracy and tyranny. A LAND OF MAGIC.

A land where people with magic would live free not scared and ashamed. A land where parasites like Arthur and Merlin wouldn't exist.

But that had to wait for now. To make that dream reality, she would have to prove herself to the people of Saxony. She would have to show her loyalty. Only then, she would have a chance to persuade that obnoxious, insufferable prince to march in Albion with his army.

That's why she was training everyday in the training field near the royal palace. Her skill with swords almost rivaled with Arthur's so she was confident that she would be allowed to join in battle although it was highly inappropriate for a lady. Then again, Lady Anariel was the royal battlemage and a commander. So, she was hopeful.

During her training, she never saw the prince. He was training with the army outside the city in Royal Parade Ground. She went there only once and what she saw took her breath away. Thousands of men were gathered there. Some of them were marching. Some were teaching other soldiers about fighting techniques while others were being taught. The Royal soldiers were training mainly with swords while the mercenaries were training with warhammer, battleaxe, mace, pike and halbred.

Archers were target practicing in a different place. Commanders of the army were overseeing the whole army's training process. The prince was overseeing the knights and elite royal guards' training progress.

She didn't know what would happen in the war with the Franks as she had no idea how well equipped and trained the Franks were. But she knew one thing: This army could defeat Camelot and her allies.

She only hoped that she would be given a chance to join the war. She would still join the war in secret if she wasn't given permission because she was desperate to prove her prowess and loyalty in battle. Nonetheless, she was hoping for the royal permission.

She would ask for joining with the army to the king during the final meeting before war.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **[ Seven months later the night of the confrontation ]**

Morgana Pendragon entered the war council chamber taking a deep breath. This was it. The final meeting. She was going to ask for permission today and she was hoping that she would be given the chance to fight.

Only ten members of the royal court were chosen for the war council and surprisingly, she was one of them. It seemed the king had forgiven her for her recent backstabbing plots.

The members of the council and the king gave her a respectful nod seeing her entering the room. Morgana knew well enough that it was just a part of the act. Most of the councilors were livid about her presence in the war meeting. They didn't trust her as she was not a ' Daughter of Saxony ' , they said.

It seemed she was not the last one arriving at the meeting. There was still one person absent. Prince Max.

Prince Max had become almost invisible these days. Either he was in the Parade Field or in the war meetings or spending time with his sister or in his own chamber. She only saw him during meetings and even then, their interactions were nothing more than mere pleasantries and discussing strategies.

During those interactions, the prince was oddly polite with her. It's as if he had forgotten that she had tried him to kill only a few days ago. In fact, he was so polite that it was making her feel guilty to hate him. What he had done to her was merely self defense. Morgana could understand that. Still, she hated him for making her relive her worst memories in a more gruesome and horrible way. And she was not sure if she could let go of her hate for the prince.

She was brought out of her reverie at the sound of someone entering the chamber.

Prince Max had arrived. He looked exhausted. His hair was tousled and there were bags under his eyes. In fact, he didn't look very princely.

The prince was working hard all day long for the preparation of the army and it was clearly weighing on him. Morgana felt a little sorry for the prince.

Wait.

Sorry?

She was feeling sorry for the prince? When did that happen? The idea was ridiculous and ludicrous. She hated Max with every fiber of her being. She was never sorry for him. NO. Not in a million years.

" Now that we are all here; let us begin. " The king's words broke Morgana's train of thoughts. She looked at the king and schooled her expression. The king looked at her and gave a small smile.

Then, he looked at the other councilors and said, " Welcome, my friends. Thanks for joining me here this afternoon. Let us skip the chit chat and jump right into business, shall we? "

All the councilors including Morgana nodded in affirmative. She was begining to like the king's personality with each passing day. He was cheerful, kind, intelligent but efficient and competent at the same time. In a word, the king was thousand times better than Uther in her eyes.

Prince Max started first, handing over the summary report about the army's strength and number. The king skimmed through the report and then looked at the prince.

" Seventy five thousands, Max ? "

The king asked.

" Yes, father. It seemed people are very enthusiastic about the war. Every sell-swords of Saxony want to bash some Franks. "

The councilors chuckled hearing the prince's reply.

However, The king and his son's expression remained serious.

" You think the short training of mercenaries would be enough to match the Franks? " The king asked. Morgana could sense the king was a little sceptic about the hired soldiers.

" Long enough for our plan to work. " The prince said with a hint of confidence in his voice.

" Yes. Yes. I have been hearing from Commander Rudolph about your plan. But I don't know about the details. Care to explain? " The king asked.

" Of course. We are going to take our position near the hamlet of Metz just at the eastern bank of river Mosel. According to the spies of Lady Iliera- " The prince gestured towards the said lady who handed another piece of paper to the king and the king skimmed through it just like before.

 _'What is she doing here? '_ Morgana thought.

From what Morgana heard from Evelyn, Iliera was not even a noble by birthright. She was an orphaned huntress living near the Frankish-Saxon border who once had saved the prince's life.

The prince brought her to Cologne and made her a lady of the court. Morgana had thought that Iliera was nothing but the prince's love interest. Now it seemed that looks could be deceiving. Iliera certainly held much power in the court to be present in this meeting. For all Morgana knew she even could be the High Spymaster.

Meanwhile Max continued.

" -The Franks had left their new capital Anor Londo two days ago. King Louis had crossed River Meuse with fifty thousand Frankish soldiers. They are planning to enter Saxony by crossing The Ford of River Mosel near Metz. We are going to make our stand there. " The prince pointed the location in the map spread across the council table.

" Is Prince of the Franks with the army? " Lord Theodore who was also present in the meeting suddenly asked.

The prince stopped his speech and stared at the Lord Warden for a second. Then, giving a nod, he replied, " Yes. Prince Philip is with the army. "

The king nodded and Morgana had no idea why the king looked relieved hearing the Frankish Prince was with the army. It sounded vague and mysterious. But before she could voice her thought, the king cut in. " Continue, Max. "

Max nodded and continued. " The Frankish army always fight in square formation. Very much like the Roman Legion. Lightly armed warrior at the front, heavily armed soldier at the back and cavalry at the side. "

" So, what do you think our army's formation should be? " The king asked.

Max grinned, " I think you already know. "

" Do I? Indulge me. "

Prince Max scratched the back of his head and then started. "In order to minimize casualty, I am planning to surround the Franks. "

" And to do that, you have to... do what? " The style of the question surprised Morgana. It's like as if the king had been testing the prince.

Max scratched his head again and continued.

" A half moon formation and the moon's... " The prince didn't get to finish his sentence. The king spoke up midway.

" Back will be facing the army. Our elite soldiers will be at both sides. The cavalry at the behind for a surprise attack. Am I right? "

" I knew it! You guessed everything right. A question father; which battle? " The prince asked while grinning.

" Battle of Canne. Between Carthage and Rome. Decisive Carthage victory because of General Hannibal's brilliant strategy during second Punic war. You are planning to follow in his footsteps. " The king said as if he was reading from a book.

" Yes, father. But there's more. There's a hill near Metz overlooking the ford. If we march tomorrow, we'll be able to post our four thousand archers on the hill. And when the Franks will try to cross the Ford, we'll rain arrow from above. It's going to be a slaughter for them.

When their forces collide with ours, our mercenaries will hold them heroically while our elite soldiers will begin to surround them. Our cavalry will disperse in two groups from back and will attack their cavalry from side. Our archers' arrows will damage them significantly. Our infantry will surround theirs. And our cavalry outnumber theirs' three to one. Moreover, our esteemed Lady Anariel and her Arcane army will help us to make short work of their sorcerers. "

Max finished his long speech gesturing to the Royal Battlemage who nodded and smiled at him. Morgana looked at the prince with awe and admiration. She now had no doubt that at least he was a good strategist and a passionate person. At least better than Arthur in strategies.

The king smiled at the prince. Morgana could see that pride was gleaming in King Ludwig's eyes.

" Very good, Max. I like your strategies. Let's hope it works. I give you permission to enact this strategy in battle. Do any of you, my good lords and ladies want to say anything against my decision? "

The king looked expectantly to the councilors. And just as Morgana predicted, no one said anything. Typical. Everyone was nodding in approval. Then, to her surprise, the king looked at her and asked, " Do you have anything to say, milady? "

At first, Morgana didn't understand with whom the king was talking to. When she realized, she straightened herself, coughed to clear her throats.

" Me, sire? " She asked, astonishment clear in her voice.

" Yes, you. Do you have anything to contribute in the proposed strategies? "

She was going to approve the plan like the other councilors. But then she saw a flaw in the plan and decided to voice her thoughts.

" If I am not wrong, archers are going to play an important role in the battle, right? " She gave a questioning look to the prince.

" Y-es. " Max replied slowly.

" Then I assume capturing the hill is going to be an important objective. " She said with a playful smirk on her face.

" Of course. That's why we're going to start marching tomorrow so that the Franks can't capture the hills. " The prince's voice was neutral.

" The Franks have begun marching two days ago. It'll take at least two days for us to reach Metz. " It didn't miss Morgana's eyes that the king was smiling softly when she said ' us ' .

" What are you trying to say, Morgana? " The prince asked.

Morgana was a little shocked to hear the prince use her name publicly. But didn't mind as she was sick of hearing people always using her title instead of her name. She continued.

" What I am trying to say is although it's highly improbable for the Franks to reach Metz before us. We shouldn't risk the capture of the hills. You should send the cavalry first to secure the hill. The infantry and archers can follow them on foot. "

Morgana stopped and looked at the king. " What do you think, your majesty? "

The king didn't speak for a while. He seemed to be thinking something. Then, a smile spread on his face. He looked at Morgana in the eyes. " I agree with you, my lady. Max, send out the cavalry with Lord Remer to capture the hills. It's essential to minimize casualty and win the battle. "

" Lord Remer, do you have any objections? " Max asked one of the lords in the meeting.

" No, my prince. My boys are always ready. " The middle aged commander said confidently.

" Then bring glory to fatherland, Remer. " The king patted on the lord's shoulder.

Lord Remer gave a bow to the king and left the room saying, " As my king commands. "

After the lord's departure, the king looked at Morgana and said, " Uther taught you well in strategies, didn't he? "

Although Morgana hated her father so much, she couldn't deny that Uther really taught her well about battle and strategies. She nodded at the king's question.

" You will make a fine queen. " The king said almost in a whisper. But it was loud enough for Morgana to hear.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was the king planning to arrange a marraige between her and Max? Outrageous. _' I will never marry that bastard. '_ She thought furiously.

She looked at the other councilors and to her horror, she saw that all of them were looking at her in disbelief. Lord Theodore was looking very angry. And Lady Iliera was looking so furious that if looks could kill, Morgana would've been dead already.

But what caught Morgana's eyes most was the prince's eyes. Even a few moments ago, he looked cheerful. Now she saw nothing but grief and hurt in his brown eyes.

Did she say those words out loud?

' _Oh dear! I'm doomed. '_ Morgana thought.

She looked at the king and he looked calm but Morgana could sense that he was seething in anger inside. Morgana was looking for a way out of this dangerous situation.

It was Max who mitigated the situation. He coughed loudly and said, " Father, you said that you had sent letter to our allies. But so far, no help has arrived. Have they sent any replies? "

Hearing the prince's words, the king stopped staring at Morgana and looked at Max.

Morgana felt relieved. The king's gaze was unnerving. She felt grateful to the prince to save her from the awkward situation. Then again, she also felt guilty to hurt the prince.

Guilty? Really? She never thought that she would feel guilty for hurting the prince. But now she was feeling truly guilty. She shouldn't have said those harsh words. After all, what was she if not a bastard.

The difference between them was that her father didn't recognize her while Max's father recognized him, loved him and made him crown prince.

The king spoke up. " I am afraid I can't give any good news son. Ceaser of Constantinople sent me a letter saying that there is a rebellion going on near Adrianople. He needs his army to defend his empire. He can't help us. "

" And Ceaser of Rome? " Max asked his father.

" His condition is far worse. Rome hasn't recovered yet from the sack of Goths and Vandals. In fact, I think it's only a matter of time before Western Roman Empire will fall for good.

The King of Visigoths is also in war with the Northerners. He has politely refused my offer to go to war against the Franks. We're on our own. " The king said with a deep sigh.

The former priestess didn't know Saxony had that many allies. Yes, most of them were militarily weakened but those countries specially Empire of Constantinople was a rich empire. A trade route with them would be very beneficial to any country. And trade certainly helped Saxony's economy. The massive army of Saxony was the living proof.

" I expected the same thing. Oh well, only one thing before adjourning this meeting. " Max said. He looked a little disappointed but he didn't sound crestfallen. Rather he sounded confident as usual.

" The selection of commanders, I presume? " The king asked.

" Yes. I will command the left flank. And the commander of the right flank will be... "

" Me. " The king cut off the prince.

" What? " The prince asked.

" I will command the right flank. I am going with you. " The king said. His tone of the voice sounded commanding but he was opposed by his son.

" You need to stay here, father. "

" And why is that, son? Do you think I am too old to go to battle? " Lord Theodore and another lord sniggered hearing the king's question.

" No. Obviously not. " Max protested.

" Then, why shouldn't I go? "

" Someone must stay in the capital. Otherwise, the Goths might attack from the south and take the city. I am leaving ten thousands royal guards to protect the city and you must remain here to keep their morale high if we are attacked here. " Max argued.

" Surely, Lord Theodore can do my job finely. " The king counter-argued.

" Not as good as you, my lord. " Theodore said.

" Oh! Now you are taking my son's side, eh Theodore? You also think me old, don't you? I am only forty seven and I am going to war. No matter what you people say. "

Morgana had to admit that the king was stubborn. He was determined to go to war.

" Damn it, father. Think about Erina. " The prince yelled this time and that totally shut the king up.

The prince spoke again. His voice was still loud. Even the experienced lords weren't uttering a word while he spoke. " If something bad happens in the field..." The prince paused a little and then continued. " If something happens to me who'll look after her? Think about her, father. You need to be here. Do you understand? "

To say that Morgana was surprised would be a very understatement. She never saw Arthur using such a commanding tone while talking with Uther and he thought Max would do the same.

King Ludwig didn't say anything for almost a whole minute. All members of the council were holding their breath; waiting to see what would happen next.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the king came closer to his son and wrapped him in a tight hug. Max was surprised like the other members occupying the chamber. But after a short moment, he hugged his father back.

" Don't you dare say such thing like that, Max! You hear me? I have lost Fred, your mother, Fred's mother. I can't bear to lose you too. Please promise me, Max. Promise me you'll return to me. Promise me. "

The king's voice was shaking. Morgana had never seen such show of affection from any king. It amazed her. Uther always said that showing emotion and compassion was a weakness. And now here she was standing before the king and prince of a kingdom thrice larger than Camelot while they were showing their love for each other.

They were not ashamed. They were not weak. Rather their bond between them made them much more stronger. Lady Anariel and Iliera were wiping their eyes.

Morgana felt a sudden pang of jealousy again and she felt her eyes were becoming teary. She wiped her eyes quickly. Not wanting to uncover that she was not a lady of stone.

The father and son were like that for sometimes, then Max spoke up.

" I'll promise if you promise that you'll stay here. "

The king released his son and spoke while wiping his eyes.

" Wicked boy. You are blackmailing your king. That's treason! "

" I still haven't got my answer. " Max said while grinning mischievously.

" Alright. Alright. I won't go. Happy now? " The king said with a humph.

" Very much and don't worry. I am known to be indestructible. "

" You better be or I am going to raise you from death to murder you myself. "

" Huh! Erina will eat you alive before you try to kill me. "

Morgana frowned hearing the royals. It looked like they were bantering. They would've continued if Theodore hadn't intervened.

" Sires, if you don't mind we still haven't agreed who will lead the right flank. "

Theodore's words stopped the two royals bickering. Max coughed and became serious again.

" Lord Wilhelm will lead the right flank. And the central army, I mean the mercenaries will be lead by Lady Anariel. I have talked with their leader and he has agreed to work under her. What say you, father? "

" And the archers? " The king asked.

" Oh, Lord Rudolph. He is definitely the prefect choice "

" Yes, he'll be perfect. Anything else, Max? "

" Only one thing. "

" And that will be? "

" I want to take Lady Morgana with my army. "

Morgana chocked hearing Max's words. She was planning to ask for going to battle at the end of the meeting. But It seemed she didn't need to anymore.

" She has gained significant power in these months. Not to mention her superb swordsmanship. She will be able to help me in battle greatly. " Max said while giving the king an odd look. Morgana could bet that the prince had something else in his mind than only wanting her help. She would ask him after the meeting about his motive. But not now.

She had already acted rashly once and she was not eager to test the king's patience twice.

So, when the king asked if she had any objection about Max's proposal, Morgana simply said, " It will be an honour. "

" I believe there's nothing else to discuss. " The king gave his councilors questioning look. They all nodded in agreement.

" Then my fellow countryman, let's bring glory to our fatherland. What say you? " The king questioned.

" Aye. " All the councilors and even Morgana shouted.

" All hail Saxony. " The king gave out a battlecry.

" Hail. "

" Hail. "

" Hail. "

The Saxons' and Morgana's voices echoed in the chamber.

' I am going to prove myself. ' The former high priestess thought while leaving the chamber with her soon-to-be fellow comrades.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Author's note: So, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading.**

 **I have based Max and his father's relationship on me and my father's relationship. I have changed some of the historic events for my convenience. After all, it's a story. Not history. I hope you won't mind. Drop me a line. I will be grateful. By the way, I am having less reviews these days. What's happened? I have 190 followers! Isn't that awesome? Thanks, guys. Please, review. I really love to read your thoughts about the story.**

 **Today's question: Max had said something that Sherlock( BBC ) said exactly in season 3. What is the dialogue?**

 **Happy reading guys. Adios.**

 **-Assassin of Syria**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: This is a short and filler chapter. Sorry for this, guys. But hey! Read the note at the end of the chapter. I think many of you will be relieved. Next update will be probably in five days. Alright. On with the story.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **To trust your enemy**

" I wish you were here Fred. " Princess Erina said while looking at the portrait of a young man in steel plated armour. Silent tears were falling from her eyes.

" Max is going to war tomorrow. He is going alone this time. You were always with him before and now you are not. "

She continued crying while looking at the portrait. Morgana who was standing a little far from the princess in the corridor of portraits was trying hard to resist the urge to go near the child and console her.

After the meeting which happened earlier this afternoon, Morgana had been wandering around the palace in search of Max. She needed to talk to him about some certain stuffs. During her search for the prince, she had stumbled upon the princess standing in the famous corridor of portraits.

The corridor was very spacious. Numerous portraits of the members of Nassau Royal Family were hanging on the wall of the corridors. Upon finding the princess, she had been going to ask her about her brother's whereabouts. Then, she realized that Erina hadn't noticed her as the princess hadn't stopped staring and talking to the portrait.

So, Morgana stood a little away from the princess hearing what the young royal was saying. It was clear that this was the Fred the king was referring to in the meeting. Maybe he was a prince who died. And if that was the case, Morgana deduced that he hadn't died long ago. The person in the portrait looked like he was in his early twenties not much younger than Max.

The young man had fair skin just like the king. He had brown eyes and black eyes like his brother. He had a rather boyish face. In a way, he reminded her of Merlin when he first arrived in Camelot. The princess was still crying while Morgana was looking at the portrait. She would've come closer to the princess and consoled her if Max hadn't beaten her to it.

" Eri, what are you doing here? " Morgana looked behind her and saw Max coming towards the princess.

The prince walked past her and took his sister in his arms. A surprised yelp came out of Erina's mouth. But when she realized who was holding her, she buried her face in Max's shoulder and began to sob.

Max was gently ruffling his little sister's hair while saying " It's going to be alright " over and over again.

That didn't stop the princess from crying. Instead, her crying intensified. Morgana felt sorry for the siblings. It was clear that the little princess was afraid for her brother. She didn't want to let him go, afraid that she might lose him forever.

The former high priestess wondered just how the same things were happening in every house of Saxony. Women of the kingdom were bidding their men goodbye not knowing if they could see their loved ones again. Mothers were hugging their sons not knowing if he would come back to her alive or dead. Wives were kissing their husbands not knowing if they could do it ever again.

That's what war had always brought upon humans. Bloodshed, misery and heartbreak. And most of those wars were nothing but pointless. Morgana had known all about these things. After all, she had lost her true father in war.

But seeing the royal siblings in front of her made her remember just how much a war could take away from someone's lives.

 _' Why do you care? You killed innocent people too. '_ A voice inside Morgana whispered.

 _' Shut up. I don't need that kind of voice inside my head right now. '_ Another part of her mind scolded herself for thinking like that.

Her musings were cut short hearing the prince's voice.

" Don't cry, Eri. I will come back. I promise. We will go visit the king's falls after I come back. "

To Morgana's surprise, Erina stopped crying and looked at Max. Her eyes were puffed and red. She looked Max in the eyes and then said, " That's what Fred had said when he last talked to me. "

Morgana could understand what Erina was trying to say. It surprised her just how much that child had sounded older than her years.

" I am not going to die, Erina. We will win this war. I will come back to you. " The prince's voice didn't sound very convincing.

" How can you be so sure? "

" Because Morgana will have my back. " Max replied and gestured to the priestess.

Morgana's jaw dropped to the floor hearing Max. Of all the replies she had expected from Max, this was not the one.

She didn't have time to process what Max actually meant by his words as Erina questioned her instantly.

" Really? Are you going to help Max? Are you going to protect him, my lady? " Erina's eyes were gleaming with hope.

Morgana looked at Max and saw that his eyes were almost pleading. She would have enjoyed to torment the prince but even she was not that cruel to break a child's hope.

So, she looked at Erina and gave a short answer. " Yes. "

That small answer was enough for the princess as she beamed a bright smile.

" Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you sooooooooo much. " The princess squealed in delight and Morgana couldn't help smiling a little hearing the happiness and gratitude in the princess' voice.

Max gave Morgana a grateful smile and looked back at his sister.

" You see, Eri. I'll be alright. You're happy now? "

Erina nodded and said, " But still be careful, Max. Okay? "

" Hey! I am always careful. "

Erina rolled her eyes and Max chuckled seeing that. " Who would believe that you are eight years old. You sound like older than me. "

" I am a big girl. " The princess protested while pouting.

" Of course, you are. Now I believe it's time for your dinner. Why don't you go to father? I'll be in the dining hall in a minute. "

Max downed his sister on the ground and Erina rushed out of the corridor after giving a soft kiss on Max's cheek and saying, " Don't be late. "

She seemed so happy that it was hard to believe that the same girl was crying her eyes out only a few moments ago.

" Thanks , Morgana. " Morgana turned around to see that Prince Max was smiling a grateful smile at her.

" What for? "

" For saying yes. Erina wouldn't have stopped crying if not for you. " Max sounded sincerely grateful.

" She loves you so much, doesn't she? "

" More than anyone. " Max said with a fondness in his voice.

Had Arthur ever loved her like that? She didn't know for she hadn't noticed it. Yes, they were close. They grew up like friends, like siblings. People thought that one day they would be the king and queen of Camelot. But they never had any feelings for each other. They tried to flirt for some time but it never worked out for them.

Now Morgana could understand why Uther never pushed them for marriage. It's not actually traditional to get married with your own brother after all.

But one thing Morgana could say without any doubt that before her turning against Camelot, Arthur truly had cared for her. Just like she had cared for him.

Just like a good sister should.

Morgana heaved a sigh thinking about the times when everything was much simpler.

She was so absorbed in her thought that she at first hadn't noticed that Max was speaking.

She stopped her musings and began to listen to the prince.

The prince was looking at the portrait Erina was looking at while speaking.

" ...two years ago during our campaign against the Vandals at the east. I was there with him. He was fighting with so much grace and skill. An arrow pierced him through his throat shot by a crossbowman.

I was helpless as I watched my little brother's life fade away in front of my eyes. He couldn't even say goodbye to me. He was in so much pain. "

Max closed his eyes. Morgana could see a single tear running down his cheek.

She had never seen him like this. Prince Max was an epitome of strength and bravery to the people of Saxony. To see him like this, wasn't something she was expecting. She had thought that the prince's heart was as cold as ice. But it seemed she was wrong.

Prince Max was not yet finished. He continued speaking.

" We grew up together. We trained together. We fought together. He was my best friend. My beloved brother. " He placed his hand on the portrait and looked down.

Pain and anguish was written all over his face. Morgana felt a sudden urge to consol the prince. But something stopped her. Maybe it was her hatred for Max. Maybe it would have been absurd. She didn't know for sure.

Instead she asked, " Why are you telling me all these? "

" Sorry, Morgana. It all just came out. Actually, no one talks to me about Fred. Father has prohibited it and Eri could not stop crying when I try to talk about him.

But the memories... they just keep haunting me. Not a single day passes by that I don't miss him. " Saying this Max looked back at Morgana and said,

" I am sorry, my lady. Forgive my ramblings. I think you have far better works to do than listening to my chatters. "

" Actually, I was looking for you. "

" Really? Why is that? " Max asked Morgana looking in her eyes.

" You know why. "

For a second, Max seemed confused. Then, realization dawned on his face.

" Oh! You want to know why I asked you to battle? "

Morgana just gave a nod of agreement.

" I believe you yourself wanted to join the battle. People were saying that you were practicing with sword every day. And father said you were working hard to connect yourself with the magic of earth. So, I assumed you were preparing for the battle. "

" Your assumption is right but why did you include me in your group? Don't tell me that you truly meant what you said in the council chambers. "

Max chuckled hearing Morgana's words. " What will you say if I say that I meant exactly what I said in the council. I could really use your help. You are a very good swordswoman or so I am told. "

" Don't play coy with me. You had me at your mercy without even breaking a sweat. I am sure as hell that you can defeat one hundred soldiers in a second by messing with their minds. " Morgana said through gritted teeth.

Heaving a sigh, Max said, " It seems that you don't know much about telepathy. "

" Enlighten me, O great telepath of Saxony! " Morgana said in a mocking voice.

Max looked a little offended hearing Morgana's mocking tone but didn't say anything about it. He scratched the back of his head ( a gesture which Morgana interpreted as being nervous ) and began.

" A telepath can't enter into multiple minds at once. He only can subdue one mind at a time. So, he may be formidable in an one to one duel but in a battlefield, where there are thousands of soldiers, it becomes very hard and risky for a telepath to use his power as subduing one's mind is a time consuming process and... "

Max didn't get the chance the chance to complete his sentence as Morgana intervened in the midway.

" Why are you revealing your weaknesses to me? I tried to kill you. You should treat me like your enemy not like a friend. "

" You are not my friend, Morgana but you are soon going to be my sister in arms. And you should know your comrade's strengths just like their weaknesses. I know all your strengths and weaknesses where you know only about my strengths.

You are going to fight with me so, you should know about my weakness if you want to watch my back. "

" Who said that I am going to watch your back? "

" No one. I am just taking a wild guess. " Max said giving a mysterious grin.

Both of them didn't talk for sometimes. Then, Max opened his mouth again.

" As for why I am not treating you as an enemy... Well, it's been seven months but you haven't tried to kill me. The High Spymaster has informed me about that. So, it seems you have taken my advice to heart.

Father thinks that you have all the potential to become a ' Daughter of Saxony ' . But the councilors disagree. So, I propose that the battle ground can be your test field. If you prove yourself loyal to the kingdom in the battle, the councilors will cease their hostilities towards you. "

" But... " Max raised his hand and Morgana closed her mouth.

" Let me finish first. Battle is the great redeemer. The fiery crucible in which the only true heroes are forged. I believe that you can become a great ally and friend of our nation. You can become one of us. Prove yourself in the battle and all of Saxony will believe it too. "

 _' Is this really happening? '_ Morgana thought.

It was too good to be true. She had wanted to prove herself loyal to Saxony ( obviously for her personal fain ). And now here the crown prince was saying that she could become one of them if she proved herself in the battle. Maybe fate was not such an evil bitch she thought it was.

But one thing was bugging Morgana. What would Max gain if she became one of them? All he ever cared about was his kingdom and family. He never cared about her well-being.

' _Or did he?_ ' She mused.

' _Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't fancy you. He's not like the stereotype nobles who fall for you at first sight._ ' Her mind reminded herself.

Still she wanted to know about his motives. So, she asked knowing very well the prince might not give her a direct answer.

" What's in it for you if I become an ally to your kingdom? "

To her surprise, the prince did give her a direct answer.

" You are a good tactician, a good fighter and a soon to be master sorceress. Saxony will benifit greatly if you beome one of us. For now, you are just a guest. But your deed in the upcoming battle might change that status. "

" Oh only that. " Morgana muttered. She didn't know why but she had felt a little hurt hearing Max's reply. Or maybe she did know. She just wouldn't admit it. Anyway, she questioned again.

" Why the sudden change of heart? Seven months ago, you couldn't even stand my shadow and now you are trying to make me an ally of your kingdom. "

Max hmphed, " Argh... So many questions. You never make anything simple. Seven months ago, you were trying to kill me and now you are just calling me ' Bastard ' . That's a huge improvement.

You never even mentioned the name ' Albion ' once. We also know you're not plotting anything. In fact, you are helping people. " Morgana was going to say something but Max stopped her.

" Don't deny that. Your healing magic is very good and I know that you are helping our court physician and herbalist when you are not training.

So, I can safely assume that you are trying to earn our trust. And as I believe everyone deserves a chance, I am willing to give you that. Also I can't miss an opportunity to make a new and strong ally for the better of our kingdom. Happy now? "

Morgana knew the prince was holding off many things from her. But the things he had said would have to do for now. He had tried to trust her. The least she could do was to trust him back.

" Know one thing, Morgana. Try anything to betray us in the battle and you might find your head on a different place than your shoulder. "

Okay, maybe not fully. But still, it was a massive improvement than their full fledged rivalry seven months ago.

Prince Max began to walk away from her but Morgana's question stopped him.

" Who is really Lady Iliera? "

Max looked back at her and gave a mischievous grin.

" Noticed something odd, have you? Well, you'll know soon enough. " Saying this, the prince of Saxony left her alone in the corridor of portraits.

Morgana looked back at the portrait of Max's brother. The prince was a man of many secrets. Today she had learnt that he was not so cold as she had thought. Maybe they were not very different from each other.

But more importantly, today he had trusted her to be by his side. Although he didn't trust her completely. It was more than she could hope for. Maybe in time, she could convince the prince how miserable life was in Albion for the magical people.

And as he had magic too ( A strange type of magic ), she hoped that one day she could march to Albion with him and his army by her side.

To make that dream happen, she would have to trust Max back. Because you can't create an alliance without any trust.

Only a few days ago, they were each other's sworn enemy. Now it seemed their bitter relationship had taken a turn for the better. And maybe, just maybe, one day they could become friends. It seemed very odd now but who could tell what the future held? Even a seer like her couldn't see everything.

For now she had to remain focused. Because they had a battle to win in three days.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **I am not much pleased about this chapter. It was hard for me. I was getting bored writing about Morgana just like you guys were getting bored reading. But there's good news. Next chapter we're returning to Albion. We're going to stop in Camelot to see what was happening there before going to Elmet. The moment of reunion between the two kings is nigh. Please leave a review, guys. I will be grateful. Happy reading and Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Hello, my dear readers. I am sorry for the lateness. I was hit by a minor writer's block. Hence the delay. But I think this gigantic chapter will compensate for the delay. Thanks to all of those who has reviewed, followed and favourited my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, Dark souls, The Elder Scrolls, LOTR or Game of Thrones. You might wonder why I am talking about all these universes. Truth is I have borrowed many names from them for my story. So, I included them in my disclaimer. Just to be on the safe side.**

 **Okay. Enough with my rambling. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Chapter 25 of my story. Really? I have written that much. All thanks goes to you guys. It wouldn't have been possible without your continuous support.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Redemption, Allies and Enemies**

One year and one month.

Gaius had counted. He had counted and waited. Waited for the young man who had become a son to him. A person with tremendous power and yet, with a gentle soul. He had come to him as a young boy nine years ago.He had taken him in, watched him grow up before his eyes into a man, a man full of kindness and compassion.

Gaius had been proud. He had been so proud of that man. His boy. His Merlin. He had never had any child. But he knew Merlin was his son in everything but blood. And just when he had been thinking the time of prophecy was at last on the horizon. Everything had gone totally wrong.

He would always remember that day when a somber Percival came to him giving him the news that Merlin was accused of sorcery and was imprisoned in the cell of the dragonlords under order of Arthur.

( Flashback )

 _At first, Gaius thought that Percival was joking with him. Why would Arthur, the king of Camelot, Merlin's best friend would order his ward to be put in jail. He laughed at the giant knight's words._

 _But then Percival sat down and explained everything that happened during the army's assault on Dunwall. While the knight was speaking, Gaius's facial expression was changing every minute._

 _At first, it was horror. After that, his expression slowly morphed into anger and finally into sadness._

 _When the knight finished his story, Gaius just sat on his chair without saying anything for a long time. His eyes were distant and he remained quiet for so long that Percival was begining to worry that the old physician had gone into shock._

 _After a while, the old man's eyes became focused again. He looked at Percival again and asked his first question, " Where is Gwaine? "_

 _Truth be told, the physician was surprised that it was Percival who brought him the news. He had always thought that the rogue knight was his boy's closet friend._

" _Gwaine is also in the dungeons. "_

 _The old physician's head snapped up hearing the knight._

 _" Why? " He asked._

 _" He tried to stop Arthur. "_

 _" Oh. " Gaius sat on his chair motionlessly for a long time._

 _Seeing that the physician was not giving him any response, Percival was going to speak but he was stopped by Gaius._

 _" Please, Percival. I just want to be alone. Please just leave me be. "_

 _The knight left the physician's chambers sensing that the old man was clearly in so much pain and wanted to be left alone._

 _When the door of his chamber finally closed with a thud, Gaius heaved a deep sigh. Thousands emotions were whirling inside his mind. He felt angry that Arthur, of all people had imprisoned his ward. He felt regret that he hadn't helped Morgana when she needed it. He had almost no doubt that Morgana was the one who plotted this to capture Merlin, to capture Emrys. He felt stupid that he, like all others except Merlin had failed to see through Mordred's honeyed words. He felt scared thinking that Arthur was behaving too much like Uther._

 _He was scared for his ward- no, for his son's safety. Uther had been almost mad when he had lost Ygraine. Although Gaius had always believed that Arthur had been hundred times better than Uther. But he was not so sure now._

 _If he knew one thing about the Pendragons, that was they were all very hot headed. Who knew what Arthur would do to his ward? And of course, Merlin wouldn't lift a finger to protect himself. He cared too much for Arthur to hurt him._

 _But among all these emotions and thoughts, he felt one emotion swirling in his heart more than any other._

 _It was deep sadness and pain. Before Merlin, his life was hollow. He was just an old man helping people as much as he could. He was like a battered ship floating in the midst of an ocean waiting without knowing where to go. He was a man without purpose. An old man waiting to die._

 _And then, Merlin came. He was a spark of light in the twilight years of his life. That cheerful boy brought happiness back in his life. He gave the old physician a purpose in his life. That young boy made Gaius feel alive again. Now, that his Merlin, his boy, his son was taken away from him, what was he if not a dead man?_

 _The age-old physician suddenly felt one thousand years old. He felt weary and tired of his life. He closed his eyes in despair._

 _Silent tears of grief and anguish began to trickle down his face._

 _ **(**_ Flashback end _ **)**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the end, Arthur hadn't killed Merlin. Truth be told, he hadn't got the chance to kill Merlin. Merlin had left Camelot with the Fisher King or so Gaius was told by Gwen.

At first, Gaius felt sad and sometimes, a little angry that his ward had left without saying any goodbye.

But then as the time passed, he understood why Merlin had done it. His ward had already been struck with so much pain that he hadn't wanted to feel anymore by coming to say goodbye.

He said that he had hated goodbye and after some days, Gaius understood what he really meant. There is never anything good in goodbyes. It always brought pain and a sound of finality and end. Merlin didn't want that and Gaius would always respect that.

Instead, Gaius waited. He waited for words from his ward. The physician didn't know where Merlin was. But he could guess that the warlock was in Perilous lands. What he was doing there, Gaius had no idea.

Then, after six months since Merlin's departure, news came. His ward's news came and it came from the unlikeliest of the source. It came from the future crown prince of Camelot, Arthur's son, Prince Aren.

 _( Flashback Start )_

 _Yesterday was Prince Aren's fourth birthday. Many people had come to attend the prince's birthday. Gaius had heard that nobles and kings of various kingdoms allied with Camelot had gathered to join the celebration._

 _But Gaius hadn't joined in the celebration. Because it would have been too much painful for him. Aren was the person whom Merlin loved most. And in the previous years' celebrations, Merlin always had been a centerpiece._

 _But this year, it had been different. Merlin was not here._

 _That's why, Gaius hadn't joined in the party. Rather, he stayed in his chamber, training his new apprentice in the art of healing._

 _He had hired the youngest son of the city herbalist to pass on his knowledge of medicine._

 _So far, the boy whose name was Henry was keen to learn. In fact, he learned faster than Merlin. A natural learner in the art of medicine._

 _That boy respected Gaius, was sharing room with him, eating food with him. But he couldn't fill the void that was created when Merlin left._

 _Because he didn't hug him when he was happy. He didn't cry on his shoulder when he was sad. He didn't put blanket over Gaius's frail body in the middle of the night using magic. Because he wasn't Merlin. He wasn't his son._

 _And now six months had passed and still he hadn't got any news from Merlin. Who knew what he was doing? Where he was staying? He didn't even know if he was alright._

 _He was thinking about these things after the day of Aren's birthday. Then, something unexpected happened._

 _ **BAM!**_

 _Gaius almost jumped in surprise when his chamber's door opened with a loud sound without any warning._

 _" Grandpa! "_

 _At was Aren. Gaius smiled at the prince. That young boy was always full of so much energy. It reminded him of Merlin. And he always loved it when Aren called him grandpa. It reminded him that he still had a family in Camelot._

 _" Slow down, Aren. We don't want to give grandpa Gaius a heart attack now, do we? "_

 _Gwen was just behind Aren. She closed the door gently after her entrance._

 _" But I can't wait to tell grandpa about my adventure. " Aren said looking at his mother. He was literally jumping up and down in excitement. Gwen gave his son a fond smile._

 _She dragged a chair in front of Gaius and sat. Aren came near Gwen and sat on her lap. Gaius was seeing all this with a quizzical look on his face. When the queen and her son settled down. The physician raised his infamous eyebrow giving a questioning look to the royals._

 _It was Gwen who talked first. " Last night, Aren had gone somewhere. I didn't know about it before this morning. Apparently, Aren told Arthur about this. But Arthur is refusing to talk with me about this. He looks very upset._

 _So, I asked Aren about this. But he... "_

 _" But I wanted to tell you first, grandpa. You were so worried about him. " Aren said to Gaius cutting off his mother._

 _Him! Who was Aren talking about? Gaius thought._

 _" Who is ' he ', Aren? What are you talking about? " Gwen voiced Gaius's thought._

 _Gaius's heart skipped a bit when he heard Aren's answer._

 _" Uncle Merlin, of course. "_

 _Amd then, Aren started his tale without giving Gaius or his mother any chance to say anything._

 _Neither Gaius nor Gwen said anything while Aren recounted his last night's adventure. It was an amazing story. Almost like a fairy tale. Aren told them about how he met his uncle and his new aunt, Freya the Pale Lady._

 _Gwen was both surprised and happy when she heard that Merlin had married while Gaius was smiling lightly thinking about the day when he had first met Freya. It was the day after Merlin cured Freya of her curse. Gaius had realized at first sight that his ward was clearly in love with that Druid girl._

 _But at the same time, he had known that it would be impossible for his ward to be with that girl right under Uther's nose. So, Merlin took Freya to Iseldir's camp and bade her goodbye with a broken heart._

 _Gaius had never seen his ward so broken after Freya's departure. He had barely talked and ate for a month. He had stopped smiling and cried in silence when he thought that no one was looking._

 _During that month, Gaius's heart was shredded in pieces seeing his ward so distressed. He knew what it was like to be parted from one's loved ones. And he would never wish that upon his worst enemy let alone his beloved ward._

 _Now it seemed his ward was finally together with his beloved Freya. Gaius was beyond happy hearing the news. At last, fate was becoming kind to his ward._

 _Meanwhile, Aren didn't stop telling his story. He said how Freya and Merlin turned into a Pegasus and a dragon respectively._

 _Both Gwen and Gaius's jaw dropped hearing this. Gaius was having a hard time believing what Aren was saying. Turning into a creature of magic was deemed impossible for centuries. Legends say that warlocks and witches of old times had been able to do it. But such talent was not heard in almost four centuries. Even the High Priestesses and the Apostles of the triple goddess hadn't had enough talent and power to turn into a creature of magic._

 _But then Gaius remembered something. Merlin was Emrys. The greatest warlock to ever walk on this land and his blood and magic was also running through Freya's veins. So, if anyone could turn into a creature of magic, it would be Merlin and Freya._

 _Aren was continuing his story. He was now telling them about his flight. Gwen was at first horrified when she heard that Aren flew on a Pegasus and a dragon last night._

 _" Weren't you scared? " Gwen asked._

 _" Why? Uncle and aunt had said that they would not let me fall. I trusted them. " Aren said giving a mischievous_

 _Gaius couldn't help giving a fond smile to the prince. Aren's blind faith on Merlin was always endearing. Gaius only wished if Arthur had that much faith on his ward._

 _When Aren finished his tale, Gaius let out a breath he didn't know he was holding._

 _" That's a wonderful adventure, Aren. Only I wish I had seen Merlin and your aunt. " Gwen said beaming a sad smile._

 _" Uncle said he would come again when I will have a cousin. "_

 _Gwen and Gaius both at first didn't understand Aren but soon they realized._

 _" I am going to be an aunt. " Gwen squealed in delight while Gaius began to grin ear to ear._

 _( Flashback End )_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaius smiled thinking about the queen's reaction when she learned that Merlin was going to be a father.

Gaius was also happy for his ward. Aren's words put his old mind to rest. Aren's story had confirmed that Merlin had been doing well.

The physician was happy for Merlin. He had moved on. He had overcome the grief that Arthur had given him. But still, Aren hadn't given them a clue where Merlin was.

One month ago, Aren had vanished in the middle of the night from the royal chambers. Gwen and Arthur were both worried. The whole city had been put on alert and Gaius had been informed immediately.

But three hours later, Aren reappeared in the royal chamber just like he had vanished earlier.

When Arthur and Gwen asked the prince where he had been, the prince replied that uncle Merlin had summoned him to see his uncle's newly born son named Reymer.

Gwen and Arthur both had failed to get any significant information about Merlin by interrogating Aren.

" Uncle said you will see him when it will be necessary. " That had been the only thing that had come out of Aren's mouth when he was asked about Merlin's whereabouts.

Gaius had chuckled hearing the prince's reply.

' _Merlin is becoming cryptic just like his kin._ ' He had thought.

Gwen and had been disappointed that only Aren had got the chance to see Merlin's son while Arthur had said nothing. He had just remained silent without letting any emotion slip past his mask of indifference.

Gaius had wondered what Arthur had been thinking. It was true that after hearing how Merlin had sacrificed so much for the king and the kingdom, Arthur had become much tolerant on magical people. Persecution on the Druid people had finally stopped. But the ban on magic was still effective.

Arthur changed very much after Merlin had left. He talked less and less with each passing day. He barely smiled these days. But that didn't mean he was ignoring his royal duties. In fact, he was doing his job as a king very well and Gaius was becoming proud of him more and more as the days turned into weeks and then months.

The king would come to the physician every Saturday morning alone and would ask for a story about Merlin's adventures. The king would listen to the old physician attentively without uttering a single word and would leave when the tale was over without asking a single question.

The same thing had been going on throughout the last year. It had become a weekly occurrence for the king and the physician. To say that the physician was surprised to see Arthur's weird would be a very understatement.

He thought that Arthur would flood him with numerous questions but the young king never questioned, he only listened. The only reaction from Arthur that Gaius had seen during all those story-telling was a hint of anger in his eyes while Gaius was telling him about the real happenings during the dragon attack and the illusion of Ygraine Pendragon.

But those angry expressions were soon replaced with the same mask of indifference by the time the stories was over.

Gaius had no clue what was going on through the young king's head. The old man was getting worried that the king might be becoming mentally sick gradually. But as Camelot was faring well and Gwen urged Gaius to stop worrying, the physician didn't say anything to the king.

Meanwhile, the economy of the kingdom was booming. Camelot's alliance with Caerleon, Cornwall, Deorham, Nemeth, Kent, Gawant, Anglia and Essetir had made the kingdom a gathering place for the merchants throughout all southern Albion. As a result, coins had begun to flow through Camelot like river water.

The kingdom of Camelot had never been such prosperous like it had become in the last year. To Gaius, it seemed that the time of prophecy had already come. The southern lands had already been unified under Camelot's red banner. Peace was reigning throughout the land.

But the prophecy said that all of Albion would be united; not just her southern parts under the leadership of the once and future king and Emrys. Gaius knew that the prophecy wouldn't come without his ward's help. And if Merlin remained silent and elusive, Gaius knew that peace wouldn't reign in Albion for much longer as trouble was already brewing in north.

The kings of Amata, North Umbria and Mercia had broken all contacts with Camelot. Amatan army had annexed Deira and Mercia had blocked the trade route that connected the northern kingdoms with Camelot. Thus Camelot and the rest of the south was disconnected from north.

Peculiar news were coming from northern plains as the inhabitants of those lands reported the dead forest of perilous lands was suddenly coming back to life and everyday many Druids were vanishing inside the woods of perilous lands.

Gaius could sense that something was happening inside Perilous Lands. He had no idea what it was. But that changed when the king of Rheged and Bernicia arrived in Camelot with trade caravans from their respective kingdoms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

' _All I know, my lord is that no one would sacrifice more for Camelot or you than Gwen._ '

When Mithian had come to Camelot for the first time, Arthur had been almost ready to marry the princess. But deep down, he always knew that he couldn't stop loving Gwen. He couldn't understand how he could love someone who had betrayed him. He was at a loss what to do. So, when Arthur had asked, " What shall I do, Merlin? " that's the answer Merlin had given to him almost five years ago.

And those same words were whirling inside Arthur while he had listened to Gaius recounting Merlin's lonely job as the guardian of Camelot. After hearing those stories, Arthur couldn't help disagreeing with Merlin.

Yes, Gwen had suffered when Arthur had banished her although she and Lancelot were both innocent. ( Gaius had described the entire shade incident to him which made Arthur feel guilty for what he had done to his beloved )

But...

Gwen's sufferings were nothing compared to what Merlin had endured throughout the eight years he had been under his service.

With each stories, Arthur had begun to understand just how much his friend had sacrificed for his kingdom; more than any knights of Camelot; more than himself. And he had claimed no glory for what he had done always keeping himself in the shadows. In return what Arthur had given his best friend?

To Arthur's utter shame, he had realized that he had given his friend nothing but insult, more hard work, betrayal, torture and humiliation. He had called his best friend ' just a servant ' while in truth, he had been the true protector of the realm.

The king of Camelot now knew that he had owed everything to Merlin. His life, his throne, his queen, his kingdom. Everything.

He now knew why Merlin had so much faith in him. His friend had always believed in him; trusted him to be the greatest king Albion will ever know.

Arthur had promised to himself that he would try his best to become the king Merlin had wanted him to be. And it seemed the providence was also by his side. He had called a peace conference between the kings of five kingdoms and the other minor kingdoms of Southern Albion four months ago.

The conference had been largely successful. Every rulers accepted his proposal of peace, alliance and mutual trade relations. ( King Alined and Odin had not been very happy about the agreement but they had agreed in the end )

This diplomatic success had made Camelot the beacon of peace and prosperity in the southern Albion.

The ban on magic was only partially effective now and Arthur had stopped persecuting the Druids just as he had promised five years ago. He was planning on completely removing the ban soon and reinstate the laws concerning magic which had existed before the great purge.

For now, only healing magic was accepted in Camelot and it happened rather suddenly. Arthur would always remember the day when a knight dragged the royal cartographer's apprentice accusing her of using magic on the blacksmith's apprentice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _( Flashback Start )_

 _The council meeting was boring as usual. It was even worse than the past as Merlin was not there to lighten Arthur's mood._

 _The king's face darkened thinking that he didn't know just how much he needed his friend before he had left. Right now, the councilors were discussing about a petty land dispute between two lords near the white mountain._

 _Arthur muffled his yawn with the back of his right hand. He was sure that if the council didn't end soon, he would fall asleep any time._

 _Right then, the council chamber's door opened with a loud bang and Sir Jamie, one of his father's most faithful knights entered the chamber dragging the Royal Cartographer's twelve year old apprentice, Arya behind him. The young girl was crying loudly._

 _Sir Jamie looked very smug and proud as if he had slain a dragon._

 _" Sir Jamie, what is the meaning of this? " King Arthur asked the knight._

 _" Sire, this wretched girl was seen using magic on the Royal Blacksmith's apprentice, Gendry by one of our guard. " The knight answered with a look of pure disgust on his face._

 _Arthur said nothing for a short time. The councilors looked at him expecting to see what the king's verdict was._

 _To everyone's surprise, Arthur shouted, " Everyone except the members of the round table, Sir Jamie and Arya leave this chamber. NOW! "_

 _The councilors didn't need to be told twice. When they left the chamber, Arthur came near Arya, put a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked, " What kind of magic did you use, Arya? "_

 _The young girl was shaking in fear and was unable to speak anything. Seeing this, Guinevere stood up from her seat and hugged the shaking girl while whispering soothingly in her ear. When she stopped shaking, she looked up at the king._

 _" Can you tell us now? " Arthur asked with a smile._

 _" I swear, sire. I didn't harm Gendry. He is a good friend of mine. This morning a crucible full of melted iron fell on his left arm. He was burned badly. He was in so much pain. " Guinevere smiled fondly at Arya's words._

 _It was a common knowledge among the castle staff that Arya had a crush on the seventeen year old blacksmith. Meanwhile, Arya continued speaking with a shaky voice._

 _" I happened to be near the blacksmith's forge when it happened. I was pouring water on his wound when it happened, sire. " Her voice hitched there. Arthur squeezed her shoulder gently giving the girl courage to continue._

 _" I was pouring water on his arm and while doing it, my hand brushed against his. Then,... " She stopped abruptly._

 _" Yes? " Arthur asked._

 _" I don't know, sire. His arm suddenly began to glow. I felt something was coming out of my hand and it was entering in his arm. When the glowing stopped, his arm was good as new. I don't know what happened , sire but I swear it was an accident. "_

 _Arya was still shaking. Both Arthur and Guinevere could see that the girl was confused and scared._

 _" You did magic, witch. That's what happened. You are going to burn for your crime. " Sir Jamie snarled and Arya visibly paled hearing the knight's words._

 _" Enough, Sir Jamie. I expect my knights to protect the helpless, not terrorize little children. Go to your chambers and stay there. " Arthur said angrily._

 _" But sire, that girl is a witch. Your father... " The knights didn't get the chance to finish the sentence as the king cut in._

 _" ... is dead. I am the king now. I make the law now. Not my dead father. If I hear one more word against this girl, it's going to be your head on the executioner's block. Is that understood? "_

 _Sir Jamie's jaw dropped hearing the king. But he knew it would be futile to oppose the king. So, he just nodded and left the chamber._

 _After Jamie's departure, Arthur looked at Gaius and asked, " Gaius, what do you make of this? "_

 _The old physician stood up. " It looks like Arya has a natural talent as a healer. Before the purge, many girls and boys could be found across Albion showing this kind of talent at an early age. But now they are thought as almost extinct. "_

 _Heaving a deep sigh, the physician continued, " Druids are expert in healing arts. But they need incantations and catalysts to do that. What Arya has done is elemental. It reminds me... " Gaius stopped there thinking if he should finish his sentence._

 _" It reminds you of what, Gaius? " Gwaine asked._

 _" Well, it reminds me of Merlin's magic. " The king's heart skipped a bit hearing his best friend's name again. But he said nothing. He looked at the girl. She still looked terrified. A hint of desperation and dread was in her eyes._

 _' Did Merlin look the same when my knights tortured him knowing that I had betrayed him. ' Arthur thought while trying his best to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He turned his back on the people in the room to hide his tears._

 _" Percival, Gwaine, Leon. " Arthur said in a commanding voice without turning his back._

 _" Yes, sire. " The said knights said in unison._

 _" Gather the city people in the courtyard. "_

 _" At once, sire. " The knights left the chambers saying this and giving a bow to their ruler._

 _Arthur looked back at the remaining occupants of the room. He smiled sadly at his queen and she smiled back realizing what was going through the king's mind._

 _" Are you going to kill me, sire? " Arya asked with a shaky voice._

 _Arthur was startled hearing the question. He looked at the girl standing before her but he was not seeing Arya. He was seeing Merlin holding his son after rescuing him while looking at the king with pleading eyes._

 _' Please, Arthur. I can explain. '_

 _Arthur blinked and shook his head. Arya was standing before him with pleading eyes._

 _' Oh! It's just my imagination. ' He thought._

 _" Sire, please. I won't do magic again. I beg for your mercy. " Arya began to cry again._

 _Arthur quickly came near Arya and to everyone's surprise, the king hugged the cartographer's apprentice while whispering in her ear._

 _" It's going to alright. It's going to be alright. "_

 _..._

 _Many people were gathered in the courtyard. Arthur guessed nearly three quarters of the city's population were gathered. The king and queen came out of the entrance of the royal palace. Queen Guinevere was holding Prince Aren's hand while King Arthur was holding Arya's hand giving the terrified girl courage to move forward. The royal family was surrounded by the elite knights of the kingdom._

 _Traditionally, the royals used the balcony to deliver a speech to their people. But Arthur decided that they would speak this time standing on the stairs in front of the courtyard to show that the king and his subjects are equal not very different from each other._

 _King Arthur coughed clearing his throat and all the commotions died down. The people looked eagerly at their rulers waiting to hear what they had to say._

 _" People of Camelot. " The king began._

 _" Today we have all gathered here to pass judgment. On whom? You might ask that. " Arthur beaconed Arya to come forward. She obliged. " This girl, Arya Stark, apprentice to the royal cartographer Eddard Stark. She is the accused. " Arthur pointed at Arya and then looked back at the crowd. " What is her crime? Does anyone know? " Arthur asked but he didn't let the crowd answer. Rather he answered it himself._

 _" She saved a life. She saved Gendry Baratheon's life, apprentice to the royal blacksmith, Robert Baratheon. Earlier this morning he injured himself severely and the injury was so severe it could've taken his life if it was not treated properly. Luckily for him, Arya saved him using a method which is in Camelot considered highly unorthodox and highly treasonous. "_

 _Arthur stopped a little and looked back at his wife. She was frowning. Arthur smiled at her realizing why she was doing it. After all, the way he was giving Arya a trail was also unorthodox. He continued again. " But in the end, this girl- " He pointed at Arya. " has saved a life. So, why was she accused?"_

 _He looked at the crowd questioningly. " She used magic. " Suddenly someone from the crowd shouted. People began to look among themselves to find out who was the speaker. Soon the speaker emerged from the crowd pushing through the sea of people. He was a black haired teenage boy at the doorstep of adulthood._

 _Arthur smiled looking at the person. It was Gendry Baratheon. The person whose life Arya had saved. " She used magic to save me. " Gendry said again when he came face to face with the king._

 _" Ah Gendry! I was wondering where you were. You alright now? " Arthur asked._

 _" Yes, sire. Nothing but a burn mark remains on my hand now. Arya's magic have done wonders. " He raised his left arm to show the king. Some of the crowd gasped in wonder and some gasped in disgust and horror._

 _" Silence! " Arthur commanded and the murmuring stopped._

 _" Just like Gendry said, Arya used magic to save a life. I know you have lost so many at the hand of magic just like me. " Arthur said pointing his finger at himself._

 _" But today we have seen that magic can save life too. And I am sure there are plenty of people here old enough to remember that magic was used to heal people before my father started the great purge. "_

 _Some of the older people began to murmur in agreement hearing Arthur's words._

 _Arthur waited for the commotion to settle down and then he continued. " What I am now going to say is one of the most closely guarded secret of Pendragon family. " Guinevere looked at Arthur with a deep frown thinking what secret that might be. But her thought was disrupted when Arthur spoke up again._

 _" Let me keep this short. My mother Ygraine Pendragon was barren. So, in order to produce an heir, my father consorted with the high priestess Nimueh. But in order to create a life, a life must be taken. So, when I was born, my mother's soul left her body as the price for my life. In short, I, Arthur Pendragon was born of magic. " Just as these words left his mouth, pandemonium broke out. All were talking loudly about what they had just heard. Arthur looked back at his knights and wife. All of them were gobsmacked just like the people of Camelot._

 _Arthur raised his hand again and ordered. " Silence. I demand silence. " This time not all people stopped talking but when the noise died down considerably, Arthur continued again as if nothing had happened._

 _" Blinded with the grief the loss of my mother had created, my father declared war against all kind of magic and thus began the great purge. "_

 _Arthur stopped talking for a moment giving the crowd time to digest what they had just heard. Then, Arthur started talking again. " My father may be right about many thing but not about magic. He believed that all magic is evil. But it can't be after what we have seen today. All magic can't be evil. It's not magic that's evil, it's those people who use magic for evil. " He looked back at Gaius who was standing a little behind the royals. Silent tears of joy were falling from his eyes._

 _" So, I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, the first king of my name and... " The king paused a little and then said, " The once and future king hereby decree that healing magic and only healing magic is now no longer officially banned. We can't let talents like Arya and other magical people go to waste. "_

 _Arthur grabbed Guinevere's hand and raised it._

 _" This day, we're entering into a new age of peace and tolerance. So that, we may all live side by side in peace. "_

 _Guinevere beamed a proud smile towards her husband. Aren was grinning wildly while Arya was crying vigorously while Gendry held her tightly and rubbing getly on her back._

 _" Long live the king. " Leon shouted. The other knights began to chant unison. Soon, the entire crowd except some stubborn people of a bygone era began chanting._

 _" Long live the king._

 _Long live the king._

 _Long live the king. "_

 _( Flashback End )_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arthur would always remember that day until the last breath leaves his body and he was very proud of himself that he had at last begun to break the circle prejudice and hatred that was plaguing the people of Camelot's mind for three decades. A circle in which he, himself was entangled. People are still wary of even healing magic.

Still, Arthur believed that in time , people would begin to accept magic as a part of their life. It would take time, he knew that. But he would free magic in his kingdom. It was the least he could do for his friend's kin who had sacrificed his life, limb and soul for his and Camelot's safety. His only regret was that his friend was not beside him to share this happiness with him.

Although this was not his primary concern now as the situation near Camelot's northern frontier was becoming very troubling. King Bayerd of Mercia, King Eldred of North Umbria and the new king of Amata, Sauron declared themselves allies and publicly denounced Camelot for Arthur's leniency over the Druid people. The Amatans had tried to force Deira into their alliance. The king of Deira refused and The Northern alliance invaded Deira, captured the kingdom's capital and razed the city to the ground sparing no citizens alive except the marshal of the city who came to Camelot bearing the grim news.

The kings and queens of south were furious hearing the news. Alined openly blamed Arthur saying that none of this would have happened if he hadn't been so lenient on The Druid people.

But Queen Annis, Queen Mithian, Queen Elena, ( Both of their fathers had died a few months ago ) King Lot, King Olaf and even King Odin supported Arthur's stance concerning Druid people. At the same time, they voiced that the heinous crime of the northern alliance couldn't go unpunished.

Camelot's allies were pushing Arthur to invade North to each them a lesson. But the deed was easier said than done. North Albion was a cold and harsh place. And no invasion would become successful if the army can't attack form a permanent base from north.

At first, he thought that Rheged's king Urien whose father was a long time ally of Camelot would let his kingdom to be the base for the invasion on Amata, Mercia and North Umbria. But that was no longer an option as Mercia blocked the narrow road at the foot of the Jerall mountains that linked Rheged with Camelot.

Also he couldn't ignore the peculiar disappearance of the Druid people near the suddenly revived woods of perilous lands. All in all, Arthur was sure that if he didn't do anything quickly, his dream for a peaceful Albion would soon shatter into pieces.

Again, it seemed fate was on his side. Because only three months after Mercia had started blocking the route to Rheged, the king of Rheged and Bernicia from northern Albion arrived in Camelot with trade caravans from their respective kingdoms.

And with them, they brought some information that would change Arthur's life and Albion's fate forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Arthur had first heard that the kings of Rheged and Bernicia had arrived in Camelot, he had one thought in his mind.

 _' How is this possible? '_

He was very eager to learn the answer of that question. So, after greeting the kings and giving them sufficient time to rest, he called a meeting of the round table with the two kings.

After exchanging some pleasantries, Arthur jumped right into business. He asked the question which was bugging him for a while.

" How is this possible, my lords? "

" I am afraid I don't understand the question. " Said King James of Bernicia who was in his late thirties.

" I mean Mercia is blocking the only way that connect north with south. I know Mercia didn't lift the blockade. So, how did you get here, King Urien and King James. "

" Oh that? We came through the kingdom of Elmet. And please leave the titles behind. We're friends after all. " Urien, the young king of Rheged said.

" Elmet? " Arthur gave the two kings a questioning look.

" Haven't you people heard about the reinstated kingdom of Elmet at the heart of the newly revived Perilous woods? " King James asked with a look of surprise on his face.

" No. " Arthur said flatly. He couldn't understand what he was hearing.

A kingdom inside Perilous Woods? That's ridiculous.

" Well, that's strange. The King of Magic had made alliances with several kingdoms of north with the exception of North Umbria, Amata and Mercia. We thought he would do the same with the south as his kingdom is now considered as the gateway to the south among the northerners. " Urien said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

" The King of Magic? " Arthur was having hard time believing the two kings were saying to him.

" The king of Elmet. " James explained.

" He is a young and mighty sorcerer. His kingdom has become a hub for the magical people. Even our kingdom's magical people are going there to study magic more thoroughly. " Gaius suddenly began to fidget in his seat after hearing Urien's last words.

The old physician couldn't hold himself back. He cut in between the king's words and asked, " Can I ask a question, your majesty? "

" Of course, my good sir. " Urien responded cheerfully.

" This young king, " Gaius was at a loss of words.

" Yes? " Urien asked.

" Is he dark haired and blue eyed? "

Suddenly all of the Camelotians in the room became alert realizing what the old physician was trying to find out.

" Yes, that young man has very dark hair and a brilliant blue eyes. I am sure my daughter would've proposed him if he was a little younger and unmarried. But how do you know that? " King James said with an amused smile.

" Does he have high cheekbones? " Leon asked without answering the king.

" Yes. " King James said but this time he was a little confused.

" Is he slender and tall? " Percival asked.

" Taller and slimmer than king Arthur. No offence intended. " King Urien said looking at Arthur.

But Arthur didn't answer. His head was already spinning thinking about the person all these questions were pointing to.

" Are his ears ridiculously large? " Gwaine asked raising his hands near his ears to show the kings how large he meant.

" Is he someone you know? You seemed to know him better than us. Don't they, Urien? "

Urien nodded at James's question. " I agree. And yes, he has large ears. Not as large as you're indicating. But large enough. "

" Is his smile very charming? " Guinevere asked in an almost whisper.

" What did I say you? My daughter is besotted with the king. Of course, he has a charming smile. How do you think my daughter got attracted. " James said with a grin.

The last question was asked by Arthur Pendragon himself. " What's his name? " He asked with a very unkingly shaky voice.

" Why didn't you ask at first place? I am sure you know him seeing how much you know about him. " King Urien said and when he answered the question, the members of the round table knew for sure that their suspicion was correct. They couldn't voice their thoughts openly because thinking ' him' as the king of a secret kingdom was a possibility they had never thought of.

But King James's answer made that unthinkable thing a reality.

" The King of Magic's name is Merlin Ignotus Ambrosius. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, how do you people like it? Leave me a review, please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. I worked so hard on this chapter. I really want to know you people's thoughts. There will be virtual Willie Wonka chocolate bars for those who will review.**

 **Anyway, I ship Gendry and Arya together in GOT. That's why I chose those names. Happy reading and have a nice day or night (Depending on where you are ) . Adios.**

 **-Assassin of Syria.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: Sorry, guys. I apologize a thousand times for this late update. I got seventeen reviews for the last chapter. But still, I was rude to be late. But my father bought me Assassin's Creed Syndicate last week. So, I was playing the game whole week ignoring my writing. But fear not. I have finished that awesome game and begun to write furiously. You can expect some quick updates this week. Sorry again for this short chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Oh! Now I have 200+ followers. Hurrah!**

 **On with the story.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **A request of an alliance**

" The King of Magic's name is Merlin Ignotus Ambrsius. "

No one made a single sound after those words had come out of King James's mouth.

The room was so silent that Arthur could even hear the sound of Guinevere's quickened breathing right beside him. He looked around to see other people's reactions.

All of them looked at the two visiting kings with a look of disbelief on their face. Finally, it was Gwaine who spoke the first words.

" Close your mouths, people. Flies will find a straight way into your throat if you keep your mouths open like that. "

Arthur didn't know that his mouth was wide open before Gwaine spoke. He quickly closed it and tried to look as normal as possible but knew he was failing miserably. He knew that Merlin was Emrys, the greatest and most powerful sorcerer of this land but still, imagining his best friend as a powerful king sitting on a throne was something he couldn't do.

" Don't look so surprised, Arthur. Your former friend is doing extraordinary in ruling. " King Urien said with an amused smile.

" In fact, he's doing a better job than any kings of the northern realm. " King James added.

 _' How did they know? '_ Arthur thought. These two kings were never in Camelot before. They had only sent their emissaries before in Camelot. It was Guinevere who asked Arthur's question.

" Excuse me, your majesties. But how did yo... " She didn't get to finish her question as James cut in.

" Know about your friend? Well, we found out actually with some help from Elmet's citizens.. Words were spread across Albion about Arthur the valiant warrior who had slain the mighty great dragon, vanquished the questing beast, defeated two undead army and dethroned the last high priestess twice. " The king said all these words in one breath without stopping. His tone was a little sarcastic but one would only sense it if they heard with concentration.

And Arthur was listening with full concentration. If someone had told him the exact things only an year ago, he would have been furious. ( Even if the speaker was a king ) But now he knew everything. He knew that he hadn't killed the questing beast, hadn't slain the great dragon, hadn't defeated the undead armies, hadn't dethroned Morgana all by himself.

It had been Merlin. It was always Merlin. He was Arthur's wind beneath his wings. His best friend had raised him to the heaven while he had remained on the ground behind the shadows never claiming glory for his deeds when others were praised in his place and he was treated like an idiot servant.

Arthur would never know how his friend had ever been able to do so much for Camelot while expecting nothing in return. But he now knew one thing. What pain Merlin had felt when Arthur had betrayed him was a million times worse than what he was feeling because of his injured pride.

Arthur didn't get angry. He didn't say anything. He sucked up on his damn pride and took Urien's every veiled insult in silence. Because he was curious. He was curious to know how his friend was doing. So, when Urien stopped for taking a breath, Arthur didn't look away. He kept looking at him curiously willing him to continue his story.

This time it was not Urien who spoke up but James.

" In our kingdoms, magic is not prohibited. Your father's great purge hadn't been able to cross Perilous Woods and the Jerall Mountains. So, magic still flourishes in Rheged and Bernicia. "

James stopped there with a hint of pride and satisfaction in his voice. He looked at the other king who was also looking proud and happy. Urien started from where James had stopped.

Arthur could sense that these two kings were very good friends. Almost like a pair or twin brothers. As if one of them was incomplete without the other. Just like two sides of the same coin.

Arthur suddenly felt a pang of sadness and jealousy inside his heart thinking about someone who had been a part of himself just as the two kings were like parts of each other.

Meanwhile Urien continued.

" We, people of the two kingdoms knew about Emrys, the greatest sorcerer of all time. We knew that he would unite this land with the help of a king born of magic. " Every Camelotian in the room suddenly began to look at their king and Arthur could feel their eyes on him. But his eyes didn't leave the two kings .

" Druids in our kingdom were whispering for last twenty five years that Emrys had come into the realm of the living. But in the last nine years, they were whispering that Emrys was helping the king born of magic. We didn't know at first who was this king. But then tales of your great heroism began to spread across Albion.

And the Druids began to say that Emrys was in Camelot helping her prince. We assumed that it was you who was this prophesized king. And when you uncovered your birth secret a few months ago, our assumption proved to be correct. So, we knew from the begining that it was not you who had thwarted all these magical invasions rather it was Emrys. We began to send our emissaries to identify Emr... "

" You sent your emissaries so that they could spy in my kingdom? " Arthur asked stopping Urien in the midway. His voice sounded a little angry.

" Please, Arthur. Don't misunderstand. To us, Emrys was a name of the legend. We had waited centuries for him to appear. We just wanted to see him. But our...um...spies failed to detect him. " Urien replied looking apologetically towards Arthur.

" You still haven't told us how you have met Merlin. " Guinevere reminded the two kings trying to avoid the awkward situation. James took the chance and steered the conversation back to the main topic.

" We're getting there, my lady. One year ago, Druids began to tell that their king Emrys had claimed his birthright and that he now sits upon the legendary Golden throne of Elmet which once belonged to the great king Reman Ignotus. "

Arthur was going to ask about how in hell's name Elmet's throne became Merlin's birthright but then he stopped himself thinking that the two kings might give the answer themselves soon.

But, the visiting kings were interrupted again as this time it was Gaius who asked the question.

" Wait. By saying Reman, you're meaning the founder of Ignotus Royal Family and first king of Elmet and ancestor of The Fisher King? "

 _' No wonder Gaius and Geoffrey were so buddy-buddy together. '_ Arthur thought with an amused smile.

" Wow! Are you a historian, sir? " Urien asked with a delighted voice.

" Um. No. My old friend, Sir Geoffrey is. But we learned the history of this realm together when we were young. " Gaius said and Arthur could bet that he had seen the old physician blushing a little.

" Then you have a very good memory. You are right. The King of Magic is king Reman's descendent. Queen-Mother Hunith Ignotus is the Fisher King's great grandfather, Roland's descendent. " The king of Rheged said.

" Hunith? Merlin's mother Hunith is of Royal blood? You must be mistaken. I would know. " Gaius said with disbelief in his voice.

Arthur was thinking about the same thing. He was wondering just how many surprises were waiting for him today. He didn't get the chance to think much as the two kings were already begining to tell their eager listeners about the Royal Family of Elmet.

They told them about the Scholar Queen. Lady Freya Linorien Ambrosius. A woman who cared immensely for her people and kingdom and whose vast knowledge in Arcane Arts ( which meant knowledge of magic. Arthur didn't understand the words at first. But then, the two kings explained ) at such a young age was unforeseen. " Even the King of Magic takes daily lessons from his wife. " Urien said. Gwaine began to laugh hearing it saying that Merlin sitting beside a girl was something he couldn't imagine, let alone taking lessons from a girl. He was shut up quickly with a hard slap at the back of his head from Percival. The large knight accused Gwaine of interrupting the tale.

Guinevere and Leon chuckled softly at Gwaine's comment while Arthur just rolled his eyes and urged the two kings to continue their tale.

The two kings obliged. They told them of the fierce Queen-Mother who trained everyday with the soldiers of Elmet.

( All of the Camelotians were surprised for they never had thought that Hunith was a fighting type while Gaius gave a mysterious soft chuckle. )

They told them of the magical academy where children, teenagers and adults gathered everyday to discuss and learn magic. They told them of the white dragon who followed the king everywhere he went like a faithful companion.

Lush and fertile farmlands, grasslands so large that you couldn't see the other side from one side, two high walls surrounding the city, a great lake and the road that went through the perilous woods connecting Rheged with Camelot protected by the brave warriors of Elmet. And of course, the brave and intelligent king of Magic who was loved by his people and revered by other kings of north.

These were the tales the two kings shared with their host. It was like a fairy tale. Arthur was mesmerized. He was enjoying the tales. From what his son had told him, he only knew that his friend was doing well with his wife and son.

But what Aren had said was vague and ( to Arthur ) slightly infuriating. He talked in riddles as if trying not to uncover something.

Arthur now understood why his son had done that. Merlin must have requested Aren not to discover his royalty.

What Arthur didn't understand was why Merllin had done that.

 _' He doesn't trust you. He doesn't want to see you. That's why. '_ A voice which was long absent inside the king of Camelot's mind spoke up again.

 **Bam!**

The two kings almost jumped up in surprise hearing the loud sound and stopped telling their tales.

However, Arthur only chuckled and looked at the entrance of the council chamber knowing there was only one person in Camelot who would make such a noisy entrance.

" Father, it's been three hours. You said we train with swords today. But when? "

Arthur looked at the window and a gasp of surprise escaped his lips. Aren was right. It's almost lunch time. He had forgotten about his son while he was listening to the guest kings' tales.

He gave his son an apologetic smile but Aren wasn't looking at his way. Rather he was looking at the two other kings.

To everyone's surprise, Aren bowed at them and said with a smile, " Hello, your majesties. Why are you here? "

Arthur was taken aback by his son's words. First of all, he didn't expect him to recognize his guests. Secondly, the prince talked like he was talking to an acquaintance.

Before Arthur and Guinevere could say anything, Urien asked the prince a question which Arthur and his fellow countrymen more.

" I should be the one asking you that, Prince Aren. What are you doing here? "

" What do you mean by that? I am the prince of Camelot. " Aren replied in a confused tone.

Hearing the prince's reply, both of the kings suddenly went silent. They looked like they were thinking something.

Arthur took this opportunity to ask Urien and James.

" How do you know my son, your majesties? "

" He was at the birth celebration of Prince Reymer, King Merlin's son. Many kings of north including ourselves were invited there. Merlin introduced Prince Aren to us as his nephew. So, we thought he was a prince of El... " Urien stopped abruptly. Then, his eyes widened as if he had realized something important. King James looked also startled.

" King Merlin is your brother? Queen-Mother Hunith only told us that you two were friends. But she refused to tell us anything else. And my emissaries s which I had sent to Camelot confirmed me that King Merlin once worked as your manservant. I thought that being friend with a servant is a bit odd and Emrys working as a servant is more odd but now... " Urien stopped there and James finished the sentence.

"...it doesn't make any sense. "

Arthur didn't know what he should say. One part of him was wanting to scream saying _, ' Yes, Merlin is my brother. He is my best friend. Aren IS Merlin's nephew. '_

But another part, the guilty part of him said, _' You betrayed him, tortured him, turned your back on him. You have no right to call him friend, let alone best friend. '_

It was Guinevere who rescued him. She took hold of the conversation while Arthur was at a loss what to say.

" Don't want to be rude, sires. But Arthur's relationship with Merlin is a bit complicated. And we don't want to discuss that right now. So, please don't push for answers we won't give you. " The queen's voice was firm and Arthur felt immensely grateful for his wife's interference. But Guinevere hadn't done talking.

" Although there's one thing I can say. " She planted a kiss on her son's head who was now sitting on her laps and began to speak again. " Merlin is Aren's uncle just as much as I am Aren's mother. "

" And my uncle is awesome. He can turn into a dragon. " Aren said with a gleeful smile.

The two kings smiled at the prince. It seemed they knew about Merlin's abilities as well.

The other occupants of the room began to chuckle too hearing the prince's words.

" Let us continue after lunch. After all, it is almost noon. " Arthur said abruptly. Guinevere realized that Arthur didn't want to talk about Merlin anymore. It was paining him. The queen could see it in her husband's eyes. So, she nodded with the king in approval.

All other people agreed and the council came to an end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the lunch, they didn't talk about Merlin. Arthur began to discuss about trade relations with the two kings. In the end, the guest kings expressed their satisfaction at the success of their trade mission and thanked Arthur for accepting their merchants to do business in Camelot.

Arthur, James and Urien made a joint declaration of friendship. Urien and James urged Arthur to establish Camelot's own trade route with North through Elmet.

But Arthur refused. When the two kings asked why. He said, " I need to seek Elmet's King's permission to set up a trade route with north. Otherwise, it will be an act of war. "

" Then, why don't you do it? The king of magic will surely agree. You were friends once. I am su... " Urien was stopped in the midway by Arthur.

" As my queen said earlier, it's complicated. I can't see him right now. I am sorry. But Camelot will always remain for you and your merchants. You have my word. "

" Pity. We really could've used a strong ally like you. The Amatan alliance is becoming a threat with each passing day. Our own northern alliance leaded by Merlin is the only thing that is barring them to attack our kingdoms. " James said with a grave voice.

" But things are not going very well in north. Sauron's army is growing with each passing day. His people are becoming restless but he and his allies will not stop until they complete their dream of domination. And I think war is soon coming on our doorsteps whether we like it or not. Be wary, Arthur. Sauron and his allies are trying to conquer entire Albion and if we don't stand together, it will happen. "

Arthur was going to say something reassuring but James stopped him.

" We don't know what happened between you and King of Magic. But for the sake of Albion, I implore you to make peace with him. Only if we , you and your allies stand together, we will be able to defeat warmongers like Sauron, Bayerd and Eldred. "

Arthur didn't say anything as he had no logic to counter the two kings' words.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two days later, when the two kings departed from Camelot, Arthur couldn't help feeling wary. Now he was lying on his bed with Guinevere sleeping by his side and it was only the two kings' warnings that were whirling inside his head. If James and Urien were right, then things were certainly very grim in the north.

And he knew that if he and his allies didn't join with Merlin and his allies soon, they all might have the same fate like the kingdom of Deira.

But he hadn't been harmed by the Amatan alliance yet. So, he was going to remain neutral unless he had a decent enough reason to go against them.

He still couldn't believe that Merlin was a king. Maybe he would never believe it unless he saw it for himself. Although he said that he couldn't see Merlin right now, the truth was he couldn't wait to meet his friend. His only fear was: would Merlin hate him? He was sure that Merlin would. How couldn't he? He was betrayed. He didn't even talk to Arthur when they last met.

Surely, things hadn't changed in this few months. Arthur wondered silently in the darkness of his chambers.

Guinevere's soft breath hinted that she was sound asleep. Arthur placed a soft kiss on her cheek and settled down for sleep believing that whatever was going to happen in close-future , he would at least have his queen and his knights by his side.

Still, he felt as if someone was missing. He realized that it was Merlin who had left a big hole in his heart, when he had departed from Camelot. He didn't know why, but he had a ' funny ' feeling like Merlin used to have that soon he would have a reason to meet Merlin.

When the king of Camelot drifted into sleep, he had no idea that he would get that reason sooner than he would have imagined.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, what do you think? Leave me a review, would you? I will be grateful. Today I have a question for you: What is your TV Series? Mine is obviously Merlin while Game of Thrones comes in second. Have a good day and happy reading.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: See, I told you guys I will update soon. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes in the last two chapters. I haven't edited them. And now this story has 300 reviews. Hurrah! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story. You people are really great. We're going back to Elmet next chapter. It's the chapter I was planning to write from the very begining. Anyway, enough with my rambling. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, Game of Thrones or The Elder Scrolls. But I am planning to take over Bethesda soon.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **In Search of an Alliance**

 **[ Ten months later the two kings' departure ]**

Arthur and Guinevere were standing alone in front of the large glass window of the war council chamber looking over the city of Camelot. They were waiting for a news. News of the nine month long rebellion going on in the eastern lands of Camelot.

" Do you think we will succeed, Guinevere? " Arthur asked suddenly to his wife.

The queen of Camelot looked at her husband. Giving a soft smile, she took Arthur's hand in hers and said, " You have sent ten thousand men from Camelot. House Indoril has sent two thousands, House Tyrell has sent five thousands, House Redoran has sent another two thousands, Septims and Medes have both sent one thousand soldiers. Also don't forget the Telvanies. Leon is commanding the army. The Lannisters have lost six thousand men in the last ten months. We outnumber them now five to one. I am sure we will win. "

" Arithmetic doesn't win the war, Guinevere. You know that. Otherwise the Lannisters would have been crushed a long time ago. " Arthur said with a deep sigh.

" Number is not the only factor, Arthur. Things have changed much in the recent months. Lannisters have lost control of their gold mine and their farm lands. They have run out of food. There's rumour in the air that Jaime's own people have tried to assassinate him. We have besieged Casterly Rock from every side. They don't have enough men to counter our army. No houses are supporting them. They hate the Lannisters. " Arthur was going to say something but Guinevere raised her hand and stopped the king from speaking.

" Besides, Tyrion is helping us. He knows every nook and corner of that fortress. Leon will storm that castle in no time. Maybe he has already done it and coming back to us with Jaime and Cersei in chains. " Gwen was saying this while Arthur was looking at her with awe in his eyes.

" When did you become so good in strategic assumptions, Guinevere? "

Guinevere blushed hearing the compliment. She gave a shy smile and said, " You have taught me well. "

Arthur stroked Guinevere's hair with his hand and began to lean closer. Guinevere began to do the same. And soon, they were locked in a passionate kiss. Arthur began to feel rejuvenated. Guinevere's presence always made him feel like that.

When Merlin left and Guinevere stopped talking with him, it devastated him from the inside. She only began to talk with him after Aren's fourth birthday and Arthur knew that if she hadn't done that, he would have gone insane soon.

After Urien and James's departure from Camelot, Guinevere had been pushing Arthur hard to go to Elmet and meet with Merlin.

Arthur would have gone to Elmet due to Guinevere's tenacity. But just after one month of Urien and James's leaving, troubling news had come to him.

Sir Jaime Lannister had raised the flag of rebellion and amassed an army of ten thousand soldiers. He had called upon the other great houses to rebel against the Pendragon Royal Family saying the king had gone mad and fallen to an enchantment.

On the other side, Arthur had secretly contacted with House Tyrell's leader, Sir Leon's old father Lord Edmund Tyrell and House Indoril's leader Lord Nerevar Indoril.

Tyrells owned lands at the north of Casterly Rock and Indorils owned lands at the south of the Lannister lands. These two houses were always in dispute with the Lannisters. Arthur promised that Tyrells would get the gold mine and Indorils would get the fertile lands of the Lannisters if they helped the Pendragons.

Both of the lords had agreed and declared war against the Lannisters. The Septims, The Medes, The Redorans, The Resdyns all these houses remained loyal to the crown.

Even Tyrion Lannister, Jaime's dwarf brother who became an outcast of the Lannister family after killing his father, Tywin Lannister came to Camelot and wanted to help the Pendragon army. Arthur had welcomed the half man in open arms and included him in the Royal Council.

After that, the most surprising thing was discovered. Lord Neloth Telvani, leader of House Telvani, one of the oldest houses of Camelot revealed that they had had sorcerers in their family for generations and they still had many sorcerers among them.

They were only able to hide their powers from Uther because they were very weak in any form of magic. Only healing magic had been their specialty. Lord Neloth revealed that he himself was a magical healer. He had thanked Arthur for repealing the ban on healing magic and offered his and his people's service to the king.

To say Arthur was surprised to discover the secret of the Telvanies would be an understatement. He was bewildered. But he had accepted Neloth's service. Now almost at the end of the rebellion, Arthur knew that he had made the right choice. Because although most of the soldiers were wary of the Telvani healers at first, they soon became to trust those healers when they began to heal and save hundreds of soldiers' lives.

It's because of those healers, there had been hardly any casualties on the Pendragon side. An astounding thing that Arthur knew would have been impossible without the help of healing magic.

In a way, Arthur had thanked Jaime for this rebellion. It revealed to Arthur that the people of the kingdom had hated the Lannisters' tyranny more than they had feared magic. It made clear that the Royal Councilors had always hated the influence of the Lannisters in the court as they were filthy rich.

It also gave Arthur the opportunity to crush the monopoly of the Lannisters in the economy of Camelot.

People were becoming more accepting towards magic because of the healers of House Telvani, The tyrannical Lannisters would soon be crushed, House Indoril and Tyrell had become stronger allies of House Pendragon. And people were praising the king for winning a war with an astounding ammount of minimal casualties. Approximately one hundred soldiers had died on the Pendragon side which was nothing compared to the casualties during the two invasions of Morgana.

But the most baffling thing about the rebellion was the Lannister army's endurance. They were outnumbered from the begining. Their own people had hated them always for their cruelty. All of Camelot were against them. Then, what made Jaime so confident to become a rebel. Yes, the Lannisters had always hated magic. They were his father's greatest supporter in his war against magic.

Arthur's father had gifted them the gold mine of Casterly Rock because of their support. That's why they had become so rich thus acting like they were royalty. People hated them for their pompous and arrogant behaviour. Jaime knew that no one but his own mercenaries would support him.

Where Jaime had found the courage to rebel against him? And how was he able to hold back Arthur's army for ten months while at the same time suffering heavy casualties. These questions were bugging him from the begining of the rebellion.

He intended to ask these questions to Jaime himself. It had been tradition in Camelot to execute rebels without any trail. But Arthur was planning to give Jaime a trail even though the king was sure he would be proven guilty. But Arthur believed that even the worst criminal should be given a chance to speak in their defense. And a great king must listen to the guilty and judge with kindness.

After all, it can't be called fair judgement if the judge didn't feel remorse and sadness for the guilty. Arthur had once failed to be a righteous judge for his friend. He was not going to make the same mistake again.

The king of Camelot was brought out of his reverie by his queen.

" Arthur, look. " Guinevere pointed to the outer city.

Arthur looked out through the open window and saw the army of Camelot was returning and Leon was leading the army at the front.

 _' It's the moment of truth. '_ Arthur thought to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sir Leon entered the war council chamber only a few minutes later; Gwaine and Percival entered the room just after him. Arthur was sitting on his throne, Guinevere at his side, her right hand placed over his left hand. The entire war council and royal court's members were gathered into the chamber

" What news, Sir Leon? " Arthur asked calmly although he was bursting in excitement inside.

" We've won, sire. The rebellion is crushed. Casterly Rock is ours. The Lannisters are defeated. " Leon said with a proud smile on his face.

" Where is Sir Jaime and his wife, Cersei Lannister? " Arthur asked. He expected Leon to bring them straight to him.

Sir Leon was hesitating to answer. Guinevere gave a reassuring smile and said, " What's the matter, Leon? Answer the question. "

" Sire, there's been some complications. " Leon said.

Arthur sat up straightly on his throne. Suddenly everyone in the room became silent. All of them were waiting for the king's response.

" Like what? "

" Jaime, his wife Cersei and their only son Joffrey is dead, sire. " Leon said in a grim tone.

Most of the occupants in the room cheered in relief but Guinevere gasped in shock. Arthur shouted, " SILENCE! "

Every cheer died down instantly. Arthur took a deep breath and looked at his general of the army.

" What happened, Leon? I thought I told you to bring him alive. " Arthur said in a demanding voice.

" We tried, sire. But things turned out differently during the battle. " Leon said. He looked guilty and Arthur's facial expression softened.

" I am listening. Tell me everything. "

Leon heaved a sigh and started, " We broke through the castle gate easily. Most of the Lannister mercenaries fled when we entered the citadel. We thought we had won. But the main danger was awaiting us inside the citadel. "

" What kind of danger? " Arthur sounded alarmed.

" Booby traps, sire. Numerous booby traps. Every one of them were very dangerous. "

Many gasps were heard throughout the hall but Arthur told Leon to continue.

" If it weren't for Tyrion, we would have suffered massive casualties. He knew every part of Casterly Rock. He led us through a secret passageway of the castle. But unfortunately... " Leon stopped there suddenly.

" Unfortunately? " Arthur asked dreading what he might hear.

" When Tyrion led us directly to the grand hall, Jaime attacked him from behind. He was waiting for him. Tyrion was caught off guard and he stood no chance against Jaime. " Leon heaved a sigh.

Some drops of tear rolled down Guinevere's cheeks. Arthur squeezed his beloved's hand gently and said, " He was a brave man. We owe him very much. It's a shame he didn't give me the chance to repay him. Where is his body, Leon? "

" We brought him back with us. "

Arthur nodded affirmatively and looked at his new manservant, Theon and said, " Theon, make sure that Tyrion's body is prepared for his funeral. We are going to give him a knight's funeral. "

Theon nodded, " At once, sire. " The young servant went out of the room hurriedly. Arthur brought his attention back to Leon and said, " You haven't told me how Jaime died. "

Leon coughed and said, " Oh! After killing Tyrion, he went to attack me. I have to admit sire, he was an excellent swordsman. I was begining to lose against him. If my squire, Podrick hadn't stabbed him on the back, I don't know where I would have been now. " He looked back where his young squire was standing. The young man was looking down. His face was red. Arthur chuckled seeing the squire's shyness and said,

" Well done, Podrick. You have my thanks for saving Leon. "

Podrick just gave a nod and a shy smile. The king looked back at Leon and said, " What of Cersei and Joffrey? "

" We found them in Cersei's chamber. They were both dead by the time we reached there. They poisoned themselves. "

Arthur heaved a sigh and asked, " Their bodies? "

" We buried them in the crypt of Casterly Rock. " Leon said.

" Good job, Leon. Go and rest now. You and your men have earned it. I am going to raise the soldiers' pays. Also I will make a public speech this afternoon. I expect you to be present there. The court is dismissed. "

Everyone left the chamber soon hearing Arthur's orders but Leon, Gwaine and Percival stayed.

" What is it, Leon? Is there anything else you wanted to tell me personally? " Arthur asked with a surprised tone.

" Yes, Arthur. You see, Gwaine was suddenly feeling thirsty after the battle. And we all know Lannister wine is famous throughout Camelot. Specially, the wine Cersei used to drink was considered legendary. " Leon said with an amused smile etched on his face.

" Get to the point. " Arthur was trying to sound annoyed but he couldn't hide his amusement.

" No need to get so cranky, princess. " Gwaine said with a smirk and Arthur rolled his eyes at that.

" Long story short, I found this while I was searching for a bottle of wine in Cersei's room. " Gwaine handed Arthur a piece of parchment.

Arthur took it from Gwaine. It was a letter. " Thought you might to want to read it. " Gwaine said. His expression had become serious now.

Arthur began to read the letter. Colour began to drain from his face while reading it. By the time, he finished reading the letter, his face became very pale.

" What is it, Arthur? What's in the letter? " Guinevere said with a worried voice.

Arthur silently gave the letter to Guinevere and then, looked at his knights. " Bring Geoffrey, Gaius and Neloth to me. "

The three of them nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile, Guinevere was reading the letter.

 _Lord Jaime,_

 _I am disappointed in you. You told me that you would be able to end the reign of the Pendragons by rallying people behind you. That's why I have supported you with money and my men. But you have wasted them both. It seems that Camelot's people hate you more than they fear magic. You are pathetic. You have lost the gold mine to the Tyrells, you have lost the farmlands to the Indorils. And I have heard that the Pendragons are coming to take your castle. Well, they can take it. I am not going to waste any more men for you. I need them for my own army. Rot in the dungeon of Arthur Pendragon, Jaime. It's the last time you're going to hear from me._

 _From_

 _Your disappointed benefactor_

By the time, Guinevere had finished reading the letter, the three knights had returned with Geoffrey, Gaius and Neloth.

" Someone was supporting the Lannisters, Arthur. That's why they got the courage to stand against you. " Guinevere said. Her voice was a little shaky.

" I am going to find who is that person, Guinevere. Don't worry. " Arthur said that but he himself couldn't help feeling worried. If someone was trying to destroy Camelot with war and rebellion, then it's certainly not good news. Especially, if that someone was trying to sow the seed of doubt and hatred among his own people.

" You called for us, your majesty? " Neloth Telvani asked.

Arthur stopped his musing and looked at the three old men. " Yes, I am afraid. We've not won the war yet. Someone is plotting against Camelot and I need your help to uncover it. "

" Our help? " The three old men said in unison.

" Yes. " Arthur said and then he looked pointedly at the Royal Archive's Keeper. " Sir Geoffrey, I have heard that you have travelled across the entire Albion before I was born. Is it true? "

The old Archivist frowned hearing the question while Gaius gave everyone the ' Eyebrow of doom '. ( Gwaine named it and Arthur found it very catchy ) " Yes, sire. I travelled throughout Albion's every kingdoms in my younger days. " The old man said with a nostalgic tone.

Arthur handed him the letter and asked, " Can you say where this parchment was made? "

Without saying any word, Geoffrey took the parchment and began to rub it with his finger. He smelled the paper and after that he closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember something.

Nobody talked. All of them were holding their breath in anticipation. Sometimes later, Geoffrey opened his eyes and said, " The parchment is very thin and made of sheep skin. It looks very expensive and the smell of the paper reminds me of only one kingdom. I believe this parchment is made and used in the royal palace of Amata. "

Arthur's heart skipped a bit hearing the old man's words.

" Are you sure, Geoffrey? " Arthur said hesitantly.

Geoffrey looked like he was offended. He frowned again and said, " Of course, I am sure. I never forget how a parchment's touch feels like. It may sound odd to you. But I am telling you. This is from Amata. There is no mistake." His voice was firm and confident.

' This can't be happening. ' Arthur thought. He looked at his wife and saw that she looked alarmed too.

But he didn't let himself panic. He coughed and called Neloth and Gaius forward.

" Neloth, Gaius, do you know any spell that can tell me who is the letter's writer? "

" Are you commanding us to do something that is banned by the law? " Gaius asked. He was very surprised by the king's question.

" I don't care, Gaius. Camelot's safety is at stake. " Arthur shouted furiously.

" Sorry, your majesty. I only heard about that spell. But I don't know it. And even if I knew it, I wouldn't have been able to cast it. I've heard it is a very difficult spell. Even with me and Neloth together wouldn't be able to do it. "

Gaius said and gave an apologetic look to Arthur.

" Neloth? " Arthur looked at the Telvani sorcerer hoping that Gaius might be wrong. But his hope was shattered when Neloth spoke up.

" I am sorry, your grace. Gaius is right. I don't know the spell and I don't have the power. "

As soon as Neloth stopped, Gaius spoke up again.

" But if Merlin was here, he might've been able to do something. He might not need any spell to do it. He is after all Emrys. "

Arthur lowered his head and remained silent for a while. Then, he raised his head and said, " Thank you for your help. Please return to your chambers. The council is now adjourned. I have a speech to make in the afternoon. Don't be late. "

All of them including the royals went out of the council room and Arthur wasn't feeling relieved like he thought he would feel after winning the war against the Lannisters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Arthur couldn't sleep. Only the warnings of Urien and James were ringing inside his head. It seemed their words were becoming true.

He might not know who was Jaime's benefactor but he had a suspect in mind. Geoffrey said the parchment was from Amata's Royal Palace. It must be from the king of Amata, Sauron. He must've supplied gold and soldiers and arms to Jaime through the Camelot-Mercia border near Casterly Rock.

And if that's the case, he can't remain neutral for no longer. He has to act before this Amatan alliance becomes a dangerous threat for Camelot. And he only will be able to do it if he and his allies declare an alliance with the northern alliance led by ' King ' Merlin.

He was longing to meet his friend and at the same time he was dreading it too. But Arthur felt that there was some mysterious force that was pushing him towards Merlin. And he could feel it sooner or later he would have to face his ' king ' friend.

And for the love of Camelot, he had made his decision. He must stop Amata at all cost. Camelot can't afford another rebellion. This time it destroyed Casterly Rock. Next time it might destroy the city of Camelot itself. In order to stop that horrible future, he will go to Elmet soon because time is of the essence.

He will go to King Merlin Ambrosius in search of an alliance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, what do you guys think? I have made Jaime and Cersei spouse instead of sibling because their incest disgusted me. I hope you've liked it. Drop me a review, please. I always love to hear your thoughts. Today's questions: 1. Who is your favourite actor and actress? My favourite actor is Colin Morgan and favourite actress is Scarlet Johansson.**

 **2\. What is Colin Morgan's next movie coming this April?**

 **Next chapter's name is: Do you hear the people sing?**

 **Can anybody guess what will happen in there? Happy reading and have a good day or night. I am off to play Sid Meir's Civilization 5 now.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: Yes, I am not dead. Sorry for the long wait. I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood for last six days. And I have to admit it was ten times better than Game of Thrones and Five times better than Merlin. You guys should definitely see it. That anime is awesome. I have almost stopped reading Merlin fanfic. Now I am reading FMA fanfics. But I am not abandoning this fic. It will continue. Let's get on with the story.**

 **PS : I have changed the chapter title at the last moment as I decided to make the chapter shorter for the sake of a quicker update.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **A Promise Fulfilled**

The queen of Elmet was going outside of the city of Arcaenia. It was midnight. Many of the Royal Guards spotted her but nobody said anything. It had been going on for the last three days. The king would mysteriously disappear from his chamber. The queen would go out of the city to find her husband but would not return. Next day they would return in the morning unharmed.

No one knew where their king or queen went. None of the guards were able to find them. They tried many times but they failed to uncover the mystery. In the end, they gave up their attempts to find the royals and as they returned always unharmed no one questioned their mysterious behaviours.

Many of the citizens of Elmet believed that only the queen-mother knew where her son and daughter-in-law went every night. But she always kept her mouth shut. So, the king and queen's night time snooping had become the talk of the entire city since last month while no one knowing where they were actually going.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merlin was out of bed again tonight. The same thing was happening for last three days. Freya was becoming worried about her husband. Usually, Merlin worked hard all day. Teaching, ruling, holding council meetings, training, studying, playing with Reymer etcetera, etcetera. Although Freya was with him almost all the time, ( Either studying with him or helping in royal matters ) they barely had any time alone together. So the bed time was the only time they were truly alone. Both of them talked about many things while they were in bed. They went to sleep either after chatting for a long time or...

Freya smirked thinking about the other activity. Whatever the case was Merlin had never left Freya alone in bed in their two years time together. The last three days were the only exception. So, Freya knew for a fact that something was ' extremely ' wrong about Merlin.

In these last two years, a lot of things had changed in Elmet. Two years ago, only fifteen thousand people lived in Arcaenia but now the number had risen to twenty five thousand. Previously the population was only consisted of the Druids and the Catha. Now many magical people from the southern Albion, Mercia and North Umbria lived here.

Still, majority of the city districts were deserted. Uriel once had told Freya that the city could house one hundred thousand people. So, naturally, even with twenty five thousand people wandering around the city, many parts of the city were completely empty.

Elmet's people had named those districts as the ' Dead City '. Merlin and Freya both hoped that one day the large city would get back to her former glory.

And to ensure that both of the Royals were working hard these last two years. Merlin had begun to build up an army for the kingdom. Alator had become the king's military advisor and the order of the Catha priests and ( not ) surprisingly the queen-mother trained the general people who wanted to join the army. The army started with six hundred soldiers but now the number had reached seven thousand.

Most of the Catha people were very eager to join the army and nearly five thousand young men and women from the Catha joined the army.

Although the Druid people were not very enthusiastic about joining the military, there were still couple hundred young men who joined. The rest of the army was consisted of the people who were neither Druid nor Catha. ( The magical people from south, Mercia and North Umbria )

There was also another two thousand people who were in the military for healing purposes. The bulk of this group was made of Druid healers. Merlin commanded the main army while Freya was the commander of the healing division as well as acting as the second-in-command of the main army.

It was not as large as Camelot's army or Amata's but the sorcerers among the soldiers made the Elmetian army quite formidable. Besides, the king and queen were both deemed as an one man army as their magical prowess was legendary. Four thousand Mercian soldiers once tried to enter the Perilous woods from east under the command of Mercian war chancellor.

They were trying to breach the dense woods by igniting the whole forest. Merlin himself went to meet them with five hundred handpicked soldiers at his back. The skirmish didn't last for long. Merlin and his soldiers attacked from behind them under the cover of the dense forest and took them by surprise Within an hour almost fifteen hundred Mercians lost their sword arms and the war chancellor forced to retreat. After that, no kingdom had tried to invade Elmet since.

Merlin took ' The test of the unbroken ' to become a Catha priest himself. He had to endure inhuman torture to strengthen his mind and body. He passed the test at first chance a legendary feat that even Alator had failed to achieve. Many were surprised.

But Uriel told Freya that Arthur's knights had let a nathair bite Merlin. And after enduring that kind of pain, nothing was painful enough for him. Freya shuddered to think just what kind of unimaginable pain Arthur had put Merlin through. And that was one of the reasons that she would always pity Camelot's king for being so naive, foolish and blind.

When Elmet recovered from the curse, it was not only the capital city that reappeared on Albion. There were four great fortresses built during Reman Ignotus the first's reign.

Those fortresses names were Saul's fortress, Sen's fortress, Raul's fortress and Regan's fortress. Named after the four siblings of the first king of Elmet, these fortresses also appeared at the four corners of Elmet. Merlin sent soldiers to man them so that the border of the kingdom remained safe and the capital could get alerted of any incoming attack from any neighboring kingdoms.

While Merlin used his time to build up the army, Freya took responsibility of the country's economy. A silver mine was discovered near the outer wall two months after Merlin's coronation. Freya ordered to build a mint to make silver coins as the official currency of Elmet.

She read many books from the grand library to get ideas about commerce and currency. And after holding a meeting with the economic chancellors of the northern kingdoms, the silver coins of Elmet became an accepted currency in the northern realm.

Then, Mercia closed the border with Camelot allying with Amata and North Umbria and thus affectively cutting off the connection between north and south. Many of the northern kingdoms like Rheged, Bernicia, Gododdin and Strath-Clyde depended heavily on the trade routes between their kingdoms and the south. As a result, an economic crisis arose in the north.

Freya took this opportunity and after a discussion with Merlin, she opened the northern border for the northern merchants. Elmet soon became the gateway to the north and soon coins began to flow through Elmet making it a hub for the northern merchants.

Due to the use of magic, crops production in Elmet was outrageously high. So the granary stock was always on the rise. Meanwhile, due to the harsh climates of north, other kingdoms always faced food crisis every year. Elmet opened it's granary doors for them and the treasury of Elmet began to fill up with gold and silver coin of Northern realm.

Merlin and Freya never used that gold and silver for themselves. And Elmet literally needed nothing that they couldn't produce by themselves. So, within this two years, Elmet had become the richest kingdom of north.

After opening up the border at north, Merlin began travelling to the other kingdoms of North and invited many of the northern kings to Elmet for a conference.

All seven kings of north ( except Sauron, Bayerd and Eldred, of course ) gathered in Elmet and signed a treaty of alliance to counter the alliance of Sauron so that none of the kingdoms of north had to meet the same fate as Deira.

Merlin didn't only stop there. In order to gather more information about the enemy, he established his own ' Order of the Whisperers '. A group of Catha priests who worked as the personal spy of Merlin in different kingdoms except the allied ones. Freya hadn't supported the idea saying that it was too risky for the spies.

In answer, Merlin had said that he knew the risks but he was taking it for the security of the kingdom.

A couple of months later, Merlin's decision was proven right. Intrigues began to come to the capital about the other kings' plan as Elmet's spies infiltrated among the ranks of the enimies. The most alarming news came from Amata. Maes Henseg, the spy who was posted in Amata ( and one of Merlin's closest friends ) sent news that Sauron was building a massive army. The gold required to do it came from the newly imposed taxes on the Amatan people and the Lannister Gold mine of Camelot.

At first, Freya and Merlin had thought bitterly that Arthur was behind this. But soon, Sicilia Feraza, the spy posted in Camelot brought news that the Lannisters had started a civil war against Arthur. Hearing this another spy, Roy Aerion ( Another of Merlin's closest friends ) was sent to Casterly Rock to know what was truly happening there.

What was found out was truly troubling. Amata was supporting the civil war with arms and soldiers. It seemed Sauron had been planning to place the Lannisters on Camelot's throne. In the end, ( To Merlin's and Freya's relief ) Arthur won the war and the Lannisters were no more.

But Freya knew the threat was yet not over. Sauron was becoming bolder with each passing days and Merlin told Freya of his fear that if they didn't stop him now, the Amatan would soon become a menace for Albion. So, Freya and her husband had been preparing themselves to journey south to meet with Arthur to inform him about the Amatan conspiracy. Merlin hadn't wanted to go at first and Freya understood his reasons. But she had said that they had been doing this for kingdom. Merlin had agreed in the end.

Then all on a sudden, a shocking news came to Arcaenia. Sicilia had told Merlin about the rumours of the vanishing Druids near the northern plains. So, Merlin had sent Roy to investigate the matter.

And one week ago, Roy had come back to Arcaenia with a shocking news. The Druids that were disappearing were actually Groshem and his clan. They were hiding near Camelot's Northern Plains. But a huge army of Amata had already been amassed there. All the Camelot scouts were killed and there were hardly any people who lived in the northern plains Besides, magic had been used to hide the army. So, Arthur knew nothing about them except some rumours They were the one who had captured the Druids and had sent them to Amata.

Merlin would have alerted Arthur about the army but Groshem's capture had diverted his attentions towards Amata.

Four days ago, Maes had sent news that the Druids had reached Amata and Sauron was planning to interrogate them and then, execute them in five days. Also, Sauron now had the cup of life. Freya could picture the pandemonium clearly that had broken out in the throne courtyard when the letter bearing pigeon had landed on Merlin's hand and Merlin read out the letter from Maes.

People were scared beyond imagining. Some were whispering, some were yelling, some were screaming, some were shaking their heads in disbelief. Merlin had soon taken control of that situation and adjourned the general court. Later that day, a meeting of the round table had been called and it had been decided on that meeting that Merlin, Freya and the order of the Catha would go to Amatan capital to rescue Groshem and his clan in five days.

Merlin had made it very clear that Groshem and his clan was the first priority not the cup of life. Some had said that the cup of life at the hand of Sauron could be a very dangerous weapon. So, he should have given the cup top priority.

Freya still felt proud for her husband when he had said, " I have defeated two immortal armies. I can do it again. But lost lives can't be regained. "

Alator had asked, " Why aren't we going today? "

" Because I want to rescue them together. Also I want to send a clear message to Sauron that we won't tolerate his cruelty and warmongering anymore. There is no better way than to thwart his execution. " That was Merlin's answer.

" What if they executed Groshem and his clan early? " Another councilor had asked.

" I have said Maes through the arch of communication to return to Elmet immediately and warn me if something like that happens. "

No one had said anything after Merlin's last words and agreed with his plan.

Freya took a deep breath while thinking about these recent events. She was almost near the place where Merlin was. He had put an enchantment around the area so that no one could find him.

Even the high priestess' wouldn't have been able to breach the enchantment. But Freya was not any ordinary woman. She was connected to Merlin with not only vows but also with the magic of blood. She had Merlin's blood in her veins. So, she was the one whose power was almost as great as the great Emrys himself.

With a few chosen words, she found the enchanted area and breached through the enchantment.

There he was. Her husband. Sitting near the great lake of Arcaenia looking upward at the sky dazzling with millions of stars.

She went and sat beside him. Merlin didn't say anything or look at him. But Freya knew that Merlin sensed her presence. She knew her husband too well. The last two nights were the same. She would find Merlin sitting near the lake gazing at the sky. She would sit beside him, they would talk very little and eventually they would fall asleep.

This night was the same. She sat beside Merlin and leaned her head on his shoulder. Merlin looked down and pressed a soft kiss Freya's forehead and looked at the still water of the lake just like his wife.

" Reymer's asleep? " Merlin asked.

Freya looked at Merlin and gave an affirmative nod with a smile.

Merlin might have talked very little last three days. But his behaviour towards his son hadn't changed. He always tried to spend every moment with Reymer after his work in the evening. That time always belonged to father and son. Sometimes, Merlin would be a horse and Rey would be a knight. Sometimes, Merlin would be a dragon ( not in reality ) and Rey would be the knight in shining armour saving the damsels in distress ( Freya and her mother-in-law ).

Freya smiled thinking about that. Their days might be tiresome and full of distressing news but their night was joyful and full of happiness. Many years ago, when she had been cursed, she had thought that her creator had hated her.

But now she knew that was not the case. Because now she had the best family any woman could ever hope for. She was with her beloved who had given her a son who brightened her evening. She now had a mother who was not like her real one. ( Her real mother had abandoned her when she had been cursed ) Hunith loved her like a daughter. She had a father who had taken her in and taught her the control of magic and sowed the thirst for knowledge inside her.

She was grateful to the creator for this family and she was determined to keep this family together no matter the cost.

That's why she had been afraid of Merlin's odd behavior. She had tried to ask her husband what's bothering him but Merlin refused to talk about it last two nights. It infuriated Freya a little. She didn't know what was the reason for Merlin to behave like this.

' I am going to know the reason tonight no matter what. ' She thought with conviction and looked at her husband.

He was no longer sitting rather he was lying on the grass looking at her with a ghost of smile playing on his lips.

" What? " Freya asked.

" You look beautiful. " Merlin replied.

" I am always beautiful. Now will you tell me why are you snooping in midnight for last three nights? People are becoming wary of your odd nighttime behaviour. " Freya went straight to the point.

Merlin was taken aback hearing the sternness in Freya's voice. After a few seconds, his mind registered what his wife was asking and he looked away from her. " Nothing's wrong with me. I just can't sleep. "

Now Freya's feeling really annoyed. Merlin was behaving like a petulant child. " I know there's definitely something wrong with you. You need to tell me about it. Is it about Groshem? " Freya asked trying to guess what was bothering Merlin.

Merlin looked at Freya.

" I am a little worried about it, yes. But that's not bothering me. "

" Then what's bothering you? " Freya asked while frowning. She was surprised at her husband's answer.

" I can't tell you now. "

" Why not? I am your wife. You can tell me anything. You know that. "

" I know, Freya. But that's for your own good. " Merlin said determinately.

" What is it, Merlin? You have to tell me. Don't hide it. " Freya shook Merlin by his shoulder. But Merlin didn't seem to budge.

" Please, Freya. Don't push me. " Freya was going to say something but then, she looked at Merlin's eyes and saw tears threatening to fall from her husband's eyes.

" Why, Merlin? " Freya asked slowly. She was alarmed to see the tears and knew something was terribly wrong. Merlin was a strong man. He was not someone who would cry on a simple matter.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked Freya in the eyes. " I will tell you, Freya. Just not today. I promise. You will know when the time's right and you'll understand it someday. Just not today. Please. "

Freya was going to protest but there was something in Merlin's voice that stopped her. She just gave a nod without saying anything. Her inside was burning like hell. She couldn't stand to see her beloved in so much pain and the worst part was she didn't even know what was bothering him. So, she couldn't even comfort him. What was she supposed to do?

She was brought out of her reverie by Merlin's voice.

" Stay with me? " His eyes were pleading.

Freya lied down on the grass beside Merlin without saying anything. She looked up at the sky just like Merlin.

" The world is beautiful, isn't it? " Merlin asked.

Freya was suddenly at a loss what to say. Merlin had never asked her something like that. After a long pause, she gave the answer. " Yes, it is. "

After that, none of them said anything. Soon, Freya fell into deep slumber in Merlin's familiar and loving embrace.

' _Creator, help him_. ' That was Freya's prayer before succumbing to the darkness of sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rescue went as smoothly as anyone could ever hope for. Merlin, Roy, Gilli, eight other Catha priests and Aithusa ( who had been healed almost one and a half year ago in the lake of Arcaenia ) appeared out of thin air in the middle of the execution courtyard of the royal palace.

Groshem and all his clan members were at the courtyard then. Sauron was giving a typical speech about how disgusting and revolting magic was. But he stopped when he saw the strangers and the white dragon standing on the courtyard. Without wasting any more time, Merlin turned himself into the black dragon and began to spout fire along with Aithusa.

The courtyard soon became filled with fire and smoke. People and soldiers alike fled. Even Sauron fled from the high balcony and went inside the palace. Merlin and his group freed all the condemned under the cover of confusion and encircled them.

Using combined teleportation magic, they all went back to Elmet.

Maes had sent a message before the rescue that the cup of life had been taken to the deepest vault of Amata and the vault had always been guarded by one hundred elite soldiers. So, naturally it would be impossible to get back the cup without storming the castle.

Besides, only a high priestess or a high priest of the Catha ( and also Merlin and Freya ) would be able to harness the cup's power. It was not a matter of serious concern in present. It was the Druids who were Merlin's subject of concern. Because he had made a promise to himself.

So, Merlin and the priests returned with Groshem and his clan. His promise which he had made almost two years ago was now complete. He had saved all the Druids.

But he didn't feel very much relieved. He needed to discuss a very important matter with Uriel. And he needed to do it first. Otherwise, he was fearing that he might turn insane soon. He was unable to sleep a peaceful sleep. For whenever he closed his eyes, ' he ' always invaded his dream. ' His ' dark voice lingered even when he woke up. Every night he was hearing the same thing, seeing the same thing. Every night, he was hearing him.

 _' You and I are not so different. '_

Was Merlin going mad? He didn't know. But he needed to figure it out soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Well, Did you like it? Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. Next chapter is going to be a turning point for the story.**

 **Today's question: Who is your favourite character in FMA: Brotherhood? Mine is Alphonse Elric. My brother's is Major General Olivier Armstrong. Both of them are so epic. Okaay. Enough with my fanboying. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. Have a good day and happy reading.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: I am not going to say much. Just thanks to the guest reviewer who has answered my question. Today's question: Who's your least favourite character in Merlin? Mine is Arthur Pendragon.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Departure of a father**

 _You think I am the only one cursed._

 _You think The One is kind to you._

 _You think you are better than me._

 _You think you are blessed._

 _..._

 _You are wrong._

 _You and I are not so different._

 _You and I are both cursed._

 _You and I are both immortal._

 _..._

 _Cursed to live till the end of time._

 _..._

That same voice haunting his sleep for three nights in a row.

Those same dark red eyes filled with hatred glared at him in his every dreams.

That same hideous creature torturing his mind with the same ominous words relentlessly.

The creature which he had defeated two years ago at the isle of the cursed.

He was becoming restless with each passing days. He had thought that maybe with time it would pass. But when he had woken from sleep at the night before the rescue mission, he knew for sure that he needed help. The problem was not any people could help him. Not his friends. Not his colleagues. Not Gilli. Not Daegal. Not Roy. Not his beloved wife. Not his mother.

There was only one man who could help him. The one man who had helped him when he was at his lowest. He who had given him a ray of hope when there had been only darkness around him. He who had taught him many secret of arcane arts in these last two years.

The man who had become his mentor and almost become like a father figure to him. The fisher king. Uriel Ignotus.

It's true that Gaius had been his first mentor. That old man had cared for him deeply. He had loved him like his son. And in return, Gaius had been loved by him greatly too. That old man had been his rock, his support, his confidant.

For what Gaius had done for him in Camelot was something he knew he would never be able to repay.

He would always be grateful to that old physician. He would always be the father he had never had.

But there had been one thing that he hadn't liked about his first mentor. His over protectiveness. He had always been so worried that his ward would be caught. For that, Gaius had always urged and sometimes, forced not to use magic too often.

He had known that Gaius had been doing this because he had thought that he had been protecting his charge. But the truth was that Gaius's over protectiveness had made him feel like a caged animal devoid of any freedom.

His mother had sent him to Camelot to learn how to control his magic. Gaius's guiding hand had helped him to accomplish that. And moreover, Gaius had given him a magical book to study the art of magic.

In the begining, Merlin had thought that the knowledge preserved inside that one book would be enough to protect Arthur and fulfill his destiny. For some time, the book had actually been more than enough to suffice his needs.

But when Morgause had come to the picture, he had slowly begun to feel that only raw power would not be enough. He had felt that Morgause had been much more talented than him and he had always been afraid that he might not be able to overpower her. Hell! He would've died at her hand in the throne room had Gaius not intervened in that fight.

From that moment on, he had known that he would need to learn more about magic and it's heritage if he wanted to defeat his enemies and save his friends.

Unfortunately, there had been no one in Camelot other than Gaius who would help him in that matter. And Gaius himself had never been powerful enough to help any sorcerer except about basic magic. His only forte was healing magic and his young ward had always been a hopeless case in that specific school of magic excluding some rare occasions.

As a result, he had begun to feel helpless from time to time and every time he had hated it. He had felt helpless when That hag Calliech taken Lancelot as the sacrifice. He had felt helpless when the dorocha made his magic useless.

He had felt helpless when Uther had died before him; unable to realize what had been happening. He had been helpless when the formorrah had controlled his actions. He had felt helpless when the Lamia had been eating away his friends' consciousness.

He had been helpless when he had known that Agravaine had lied to everyone and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He had been helpless when Gwen had been under Morgana's spell and unable to undo it. He had felt stupid when he had first realized that he had no idea about the Disir.

Merlin had never thought back about those incidents when he had been in Camelot. In fact, one trouble in Camelot had always led to another and Merlin barely had enough time to think about the past troubles.

But here in Elmet, he now had enough time to ponder about these things. At first, he had thought that his inaction had been the cause of his helplessness. Then, after much thinking he had realized that in many cases, it hadn't been his inactions that caused his helplessness rather it had been his lack of knowledge.

In these last two years, he had studied much about magic and it's heritage. The more he read, the more he realized that how much ignorant he had been about magic.

He, Merlin Emrys was the powerful sorcerer of legend and he hadn't been able to teleport or make a truth serum or become invisible back then for crying out loud.

He was taught by Finna, Alice, Daegal, Freya, Vendrick and Nayem in various schools of magic. His skill as a warlock had increased twenty fold than his skill he had had in Camelot.

He was grateful to all of his teachers. But in truth, it was Uriel whose lessons he had enjoyed most. Granted the former king was not an official master of the academy but the present king of Elmet took private lessons from his predecessor.

Merlin had learnt many thing from Uriel. He had honed his power in the field of ancient religion and he could now harness the power of ' The Calling ' more efficiently because of Uriel's teaching. He now knew more about magical history and it's origin.

In a word, Uriel had made Merlin understand what magic truly was. The fisher king was not so vague as Kilgharrah. He was straight forward and answered any of Merlin's questions if he could. The former king had also taught him about battle strategies, history of Albion, diplomacy and sword fighting. Merlin realized through these lessons that Uriel was much more wiser than he let on and he had no quarrel to share that knowledge with Merlin.

Truth be told, sometimes he had thought that Gaius had held back from teaching him as if he was afraid. Merlin knew it was absurd and felt guilty immediately for thinking something like that about Gaius who had always loved him unconditionally.

Merlin had to admit that Gaius might be a father figure to him but as a mentor, Uriel was much better than Gaius.

That's why he was looking desperately for his mentor just after returning from Amata. He needed to talk with Uriel and he needed to do it now. If anyone could explain his dreams and the cursed one's words, if anyone could help him it would be Uriel Ignotus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Uriel was at Grand Library reading his own written book ' The triple goddess' rise and fall '. Merlin had helped him greatly in writing it specially the part where Merlin fought with the Djinn. Uriel hadn't seen it so he had to rely on Merlin's description alone.

He had finished writing it last year and it had become one of the most popular books among the adult citizens of the city. On the other hand, the youngsters had said the book was boring except the last part where Merlin had dueled with Ajajil.

Uriel couldn't help feeling a bit proud of his work. He had never written any book during his mortal life. And his first attempt on writing was arguably a complete success. Why shouldn't he be proud?

Although it was true that without Merlin's constant pushing and encouragement, he wouldn't have been able to complete the book. After all, he was renowned for slacking off in work during his reign.

Speak of the devil. Uriel raised his eyes from the book after sensing that someone was coming towards him. It was Merlin.

He smiled at the young king fondly. Merlin didn't smile back as he came closer. In fact, he looked worried and his hair was a complete mess. His eyes looked like they were full of fear. And he looked paler than usual.

Uriel frowned at the king's very out of character behaviour and appearance.

" I need to talk to you, mentor. " Merlin said without letting any emotion slip through his voice.

But Uriel could sense a hint of desperation in his voice. After teaching the young man for two long years, Uriel had learnt to read Merlin's mind. He could tell when the king was feeling good and when he was not. He was already suspecting something was wrong with Merlin when the rumours began to spread. Now Merlin's voice confirmed Uriel's suspicions.

So, he jumped to the right question. " What's wrong, Merlin? "

Merlin seemed surprised at Uriel's question. He blinked and began to ask.

" How did you... "

Uriel stopped him in the midway.

" I have been teaching you for two years, Merlin. I know you well enough. Now tell me what's wrong. "

Merlin hesitated at first. Seeing this, Uriel pulled out a chair beside him with his leg, put the book he was reading on the long reading table.

" Have a seat. "

Merlin sat down without a word.

" So? " Uriel asked raising his left eyebrow. ( He knew Merlin always opened up to his previous mentor when he did that )

" I had a dream. " Merlin said while sitting down.

" Nightmare, I presume? " Uriel asked in a worried tone.

" Yes. "

" Tell me about it. "

Uriel had thought that Merlin might hesitate to tell him but to his surprise, Merlin began to tell him everything that he had seen and heard in his dream.

Uriel began to pale when he heard Merlin's description but kept calm for the sake of his protégé. After describing the dream and voice completely, Merlin stopped.

" Are you sure that's what you heard and saw? Ajajil? You saw him? " Uriel asked hoping against hope that Merlin might say no.

" I am positive. " Uriel tensed visibly at this.

" What is it? " Merlin asked noticing the tenseness in Uriel.

Uriel took a deep a breath.

" I think it's time. There's no use to hide it from you now. "

" What are you talking about? " Merlin asked in a clueless voice.

Uriel stood up. " Follow me. "

" Why? "

" No question. Just follow me. "

" Hey, I am the king. You have to answer me. " Merlin protested.

" A king who says I am the king... "

" Is no king at all. I know. You told me that. But I need answers. Not more questions. "

" You'll have your answers where I am taking you. Be silent and follow me. "

That shut Merlin up and he began to follow wordlessly.

They went out of the library and began to walk towards the white gold tower. Merlin thought they were going to the Necropolis again.

But Uriel went to the levitation chamber when they entered the tower. Merlin follwed him behind and soon he was levitating upwards with Uriel using the levitation portal. They reached the top of the tower and Uriel ushered him to the roof of the tower.

After reaching at the center of the roof, Uriel looked back at Merlin.

" Here is where we need to be. "

" Why here? " Merlin asked still at a loss to make out anything of his mentor's sudden weird behaviour.

" Because I want to say goodbye. And I want to say it properly. "

" What are you talking... " Merlin couldn't finish the sentence.

" I'm sorry, Merlin. "

" What? " To say Merlin was puzzled would be an under-statement. He couldn't understand a thing Uriel was saying.

" I am sorry for hiding the fact from you that you are immortal. " Uriel said in one breath.

Merlin would've asked Uriel to repeat the words again but he had heard it clearly. Crystal clear.

YOU ARE IMMORTAL.

He had heard it. The same words that he had been hearing for three nights. He had heard it from Ajajil and now he heard it from his mentor. Suddenly, he felt weak on his knees. He would have fell down hadn't Uriel grabbed his hand.

He began to shake uncontrollably.

So, it was true. What Ajajil said. He was immortal. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. He wanted to grow old with Freya and his friends. He wanted to see his son grow up. He wanted to live. But if couldn't die, then he wouldn't be able to live at all. He would be an undead. A waking corpse. Doomed until the end of time.

He felt soothing touch of his mentor on his shoulder and that broke the dam. He hugged Uriel tight and silent tears began to fall from his eyes.

" It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright. " Uriel murmured in Merlin's ear while ruffling his hair gently.

" No. It's not alright. How can you say that? " Merlin pulled out from the hug and asked his mentor with an accusing glare. His voice was still shaking uncontrollably.

" You don't want to be immortal, right? " Uriel asked in a sad voice.

" Of course not. Who would ever want to live forever? " Merlin screamed out the last part.

" Just as I suspected. But I can help you. "

Merlin's head shot up hearing Uriel's last words.

" You what? " He asked. A sparkle of hope was glittering in his eyes.

" I can help you lose your immortality. "

" How? " Merlin couldn't say anything else. He was too overwhelmed.

" The One has given you this immortality because your soul will lift a curse during the third year of your reign. How it will be done, The One hadn't told me. Only that he has given you a choice. You can remain immortal after that or you can lose your immortality. "

" I want to be mortal. You are saying that someone or something will make me mortal if I only to chose to become mortal? " Merlin asked with a happy voice.

" Yes. Do. You. Want. To. Be. Mortal? " Uriel asked the question slowly and clearly.

" Yes, without a doubt. " Merlin said.

" Are you one hundred percent sure? "

" Yes. " Merlin answered resolutely.

" Then hold still. " Uriel rested his left hand on Merlin's chest.

Merlin couldn't understand what was happening and suddenly a bright blue light engulfed him and Uriel. He looked at the light with awe. Just like it appeared, it also vanished suddenly.

" What did you do? " Merlin asked after the light faded.

" I placed the spell granted by The One which will snatch the immortal part of your soul after you lift the prophesized curse. "

" This is the third year of my reign. Which means the said curse will appear soon and I will also be mortal soon, correct? "

Uriel nodded but he still looked sad.

" What are you still looking sad, mentor? " Merlin asked fearfully.

" Because I have to go back to Avalon now. It was my last job to offer you the choice. Now that it's done, I have to go back. That's why I delayed to give you the information about your immortality. I didn't want to leave. "

Merlin was dumbstruck. He couldn't say anything. So, Uriel continued.

" You are the best thing that had happened to me after I came here. I never had any son or daughter. " He stopped there, took a deep breath and continued again.

" When I began to teach you, you were just my student and my king. But in these two years, you have become more than that. "

Tear was threatening to run down Uriel's cheeks. He was checking it with all his emotional might but he could sense that he was breaking down inside. In the end, a lone tear fell from his eyes and he said,

" You have become a son to me that I never had. "

Merlin's eyes widened hearing this.

Uriel then chuckled. " I guess I was selfish. I didn't want to leave. But my work here is done and I have to go the place where I belong. " Uriel's form began to fade.

Merlin became alarmed at the sudden change in his mentor's appearance.

" Mentor, you can't go. I still need you. You can't just leave me. "

" I have taught you everything I can, Merlin. I am proud of you. You won't need me anymore. Be a great king. "

" No, don't go. There must be another way. " Merlin yelled while watching helplessly his mentor becoming fader with each passing seconds.

" I wish there was. But there is none. Be strong, my king. Goodbye. May we meet at the afterlife. "

" My son. "

And then he was gone. No one would believe that the fisher king was standing there just a minute ago. He vanished. Just like that.

Merlin stared at the spot where his mentor was standing only a second ago. He still couldn't believe he was gone. He was at a loss what he should do.

' Be strong. ' Uriel's word vibrated in his memory.

Yes, that's what he would do. He would be strong. That man had called him as his son. A thing that even Gaius hadn't called him. He would never be able to repay that man. The least he could do was to honor his last wish.

He wouldn't cry. He would be strong. He would be a great king.

" I promise you. " He looked up at the heaven.

" Father. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, how did I do? Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter: Arthur and his entourage going to Elmet. Aren't you guys excited. Please leave a review. They are like a breath of fresh air for me. Have a nice day ( or night ). Happy reading.**

 **Adios**

 **\- Assassin of Syria**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: Here you go folks, the thirtieth chapter. I have some new OCs in this chapter. Tell me if you like them.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, LOTR, GOT or Death Note.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Trapped**

 **[ Royal court of Amata ]**

The court room was dimly lit. A huge chandelier at the center of the room was the only source of light. The young king, Sauron sat on an ornate throne situated on a higher platform. Fully armoured guards were at the two sides of the king.

The king's advisors were standing before him offering counsel to the king. But it was hard to tell whether the king was listening or not. His face was hidden in shadow. No one could see his expressions. It had become a tradition in Amata to hold council at the midnight after the new king's coronation.

At first, some of the councilors voiced their discomfort in attending the councils. But after outright executing the said councilors, no one had ever questioned the king's decision ever since.

Many things had changed since Sarrum's death in Amata. The new king had reorganized the military. Ordered his men to wear proper armours instead of the rugged attires which were widely worn during his father's reign.

The former king's vision to conquer entire Albion was passed onto his son. Only Sauron was much more determined than his father. Sarrum had preached hatred against magic at one side while recruited people with magical potential in his country.

His army had scourged the entire land in disguise to hunt down other magic users except Amatans. All of this were done to prepare the kingdom for a great invasion on Albion. Sarrum hunted down magical people to make sure that Albion would be defenseless when he would launch his own magical invasion.

His ambitious plan had many obstacles to face. Like the two revolts among the magical soldiers of the army. Many of the magical soldiers were angry because of their kind's death on their own hand. Although those two revolts were easily crushed by the magical soldiers loyal to the crown, King Sarrum never took another chance. He forced all the magical members to swear a blood oath ( an unbreakable oath ) to never use magic against the crown. Those who refused were killed then and there. None of the other kingdoms knew about this Amatan magical army. All of the kings still knew that Amata hated magic more than anything.

Even the general population of the kingdom knew nothing about the secret magical army as the recruitment were done very secretly and those few who sometime would have the misfortune to know about it would be partially brain washed to forget about what they had seen or heard. The king's spies made sure that the secret magic army remained secret and most of the magical family had served the royal family secretly for generations. So, keeping the army secret might have been hard but it hadn't been impossible.

When Sarrum died in Camelot, his eldest son Sauron took the throne. The young king was more ambitious than his father. In the last three years, he had conducted a recruitment and a purge of the magical people among his subjects. Thus numbers of faithful mages to the king had increased significantly.

He would have launched the planned invasion just after his father's death but then another complication arose. The ancient kingdom of Elmet had emerged again in the center of Perilous woods and some ' King of Magic ' had become the king of that kingdom. Worse thing was that most of the northern kingdoms had allied themselves with that king instead of him and his allies.

But that was not the worst. The kingdoms of Rheged and Bernicia had allied themselves with Camelot. Sauron knew that if the allies of Camelot and Elmet joined together, his plan of domination would be ruined.

So, he had tried to place the Lannisters on the throne of Camelot ten months ago by starting a civil war while gathering his and his allies' armies near the northern plains.

His plan was to replace the Pendragons with the Lannisters. And while the Lannisters were still recuperating, he would invade and conquer Camelot. Simple as that.

That plan had gone horribly wrong. The Lannisters were exterminated and Arthur Pendragon was still on the throne.

But all was not lost. Camelot was weakened by the civil war. So, he was planning to invade Camelot anyway. Then another news came to him and that news was the reason he had called this council. As always, most of the councilors were idiots who had started talking and spouting nonsense even before hearing clearly what the king was saying.

" We must act first. Arthur Pendragon has won the war. If we don't attack him now while he is weakened, we won't get another chance. " One of the councilors said.

" Don't be stupid. The Camelotian soldiers' blood is still boiling. They haven't changed out of their armour. They are on high alert. Who knows maybe they have found out about our army. We must fall back or we'll be slaughtered by Camelot and her allies. " Another councilor countered.

" Why don't we attack through Casterly Rock. That castle is empty now. Our men know that place in and out. We'll capture that in no time. Our invasion can be launched from there. "

" ENOUGH. " The councilor who was talking flew away and landed on the ground. He groaned in pain.

All the commotion ceased instantly. The councilors looked towards the throne with fearful eyes and saw a hint of gold vanishing from the king's eyes.

The young king stood up from his throne and began to come down from the high platform. His boots making noise that was echoing in the room as he descended.

All of the councilors became stiff, kneeled and bowed down their head when the king came closer and his figure came to light.

" Have any of you heard what I said at the begining? " The king asked in a cool tone.

None of the councilors dared to look up and meet the king's eyes. None of them spoke up.

" Have you all gone deaf? " Sauron yelled.

" Rise to your feet. "

All the councilors rose as the king said.

" Now answer. " Sauron demanded.

" No, sire. " All the councilors shouted in unison.

" Then, can any of you tell me what did I say at first? " The king asked.

" May I, sire? " One of the councilors who was one of the rare few Sauron called ' friend ' asked timidly.

Sauron nodded.

" You said one of your little birds has brought you an important news from Camelot. You said that you would inform us about the change you have made in the invasion plan and you said you wanted to hear about our own opinion about the changed plan. " The councilor said with a shaky voice.

Sauron smiled a little hearing it.

" You see. That's why I call Lord Walder my friend. He listens without talking too much. Thank you for your words, my friend. " The king said with an accepting tone.

Lord Walder nodded and backed away.

The king then began to speak. " As Walder said, one of my little birds has brought me news and because of that news, I have changed the battle plan. I wanted to know about your opinion about the changed plan not the previous plan. Which part of it you didn't understand? " He was yelling by the time he finished talking.

Nobody talked back. A few seconds later, the king's rage died down.

" Why am I even talking with you? You'll say you understand now but you'll start bickering again whenever you get the next chance. Keeping you people as councilors is such a nuisance. No matter how many time I throw you around you'll make the same mistakes. Right, Lord Ramsey? "

The councilor whom Sauron had thrown in the air a moment earlier was just getting up with a groan. " Ye-s. Y-es. Your majesty. " He replied hesitantly without realizing what the king had asked.

Sauron sighed in exasperation.

" Uuuuhh, I have no choice. Forming another council is such a bother. So, I am stuck with you people even though you are such a nuisance.

Then again, you are assigned to handle the country's finance. And as my subjects are not revolting and my coffers are full, I have to attest that you are doing a good job. "

All the councilors relaxed a little hearing the king's veiled compliment.

" BUT.. " Sauron pointed his fingers towards the lords and they visibly tensed again.

" I won't tell you what I was planning to tell you. Most of you won't be able to give me any sound counsel. I am seeing the proof right in front of my eyes for three years. Only one or two of you can. I don't need you in the matters of military. I will call you if I need your advice in financial or political matters. Now make yourself scarce. Go back to sleep. "

The councilors began to hurry towards the hall's exit. But they were stopped by the king's voice again.

" One last thing. Don't breath a single word that I have changed my plan. Don't discuss among yourselves what I MIGHT have planned. Forget about this meeting. Breath a single word about tonight and I will know. If you break my confidence, your heads will roll before you know. Understood? "

" Yes, your majesty. " All the councilors replied in unison. Some of the older lords were shaking slightly in fear.

" Very good. Now leave me. " All of them began to leave.

" Reynald, Strauss and Aunt Mellisandre. Please stay. " Soon the room was empty except the king, his five personal bodyguards and his three requested persons.

Sauron ascended the stairs and again sat on the throne. The king clapped and a blue light appeared illuminating the room more than before. He brought his right cheek on his right palm and began to tap his left hand's fingers on the handle of the throne.

" You already know about my plan. What do you think about it? General Strauss? " Sauron asked the half-bald and grey haired man.

" May I speak freely, your majesty? "

" You may. "

" I think the plan is too far-fetched, sire. Lady Guinevere might not do what you are predicting? And what is the chance of Mercians and Northumbrians to march with us into such a deadly territory. I mean no offence, sire. But I have doubt that your plan will work. "

Sauron flashed a smirk and began. " You need not to worry, Strauss. I haven't told you about this but I have already sent two whisperers to our dear allies, Bayerd and Eldred. Lord Ahriman has already wrapped his fingers around Eldred just like his sister, Ahrimina has done with Bayerd. They are now nothing but puppet of mine. They will do whatever I command them to do. "

" But what about lady Guinevere? " Reynald, Strauss' younger brother asked.

" Sadly, our spies haven't been able to gain as much as influence in Camelot like Mercia or Northumbria. We don't have a whisperer beside the peasant queen or his husband as they don't trust anyone with the most important matters except the knights of the round table. "

The three people before him looked a little disappointed. But didn't say anything. After all, they didn't want their king to get too angry. It always got messy when Sauron got angry.

Meanwhile the king continued, " But my birds have gathered enough information about the royals of Camelot. And we know that both of them are very sentimental. The king won't leave his queen helpless or the other way around if they could help it. If, no, when our plan's first phase succeeds, queen Guinevere will have no choice but to do what I tell her to.

With her, Eldred and Bayerd as my puppet, we'll overwhelm the enemies. After that, I'll kill our allies. And a kingdom without a king? " Sauron gave his listeners a pointed look.

" Is ripe for the taking. " The king's red-haired aunt said with a sly grin on her face.

The king nodded.

" So, any doubts? "

" I have none now. Sorry for doubting you, my lord. " Strauss said bowing down his head.

" Reynald? "

" I have never doubted you, sire. You have inherited your father's tactical mind and your mother's shrewdness and wisdom. "

" Aunt? " The king asked his father's sister.

" I never expect any less from my brother's eldest son. But I sense you have more to tell me. Am I right? " Mellisandre asked.

" There's no hiding from you, aunt. You're right. I want to know about how Tommen is doing? "

All three of them straightened hearing the king's younger brother's name.

Mellisandre gave a sad smile and then spoke up. " It saddens me, nephew. But your brother is still not listening to reason. I tried to persuade him but he is refusing to help you. He snarls whenever I say your name. And the progress done by my magic is small to none. I fear he will have to remain inside the archive for a long time.

The king continued tapping on the throne. He scratched his chin and then heaved a sigh. " That's a shame. He would have been a great help on my side. But what else can we do? Keep doing your work, aunt. I have time. He might not be ready now. I hope he will be one day. "

" So, do I , nephew. " Mellisandre said. Her poker face not betraying any emotion.

" I am going to the northern plains tomorrow afternoon. Our guests should be there by then. General Ehrant is waiting for them. Aunt, you will be the queen regent here until my return and look after Tommen. Reynald, I am assigning you as her personal bodyguard and commander of the reserve army. We'll call you if we need your assistance. "

" What about my orders, sire? " Strauss asked.

" You are coming with me, General. You will be the commander of the Amatan ranger army. You are the best person for that position. " The king said.

" As my king commands. " Strauss gave a bow.

Sauron rose from his throne and began to descend. When he was level with them. He said, " This is the night before the revolution. Let us take the oath again that we have taken on my coronation day. "

The king beckoned his guards to get out. They obliged.

Now the remaining persons formed a circle grabbing each other's hands. Sauron was between Mellisandre and Reynald.

They began to chant together.

 **Within the spreading darkness**

 **We pledged a vow to the revolution.**

 **We can't let anybody interrupt it.**

 **We are going to change the dream into reality.**

 **We're going to show them a bright and ideal world.**

 **For the glory of Amata and Erestris family.**

The sound of their chanting kept echoing in the courtroom of Amatan Royal Palace. Moonlight poured through the back window of the room making the environment enchanting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arthur Pendragon didn't know whether he was worried or happy about this trip. He kept telling himself that it was only for the sake of the kingdom. But in the deepest part of his mind, he was eager to meet his (former) best friend.

He was worried and ashamed at the same time. Worried that his friend might refuse to help him. Ashamed that what he had done to his friend had stripped him of the right to call Merlin his ' Friend '.

And he was also afraid. He knew Merlin was not someone to hold grudge. But what if he hadn't forgotten and forgiven? What if Merlin took revenge on him?

No.

Merlin's not like that. He wouldn't hurt me.

 _' You didn't mind hurting him. '_ His mind told himself.

He stopped thinking then and there. It was too much painful to remember them. Instead he looked around to enjoy the scenery.

It had been two days since he had set out from Camelot with almost twenty knights for the kingdom of magic. They were now on the northern plains. They were hoping to enter the perilous woods within some hours.

King James had told them that the bridge to the perilous woods was a magnificent structure ( Much to Arthur's astonishment ) and the road after that bridge had went straight to the heart of the woods.

On the way, there would be a giant fortress named Saul's Fortress. Arthur was hoping to reach that fortress before nightfall. Hopefully Merlin's men would take them to the capital of the kingdom.

" Hey, Princess! Why so gloomy? " Arthur groaned hearing the rogue knight's voice.

" How many times, Gwaine? How many times I have to tell you that I am the king now? " Arthur said with venom in his voice.

Gwaine didn't even flinch hearing Arthur's tone. He replied in the same cheerful tone.

" Oooh! My bad. Why so gloomy, queenie? Hey! That rhymed. "

" I was thinking. " Arthur said with a sigh. His voice was full of exasperation but he knew Gwaine wouldn't let him rest if he didn't answer him.

" About Gwen, I bet. Already missing your lady? Poor Arthur! " Gwaine said cheekily. Percival who was riding just behind them snickered.

" No. I was thinking about Merlin. " Arthur said in an even tone.

Gwaine's expression changed instantly after hearing his friend's name.

" What about him? "

" What if he doesn't forgive me? "

Gwaine said nothing for a while and Arthur was expecting an answer.

Finally, Gwaine spoke up.

" If I had been in his place, I know I wouldn't have forgiven you. "

Arthur looked down in defeat.

" But I am not Merlin. He is far forgiving than I am. I think he'll give you another chance. "

" You think so. " Arthur looked a little more hopeful.

" Yeah, I believe that. But I advise you to not mess with Merlin again. Pissing off a king with a whole magical population on his back isn't good for your health. " Gwaine said flashing a grin.

" You don't have to tell me twice. " Arthur replied.

After that, none of them said anything. They rode in companionable silence. They could now make out the outline of the Perilous woods. They would reach the woods' edge within an hour.

Then, something unexpected happened. Arthur suddenly felt a tingling sensation on his neck. He knew something was wrong but before he could even look around, he began to feel sluggish and within seconds, he passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Arthur woke up, he found himself shackled. Both of his legs. His hands were also manacled. But his mouth was not gagged. He tried to move around. But his body was still sluggish for unknown reason. So, he just sat there. Moving his eyes, he could see that he was in a big tent with all his knights tied up just like himself. They were still unconscious but visibly unharmed.

" So, you have woken up. I was getting a little worried. " A bald middle-aged man with an eye cap on his right eye entered the camp with a much younger man wearing glass with red hair behind him.

" Where am I? " Arthur demanded.

" Now. Now. Don't get so cranky. His majesty won't like that. " The man said.

" What his majesty? "

" His esteemed majesty, King Sauron Erestris. Ruler of Amata. You're now in his encampment near northern plains. "

" Sauron has an army amassed in Camelot? That's ridiculous. I would've known. " Arthur yelled but deep down he began to doubt his confidence.

" Sorry to disappoint you, young king. But your scouts haven't done their duty like they should have. We're in Camelot. I am not lying. " The bald man said confidently.

" Are you planning to attack my kingdom? Do you think without me she will be weakened? You're wrong. Guinevere will repel your invasion. You won't succeed. " Arthur was fuming in rage.

" Shhh. My king. Don't yell. We're not attacking Camelot. We're attacking Elmet. We've sent message to your wife that if she wanted to see you alive, then she should join with us in our invasion against the so-called ' King of Magic '.

And guess what? She accepted and your first knight is riding with an army to join us. " The bald man looked like he was enjoying this very much.

" You're keeping me as a hostage? " Arthur growled.

" Yes. Your people love you blindly. They will do anything for you to get you back alive. Our king knows this and he is manipulating this weakness of your people to our advantage. You are going to remain a hostage until we put Elmet's king's head on a pike. " The man said with authority.

Then he looked back at the young man and said, " Take care of our guest, Rhuben. I am going to greet his majesty. He'll be arriving shortly. "

" Yes, General Ehrant. " The young man bowed.

Saying this, the bald man ( General Errand? or something? ) exited the tent leaving Arthur with his unconscious knights and the younger man.

He came closer and lowered down to Arthur and handed him a bread from the rucksack he was carrying. He put the rucksack beside the king and said, " There's more for your knights. "

Before getting up, the young man whispered into Arthur's ears and said, " Don't worry. I'll get help. The King of Magic won't leave you behind. I am sure of it. "

Without giving Arthur a chance to reply, he stood up and chanted a spell. His eyes glowed gold and the young man began to change. When the process was complete, he looked far more younger and a lot different. His hair was jet black. He almost looked like a boy in his late teens and his tanned skin looked a few shade brighter.

Then, he chanted another spell and within seconds, he vanished in a whirlwind.

While Arthur was still calculating what had actually happened, another young man entered the tent hurryingly who looked same like the lackey Errand had entered with previously.

" Um. Where's the general? " He asked.

" He... He's greeting your king. I guess. " Arthur replied hesitantly.

" Oh no. I am doomed. How did I fall asleep during duty? He's going to kill me. " He left the tent hurriedly just like he had entered.

Without having nothing to do, Arthur began to chew on the bread.

" Princess, where did you get that bread? "

So, Gwaine's awake.

Arthur pointed at the rucksack while continuing eating.

Only one thing was whirling inside his mind now.

" How the hell are we going to get out of here? "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Muhahahaha. I am evil, ain't I? I said ' going to Elmet '. I didn't say REACHING to Elmet. So, how did you like it? Drop me a line, please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Next chapter: The mysterious Rhuben ( ? ) brings news to Elmet and Merlin has to make a choice. What will happen?**

 **Today's question: What kind of books do you people like to read? I like history and religion. Second question: What weapon was used to paralyze Arthur? Any guess?**

 **Have a good day ( or night ). Happy reading.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: Hey there, guys! For last chapter, I got only 6 reviews. Come on, guys! I know I am an evil writer. But still 224 followers and only six reviews. Don't get pissed at me for my evilness, please. I love talking with you and know your opinions. Your feedback is priceless to me. So, please be a dearie and leave a review, okay? Otherwise, I'll have to start blackmailing. ( Gives evil grin )**

 **Okay, I have some very good news. The next chapter is the chapter I was so desperate to write from the begining. Merlin and Arthur will finally meet and TALK. I will try to update on 25th of December. Or maybe earlier if I get enough time to write. Happy holidays to the people of west.**

 **Alright then. On with the story.**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Single Combat**

" My king, the commander of Saul's Fortress has confirmed that the Amatan army's activity has significantly increased near our border. Some of their scouts even dared to set foot at the outskirt of Perilous Woods. I strongly believe that their intentions are not good. Maybe they are planning to attack. " Councilor Aachen said to Merlin in his concern filled voice.

The king of Elmet had called an urgent Round table meeting concerning the recent alarming news near the southern border. The entire elder council was gathered and now they were all discussing the urgency of the situation inside the ' Forest Chamber ' ( As Merlin had dubbed it ).

" No they can't be that stupid. No army can breach the magical security of our capital. They won't even be able to cross the lake. " Nayem said confidently while swinging his hand. He always did that when he was over-excited about something.

Merlin shook his head in disagreement.

" Don't be so sure, Nayem. We know that the Amatan army has sorcerers among them. Even their king is a strong sorcerer. According to Maes, he is more powerful than Alator and Iseldir combined. "

Merlin looked at the spy who had recently returned from Amata. Maes Henseg nodded in agreement while rubbing the right lens of his spectacles.

" Even if they cross the lake, no army could ever breach the two great walls of our city. " Nayem continued insisting that they were in no actual danger from Amata.

" They don't know that. " All the councilors looked to the man who spoke the last words.

It was Groshem, the recently rescued Druid.

" They don't know how high and wide our city walls are. They don't believe that any city can be more fortified than Camelot. "

Daegal snorted hearing the comment.

" Is something funny, Daegal? " Merlin asked raising his eyebrow.

" Sorry. It's just that Camelot is only thought fortified because of you. That city would have been burned to the ground by renegade sorcerers, if you hadn't been there to protect it. Still, it got captured twice. Imagine what would have happened, if you hadn't been there. "

Merlin nodded. " Thank you for your words. Now on to the subject again. Our city may be encircled by the best wall of the world but don't forget that this same city once fell to ruins because of it's people's over-confidence and laziness. "

" Are you implying that the cursed one is with Sauron, Merlin? " Alator asked while rubbing his thumb on his cheek.

" We don't know that. The chance is very slim. He can't be powerful enough so soon after his last defeat. But one can nev... "

What was Merlin going to say was interrupted by the loud noise of the opening of the large door of the council chamber. In came a young man at his twilight of teen years. He was sweating profusely. He was panting as if he had run a long distance. He wiped the drops of sweat from his brow with his right hand.

" He... He's go-t hi..m. He's got... " He said between quick breaths.

Everyone was so dazed at his sudden entrance that no one fully heard what he had said.

" Oh! Calm down, Fuery. Sit and take a breath. " Merlin's eyes glowed gold and a stone chair rose from the floor of the chamber.

The young man, Fuery sat down on the recently conjured chair and after taking some deep breath, his breathing became slower.

" You alright there, little brother? " asked Roy Aerion from his seat of the round table looking at him with a little worried gaze.

" Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for asking. "

" Now I believe you have news for me, Fuery ? " Merlin gave the young man a questioning look.

" Um... Oh yes. While I was in the encampment, I was impersonating various persons to hide my true identity. The last one I was impersonating was the Amatan General Ehrant's squire, Rhuben. I went with him to a tent when a messenger brought him the news ' The fish is caught '. At first, I thought that it was some Camelot scout the General wanted to interrogate.

But when I entered, I saw someone I didn't expect. "

" Who? " Merlin asked. He suddenly felt very anxious. All of the occupants in the room were silent waiting with bated breath to hear what Fuery had to say.

" Arthur Pendragon. " He said loud and clear.

No one said a single word. Whatever they were all expecting, it was not this.

It was Merlin who broke the silence.

" You're sure about this, Fuery? "

" I am positive, my king. " Fuery said confidently.

" Did the general call him Arthur Pendragon? "

" No. But the prisoner king told him that Guinevere would repel Amata. I deduce he was talking about Guinevere Pendragon. And the general called Lady Pendragon his wife. "

Merlin took a deep breath and began to ask.

" What's his hair colour? "

" Golden. "

" What's his eye colour? "

" Blue. "

" Fair or tanned? "

" Fair. "

" Age? "

" Around your age. Maybe a bit older. "

" Have you seen his sword? "

" I saw the general taking it. It was a runed sword and it looked like one of those fabled swords forged in dragon's breath. "

Merlin interlocked his fingers, placed his chin on his hands and said, " That's him. Arthur Pendragon. One hundred percent certain. "

" There's more, my king. " Fuery said.

" What? "

" King Sauron is keeping King Arthur as his hostage. Queen Guinevere has sent an army to join the Amatans on their invasion against us. "

Numbers of murmurs and gasps were heard throughout the room.

Merlin raised his hand and all became silent again. He narrowed his eyes when he spoke again to Fuery.

" Join the Amatans? Not fight them? "

" No, my king. The general said that the king would kill Arthur Pendragon if Lady Guienevere doesn't co-operate. She has agreed to his terms. The Camelotians will soon march to Perilous Woods with the Amatan Alliance. "

Every people looked at Merlin to hear his response.

Merlin sat still on his chair for some moments and then stood up.

" Listen to me closely. I am going to stop this battle even before it starts. But if worse comes to worst, we'll have to be prepared. Assemble the entire army except the city guards. We're going to meet them head on. "

" But sire, the enemy will outnumber us four to one. Not to mention they also have magic and Camelot's knights on their side. Don't we have better chance to win if we prepare for siege here? I thought you would send in a rescue team to abduct King Arthur not going outright into battle. " Fuery said frantically.

Merlin walked up to the young spy and put his hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry. The Camelotians are going to be no problem. I am going to try resolve this matter in honorable ways first in order to give Sauron the benifit of doubt. "

Many of the councilors were begining to protest but their voice died down instantly when Merlin raised his hand.

" But if he proves himself to be a dishonorable person, then I wil send a clear message to him. Our enemy will know what happens when you mess with the ' King of Magic '.

Sound the horn of Erumal. We're going to war. "

Saying this, Merlin left the room. The councilors, the Queen and Queen Mother was dumbstruck by Merlin's sudden reaction. They never heard Merlin using the title ' King of Magic ' on himself.

While they kept on pondering, the loud sound of the horn of Erumal began to echo through the city signaling that a war has come to Elmet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" You want me to fight an one to one duel against Elmet's champion? You are serious? " Arthur asked Sauron with disbelief clear in his voice.

" Dead serious. I don't joke with my fellow king. " The Amatan king said with a poker face.

" But you keep them in chains? " The blond king asked in a sarcastic tone.

" Silence. I should execute you for your queen's backstabbing. " Sauron said loudly.

Arthur frowned hearing this. " What did she do? "

Sauron clapped and several guards entered the tent. They brought in seven knights clad in red cloak. They were knights of Camelot. All of them were chained.

Arthur looked at them in horror specially at one dark skinned knight. It was his brother-in-law Elyan.

" What is the meaning of this, Sauron? My army came here to fight for you. Why are my men in chains? " Arthur demanded. He kept the facade of a strong and arrogant king. But inside, he knew he was in a big mess without a way out in sight.

" Your army? Your peasant queen... "

" Don't call her that. " Arthur growled.

Sauron didn't even seem to notice Arthur's anger. He continued.

" ... only sent five hundred men. A complete joke compared to my own army of thirty thousands. I knew something was wrong from the begining. But I kept watching your so-called army from background. And I was proven right. "

Sauron pointed his finger to the knights of Camelot.

" Your men was caught red handed by my guards trying to assassinate me in my sleep. I have put all your men in chains. They are going to be my hostage. I have sent a message to your queen not to send any soldiers to try anything else stupid. If she does it, I will send your men back to Camelot piece by piece. "

" You will pay for this, Sauron. I swear you'll pay. " Arthur yelled in rage.

The Amatan king snorted.

" Oooh! Someone's angry here. No, Arthur. I am not going to pay. It's your men who are going to pay if you don't do as I say. You're going to fight Elmet's champion or else your men die. "

Arthur kept fuming in rage for some seconds but then he cooled down after realizing what was at stake.

" What are the terms? "

" Ah. Now you are listening. Good. Good. The king of Elmet's terms are a bit peculiar. If my champion loses, I will have to withdraw and if his champion loses, we'll fight the war. "

" That's like a lose-lose terms for you. Why haven't you disagreed? "

" First of all, he had threatened my guard to blow up my entire army to pieces if I disagree. I almost laughed when I heard it. My army is at least four times bigger than his. I will crush him not the other way around. Still, why not agree with him to give him false confidence? "

" Merlin said that? He said he would blow up your army? " Arthur asked in disbelief.

" Yes. The king of Elme... " Sauron suddenly stopped in the midway.

" Hold on. You know King Merlin. "

" In a way. Yes. It's not important. We met a long time ago. He might not even recognized me now. " Arthur lied.

Sauron frowned but continued his speech. " And secondly, I am not going to keep my word if you lose and if they lose, we will attack them anyway. Thus we can crush them without going into the hassle of entering the perilous woods. In a way, the duel is going to be a form of entertainment for me. "

" I expect nothing else from a person like you. But why me? " Arthur asked.

" You are a legendary swordsman. And the battle is going to be fully devoid of any magic using. Just steel against steel. You are going to be the perfect choice. " Sauron said with a sly grin.

" Who's to say that they won't use magic during the duel? " Arthur asked still a bit skeptical about Sauron's intentions.

" I will know. I have my methods. Now quit sulking. You have a duel to win. General Ehrant? "

The said general came forward and presented back his sword which he had taken from him previously.

A sudden glint of envy in Sauron's eyes while looking at the sword didn't go unnoticed by Arthuer.

He took the sword while two guards unlocked the chains and manacles.

Sauron patted on Arthur's shoulder. " Win this for me, Pendragon. And I promise you will return to Camelot safely with your pathetic army. "

Then his demeanour became serious. He looked Arthur in the eyes, grabbed his chin forcefully and said, " You lose, you all die. "

Arthur was looking at the young ( younger than him ) Amatan king with venom in his eyes. Never in his entire life, he had felt this much helpless. Any wrong move and his men would be dead. And this time, there was no Merlin with him to lift his mood or give him any genuine sound counsel. In fact, this time he was going to fight against Merlin's champion.

What happened to ' The king of magic won't leave you behind '?

Sauron let go off Arthur and flashed a brilliant smile.

" I am already enjoying this even before the start of real fun. I am like a Roman Emperor and you're like my gladiator. No hard feeling, eh? Fight well, my gladiator. " The Amatan king left the tent with his personal bodyguards after saying this.

Arthur was seeing red. His anger was almost at it's limits. He might be helpless right now. But he had always got out of these kind of situations with barely a scratch. . This time wouldn't be any different, right? And when he got out of this mess, he would make Sauron feel every ounce of pain and humiliation he was feeling right now. It was a promise. And far it be from Arthur Pendragon to be known as an oath-breaker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Sorry for the super shortness of this chapter. Next chapter is going to be epic. Please leave a review, my dear readers. Every one of them is appreciated.**

 **Today's question: Sauron Erestris is based on a fictional character. Can you tell who is that? Hint: The main differences between Sauron and that character are Sauron has more brain, courage and boldness. Oh! And Sauron is less sadistic.**

 **Have a good day ( or night ). Happy reading.**

 **Adios.**

 **-Assassin of Syria.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: Hello, guys! Fifteen reviews for the last chapter. Yay! Now that's more like it. Keep reviewing my lovely readers and I'll keep updating fast. Last chapter's question's answer: King Joffrey Lannister Baratheon. I don't know why but whenever I close my eyes to picture Sauron Erestris, I see Joffrey. Today's question: Who's your favourite novel writer? Mine is Charles Dickens. Okay, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for. Let's get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or The Elder Scrolls series.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Not just a servant**

" Who's going to be the champion of Sauron Erestris? " Merlin asked the messenger who was sent to the Amatan encampment.

" Arthur Pendragon, my king. "

Nayem and Daegal who were sitting on a horse at Merlin's both sides whispered. " No. "

Merlin licked his upper lip and then said, " Very clever move, Sauron. Very clever. He's the best swordsman in Albion. Not even I can win if I play fair. "

" But you're the best one we have. You even defeat Gilli everyday now without breaking any sweat. Alator, Roy, Maes, Fuery... heck not even queen mother Hunith is not as good as you. You are a natural talent in swordsmanship. Surely you can handle Arthur. " Daegal said confidently.

" You're saying this because you haven't seen him fighting. " Gilli said as he came riding towards his friends.

All of them were at the no man's land between the two army waiting for the champion of Amata ( which was happened to be Arthur ). Roy was at the command of the right army while Alator was commanding the left army. Maes would be acting as the commander of the central army if something bad happened in the duel.

' _As if something bad would happen._ ' Merlin thought confidently.

" That man is a prodigy. I have seen him fighting in the decennial tournament of Camelot. I doubt even using magic would have brought me victory. " Gilli chuckled.

" It's a good thing I have made you lose against Uther. Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here beside me. An enraged Arthur is not someone you want to cross sword with. That man can fight multiple knights with his eyes blinded for crying out loud. " Merlin said while grinning.

" You shouldn't take this lightly, Merlin. If you are telling truth about Arthur, then you have little chance to win. Why did you even invoke the right of single combat? " Nayem asked. He was now sounding enraged. His accusing glare set firmly on Merlin.

" Don't worry too much, Nayem. Even though Arthur has the ability to defeat me, I am the only one in this world who knows all about Arthur's strength and weakness. He is a master warrior but he always follows the knight's code in duel and he doesn't play dirty. " Merlin said with a mischievous grin on his face.

" You're going to play dirty? You're going to use magic? " Daegal asked in disbelieving tone.

" No. Of course not. I'll take him apart less than one blow if I use magic. " All three of the king's companions rolled their eyes. Sometimes, they really forget that their fierce king is still a young man and like all young man he also likes to show off time to time.

" There are other ways to play dirty. " Merlin finished giving all of them a wink.

" But playing dirty is not like... " Gilli couldn't get to finish his sentence as Merlin stopped him in the midway.

" What? Not like me. Believe me, I don't like it too. But as the proverb goes, desperate time calls for desperate measures. Arthur's dragon sword can pierce through my armour. A feat only a few swords in this world are capable of. If I don't play dirty, I am toast. For the sake of my kingdom and a less bloody outcome, I am going to do it. " His voice was determined.

" Here he comes. Sauron's champion. " Daegal said getting everyone's attention.

Arthur Pendragon was riding right towards them. Clad in chainmail and steel plated armour. His helmet's visor was up. His dragon sword resting at his hip was gleaming in sunlight. All in all, he looked like the perfect knight in shining armour. He was riding on a stallion with one rider following him.

Everyone beside Merlin took a deep breath.

" This is it. " They all said in unison.

Nayem presented Merlin's favourite sword to him. It was a very long sword named ' Uchigatana '. A sword which was forged in an oriental country named Nippon's style. A blacksmith of Nippon had come to Albion centuries ago with a group of Imperial Nipponese sorcerers. Nayem's ancestor, Torien Silvenor learnt to forge Nipponse longswords ( In Nippon, they were called Katanas ) and passed down the knowledge through the generations of Silvenor family. And the sword Nayem was presenting to Merlin was forged by Nayem himself one year ago.

That sword had become Merlin's most favourite one and he had chosen Uchigatana as his duel's weapon. The king of Elmet took the sword out of the scabbard Nayem was holding. The sword's long blade shone brightly in the sun and the king's companions couldn't help admiring the beauty of the sword.

" Don't die, okay? I'm sure Freya and queen-mother will be quite mad at us when we return for drugging them. They will chew us whole if we don't bring you back alive. " Gilli said while giving Merlin a nervous chuckle. Merlin chuckled back and gave an affirmative nod.

Merlin looked towards Arthur Pendragon. He was now very close to them only perhaps a hundred yard away. Merlin lowered the visor of his helmet, his eyes glowed gold once to mask his true voice. Then he was galloping towards his opponent, his former best friend.

He didn't hear Daegal whispering. " Go bring victory, our champion. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arthur stopped at the middle of the no man's land and got down from his horse. The other rider got hold of the rein of the horse and began to return to the Amatan camp. He saw the champion of Elmet was galloping towards him. After coming close enough, he got down and nudged his horse gently.

To Arthur's surprise, the horse went back to the Elmetian army without any rider.

 _' Must be magic._ ' Arthur thought.

The king of Camelot gulped down. Sauron had told him that Elmet's champion wouldn't use magic. But what if he did? What if Sauron had sent him here to outright murder him in cold blood under the guise of a duel?

" Shall we begin? " Elmet's champion's voice brought Arthur back from his reverie. He was standing very close to Arthur. Maybe two or three yards away. His visor was down. So, Arthur couldn't see his face. All he could say that he was taller than Arthur a little and he was of slender build. He was holding a unique type of very long one-edged sword on his right hand.

Arthur had never seen such kind of sword.

" Well? " The Elmetian asked again.

Arthur realized that he still hadn't answered. He looked directly to the warrior.

" Isn't it customary according to knight's code to keep your visor up while talking to a knight before a duel? " Arthur asked. He was actually irritated and a bit offended by the warrior's behaviour.

" My face is gruesomely scarred, your majesty. It might distract you if you see my face. It is King Merlin's wish not to show my face to you. Forgive me if that offends you, your grace. " The warrior said. His voice was a little muffled because of the visor. But Arthur couldn't make out how old his opponent might be.

Arthur nodded in approval. He was here to win the duel. Not to chit-chat with his opponent. So, he pulled out his sword from his scabbard and said, " Let's begin then. "

Then it started. They went in circle for a few seconds to see who would attack first. When the Elmetian made no move to attack, Arthur made the first move. He lunged forward to attack. But the Elmetian side-stepped and dodged the attack.

Thus began their deadly dance. Slash, block, parry, dodge. Slash, block, parry, dodge. They were doing the same things for quite some time. Arthur had to admit that his opponent was good. He deduced that the Elmetian might not be as strong as him but he was agile. He still hadn't been able to land a blow on him.

He dodged every single of his attack. And Arthur blocked most of the Elmetian's attacks. But Arthur had never fought with someone like him. His fighting style was different. He executed each of his attack with finesse. He fought with grace and Arthur realized none of his knights were as good as his opponent. Not even Gwaine. They kept on fighting for some time.

Arthur began to realize that his opponent was becoming tired as he dodged more than blocking. Soon, he would be out of breath and Arthur would finish this. This had gone on for long enough.

Then, something very unexpected happened. The warrior looked over Arthur's shoulder and said in a very familiar and statled voice which he had not heard for two years.

" Gwen? What are you doing here? "

Arthur made the foolish mistake to look back to see if his wife had really been there.

She was not there. Then it clicked inside Arthur's head. He was tricked. Before he could move his head back to his opponent. He doubled down at the sudden pain he felt right on his abdomen.

The Elmetian had hit his abdomen brutally by the dulled edge of the sword. And before Arthur could recover, the Elmetian kneed him to the chest and landed an uppercut punch on his lower jaw.

That was not the end. Arthur was kicked on his shin followed by another kick on his right heel. That blow was decisive. Arthur lost his balance and fell on the ground.

The Elmetian didn't waste a second. He kicked hardly on Arthur's sword arm forcing the king to let go off his sword. He kicked the sword out of Arthur's reach. Arthur tried to get up but the Elmetian's knees were hardly pressed on his chest forcing him to stay on the ground.

Arthur realized that this was it. It was game over for him. He wouldn't be able to get back to Camelot this time. This time there would be no miracle ( or Merlin ) to save him at the last second. The Elmetian raised his peculiar sword to land the final blow and suddenly Arthur felt afraid. He was afraid to die.

 _' Who isn't afraid to die? '_ His inner voice asked.

Arthur closed his eyes for the cold embrace of death. But it never came. He heard the sound of the sword coming down but instead of the sound of stabbing, he heard the sound of the sword embedding onto the field. Arthur opened his eyes. The warrior was still on him. But his sword was resting upright beside his head embedded on the field.

The soldiers of Elmet were all cheering at the victory of their champion. They were all chanting in unison. After concentrating enough Arthur could make out what they were saying.

 **Long live the king.**

 **Long live the king.**

 **Long live the king.**

Arthur's eyes widened when realization hit him directly on the face. He was fighting with the king of Elmet. That meant...

The Elmetian warrior stood up and removed his helmet.

Then, he saw him. His best friend. He looked so different from the last time he had seen him. He had longer hair now. He now had a trimmed beard. Three jagged and gruesome scars ran along his face. If it wasn't for the unmistakable blue eyes, Arthur would've had hard time recognizing him. But it was him. There was no mistake.

" I beat you at last, Arthur. " He said flashing a very familiar smile.

It was his best friend, Merlin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I beat you at last, Arthur. " Merlin said flashing a smile of victory.

Granted Merlin had cheated a little bit but it was Arthur's own fault for falling for his trap. ( A trap Merlin knew Arthur would certainly fall for. Arthur was after all very sentimental and sensitive about Gwen )

In the end, it was Merlin who won. So, Sauron would have to retreat, right?

 _' Well, that is questionable. '_ Merlin thought bitterly.

He looked at his fallen opponent who was still on the ground and too surprised to say anything.

" Is Sauron going to retreat now as he promised? " Merlin asked Arthur.

But Arthur didn't answer. He still looked dazed.

" Your grace? " Merlin asked hesitantly. Maybe Arthur was offended being called by his first name. After all, they were not friends anymore.

That got Arthur out of his stupor. He looked clearly at Merlin this time ( with a hurtful gaze? ) and began to stand up. When he was on his feet again, Merlin asked for a second time. " Is Sauron going to retreat? "

Arthur moved his head left and right. " No, he's going to attack. He never planned to respect your terms. " He said in a calm voice.

 _' What a disappointment. It seems Sauron is pushing for his own humiliation. '_ Merlin thought.

As if to prove Arthur right, war horns began to blow on Amatan side and their cavalry were already on formation.

Daegal, Gilli and Nayem came riding towards Merlin in haste.

" My king, give us the command. We're ready for war. " Nayem said frantically.

" There's not going to be a war, Nayem. Don't panic. Take Arthur Pendragon with you. I'll handle this. " Merlin said. His eyes were still on the Amatan army.

Gilli got down, came forward and shook Merlin by shoulder. Merlin looked back at his friend. " Merlin, listen to me. War is inevitable. This is not like that time. There was only one hundred then. Now it's thirty thousands. You can't succeed this time. Please, Merlin. Don't act rashly. " Gilli pleaded.

Merlin put a hand on his friend's shoulder. " I am not that same man, Gilli. I know more now. You trust me, don't you? "

Gilli gave an affirmative nod.

" Then trust me when I say that I know what I am doing. Take Arthur Pendragon and get the hell out of here. Make sure not a single soldier of ours move while I take care of this. Hurry now. Time is of the essence. "

Merlin said and then looked at Arthur. " Where are the knights of Camelot kept captive, your grace? "

Arthur gave Merlin the same hurtful look like before which ( Truth be told ) annoyed Merlin very much. Anyway Arthur talked.

" As far as I know, they are in the encampment guarded by few Amatan soldiers. "

" They are not with the army? " Merlin asked.

" No. "

" Good. Gilli, do as I said. " Saying this, Merlin looked back at the Amatan army which already seemed prepared to attack and would march at any moment.

" You heard the king. Let's go. " Gilli said loudly. Nayem and Daegal wanted to protest but there was something in Gilli's glare that stopped them.

" Let's go, King Arthur. " Gilli said.

" What? Wait. No. You can't be serious. He's just a self-sacrificing idiot. He doesn't know what's he saying. You must stop him. You must. He will be killed if he doesn't come with us. " Arthur said. He was panicking. It was clear in his voice. He came closer and began to shake Merlin's shoulder vigorously.

" Don't be an idiot, Merlin. Go to your army. At least then, you would have a chance. Don't do this to yourself. "

Merlin gritted his teeth hearing Arthur.

' _He's calling me an idiot again. He's got some nerve._ ' Merlin's mind was boiling in anger hearing the old accusation from Arthur again. It was like reopening an old wound.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He began to speak again without removing his eyes from the army which had already begun to march slowly.

" Gilli, tell King Arthur to stop calling me an idiot and to go with you. If he disagrees again, then you will take him by force. " Merlin said in a cool voice. He didn't know what happened as he hadn't looked back. But his words did their work. The pressure from his shoulder vanished. And he heard Gilli saying.

" Be careful, my king. "

" I will be. " Merlin said. His voice was almost a whisper.

He soon felt that his friends had left. He took another calming breath. Now he could start his work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arthur didn't know why he was going with Merlin's men. His mind was screaming to get back to Merlin. To stop that idiot from outright committing suicide. But Merlin's last words.

Those felt like thousand daggers piercing his heart. Merlin's cold voice confirmed what he was dreading for two long years.

Merlin didn't consider him as his friend anymore. He was just another king of Albion to Merlin. And that thought hurt Arthur like hell. He could now feel how Merlin felt during his imprisonment. To know that you once had had a friend and now you lost him for good was a knowledge that crushed Arthur.

They were almost near at the army of Elmet when he heard Merlin.

" **PEOPLE OF AMATA. HEAR MY WORD. TURN BACK NOW OR I PROMISE YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN. I WILL BLOW ALL OF YOU APART. "**

Was it really Merlin speaking? Arthur couldn't believe it. No way he could make such dangerous threat. He was surely bluffing, right? But Arthur could say from his voice that Merlin was dead serious. There was not a single amount of self-doubt in his voice. Arthur looked back.

He saw him. Merlin was standing there. Thirty thousand men were coming towards him. He stood there tall. His posture was strong. Like a hero of Greek myth. A storm was coming towards him and he didn't even flinch. Arthur didn't know what Merlin was doing but he had to admit one thing. Merlin was brave. He was braver than he, Arthur Pendragon ever would be.

Suddenly, Merlin's body began to glow. It was glowing bluish green. Thousands of murmuring began among the Elmetians.

But Arthur didn't heed any of them. His eyes were fixed on Merlin. He was yelling words of foreign language and with each passing seconds, the glow around him began to grow.

It began to become dark suddenly. Arthur looked up and was surprised to see that the sky had suddenly become heavily clouded. Only a few moments ago, the sky was clear blue. Now not even the sun could be seen through the dense dark clouds and to Arthur's horror, he saw that the cloud was densest above Merlin. Thunders began to rumble above Merlin's head as if the cloud was ready to strike lightning on Merlin.

Then...

 **CRACK.**

A single bolt of green lightning came down from heaven and struck Merlin. Arthur didn't know if it was he who screamed or if it was Merlin who screamed. It didn't matter. He just kept looking with horror-filled eyes helplessly.

When the blinding light of lightning and the ear shattering sound of thunder subsided. He saw something unexpected. Instead of seeing Merlin's charred body, he saw Merlin standing there glowing with blinding bluish green light.

He's alright.

He's alright.

He's alright.

Arthur's mind was filled with relief.

Then, Merlin yelled and thousands of bolts of bluish green lightning came out of his body and they went straight towards the Amatan army. The Amatans tried to stop their advance but it was a hard thing to stop a galloping warhorse. Before, they could turn back, thousands of them were struck by lightning bolts. Screams of fear from the Amatan side began to vibrate through the air.

" Retreat. Retreat. " The Amatan army commanders were yelling in desperation.

And soon, there was no living Amatan soul in the battlefield. All that was left were charred bodies of the enemies of Elmet. Thousands of them. The lucky ones ( Most of them were lucky ) had turned their tail and rode for the Mercian border.

A decisive victory for the kingdom of Elmet. A victory earned by Merlin Ambrosius single-handedly.

 **" MERLIN. "**

One of Merlin's men screamed in horror and that made Arthur turn his eyes from the fleeing army to the place where Merlin had been standing only a second ago. Now, he wasn't standing there. He was lying on his stomach. Black smoke was rising from his body.

Arthur didn't know what happened next. He didn't know how he ended up beside his wounded friend. All he needed to know was if Merlin was alive.

And his relief knew no bound when he found out that his friend was still breathing. Some parts of his body were burned but his breathing was even. That's a good thing, right?

Soon Elmetians came for their king and took him away on a make-shift stretcher. Arthur followed them with haste.

Arthur Pendragon wasn't a religious person. But for the first time in his life, he prayed. He prayed to the One who made the sun rise and set to keep Merlin safe. For he wouldn't find peace in his life if he couldn't receive Merlin's forgiveness.

For Merlin had never been just his servant. ( although to his regret, he had said it once ) He was more than that. He was his best friend even though Merlin didn't consider him as his friend anymore. He was his other half. Merlin was his other side of the coin.

He was not just a servant. He was the bravest man he had ever met.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **How did you like it? Let me know, okay? I always love reading reviews. I hope the duel was not as crappy as the duel in ' His father's son '. Now before you start posting reviews like ' Merlin won't kill so many people ', just hear me out:**

 **1\. Merlin is no longer the naive boy we all knew during the first two seasons. His character became much darker in season 4 and 5. He would do anything to protect someone he cares about. Hence the frying of Southoron legion in S4 finale. Hence the frying of Saxon soldiers by lightning in S5 finale. And the people of Elmet are someone he really care about.**

 **2\. It was a war in this chapter. There's no place for a soft-heart in battlefield. In battle, you can't show remorse to your enemies. Otherwise you will lose. It's just like Cersei Lannister had said: " In a Game of Thrones, you win or you die. " Now I am not saying Merlin is vile like Cersei. But hadn't he done what he did, thousands of Elmetians would have died and Merlin would never let that happen if he can do something about it.**

 **3\. Lastly, Merlin didn't outright massacre the entire Amatan force. He only killed those who were coming towards him. When they were retreating, he didn't hurt them. He showed mercy towards them. And he did WARN them.**

 **After saying all these, I can certainly claim that Merlin was not OOC in this chapter. Rather he was completely in character. Sorry if you don't agree with me, I am not forcing my opinion to anyone. I am just stating the facts.**

 **Thanks for reading and please, please, please review. Have a good day or night. Happy reading. Have a good day or night and a good christmas eve to my Christian readers.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: Oh wow! 18 reviews for the last chapter. You people are the best. Special thanks to the guest ' Anastacius ' for her lovely reviews. I also thank heartily JCR and other guests to whom I couldn't PM and send my regards. Thank you all. Only 19 reviews to reach 400. ( Hint! Hint! )**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's the begining chapter ( and almost a filler ) of the third arc of the story. The first arc ended at chapter 16, the second arc ended on the last chapter. This arc going to be a bit smaller but still quite large, I hope.**

 **Oh! And if anyone was wondering how Merlin looks like now in my story now, just google image search ' The Living and the dead BBC '. You'll see a bearded Colin Morgan standing beside Charleotte Spencer with a farm on the background. That's how he looks like in my story now only with a couple of scars on his face.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE : I forgot that Elyan had died in ' The Dark Tower '. This story had taken place after S5E11. So, there's no way Elyan should be alive in this story. I made a serious mistake by mentioning him in the chapter 31. I am in no mood to change it. So, let's just PRETEND that Elyan hadn't died. It's much easier this way. I always believed that Elyan's death was a deliberate and an avoidable thing.**

 **The show writers had forced him to die just like they forced Arthur to die. Thus, making the finale of ' Merlin ' an ultimate crap job.**

 **Alright! Enough with my rambling. On with the story.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **A Wish to Become Whole**

When Merlin opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a very fluffy and comfy bed. Way more comfortable than his own bed.

" Merlin, you're awake. " Even before realizing what was happening, he found himself wrapped up in a fierce hug. When the shock subsided, he realized who it was. It was his queen, Freya. Merlin hugged her back and they remained like that for a couple seconds. Freya released her and then he was engulfed by another hug.

This time, it was his mother.

" I was so worried about you. Don't ever frighten me like that. "

Merlin smiled hearing his mother. Trust her to get being so worried about a few , minor burn injuries.

He heard the sound of a door opening and several people entering the room.

" Awww. Look at you. All being so mushy already, my queens. What happened to ' I will skin him alive '? " Someone sounded like Maes said.

Merlin was released from the hug immediately and he fell on the bed again.

" Ouch! What was that for? " He sat up on his bed and looked around the room clearly for the first time.

Maes, Roy, Gilli, Daegal, Nayem, Alator, Iseldir, Sicilia, Finna, Alice and a couple of councilors were in the room circling his bed.

And oh! There was his mother and his wife standing at the each sides of the bed. They were looking... enraged?

Wait. Why were they looking enraged? Oh yeah! The drugging incident. Now that's not going to go very well. Merlin coughed and gulped down.

" Hey! Why are you looking so angry? Mother? Freya? " Merlin inquired.

SLAP.

Merlin's head moved to the side at the sheer force his mother's hand delivered to his right cheek.

" Ouch... Hey! Come on. I am inj... " Merlin's voice died down when he looked at his mother. He knew that look very well. He knew better than to enrage her mother when she gave him that look. She looked already pretty scary. No need to pour any oil on her mother's fiery rage.

The king of Elmet looked at the other occupants of the room. Most of them were silent. Nayem and Daegal were both shaking a little. Finna looked like she was trying not to laugh. And to whoever Merlin looked, they looked the other way.

It seemed none was eager to be a victim of Queen-Mother's rage.

 _' Traitor. All of them. They abandoned their king. '_ Merlin was furious. But he couldn't show it as his personal rage was nothing compared to his mother's wrathful gaze.

Only Alice looked at his mother with a disapproving gaze. And it was only because Merlin was her patient. All physicians were protective of their patient anyway. But still, she didn't say anything on Merlin's behalf. Maybe even she thought that Merlin deserved the scolding.

So, the king of magic looked at her queen as his last hope thinking that maybe at least his beloved would be at his side.

Oh! How disappointed he was!

" Don't look at me. You deserve it. You're lucky that mother only slapped you. If Rey ever do a thing like you've done in the battleground anyday, I will turn him into a donkey. You're lucky I'm not your mother. "

Oh boy! His queen was more angry than his mother. He was doomed.

Then, it started. The worst scolding he had ever got in his entire life. He was shouted on two front. His mother on one side and his wife on other. It went on for full fifteen minutes.

Had Alice not intervened, Merlin was sure that it would have gone for much longer.

" My queens, stop it. Give him a break. He needs to take rest. You'll give the poor boy a heart attack. " Alice said while placing herself between the queen-mother and the king saving ' the poor boy ' from her wrathful gaze.

Merlin pouted a little hearing Alice calling him a boy. Even after growing a beard and a moustache, the mistress of restoration still called him that. Merlin once complained about that. Alice's reply was: " You'll always be a boy to me, Merlin. "

After that, Merlin didn't ever complain. But that didn't stop him from pouting whenever he was called a boy.

Finally, both of the queens' rage died down and Merlin got the chance to know about his health condition. It appeared that his injury was more magical than physical. He had used unforeseen amount of magic during the lightning redirecting. His physical injuries were limited to minor external burns. But he was magically exhausted and it seemed he had been sleeping for twelve hours.

Alice said that any normal sorcerers would have died if they had wanted to redirect amplified lightning.

But Merlin was no normal sorcerer. He was the legendary Emrys. And being capable of performing impossible magical feats was one of the perks of being a legendary warlock.

All in all, Merlin was fine. Just a little ( ? ) exhausted. A few days rest and he would be fully healed.

" Where is Rey? " Merlin asked. Suddenly feeling very eager to meet his one year old son.

" He's sleeping. It looks like father and son are competing against each other on who can sleep for longer. " Freya said with a chuckle. Other occupants in the chamber sniggered also.

Merlin smiled a fond smile and then looked back at his comrades-in-arms.

" What about Arthur and his knights? " Merlin asked after getting the complete diagnosis of his physical condition from Alice.

" Arthur Pendragon is doing fine. He's in Arcaenia now. He's staying at one of the guest chambers. " Freya said with a cool tone.

" And his knights? "

" We went to the Amatan camp after the battle. It was desserted but the captive knights were not taken by the retreating army. They were left there. We freed them and brought them here. One of the district of the dead city is now their temporary home. " Roy said from one corner of the room. He was leaning against the wall while standing. His arms crossed over his chest.

Merlin frowned. " Why the dead city? "

" There are five hundreds of them. We don't have enough room to accommodate so many knights in the tower. Don't worry. We've made sure they're comfortable enough. " The Queen-mother explained.

" Very well. Battle report. " Merlin said in his formal voice.

All of the soldiers and spies present in the room straightened up and came near the king.

" Casualties? " Merlin asked.

" Nearly seven thousand enemy soldiers dead and no injured. Most of them were Amatans. But there were also many Mercians and Northumbrians. No casualty or injury on our side. " Gilli said.

" What of their bodies? "

" We buried them on the battleground. " Maes answered while rubbing one of his eyes.

" And Sauron? Dead or alive? "

" We hadn't found his body. But my guess is he's still alive. Sauron is a powerful sorcerer. I bet he conjured a shield when you threw lightning at them. He must've retreated with his army. " Maes said in a gloomy tone.

Merlin scratched his beard. " Hmm. If that's the case, then Sauron will attack again for vengeance. It might not be soon but he is tenacious from what I have heard about him. He might even try to use the cup of life even if he's not powerful enough to do it. We must struck an alliance with south and with haste. "

Everyone in the room nodded. Then Freya spoke up.

" I thought you might say that. So, I have sent an invitation to Queen Guinevere to come to our kingdom so that she can take back Arthur and his knights and while they are here in Elmet... "

" ...We can struck a deal of alliance with Camelot and her allies. " Merlin's mother finished Freya's words.

" Excellent work. You didn't forget to invite Aren, did you? " Merlin asked.

" Of course not. How can I forget my nephew? He was the centerpiece of celebration of last year. There will be no exception this year. " Freya replied as a matter of factly.

" Celebration? What celebration? " Merlin asked while frowning.

" Have you fried your brain too, Merlin? She's talking about the harvest festival's celebration, moron. " Nayem said in an exasperated tone.

" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How's the reaping going? " Merlin asked enthusiastically.

" Cyril told me to assure you not to worry. The reaping will be complete in time. " Iseldir said with a gentle tone as always.

" I need to go join in the reaping. There's no way I'm going to miss the fun of crops reaping. " Merlin's voice sounded full of excitement.

But his excitement soon died down when Alice glared at him and said, " Oh, no. You don't. You're going to stay in bed for at least two more days. "

Merlin was going to protest but Alice cut him off. " And I am not going to change my mind no matter what you say. You're still exhausted and you need the rest. "

The king of Elmet would have said something like ' This is not fair ' or ' I am the king. You can't order me ' but he stopped himself as he looked at his wife and mother who were glaring daggers at him again.

 _' Maybe I shouldn't piss them off again. '_ He thought to himself.

So, he said grudgingly knowing it was better not to enrage his mother again. " Alright. I'll rest but after two days, I am joining the reaping. "

Alice nodded in approval. " That's a good boy. You can do whatever you want after two days. But now you need rest. "

Then she looked at all the people present in the room and said, " You lot, get out of my infirmary. Shoo. My patient needs complete silence and rest. And by you lot, I mean all of you. "

Alice said the last of the words to the royal females.

Everyone left the room after wishing Merlin a quick recovery. Freya left the room after giving Merlin a quick kiss on his cheek and his mother gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving. She and Freya gave Merlin a last piercing glare which Merlin interpreted as ' Don't you run off or we're gonna get you '.

Merlin just gulped down and looked at them with puppy dog eyes. In the end, both Freya and his mother gave a soft smile and left the room.

Finally, Alice left the room saying that she would send Aren to Merlin when he woke up.

Now Merlin was all alone in the room. And soon he realized that he was, actually very tired and before he knew it, he fell into deep slumber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **[ Three days later ]**

Arthur was becoming more and more irritated, bored and worried every day. He was in this large city for three days with nothing to do except eat, sleep and wander around the city streets.

And in these three days, he never got the chance to speak with Merlin. He was assigned a valet and he informed Arthur that the king was recovering from battle wounds. With the valet's help, he wandered in the city and did some sightseeing. He had to admit that the city was amazing. It was large. Very large. It's architectural design was something he hadn't seen in his entire life. He had travelled to many cities of Albion and no city was like this one. It's walls were so impressively high and thick that a thousand catapult would not be able to make a dent on them.

The sight of the giant lake was breath-taking. The farming ground of the outer city was so large that Arthur was sure that the crops produced there every year would be able to feed the entire population of the kingdom of Camelot for at least three years.

The only place which Arthur didn't like was the deserted districts. The Elmetians called that part of the city ' The Dead City '. It was where his knights were staying. The place was creepy but they had no alternative so Arthur or his knights hadn't complained.

The magical academy was a bustling place and full of young sorcerers. This was the place where Arthur saw the most use of magic. The apprentices were using magic under their masters' guidance. At first, Arthur cringed inwardly to see the outright massive use of magic.

But after some hours, he became a little relaxed. But he still felt uneasy whenever a young student's eyes glowed gold and something blew up. A life time of superstition was not something one could overcome in a matter of few days.

It was in the academy where he met Merlin's wife, Freya. The queen of Elmet. At first sight, what Arthur could only say that she was very beautiful ( obviously not as beautiful as his wife ). After some talking, Freya made clear what his status was in the kingdom.

It appeared that he was an honored royal guest of Elmet. Freya also told him that news was sent to Camelot about his current whereabouts and Guinevere would be coming to Elmet with the entire royal court of Camelot.

When he asked about Merlin, Freya replied that the king was almost recovered and would hold a meeting with him when the Camelotians would arrive in Elmet.

Freya's answer made Arthur realize that Merlin had no wish to talk with him alone. He was just delaying the meeting deliberately.

And it was not just Merlin who was avoiding him. Almost the whole population of Elmet was avoiding him. Even his own valet cringed away whenever he asked him a question. Only Iseldir, the Druid leader whom Arthur had known before was the one of the rare few who was decent enough to talk with him politely and without cringing away.

It turned out that Iseldir was both the king's father-in-law and the marshal of the city. From Iseldir, he learnt that the royals of Elmet were looking forward to strike an alliance deal with Camelot this coming week. Arthur assured Iseldir that he was looking forward to it.

After all, an alliance with north would be beneficial for both his countries and his allies. And he would be able to learn more about magic. If he wanted to make Camelot truly free for the magical people like the Telvanis, then he would have to learn about magic as much as he could.

But that was not the main thing that made Arthur eager to make this alliance. It was Merlin. He wanted his old friend back. He wanted forgiveness from his friend. Striking an alliance with him might pave the way of forgiveness.

That's why he was trying to arrange a meeting with Merlin. But everyone was saying that the king was sick. He even went to the queen-mother. He thought that as Hunith had known him, she might help him.

But Hunith gave him the same answer. " The king is recovering. "

Hunith had changed a lot. She was no longer a village peasant or a gentle woman. She was a fierce woman who behaved very coldly with Arthur.

Arthur would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't expecting it. After all, you couldn't expect a mother to easily forgive someone who had tortured her only son.

But Arthur needed to talk to Merlin. And he needed to talk with him alone before the entourage from Camelot arrived in Elmet.

That's why he was going towards the farming land today. He heard from his valet, Liam ( Arthur learnt his name after asking three times ) that the harvest festival was on the horizon and the farmers were reaping crops for it's preparation.

To Arthur's surprise, Liam said that the king had joined the reaping today after a complete recovery.

Arthur was gobsmacked at first. He had never heard a king joining his people in farming works.

" Our king enjoys it. He says it reminds him of old days. " Liam said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Then, Arthur remembered that before Camelot, Merlin was a farmboy from Ealdor. It seemed he still hadn't forgotten about his roots. It was so like Merlin. Someone so powerful who could flatten an entire army but still so humble to join with his people in works which was considered lowly throughout all of Albion.

His friend was a better king than he could ever be. And as much as it sounded weird, Arthur had to admit that he had a lot of things to learn from Merlin. Both as a king and a human being.

But first of all, he needed to make things right. He needed to talk with Merlin and beg his forgiveness. For without his friend, he was incomplete. And he was determined to become whole again no matter what the cost was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, did you like it? Please drop me a line or two, would you? Your feedback is always treasured by me.**

 **Next chapter: Merlin and Arthur's Confrontation. What will happen?**

 **I will try to update on new year's eve.**

 **Have a good day (or night). Happy reading.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: Hello! My lovely readers. I am on time as I promised. Today is the last day of year and this story only needs 5 more reviews to reach 400. So, would you mind leaving some nice reviews as a new year present for me, please?**

 **On with the story. This is the long awaited confrontation. I hope you're going to like it. Happy new year to all of you and happy thirtieth birthday to Colin Morgan.**

 **Chapter 34**

 **A Broken Coin**

Long lines of jagged scar criss-crossing his entire back. Arthur could see them clearly from where he was standing. He had reached the farming land in search of Merlin and he had found him. Merlin was with the Elmetian farmers reaping crops. His tunic was tied around his waist and for the first time in his life, Arthur was seeing Merlin without any attire on his upper body.

But what Arthur saw was not something he was expecting. He could recognize the scars anywhere. Notched whip. Merlin was flogged with notched whip. Those gruesome scars were the result of those kinds of whipping. Arthur couldn't help shivering a little. He had done this to his friend. To an innocent man whose only fault was that he had saved someone with magic.

Regret filled Arthur's mind. He knew that he had committed an unforgivable sin by torturing his friend . But seeing the things that he had done first handed made him sick to his stomach. How could he do this to his own friend? How could he expect that Merlin would ever forgive him after what he had done?

Still, he couldn't lose hope. He had to try at least. How could he amend his sins if he didn't try?

" Do you need anything, your grace? " Someone's voice interrupted Arthur's train of thoughts.

He looked at his right from where the voice came. A man maybe in his mid forties was looking at him with a questioning frown on his face. He was sweating profusely and he was holding a sickle in his right arm. He looked a bit uneasy as if he didn't want to be near the king of Camelot.

 _' That's not uncommon. Almost every Elmetian avoid me. '_ Arthur thought sorrowfully. He didn't blame them. After all, he and his father had hunted down the magical people for many years. His father might have started it but in the later years of Uther Pendragon's reign, it was ( to his shame ) his own hands which spilled magical blood.

Arthur shook his head. Now's not the time to think about the past. He was here to talk with his friend and he would do it. So, he looked at the man ( a farmer maybe? ) in the eyes and said, " Can I talk to your king now? Tell him it's urgent. "

The man nodded and went towards where Merlin was working. He whispered something into Merlin's ears which prompted Merlin to straighten up and turn around to look at Arthur.

Arthur gasped in horror when Merlin turned around. There was a huge burn mark on his chest.

The Pendragon Insignia.

Merlin was branded. Arthur always knew that the inquisitorial knights were brutal torturers but they never told the king what methods they used. Hence Arthur never knew exactly what kind of Hell Merlin had to go through.

Now after seeing Merlin bare bodied, Arthur had some idea about how Merlin was treated during his imprisonment.

Merlin quickly put on his tunic, went to one of the irrigation canals and splashed some water on his face.

Then, he began to come near Arthur while rubbing his wet hands on his tunic.

" You wanted to see me, your grace? " Merlin asked in a very formal tone which made Arthur feel like a dagger shoved in his heart again.

But he was able to get a hold of himself and replied, " Yes , your majesty. "

It still felt weird to call Merlin ' your majesty '.

" We haven't talked formally after the battle and I have some important things to say to you. " Arthur's voice was also formal like Merlin's.

" Can't it wait? We've already arranged a meeting. It will be after your queen's arrival. We can talk then, maybe? I'm sure your advisors would want to know what you want to tell me now. "

Arthur could clearly see that Merlin was trying to avoid having any conversation with him. But he wouldn't have any of it. He wanted to talk with Merlin now and he would do it. His elusive friend wouldn't elude him this time.

Arthur replied in a hard tone.

" No , Merlin. It can't wait. We need to talk right now. And I think we should talk in a more secluded place. "

By looking at Merlin, Arthur deduced that he was thinking about something with haste and after a while, the king of Elmet stretched out his right hand. " Take my hand. " He said.

Arthur didn't know why he did it but he took Merlin's hand without any hesitation and he suddenly felt as if he were sucked inside a whirlpool.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Arthur opened his eyes again, he found himself in a different place than he last was. He looked around and realized that he now was on a much higher place. He looked at Merlin with a questioning frown.

" We're at the top of the white gold tower. You wanted a secluded place. Here we are. Now tell me what you want to talk about. " The king of Elmet said without any pause.

Arthur opened his mouth and then closed it again. He was waiting for so long to talk with his friend. But now that he had got the chance, he was at a loss about what he should talk about. Should he say sorry? Should he kneel before him and ask for his forgiveness.

Arthur didn't know. What he had done was unforgivable. But how would he be able to regain his friendship with Merlin if he didn't try?

Arthur took a deep breath and started simply.

" Merlin, I want to say to you that I am sorry. I am extremely sorry for what I had done to you two years ago. I was stupid and selfish. I was blinded by rage and ignorance. Too blinded to see past my father's hatred and superstition for magic. "

Arthur stopped there. Expecting that Merlin would say something. But he didn't. He kept looking at Arthur with a blank expression on his face.

So, Arthur continued. " You saved my son using magic. You saved me countless times using magic. You sacrificed your body and soul in my service. And I was so ungrateful that I threw your years of service away without any second thought. Before I met you, I was nothing but an arrogant prince who bullied his own people. It was you who changed me. You who turned me into a man whom his people loved. You made me a great man.

You are my truest friend. "

For a fleeting moment, Arthur saw something sparked in Merlin's eyes and hope flared inside him. He wouldn't give up now. He would make everything alright.

" You were the wind beneath my wings. You helped me fly upwards while you remained behind to keep me afloat never wanting anything in exchange. You are the best friend anyone could ever hope for.

And I... " Arthur stopped there and took another deep breath.

" And I was nothing but selfish. I took you for granted. I pushed you aside when you wanted to help me. I tortured you when you saved my son. What kind of friend ever do that? I am sorry, Merlin. I am sorry. " Arthur almost chocked when he said the last words. His voice was shaking.

Still, there was no response from Merlin. He kept looking at him with the same cold gaze. But Arthur was persistent. He wouldn't give up. He spoke up again.

" I know, no matter what I say, it wouldn't be enough to repent for my sins. But know this, I was never this much sorry in my entire life. I would do anything you tell me if it means that I will regain your friendship. "

Saying this, Arthur went down on his knees. Merlin looked surprised and taken aback at Arthur's sudden action.

 _He didn't expect that._ Arthur thought. Feeling satisfied with his action. He wanted to show Merlin just how much sincere he was and if that needed him to be humbled in front of his friend, then he would gladly do it hundred times.

" Merlin, please forgive me. For without you, I am incomplete. Your friendship was something I cherished with every inch of my heart. A thing that I hadn't realized until it was gone. Please , my friend. I beg of you. Just give me another chance. I will make it up to you. Please, Merlin, please. "

Two drops of tears rolled down Arthur's cheeks. He looked down quickly to hide them. Suddenly, he felt a pair of gentle hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him on his feet. He looked up and saw Merlin smiling a soft smile.

Hope swelled inside Arthur. Maybe Merlin had forgiven him. Maybe they would be friends again. Maybe he would be whole again.

Merlin spoke up. " That's all ? " He asked. No emotion escaped his voice.

Arthur nodded. He was waiting anxiously for what his friend would say and he was surprised when Merlin started chuckling.

" You didn't need to be so dramatic. If you are talking about your.. erm... harsh treatment on me two years ago, then rest assured. I am not someone who would hold grudge for a long time. It's not good for one's health. Grudge is the fuel of insanity. Look where it took your father and your sister. I have forgiven you a long time ago. No need to be worried. " Merlin was still chuckling when he finished talking.

Just like that? Arthur didn't know what to think. He knew that Merlin was always forgiving but he didn't expect Merlin to forgive him just like that. He thought Merlin would be angry. But he was not. He was calm and relaxed. Nothing like he had expected.

In short, Arthur couldn't believe that he was forgiven. He shouldn't be forgiven so easily. Merlin should yell at him. Merlin should hit him. But he didn't. He got back his friend and he did it more easily than he had thought it would be.

Finally, Arthur managed to beam a smile and asked, " So, are we friends again? "

Immediately, Merlin's expression changed. He stopped chuckling and raised an eyebrow.

Arthur knew then that something was wrong. Everything was not as he had thought. He was proven right when Merlin said, " Yeah, about that... I don't understand what you said about the friendship part. You never considered me as your friend. So why would you call me your friend now? "

Arthur felt like he was hit by a stone wall. What was he hearing? Merlin thought he never even considered him as his friend. No, that can't be right. Merlin must be joking. Arthur was going to say something but Merlin had already opened his mouth.

" I have always wanted to be your friend, your grace. But you always pushed me away. Many times, you've made it clear that I am not your friend. "

" That's not true. " Arthur protested. He was becoming restless.

" Oh! That's not true? " Arthur could now sense veiled anger in Merlin's voice. " What about ' You're wrong, Merlin. I don't need anyone. I can't afford that luxury. ' ? "

Arthur was gobsmacked. Merlin had remembered what he had said to him just before the Caerleon war word by word. And he wasn't finished.

" ...Or what about ' You have no idea what it is to make these decisions. ' Or ' How could you compare yourself to the king's protector? You're just a servant. ' I have always been a servant to you. Nothing more. You asked what kind of friend ever do that. You did that because I was never a friend to you. Only a servant.

That's why I've forgiven you. Because a king can do whatever he wants with his servants. He can punish them if they are guilty. I was guilty in your eyes. So, you punished me just as a typical king should do to his servants. Why should I hold grudge against you when you were just upholding the so-called and publicly recognized law of Camelot ? "

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. Arthur was panicking now. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to make Merlin understand. Merlin was and would always be his friend. Not his servant. He spoke up in his defense.

" But I've said that you are my friend. In the tunnels of Ealdor. I have told you that you were the only friend I had and I couldn't bear to lose you. I have meant those words with all my heart. You're my best friend. I can't bear to lose you. "

" I don't trust you. " This time Merlin yelled in anger. " Admit it, Arthur. I was only a friend to you when you needed me most. When the deed was done, you tossed me away like a piece of trash. You trusted your traitorous uncle more than me. You even threatened to banish me when I didn't believe your beloved uncle's lies. You call me your friend but I was not worthy enough to have a place at your round table. "

Saying this, Merlin began to chuckle again. " Then again, I should thank you for torturing me. If you hadn't done that, then perhaps I would've never come to Elmet and find such great friends. "

Merlin came closer and looked Arthur in the eyes. Arthur could see rage burning in those blue irises and he couldn't help feeling scared.

Merlin began talking again. " I don't care if you mean every words you said to me just now. I now have far better friends than you. I have Gilli, Daegal, Sicilia, Roy, Nayem, Maes and so many others. They will all ride at the gate of hell with me if I tell them. I don't need your friendship, Arthur Pendragon. I am doing just fine without it. "

Arthur suddenly found that he was unable to speak. Merlin's accusations and words had made him numb. He didn't know what to say. The same couldn't be said for Merlin as he spoke up again.

" And if you're wanting my friendship for the sake of the alliance , then rest assured. We'll become allies even though nineteen of my councilors among fifty have disagreed with my alliance plan with south. As majority of my councilors agreed with me I will be able to get on with my plan. So don't get worried. "

Both of them remained silent for sometimes after that. Arthur was at the verge of mental breakdown. His mind was at disarray. He felt disgusted at himself. Like Merlin said, he now realized that he was a really rotten friend. Merlin deserved far better friends than him. But how would he able to live with himself knowing he would never be able to become Merlin's friend again?

" Father. " A feminine voice called out.

Arthur looked around and saw a white dragon was flying towards them. He had heard about the White Dragon but never seen it before. Now that he was able to see it, he had to admit that the magical beast was truly a sight to behold. It was not as large as the great dragon but it was as large as the black dragon ( Merlin ) he had seen on Aren's birthday. It's ( her ? ) white scales were sparkling on the light of sun making her look like majestic and fearsome at the same time.

The dragon landed on the roof beside Merlin. The white dragon lowered her snout and Merlin touched his forehead with it. Had someone told him that he would see Merlin getting this cozy with a dragon only two years ago, he would have laughed it off.

But now he was seeing it before his own eyes and for some reason, it didn't look like odd. Rather it looked like an interaction between a daughter and his father. The dragon spoke up.

" Father, your students are waiting for you. Have you forgotten that you have classes to take today at the academy? The war has hampered the studies. Rickon was looking for you for at least a half-hour. Luckily I was passing by and at his request, I have come to take you. "

The dragon said without taking any pause.

Arthur knew that dragons can talk for sometimes. But to see a dragon talk was something really amazing. Arthur now realized why Aren felt so giddy after his mysterious ' visits ' to his uncle's city. He was brought out of his reverie by Merlin's words.

" Oh dear! I've forgotten about that. Rickon is waiting for me, you say? " The dragon nodded.

" Let's go then. " Merlin looked at Arthur and said, " Sorry, your grace. But I have to go. Students are waiting for me. We'll talk again when your wife arrives. " Looking at the dragon, Merlin asked, " Race you to the academy? "

" You're on. " The dragon said with what Arthur could only interpret as a draconic grin.

Merlin grinned back and jumped from the tower's roof. Arthur would've screamed in horror hadn't Merlin immediately turned himself into the famed black dragon his son had talked about so much. Within seconds, the two dragons were flying away leaving a broken king behind whose wish to become whole was not fulfilled

The broken coin remained broken. One half refusing the existence of the coin itself while the other half was at a loss of how to mend what was broken. Maybe some broken things were not supposed to be mended.

Only time would tell what would happen to the famed prophecy of the once and future king and Emrys.

For now, it remained veiled in mystery.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, did you like it? Drop me a line please and have a great thirty first night. Happy new year and happy reading.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: 21 reviews! Oh My God! That's a record. I never got this much review for any of my chapters. And now the story has 400+ reviews. Thank you so much to all of you. I appreciate every one of them. I never would've been able to make it this far without your support. But with a heavy heart, I have to give you the news that this story is going on a semi-hiatus again for indefinite time. I am going to Medical College in a few days and I'll get busy with my studies. My holiday is over. I'll update in every fifteen days if I get enough time. But don't worry. I am not abandoning this story. I am going to finish it no matter what it takes provided that I don't die.**

 **I will post a teaser chapter tomorrow as a parting gift and it might give you some ideas about what will happen in the near future to Merlin and Arthur.**

 **Enough talking. On with the story. I don't own Merlin or Dark Souls.**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Old Friends and New Plans**

 **[ Four days later ]**

" Guinevere! " Arthur exclaimed loudly in joy and ecstasy. He was standing on one of the balcony of the White Gold Tower facing the Royal Garden. Yesterday, word had reached to Arcaenia from Saul's fortress that the Camelotian entourage had left the fortress for the capital.

Half an hour ago, Arthur was given the news that his countrymen had entered the outer city. So, he was waiting for them and at last he had seen the faces he was longing to see for more than a week. After giving the yell of joy, he began to run down through the stairs of the tower and in no time, he found himself standing before her at the entrance of the tower. His queen.

She jumped down from the horse and before they knew anything, their lips met each other 's. They didn't know for how long they had been like that. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The only thing that mattered to one of them was the knowledge that the other one was safe.

Finally, they let go. Someone whistled. Arthur looked over Guinevere's shoulder and saw it was Gwaine. Arthur gave a smirk at him whose one hand was intertwined with his newlywed wife, Eira Telvani while his other hand was holding Prince Aren's hand who was looking at Arthur with a look that Arthur could easily interpret as _' You're gross, Father. '_

Arthur let go off Guinevere's hand, when his eyes met Aren's. He almost ran to his son and upon reaching, lifted him up on the air. Aren squealed and laughed in delight and to Arthur, it was the sweetest sound on earth.

He kissed his son on his cheek and Aren reciprocated it.

" I was worried, father. " Aren said. His voice was filled with relief and joy.

Arthur gave Aren a reassuring smile in return. " Hey, you had no reason to worry. You know your father can't be taken down by some puny soldiers. " His tousled his son's hair and Aren began to giggle.

But then suddenly Aren stopped laughing and looked at his father as if he had remembered something. " But Uncle Merlin beaten you. I heard it. You lost in the duel, didn't you? "

Arthur's ears became red hearing this. He didn't know what to say. He always boasted that he was the best swordsman in Albion, yet he had lost to Merlin. Granted he had cheated, but a defeat was a defeat. There was no arguing in that.

To Arthur's relief, it was the queens of Elmet who saved him from further embarrassment.

Queen Freya Ambrosius and Queen-Mother Hunith Ignotus arrived there with an entire group of Royal guards on their heel just at that moment.

" Aunt Freya! Granny! " Aren jumped from his father's lap and ran towards the queens. Freya lowered herself to Aren's level and hugged him.

" Welcome back, Little Prince. How's your journey? " Freya asked after releasing him from the embrace.

" It was not bad. Just boring. I wanted to ride with mom. But she said I'm still too young. So, I was on the wagon and doing nothing. " Aren said while giving a pout.

" Your mother is right, dear. You're still too young to ride a horse. " Hunith said who was standing beside Freya.

Aren looked at Hunith with sharp eyes. " Oh yeah? You think I am small? You're wrong, old lady. "

Some of the Elmetian Royal Guard heaved a sigh and murmured, " Here we go again. "

" Now wait just a minute. Who're you calling old? I'm only in my fifties. Even if I am old, at least I am not a **little** prince. " Huntih said putting emphasis on the word ' little '.

" I am not little. " This time Aren almost screamed.

" Oh! You are. " Hunith said in a teasing tone.

" Am not. " Aren protested.

" No, you are. It's true you're little. "

" Is not. "

" Is. "

" Is not. "

" Is. "

" Is not. "

" Is not. "

" Is. "

" Gotcha. You've admitted it. " Hunith said flashing a smile of victory.

It took Aren several seconds to realize what happened. When he did realize...

" You cheated. It's not fair. " Aren sounded furious but at the same time it seemed his voice was shaking.

But Aren wasn't able to say anything else as suddenly Hunith raised him from the ground and began to tickle on his side.

The prince of Camelot broke out into a fit of laughter and soon almost everyone present there began to laugh.

Arthur couldn't fathom what was happening. A moment ago, his son was bickering with the Ignotus Royal and now both of them were laughing. What was happening actually?

As if in his question's answer, someone spoke from his side. " Don't be too shocked. Queen-Mother had developed a certain odd sense of humour when your son began to come here. She just love teasing him. " It was someone called Ray ( or Roy? ) had said said that.

Huh?

That's it?

Hunith was teasing with Aren?

It's really odd. Arthur hadn't thought that Hunith was that kind of women. Arthur knew her even before she was queen. She always not only struck as a kind woman to him but also a woman of serious attitude. He had never seen her joking for once.

 _' Humans change. It's in their nature. After all, I've seen Morgana changing before my own eyes. '_ Arthur thought to himself.

" It's good to see you again, Your Highness. " Hunith said while chuckling.

" It's good to be back. " Aren said with a cheery voice.

" Where is Rey, Granny? " Aren asked. He sounded so giddy. It looked like he had completely forgotten that he was shouting with the queen mother only a moment ago.

" Last time I checked, he was playing with Armin and Anne near the garden of Reman. Why don't you go check on them? " Freya said with a chuckle.

" Put me down, granny. "

" Down you go, then. " Aren looked once at Arthur and Guinevere and said , " I'll talk later, mom. See you later, dad. I need to see them first. " Then he went off running and soon he was out of both of the Camelotian Royals' sight. A Royal guard went with Aren as his escort.

" Your son is one ball of energy. Isn't he, your grace? " Arthur was so caught off-guard that he failed to notice that Freya was talking with him. Thankfully, Guinevere answered the question.

" That he is. " After giving a pause, she spoke up again. " You must be Queen Freya. It's an honor to meet you, your grace. Aren speaks so fondly of you. "

She looked at Hunith and flashing a smile, she said, " It's so good to see you again, your grace. "

" Please call us by our names, Gwen. You're no stranger to us. Merlin always speaks so highly of you. And we've known each other for a long time. You're a part of our family just like Aren is. " Hunith said with a soft smile on her face.

 _' They are so open towards Guinevere. But they always try to avoid me. I guess the reason is obvious. '_ Arthur thought grimly.

" Now enough talking. I'm sure you're all tired because of your journey and you want to catch up with your king. So, I suggest you all go and rest. The guest chambers have been prepared. All necessary arrangements have been made for your convenience. We Elmetians welcome you in our city. " Freya said and then looked towards a Druid leader and said, " Councilor Aachen, please escort our guests to their chambers. "

" My pleasure, Freya. " The Druid said and beckoned the Camelotians to follow him.

" Wait, Where's Merlin? " Guinevere asked and suddenly Arthur realized that indeed the king of Elmet was not there.

" I'm afraid he's visiting Sen's Fortress near our northern border. He'll return today at afternoon. Don't worry. We'll inform you when he returns. " Freya said with a poker face. It might be Arthur's imagination but for some reason, Freya sounded a little grim than before.

Both Arthur and Guinevere nodded and they entered the tower with the Elmetians while following Aachen to the guest chambers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Have you talked to him? " That's the first thing Guinevere said to him when they were left alone by their host in their private guest chamber.

" Yes, I did. " He was in no mood to recall the memories of that confrontation but he didn't want to hide it from his wife. Still, he wasn't sure what he should do.

" And? " Guinevere gave Arthur a questioning look. " What did he say? "

Arthur clenched his fists. He was trying hard not to shake. But...

But the things Merlin had said to him were right. He was a horrible friend. He was feeling guilty beyond measure since then. And he couldn't even share his feelings with anyone. Because then he would be despised. Even Guinevere would hate him. What Merlin had said had opened his eyes.

He had understood just what a rotten person he was. There's no doubt that Guinevere would be able to see that too if he told her what Merlin had told him.

" Arthur. " Guinevere's soft voice rang in his ears. And suddenly he could feel the touch of a gentle hand on his left shoulder. His back was turned against her. He didn't want to face her. Then again, sooner or later, he would have to do it.

" Arthur, talk to me. What did he say? You will not ignore me. Arthur! " Guinevere was shaking his shoulders by now. A battle was raging inside him. Should he tell her? Or should he not?

Finally, he made his decision when his wife said , " In the name of our son and our kingdom, I, Guinevere Pendragon, queen of Camelot command you to talk to me. "

Arthur looked back at her wife instantly. Awe and astonishment was evident in his eyes. He always wondered when his wife had become this much bold.

When she had been a servant, she had been a timid girl. After their marriage, Guinevere began to change. She began to become bold, shrewd and if sometimes needed, cold hearted.

Her boldness increased a thousand fold when Aren was born. Arthur could see that she was always protective of their son. One time, an assassin had tried to kill Aren but he hadn't got the chance to strike. Guinevere had stabbed him with a dagger from behind and kept stabbing him again and again and again. When she had finished doing it, the assassin's face had become unrecognizable. From that day, Arthur learnt one thing.

Don't mess with Guinevere.

She might look like a daffodil but she was as deadly as a viper.

Now that she had taken the name of their son and their kingdom, Arthur knew that he had no choice but to tell everything to her. He looked at her eyes and there was fire burning inside them. He gulped down. There was only once in his life that he had seen such fire in those gentle brown eyes. The last time he had seen it had been before the execution of Gaius. That time, for some reason, he had yielded to Guinevere's determination.

This was the second time. He yielded and talked.

He told her about everything. About what Merlin had told to him. Guinevere didn't interrupt him once. When he was finished, he looked at Guinevere and she was looking at him with a poker face.

" He hates me, Guinevere. I've lost him. I've lost my best friend. I've lost him forever. " Saying this, he lowered his head. Sharing didn't make him feel better like he thought it would. Rather he felt much more horrible and broken.

" Idiot. " Arthur's head shot up when he heard his wife saying that.

" What? " He asked in confusion.

" You're an idiot. " Guinevere said it again.

" What do you mean? " Arthur frowned. He really had no idea what Guinevere was thinking.

" What I mean is that Merlin doesn't hate you. He made it clear in what he had said to you. " The queen said in a scolding voice.

Arthur's eyes widened hearing this. " Of course he hates me. He made it clear when he talked to me. "

" Did he say it? "

" What? "

" Did he say that ' I hate you ' ? "

" No. He said I don't trust you. "

" Then WHY IN GOD'S NAME YOU THINK THAT MERLIN HATES YOU? " Guinevere yelled.

Arthur took a step back. His wife was fuming with rage and now he didn't want to get on her bad side.

" I... I... " Arthur stuttered for words. But they never came. He was now realizing what his wife meant. He really was an idiot. Merlin never told him that he had hated him and yet he had jumped into conclusion. A ray of hope began to glow inside him. Maybe he could still salvage their friendship.

She came near him and put her hands on both shoulders. " And he has given you a very important clue. "

" Clue? "

" Yes. He said, ' I now have far better friends than you. ' That's the clue. " Guinevere said with resolution in her voice.

" How can that be a clue? " Arthur asked. He couldn't understand where his wife was going with it.

" Think, Arthur. He doesn't need your friendship because now he has better friends. If you show him that you can also be a good friend to him. As good as his current friends . Then he will trust you again. You can become friends again. All you have given him was your words.

But in this world, words mean nothing, Arthur. Action does. So don't lose hope. Keep trying. I'm sure you'll succeed. You and Merlin are meant to be friends. Don't let some obstacles stand between you. Burn them to the ground. Reach out and grab your friend. That's all I can say, Arthur. The rest is up to you. "

Arthur didn't know he was holding his breath until Guinevere finished speaking.

Thousand thoughts began to whirl inside his mind. She was right. She told the truth. Merlin didn't trust him but Merlin didn't hate him also. He needed to become a better friend. He needed to show his sincerity . He needed to burn the obstacles between their friendship. He would burn them to the ground.

He came near his queen and held her tightly. " What would I do without you, Guinevere? "

" You would be lost without me. " She said with a soft chuckle.

" Completely and utterly. " Arthur brought his lips near her and soon they met. They lost each other in them and everything else around them dissolved. For now, they were inside their world. A world where only Arthur and Guinevere existed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were all waiting at the foreign chamber for Merlin. He had just returned from Sen's Fortress and were expected to join them soon. The entire Camelotian entourage was in the chamber with the queens and the Elder Councilors were also present. The Camelotian Royals were sitting beside Freya who was sitting on a throne at the right side of Golden throne while Queen-Mother Hunith was sitting at the left side of it.

Gilli was standing at the side of Queen Hunith while Roy was standing at the side of Queen Freya fully clad in Royal Guard's armour. Three huge banners of the Ignotus Pegasus, Ambrosius Phoenix and Linorien Griffin were hanging behind the three thrones. The room was completely silence despite the huge number of people present there. Finally, someone broke the silence.

" How long will it take to Merlin come here? " A bearded knight whose name Gilli didn't know said in an exasperating tone.

Queen Freya answered the question. " He is getting ready and refreshing himself. He'll be here in a minute. "

" Maybe he just tripped on thin air like that time when we went on hunting or when we were going on Annis' land. "

Then, the knight began telling tales of how Merlin was such a clumsy and late person. Never in right time for any occasion. Gill's hands were shaking in anger. He clutched the pommel of his long sword tightly.

How dare he? How dare he insulted his king? And these were the friends Merlin had when he was in Camelot?

Gilli didn't understand why even Merlin bothered to stay with for this long. They were not worthy of being Merlin's friend. He looked at the king of Camelot and saw that he was looking at his knight with disapproval. _' At least he has some decency in him to look like that. '_ Gilli thought.

Then the knight said at the end of his long and boring tale. " In the end, Merlin maybe a klutz but he's the best friend I've ever got. I am grateful for his friendship. "

Gilli's grip on his sword loosened. Maybe the Camelotians were not as bad as he was thinking. He looked around and saw that Roy was looking at him. The black haired man mouthed, " How long? " Gilli just shrugged. Truth be told, he was getting a little bored. Just how long would they have to wait?

As if to answer his question, the gigantic stone door of the chamber opened and in came the king of Elmet clad in his newly made white dragon scale ( which Aithusa gave to Merlin on his twenty seventh birthday ) armour set ( forged by Wayrest ). The goldend phoenix of Ambrosius Insignia was looking bright as ever on the armour. The royal black cloak of Elmet made Merlin look like much more kingly and authoritative.

Gilli straightened himself and began to speak aloud. " Behold,, his magical majesty, Merlin Ignotus Ambrosius. King of Elmet. Leader of the Druids, Cathas and the Northern Mages. Archmage of the Pelegius Academy. Priest of the order of the Catha. Guardian of the magical people, protector of the magical realm of Perilous Woods and unofficial High King of Northern Realm.

 **All hail the king of magic.** " Gilli said the last words loudly.

All the Royal Guards who were standing at the two sides of the path to the Golden Throne straightened up, slammed their right fist over their heart and yelled in unison.

 **" All hail the king of magic. "**

Merlin walked straight towards the golden throne. But before sitting on the throne, he looked at the place where the Camelotians were sitting. He beamed a smile at them and said, " We welcome you, my friends. I hope your journey was without trouble. "

" Yes. Thank you, err... " Gilli could sense that the queen of Camelot couldn't decide what she should call Merlin.

" Call me, Merlin. There's no need for title. My friends never use them. " Saying this, Merlin looked towards Gilli.

" But what the hell, Gilli? I told you not to use those titles. Magical Majesty? Really? And stop calling me High King. Just how many new titles will you invent for me? "

" I don't know. But I like to announce you that way. I find it quite entertaining. And you're not going to stop me from doing that. "

" Argh. Suit yourself. " Merlin raised his hands in defeat and sat on the throne.

" Now we've some important things to discuss. But first things first. Where's my nephew? " Merlin said in his business like voice.

The bearded knight snorted and said, " Your nephew is playing outside with your son, who is, I have to say extremely adorable. But still, no ' How are you, Gwaine? ' You're hurting my feelings. "

Arthur Pendragon rolled his eyes and Merlin chuckled. " Sorry, sorry. My bad, Gwaine. I didn't want to hurt your feelings or any other's. You're alright, Gwaine? Percival? Elyan? Sir Geoffrey? "

All of them gave an affirmative answer.

" Wait a minute. Where's Leon and Gaius? " Merlin asked.

" Leon is acting as regent and Gaius can't take the stress of such long journey in this age. So, he's in Camelot. " The queen of Camelot said.

" Awwww. Our mistress of Restoration was waiting for him so eagerly. Shame he hasn't been able to make it here. " Gilli said in a teasing tone.

Many of the occupants of the room began to chuckle. Merlin once leaked the information that Alice had been engaged with Gaius and the younger people of Elmet didn't let any chance to tease her on that matter escape.

Alice was pink in embarrassment. Finally, Merlin intervened.

" Alright. Enough talk. Let's get on to business. " Gilli could sense a hint of disappoint in his voice.

Then the official talking started. It didn't take very long to reach in an agreement as the alliance treaty had already been planned out. Arthur Pendragon agreed to secede the isle of Men to Merlin in exchange of an alliance with the northern kingdoms.

It seemed that the Camelotian people were not unhappy with the arrangement. The Camelotian queen looked very pleased and Arthur looked relieved.

Finally, the talks came to an end and Merlin said, " May this alliance bring upon the downfall of our enemy. We're grateful for your co-operation. "

Both of the kings stood up and shook hands.

After that, Merlin looked at the Camelotian queen and said, " We'll talk more later, Gwen. For now, I have some issues to discuss with my men. Please make yourself at home. " Looking at the gathered councilors, he said, " The session is dismissed. All except my miltary advisors leave. "

Queen Guinevere gave a dry smile and left with her people along with her king after giving a nod towards the Elmetian Royals. Soon, most of the councilors left and only the military advisors of the king remained. Gilli was one of them.

He approached the king and said, " So, Merlin. What does you want us to tell? "

" I have a plan to bring down Amata once and for all. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, what's Merlin's big plan? Any ideas? Reviews are always welcome. Please drop me a line, will you? I'll see you tomorrow.**

 **Happy reading and have a good day.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: Here's the teaser chapter. I told that I would update tomorrow. But I got it done today. So I'm posting it now. Please let me know what do you think about it. A little warning: This chapter is super angsty. Maybe the most angsty thing I've ever written.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Chapter 36**

 **A Glimpse in the Future**

Merlin was shaking terribly. His body was cold. That bastard Sauron had made the Nathair bite Merlin for five bloody times.

What's worse was that the Amatan king tortured not a full-grown Merlin but a thirteen year old teenaged Merlin. Arthur didn't know how it happened but when that mysterious liquid touched Merlin on that night in the forest, his body changed and he turned into his teenager self.

Even though Merlin became smaller and younger, he had retained his memory. His body was deteriorating and today, it got much worse than the previous days. Arthur could hear Merlin's screaming from the other chamber clearly. He bet that the entire city could hear his friend's inhuman scream of pain and anguish.

When Merlin had been brought back to the cell they had been held captive, he had been shivering violently. Arthur had gone instantly to help him but there's little he could do. His body temperature had been severely low. So, Arthur held him. He held Merlin so that he wouldn't freeze to death.

At first, it looked like it was working. His shivering was slowing down and his body temperature was increasing. But then, things began to go downhill. He was becoming cold again.

What should he do?

What should he do?

" Ar-thu-r. " A timid voice called out. Arthur almost jumped up in surprise. He looked at Merlin and saw he was looking at him.

" Ar-thur, I ne-ed to tell you som-ething. " Merlin's young voice was hoarse because of all the screaming.

" Shhh. Shhh. Merlin, don't talk. You need to get better. Talking won't help you. " Arthur insisted.

" I am not fool, Arthur. I know I won't survive this time. The Nathair's poison is destroying me. My young body doesn't have the power to repel the poison and it can't wield either the power of The Calling or Emrys. I know what will happen. I need to talk to you before it's too late. " Arthur could see that each word that Merlin was taking a heavy toll on his already weakened body.

" Stop talking like that, Merlin. You'll live. Freya's waiting for you, Rey's waiting for you. Aren, your mother, Gilli, your friends. For their sake, Merlin. Live. "

The words ' For my sake ' went unspoken.

" I'm sorry, Arthur. " Arthur's eyes widened hearing it.

Was he hearing right? Was Merlin apologizing? Why?

" Arthur, I'm sorry for the way I've acted with you. " Arthur was going to stop Merlin but Merlin weakly raised his hand.

" Please don't interrupt. I don't have much time. Please, Arthur. Listen to me. Just one last time. " Arthur was at the verge of tears but he held them back for Merlin's sake. He needed to be strong now. He nodded and a smile beamed on Merlin's face.

Merlin took a ragged breath and started.

" When I was a boy, other boys in Ealdor used to beat me up. They called me bastard, freak, monster and many things. During those days, I only wished for one thing. A big brother. A brother who would protect me. A brother who would love me. That wish was never granted as I was the only child and no big brother figure appeared in my early life.

Then, I came to Camelot and I met you. I admit at first, I have hated you. But then things began to change. You began to care for me. You tried to protect me even though I didn't need it.

Thus I realized, I got my wish. I got myself a big brother. You became my brother that I never had. "

Tears were now flowing freely from Arthur's eyes.

" That's why your act after Dunwall broke me. I never expected you to turn on me. After all, you were my brother. So, I hardened my heart so it could never be broken again. I didn't trust you because I didn't want to get hurt again. I said those harsh words to you to push you away. To block you off. So that you couldn't hurt me again.

But now I know, Arthur. I know you meant every word you have said to me. All the pain and sufferings you've endured for me do make me realize one thing. You still care for me.

I'm sorry, brother. For not trusting you. For behaving cruelly towards you. For hurting you. I'm sorry. "

Arthur could read desperation on Merlin's face and it broke his heart. Merlin didn't deserve it. He deserved to be happy. Not dying here in this cell far from his family.

" Promise me, Arthur. One thing. Promise me you'll tell Rey that I love him. Promise me you'll tell Freya and mother that I love them and I am sorry. "

Arthur couldn't say it because saying that would mean admitting Merlin couldn't be saved.

" Promise me, Arthur. " Merlin spoke forcefully this time.

" I promise. I promise. " Arthur said in a shaky voice.

Merlin smiled a little. " Arthur. Arthur, I'm scared. I don't want to die. Not yet. Don't let go off me, Arthur. Please. "

" I won't, Merlin. I am here for you. " After that, both of them became quiet for some time. Then, Merlin spoke again.

" I've been trying to tell you something for sometime. "

" You're not going to say goodbye. I command you. "

Merlin gave a weak chuckle and said, " Stop being a prat, Arthur. I'm not saying goodbye. I just want to say... " Merlin coughed and through painful breaths said,

" Thank you for being my friend, big brother. "

Then... Merlin's eyes closed . His breathing stopped. His heart stopped beating.

" Hey, Merlin. Merlin! Talk to me. Don't leave me here. What will I say to Rey? Call me a prat, you idiot. I won't hurt you again, brother. I promise. I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm sorry. "

But Merlin didn't talk. He was gone and Arthur knew nothing could bring him back now. He placed a soft kiss on young Merlin's forehead. He looked so peaceful and calm and young. He looked nothing like the powerful king of Elmet. He looked like an innocent boy sleeping peacefully in his big brother's arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Muhahahaha! Ain't I evil? I assure you ladies and gentlemen that this scene will take place in chapter 40 or 41. There's going to be a major incident in that chapter. Most of you won't see it coming. So, be ready. I also assure ( or maybe disappoint ) you that this is not a slashy story. Drop me a line, please. I would really like to know your thoughts.**

 **I will try to update in fifteen days. Thanks for all your support. Happy reading and have a good day.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A thousand sorry to you guys but I won't be able to update any time soon. Life in medical college is horrible. The pressure of study is inhumane. And of course I can't neglect my study as I want to become a good doctor. I have started writing the next chapter but I won't be able to finish it before Valentine day. Sorry again for the lateness but please try to understand. And rest assured, I won't abandon the story unless I die.**

 **Finally, thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows. I am eternally grateful and I beseech you to be patient and support me.**

 **Happy reading and have a good day.**

 **Adios.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note: Hello there, guys. Extremely sorry for the super late update. But life is hell in medical college and I won't be able to update any time soon either. This is a short chapter but I hope you will like it. I haven't written for more than a month. So the writing might not be good as it once was. Sorry again in advance.**

 **Alright then, let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Midnight Snooping**

Arthur Pendragon sat upwards with lightning speed from sleep. He had seen a horrible dream. But he couldn't remember what he had seen. He felt uneasy and restless. Beside him, his wife was sleeping peacefully. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and got out of the bed.

He went to the balcony adjacent to their chamber to clear his mind. It was a night of half moon. Silver pale light lightened the landscape of the great city of Arcaenia below. Magical blue lights were dancing here and there illuminating the circular city. Arthur was fascinated to see the magnificent sight.

He remembered the nights when he had looked down on the streets of Camelot from the tower of the king. Although Camelot's nighttime sight's beauty was nothing compared to the sight he was seeing now.

The blue balls of light were like large fireflies and they looked exactly like the blue sphere which had shown him the path when he was lost in the cave of Balor. Gaius had told him that it was Merlin in his deathbed who had sent that sphere to guide him. Arthur could still remember the soothing feeling it had brought to him in the dark depth of Balor.

' How could that kind of magic be evil? ' Arthur thought solemnly and for the umpteenth time in the last two years he again came to the conclusion that the so called ' Great Purge ' was nothing but a planned, ruthless genocide. All in the name of freeing the land from the ' evil ' of magic.

The soft gale of wind and the moonlight soothed his mind but the sense of foreboding that came after seeing his forgotten dream remained. He knew something ominous was going to happen soon. But his inability to know what might happen was making him further restless.

Heaving a deep sigh, he kept on watching the streets of Arcaenia illuminated with blue and silver light. It was then when he had seen him. A tall figure clad in a black cloak walking out of the white gold tower. He kept walking through the royal garden and after that, he kept walking northwards. It was clear that he was going towards the exit of the inner city. No one would have been able to figure out who might be there under the hooded cloak. But that figure seemed very familiar to Arthur. And the way the figure walked made him more suspicious.

Before knowing what he was doing, he too was out of the tower with a bag of supply ( He brought all the edible things from his chamber ) which would be sufficient enough for a week's riding and was following that hooded figure. He didn't know why he was doing it, but something in his mind told him that he should follow that figure.

But he didn't know that this small action of his would grant him the thing he had been craving for the last two years.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merlin could feel that someone was following him. He had felt it when he was walking through the streets of the capital, he had felt it when he boarded the ship to cross the lake.

He tried to feel who the stalker was with his magic but he was unable to reveal it. Merlin was surprised. He should've been able to detect the identity of his stalker. He had only been able to pinpoint the location of his stalker but not their identity which meant the stalker had strong magic running through their veins. Almost as strong as his own magic.

Who could it be? Merlin mused.

The only one in Elmet who had such strong was Freya but she had promised him that she wouldn't leave the city on their son's life. Merlin was damn sure that Freya wouldn't break her promise as her and his mother's staying in the city was of paramount importance for their plan.

So the question was: who was it? Merlin could still sense his stalker's presence while riding through the woods of Arcaenia. He was riding for the Jerall mountains. Ten saddled horses were waiting at the bank of the lake. Merlin rode on his own stallion, Gilgamesh. The rest of the nine horses were for Gilli, Nayem, Alator, Roy and his other chosen soldiers of Elmet who would play their role in the second part of their plan.

Merlin's another veteran whisperer, Natasha had gone to Amatan capital city and she had sent news to Merlin that King Sauron had increased the magical defense of the city tenfold. Sauron would get an instant warning if any men or women not pledged loyalty to him came within one hundred mile radius of the city. The Amatan borders were closed even for her allies and the kingdom was in a state of emergency. Natasha had only been able to infiltrate Amata and act as the king's one of the closest councilor because she once had vowed a blood oath to Sarrum surrendering her loyalty to Amata.

In reality, she had been a sleeping agent under Alator's order. She remained at Sarrum's side and lately at Sauron's side so that she could act as a spy when the time came.

And the time came when Merlin ascended to the golden throne of Arcaenia. Natasha came to Arcaenia and Merlin released her from the blood oath using his power of ' The Calling '. After that, she pledged her loyalty to Merlin and his previous lord was none the wiser.

Now Natasha was playing a vital role for the sake of Elmet. She was one of Sauron's closest ' friends ' and thus the magical barrier was unable to detect her as a threat. After all, the Erestris king was unaware that she had switched side.

Merlin had learnt the details of the magical barrier from Natasha through the Arch of Communication. And unfortunately, she wasn't powerful enough to dismantle the barrier. So, it had fallen up to Merlin, the greatest warlock of all time to do the job. He would go through the Jerall pass as there was the southern starting point of the barrier.

He would ride for the Amatan capital while penetrating through the barrier. The nine riders of Elmet would follow him closely behind and would stay at the nine focal points of the barrier spread through the Amatan countryside.

Their job would be to prevent the barrier from mending itself as Natasha had said that the barrier would never demolish and would keep mending itself unless the caster himself who was Sauron was killed.

In a word, Merlin would crack the wall and the nine riders would make sure the cracks remained open for the main army of Elmet to enter into Amata led by Master Vendrick Drangleic.

Yes, they would strike now. Now while their enemy was still licking their wounds. They would eliminate the threat once and for all.

But Merlin was still feeling restless. His stalker was still behind him and according to plan, no one should be following him. He had been stalking him silently for three full days. When Merlin stopped, he stopped. When Merlin rode, he rode. It was a little creepy. The Elmetian king was playing cautious as he had no idea if his stalker ( who had the potential to be a strong opponent if their paths crossed ) was a friend or foe.

He had almost reached Jerall mountains and whether he liked it or not, he would have to know the identity of his stalker as he had no intention of jeopardizing their plan.

He could sense his stalker's presence almost six hundred yards away. He teleported himself near the camp of his stalker. His stalker was sharpening his sword with his back facing towards Merlin. The man ( His muscular figure made Merlin sure of which sex he was ) was wearing a hooded travelling cloak and his face was covered.

Silently, Merlin brought out his Uchigatana and with lightning fast speed hurled himself toward his stalker placing his sword at the stalker's back.

" Who are you and what do you want from me, stalker? " Merlin said in an authoritative voice. His stalker became stiff but Merlin could sense that he was not afraid.

The stalker craned his neck and looked towards Merlin. He slowly lowered his hood and in the light of campfire, an utterly surprised Merlin found out the identity of his stalker.

He yelled aloud.

" What the hell are you doing here, Arthur Pendragon? "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Sorry again for the shortness. Please drop me a line. Will you? I appreciate each and every review you post me and if you want to criticize me, please do it by sending the review as a user not a guest. ( I want to learn from each of you and I won't be able to do it if I can't talk to you ) Next chapter: Tommen Erestris. I will try to update in ten days. Until then, be safe.**

 **Happy reading and have a good day ( or night ).**

 **Assassin of Syria.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note: Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and followers and those who favourited. I am again sorry for this short chapter but unfortunately, I don't have the time now to simply write down longer chapters and I am also sorry for the lateness.**

 **Let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 38**

 **A Prince in Shackle**

The two kings were eating the stew which Merlin had cooked by the side of the campfire silently. Arthur was feeling a little bit nostalgic thinking of the days when he and the man sitting opposite to him were used to camp together just like this only a few years ago.

In the depth of the darkling woods, at the feet of the white mountain, near the ridge of the ascetir, they had camped.

They had always been together in those adventures. Him and his best friend. Always protecting each other. Things had been so much simpler back then. But now, there's so much differences between them and a million miles of distance.

Although one thing hadn't changed. The taste of Merlin's stew. It was still as delicious as ever. Arthur had always said that Merlin was a terrible cook, but in reality Arthur and his knights had always enjoyed his cooking. In fact, to Arthur, Merlin's stew tasted far better than cook Audrey's stew ( of course, Arthur wouldn't say that to her. Audrey had always been proud of her cooking skill and she wouldn't like to hear that someone's stew was better than hers and an angry chief cook wouldn't be healthy for a king ).

Arthur silently finished eating and Merlin, with a silent flick of his hand, cleaned up the dishes. The king of Camelot had become accustomed to the frequent use of magic during his long stay at Arcaenia but still, seeing his former best friend using magic so casually was something Arthur couldn't get himself over with.

" Shouldn't you get some sleep? " Merlin's question brought Arthur out of his reverie

" Huh? " Arthur blurted out.

" Shouldn't you get some sleep? " Merlin asked again. " You've rode through all day after all. "

" What about you? Haven't you rode? I was just following you or was that just a illusion and you were here all this time? " Arthur said in a light tone.

Merlin chuckled at that and Arthur's heart fluttered with joy. The sound of his friend's chuckle reminded him of the old days.

" No. No. That was me. But I am different than you. My magic gives me more stamina than any average person. The same... couldn't be said for you. " Merlin spoke his last words in an unsure tone and Arthur was not sure of what to make of it.

So, he just said, " Oh. " As he had no idea what his response should be.

" Where are you going actually? You're riding for several days as if hell itself was behind you. " The king of Camelot asked the question which he had wanted to ask Merlin from the day when he had started following him.

" What do you think? " Merlin questioned back without looking at him while stroking the campfire

" From the route you have taken, my guess is that you're planning to go to Amata. " Arthur said while looking at the fire just like Merlin.

" Correct. " A small smile spread on Merlin's face.

" Why are you going there? " Arthur asked. He was now looking at Merlin who was still stroking the fire.

This time, Merlin's head shot up and Arthur's eyes met his. He was wearing an incredulous look on his face.

" It's confidential. " Merlin said calmly.

" Can't you tell me? " Arthur asked nonchalantly.

Hearing Arthur's question, Merlin raised his right eyebrow which was a perfect imitation of Gaius' eyebrow of doom.

" Why should I tell you? " Merlin's voice was as cold as ice.

Arthur knew that the conversation wouldn't be easy and he might be rejected several times. So, he had prepared himself to present a strong argument.

" Because I am Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, leader of the southern alliance and also your new ally. I have the right to know why you're infiltrating Amata when it's common knowledge that Sauron has closed off the border for indefinite time? "

Arthur felt a sudden sense of triumph when he saw that Merlin was clearly at a loss of what he should say.

" I'm awaiting your answer, king Merlin. " Arthur said.

Merlin stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. Arthur also stood up and looked at each other eye to eye for a couple second s and then, the warlock said,

" It is an internal matter of Elmet which does not concern you. So, I have no need to answer your question. "

Merlin's haughty voice made Arthur want to slap Merlin at the back of his head so that some sense could be knocked inside Merlin's thick headed skull.

" But it won't remain an internal matter when you will cross the border. Sauron's allies and he will take it as an act of war and as we're your allies now, we might got ourselves plunged into a war again that we didn't bargain for. "

Arthur stopped a little to take his breath and said again, " So, why can't you tell me about your midnight adventure, Merlin? "

Merlin didn't answer instantly. He didn't speak for a while. He just kept starting at Arthur. Arthur felt a bit unnerved by Merlin's piercing gaze. His eyes looked like as if he was for something inside Arthur but was unable to seek it out.

Still, Arthur didn't break the eye contact. He patiently kept looking at Merlin's blue eyes, waiting for the northern king's reply and finally it came.

Merlin took a deep breath and spoke up.

" Why do you have to make this simple thing so difficult, your majesty? " Arthur could sense a hint of anger veiled within Merlin's polite tone. " I have said that this was an internal matter of Elmet and it will remain internal. If I fail to keep the consequence of my actions under control, then you can kiss our alliance goodbye if you want and publicly denounce me as a warmonger. Why do you keep bothering me is beyond me, your grace. "

That broke the dam for Arthur. He couldn't hear it anymore. Merlin's words were sharp like his sword's edge and he had enough of it. He yelled out in exasperation.

" Because I'm your friend, Merlin. How many times do I have to tell you? I want to help you. I want to be there for you like you have always been there for me when I needed you. Why don't you understand it? "

Merlin looked at him for some time and then he said, " Yeah, you're right. I don't understand it. I don't understand why you are behaving like this. Like we've been friends some years ago. We've already been through this, your grace and I've made myself very clear that we've never been friends at all at any time.

Which part of it don't you understand? WE'VE. NEVER. BEEN. FRIENDS. "

Merlin's last words were almost a yell and that made Arthur take a step back.

" Merlin, please... " But he wasn't given the chance to finish his words. Merlin interrupted him.

" Go back to my city, Arthur Pendragon. If you ever try to interfere in my business, I promise you that the outcome won't be pleasant. And I mean it. I don't need you by my side. I'll never again need you by my side. You're nothing to me. So please, in the name of our creator, I beseech you to leave. Your presence is not welcome here. "

By the time, Merlin was finished, despair had darkened Arthur's mind. He knew that this was it. There was no way to get his friend back. Merlin had become cruel and hard. Nothing would ever melt his icy heart. He would never get the love and respect he had once got from his best friend, from his brother. He had lost utterly and completely.

He just gave Merlin a short nod and began to walk away. As soon as he had turned his back, he heard an all familiar sound and instantly he knew he was in danger but before he had any time to react, someone yelled frantically, " Arthur! Look out. "

He was soon grabbed by a pair of firm hands ( Merlin's? ) and was pinned to the ground. A couple of crossbow bolts went over his head and before he knew it, they were surrounded by nearly three dozen men.

It happened so quickly that Arthur barely had any time to understand it. One of the men who was the pointing a staff toward Merlin ( who was just getting up from the ground along with Arthur ) chanted a foreign word and green slime like stuff came out of the obviously magical object hitting Merlin directly on his face.

Merlin fell on his knees screaming like a maniac and before long, Arthur's vision became blurry after receiving a sudden burst of shock which probably came from his behind. And then, finally, darkness claimed his consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mellisandre was nearing the grand archive of Amata in which his nephew Tommen Erestris was locked up. The younger prince had begun to show signs of having strong magic. Much stronger than his father and elder brother.

During Sarrum's reign, Tommen was trained to become a skillful mage and those training weren't in vain. Even in seventeen, he showed immense skill in handling the power of arcane arts.

Hadn't Sauron and Tommen disagreed regarding the revolution of Amata, Mellisandre was sure that his younger nephew would now have been sitting beside Sauron as the prime mage of Amata, a post which was now filled by Mellisandre herself.

The red haired woman wasn't sure why Sauron was even bothering to keep Tommen alive. The boy would never agree to help the revolutionary cause. She had told Sauron that her magic's progress on the boy was slow but in truth, Tommen was completely immune to Mellisandre's manipulative magic.

He failure bothered her endlessly. Her nephew was less than half of her age and yet, the boy was repelling her magic even with the magic binding shackles around his legs.

Sometimes, she was tempted to kill Tommen herself and remove the threat to the revolution once and for all. But she knew that his other nephew wouldn't be happy if she did that. It was highly probable that Sauron still loved his brother and her head would roll before she knew it if Sauron became aware that she was even thinking of killing his brother.

While thinking about all these things, Mellisandre had reached the door of the archive. With a touch of her hand, she unlocked the door and entered the huge circular room filled with tomes of new and old eras.

Tommen was reading a tome at one corner of the room sitting on a heavy wooden chair. Sauron shackled his legs with a long magic binding chain which deprived him of using magic but gave him the freedom of walking around the archive.

When he saw that she had entered the room, he stood up and gave a short bow.

" My dear manipulative aunt had come to visit me. What an honour! " Tommen said in a mocking tone.

Mellisandre's lips quirked upwards. The boy was insolent, she would give him that. Every time she came to visit him, he always mocked her. Sometimes, it became too hard to contain her rage and not slap the boy.

She tried to keep her face neutral and when she was close enough to the prince, she said, " Sauron sent me to check on you. "

Tommen smiled a little and his hand went through his brilliant white hair ( which he got from his mother ) and said, " My brother seemed exceptionally happy today for his new guests, isn't he , aunt mine? "

That was one of the mysteries of Tommen Mellisandre was still unable to crack. Even being in chains, Tommen was able to get all the news of the palace. He was completely isolated. None came to visit him. Still, he knew everything about the palace's events, From kitchen to throne room, nothing was unknown to Tommen Erestris.

" How did you know about that ? " Mellisandre knew she wouldn't get the answer but she asked nonetheless.

" That's my business, dear aunt. I won't tell you. But tell my brother that keeping the phoenix king and the king of magic captive for prolonged hours wouldn't be good for his health. " Tommen said while keeping his face neutral.

" Are you threatening the king, boy? " She tried to sound intimidating but Tommen looked unfazed.

" No, I want the best for him. I love him and only want him to understand the futility of his cause. If I had been given the chance to talk to him every day, I would've stooped him from walking the dangerous path you all are forcing him to walk. " Tommen sounded angry and the witch couldn't help feeling a bit unnerved by the deep foreboding tone of her nephew.

" What do you know of the world, boy? You know nothing. " She said angrily to silence the price.

But the prince didn't stop. He yelled back.

" I know everything, you bitch. Just tell my brother what I've told you and go resume fucking general Strauss and Reynald. "

Mellisandre fell from the sky.

How?

How did he know?

How did he know she was having a go with his nephew's two generals?

She thought it would be better if he didn't question him about that and without spending a word, she went out of the archive leaving a grinning prince behind whose red eyes were glowing with mischief.

He went back to his reading when the great stone door of the archive closed shut with a heavy thud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **That's all for today, folks. I hope you have liked it. Only 26 reviews to reach the 500 landmark. ( Hint! Hint! ) Please tell me what you think of Prince Tommen. Next update will be within ten days.**

 **Today's question: What do you want to be the final outcome of the song of ice and fire? My wish is that Aegon Targaryen ( young Griff ) become the king of Westeros with Sansa as his queen and Tyrion as his hand. Daenerys will die in the war of Westeros as Bran will warg her dragons to destroy her army. He will become a knight on dragonsback. Jon will become the new king in the north. Gendry will die while protecting Arya in the war of Westeros and Arya will become the first lady ranger of the night's watch. Also all the Lannisters except Tyrion will die. Also Brianne and Mellisandre will die too. What are your wishes?**

 **Next chapter: Into the lion's den. See you soon.**

 **Be safe and have a good day ( or good night ).**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note: Hey there, guys. Guess what? I am not dead yet. Sooooooo sorry for this long delay. But I've promised that I won't abandon this story. And I haven't. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and it would be great if you leave a review. I love to read them.**

 **Alright. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 39**

 **At the other side of the sea**

The messenger knelt before the king and presented the ornate scroll to him at which the king looked with curiosity. " What news do you bring, my good man? " The king asked.

The middle aged messenger whose sun burnt skin was indicating that he was traveling out in the open for a long time without taking any long rest looked up at the king. " I bring news from king Rodor of Nemeth. "

She became straight in her chair when she heard the name. She had once met that old man. He might be a good king but he had been old and frail. She was surprised that the old codgar hadn't kicked the bucket yet..

While she was thinking about this, the king had already taken the scroll from the messenger and began to read it. His facial expression remained unchanged after reading it. And the scroll was passed to the right, towards the hand of the king. He read it silently and then, he looked at the king.

" What do you think of this, father? " He asked.

The king massaged his forehead with his palm while saying, " First say aloud what's written in it. "

The hand of the king stood up and the whole courtroom fell silent. Everyone's eyes were on him, including hers who was waiting eagerly for him to speak up.

What news had Rodor sent? She asked her mind.

Her question was soon answered when the prince spoke up.

" The king of Nemeth, Rodor Durienheim... has sent us a letter offering his friendship to us. "

' That's odd. ' She thought.

Nemeth was an ally of Camelot for a long time and the Saxons were openly hostile against Arthur's kingdom only two years ago. Did that mean Nemeth had broken ties with Camelot and were now looking for new allies?

She mentally slapped herself for thinking such an irrational thought. She knew that Rodor might be old but not fool. He would never risk his kingdom's safety by leaving the southern Alliance of Camelot. So, what was the reason? She kept thinking but failed to find any satisfying answer.

Meanwhile, the hand kept telling about how Rodor had praised the competence and wisdom of the king of Saxony.

It was getting a little boring. She was having a hard time suppressing her yawn. Then, suddenly the topic of the hand's speech changed.

" King Rodor had proposed a peace treaty with our country. "

She sat straight on her seat upon hearing this. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events. Only two years ago, Saxony and the kingdoms of South Albion were in open war. However, the Saxon force had used the shore of Nemeth as their landing ground. For this reason, majority of the Nemethian coast had been controlled by Saxon army and the general public of Nemeth had suffered much at the hands of Saxons.

But the recent war with the kingdom of Franks had diverted the Saxon king's attention towards the mainland of Europa. The battle of Metz had been a decisive victory for the Saxons.

Her counsel during the war meeting had proven invaluable. The cavalry division which had been sent to secure the hill of Metz had reached there just in time. Had they marched with the main army as planned before, the Franks would've captured the strategically important hill and gaining victory would have become very hard for the Saxon army.

Also the hand of the king had played an important role in achieving the victory. The second Frankish prince Philip had always opposed his father's warmongering behavior. He strictly prohibited the Frankish king from going to war with the Saxons.

But the crown prince Reiner supported the war efforts much to Philip's dismay.

The Saxon king's hand, Crown Prince Maxmillian had heard of this feud between the two princes with the help of Lady Iliera. It was now discovered after the war that Iliera was actually a Frank noble woman of Frankish city of Lugdunum whose family was once disgraced by the Frankish king Louis. So, she offered her service ( With a blood oath ) to the Saxon cause so that she could take revenge on the Frankish Crown.

She regularly teleported between Anor Londo and Cologne providing information to the Saxon Prince.

Max used all these information on the advantage of his country. She had heard that he used to meet Philip on regular basis proclaiming his support for the Frankish prince on his quest to win the cold war of succession he was fighting against his brother.

Although it didn't give any immediate result, Prince Max's friendship with Philip had finally yielded result in the battle of Metz.

The Frankish prince was at the command of the left flank of the Frankish host.

At the heat of the battle, prince Philip turned on his own countrymen and imprisoned his own father while the Saxon army's right flank under Prince Max devastated the Frankish right flank. Prince Reiner was also imprisoned at Saxon hand.

After the battle, Prince Philip declared himself the king of the Franks and signed a ceasefire treaty under the condition of seceding the Alscesse-Lorraine region to the kingdom of Saxony. Now Philip rules from Anor Londo as the new sovereign with the blessing of King Ludwig.

Meanwhile, the eastward expedition had been a great success. The Saxon kingdom now controlled the eastern lands all the way to the dutchy of Kiev.

Due to all these war in the mainland Europa, the king had paid least attention to the affairs in Albion. The Saxons had lost their hold over the Nemethian coast and Ludwig had no intention to reclaim it.

So it was natural for Rodor to think that Saxon king had concluded the war. But what she was thinking right now was would Ludwig accept the offer?

If that happened, then it would be most unfortunate for her.

At the last battle, she had shown impressive skill as a warrior. In return, King Ludwig bestowed her the title of the Shield Maiden of Saxony, a title that was equivalent of the second in command of the army.

Now she had become quite powerful in the court and was one of the members of the council of nine.

But despite her rising power, her influence in Saxon court is still nothing compared to the hand of the king.

The hand, the son of the king, crown Prince Maxmillian still outranked her in every aspects. And she, Morgana Pendragon , the former high priestess would be helpless to change the king's mind if the prince advised otherwise.

As if to prove her right, the king asked the prince, " What do you think we should do, Max? In my opinion, I think the campaign in Albion is a lost cause. It was our folly to think that we would be able to conquer a land at the other side of the sea. "

To Morgana's dismay, Prince Max agreed with the king.

" My thoughts exactly, father. We've lost many mercenaries along with many good soldiers in Albion. As much as it pains me to say, I have to admit that it's high time we abandoned our military expedition in the land over the sea. "

The prince sat down on his throne while rolling back the parchment. He gave it to the messenger and said, " Go and rest, my friend. My father will give reply to your king after the council. Tansai will take you to the guest chamber. "

The messenger gave the king and the prince a short bow and went out of the throne room with the assistant of Lord Theodore.

Morgana was shifting uncomfortably in her seat beside the prince all the time while Max was talking.

It appeared that the king had guessed that Morgana was trying to say something. So he asked her, " Is there something you want to tell, Lady Morgana? "

All the councilors eyes turned on Morgana and she had to gulp down to suppress her nervousness. The councilors of nine were sometimes looked very creepy. Especially she could feel an icy chill running down her spine whenever Lord warden of Cologne dungeon looked at her with his hard and unforgiving eyes.

Nonetheless, she bottled up her uneasy feeling and sat straight on her seat.

" I think it would be a bad decision to abandon the campaign in Albion. "

She said with determination in her voice.

The prince , who was sitting right beside her looked at her sharply. But his burning glare didn't unfaze her. She glared at him with equal sharpness.

" And why her ladyship thinks that abandoning Albion is a bad idea? " The prince asked in a cold voice and that was the beginning of a certain debate which would be the initiation of a series of events that would decide the fate of a certain two kings.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes, indeed. Things had changed so much in these last few years in her life. She had undergone a drastic change.

Gone was the woman who used to wear only black dresses with no ornamemts. On her place, a new she had born.

She now wore expensive silk dresses while sitting herself at the left side of the princess of Saxony during the meeting of council of nine.

Thousands of people revered her, some even hailed her as the heroine of Metz.

Morgana Pendragon, the shield maiden whose beauty was as immense as her competence with both sword and magic. She alone had slaughtered almost one and a half hundred soldiers on that day and she had now been both feared and admired by the nobles and peasants alike.

But some things never change. Even after garnering this much attention and praise, she was still overpowered and outplayed. Previously, it had been only one person. But now another player had emerged in this game of power.

Princess Erina Nassau had turned ten few months ago and King Ludwig had created a seat for her in the council of nine as it was customary for at least one woman of Nassau royal family to attend the council.

As the queen, mother of the late prince Friedrich had died several years ago; that seat had remained vacated.

Last year , at the princess's birthday, Ludwig had told her that she was old enough to fill the empty seat of her late mother.

So now, Her royal highness had become a councilor.

Morgana scoffed at the thought.

A female child as a councilor! The thought alone was considered preposterous in Camelot. Not to mention that child had the ability to influence the decision of the highest council of the kingdom.

Morgana gritted her teeth in anger. The cool wind did nothing to dissipate it.

She was at the rooftops of the central tower of the royal palace. She came here whenever she was feeling down. And the excellent view of the city had always lifted up her spirit.

But today even the view wasn't able to calm her.

She had failed. Failed to convince the king that continuing war in Albion would be fruitful for the Saxon people in the end.

The king hadn't listened to her. Prince Maxmillian had argued that continuing eastward expansion would be much more fruitful for the kingdom.

Two of the high councilors had supported the prince while two supported her. The commander of the cavalry army, Lord Remer had remained neutral.

Then...

To everyone's surprise, the king asked Erina what she thought. And just like Morgana had predicted, she supported the prince.

In the end, the king declared that the peace treaty with Nemeth would be effective as soon as possible.

Also, he issued an order that the army would start marching towards the dutchy of Kiev next spring.

Humiliation. Complete and utter humiliation. That's what she was feeling. She still couldn't believe that the king let his children to influence his decision.

" He is teaching me politics by letting me attend the councils. "

Morgana turned her head so sharply that it clicked.

Princess Erina was standing a few yards away from her. With the silver crown atop her head, she looked as elegant as ever.

She was looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze as if she was calculating what her next move might be.

" How long have you been up here? " Morgana asked cautiously. The princess looked cheery all the time. But now she looked much different. Morgana thought Erina looked like a viper waiting to strike.

" Long enough to read your thoughts about me. "

Morgana's eyes widened in shock hearing the princess's reply.

" You too? "

Erina gave a humorless smile while playing with the red locks of her long hair.

" Surprised? Well, that's expected. Seeing how low you think of me. A petulant child unworthy to fill the seat of my mother. "

" I didn't mean it like that, my princess. " Morgana stuttered.

"Of course, you didn´t. Now I have far more better things to do. I only came here to say that my brother wants to see you. He'll be waiting for you at the tower of the hand. "

Without giving Morgana any chance to reply, princess Erina left the rooftops leaving a gobsmacked shield maiden at her wake.

' It seems I am not even allowed to think bad about Nassau royal family. ' Morgana thought morbidly letting out a deep sigh.

The Great Cologne bell began to toll signaling that the royal council had come to a conclusion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she entered the tower of hand, she was greeted with a sight she hadn't expected. The prince was packing up. It was clear that he was going out.

" Are you going somewhere? " Morgana asked Max.

" Yes, and you're coming with me. " Prince Max said in his usual business like voice.

It took Morgana some time to understand what the prince had said.

" What did you say? " She asked still too dazed to believe what she had just heard.

" I am going out and you are coming with me. " Max said again.

" And what gave you the idea that I will come with you? " Morgana asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I am going to Albion. " Prince Max said looking at Morgana eye to eye.

Pindrop silence.

For a couple of seconds, Morgana couldn't speak at all.

" You're going where? " Morgana asked in a shaky voice.

Max grinned and said, " To your homeland. Want to know why? "

Morgana nodded silently.

" In Rodor's letter, he said many things that I hadn't uncovered yo the court. "

" Like? " She asked.

" Like Rodor had repealed the ban of magic on Nemeth and he wants to hold a council between his and our kingdom's mages. He has requested my presence in the council and our alliance so that magic can become strong again in Albion under our guidance. " Max looked at her for some kind of reaction.

" Impossible. The old king is trying to trick all of us. There's no way Arthur would allow any magic in his ally's kingdom. " Morgana said. Her voice filled with rage. And suddenly her heart became filled with worry.

Maybe it was a trap. Rodor wanted revenge and that's why he invited Max and the mages. He might be waiting for them with Arthur's army and would attack the Saxons as soon as they landed. Max might get hurt.

Wait.

Why was she thinking like that?

Max meant nothing to her.

Yes, that's right. Nothing. She had no feelings for him. Obviously not.

She was brought out of her jumbled thoughts by Max's voice.

" Actually Rodor said that Arthur had gone north to struck a peace deal with some ' king of magic ' . "

" And you're believing this bullshit . These are obviously lies. Just how thick headed are you? "

The prince chuckled and said, " That's why I'm going to Albion. To find out whether Rodor was telling the truth or not. "

" Alone? " Morgana asked in a worried tone but she would've denied it had anyone pointed that out.

" Not if you're coming with me. " Max said stretching out his hand towards her.

" Will you? "

Morgana Pendragon didn't know why she did it. Whether it was for her longing to return to her homeland or to see for herself if Rodor's words were true or for something else.

But in the end, she took Max´s hand and asked, " Yes, when are we leaving? "

A small smile flashed on Max's face.

" How about now? "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _" You know what that I ask. Heal my son. " He said._

 _"_ _ **If you want your wish, then give me mine. "**_

 _" I will . " He said and a single tear fell from his eyes._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Ludwig woke up in his bed. It had been years and still he didn't know about his true motives. He wondered when he would have to pay the price.

The sound of a thunder boomed far away.

A storm is coming and this time, Ludwig feared that he might not be able to save his kingdom from it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts. Your feedback is always appreciated. I will try to update again soon if I get enough free time. Have a good day or night.**

 **Next chapter: News reaches in the royal court of Elmet.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's note: Well, I am back. And I am going to update this story regularly for the time being. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and those who liked my story. We've reached 500 reviews and that's amazing. I never would've made this if not for you guys. Thanks again and let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 40**

 **When the moon sets**

Freya was with her mother-in-law when Roy came in telling them that Natasha was waiting for them at the arch of communication. It seemed that the spy wanted to tell the queens something urgent. The queen of Elmet had thought that Natasha was going to give them the news about the fall of Amata.

But unfortunately, it was another news entirely. When Freya and Hunith entered the arch room, a blue light was hovering beneath the massive arch indicating that a mage is waiting for permission at the other side to initiate conversation.

" Reveal yourself, Natasha. What news do you have for us? I hope you will give us some good news. " Queen Hunith said.

The hovering blue light transformed into the figure of a woman. She gave a short bow towards the queens and with a grim face, she said, " I am afraid I cannot give you any good news, your graces. In fact, I have to be the bearer of an ill news. "

Freya frowned upon hearing the spy's words. ' What ill news could it be ? ' She thought. ' Did the plan not work? '

Her thoughts were disrupted when her mother-in-law spoke up from her side. " What is it, Natasha? Tell us. "

Natasha, from the other side of the arch took a deep breath and said, " Let me be blunt, your graces. The king has been captured. He is now at Sauron's dungeons. "

What?

Did she hear right?

Merlin got caught.

Her husband, the greatest warlock of this land has been captured.

" Impossible. Merlin is the most powerful man of all Albion. He is impossible to catch. " Freya said out loud.

Natasha shook her head. " I am sorry, your majesty. But I've seen his grace in magic binding chains with my own eyes when he was dragged through the streets of capital. And there's something else. King Arthur is with him too. I have heard rumours that the king was captured while arguing with the king of Camelot in the campsite. "

" Damn you, Arthur. So, that's where you've gone missing. " Freya murmured.

" But that's not all. "

" What else? " Freya could bet that her mother-in-law was gritting her teeth while asking the question.

" The king looked very young. Almost half of his true age. He looked like a boy in his mid teens when I saw him. "

" Magic of Raenurhyt. " Freya whispered.

" What? " Hunith asked.

Freya looked at the queen dowager.

" It's the youth magic of Raenurhyt. Legend has it that eons ago, in the long lost land of Raenurhyt far to the north was a spring of everlasting youth. The archmage of Raenurhyt found a way to brew a potion from the water of the spring which would cure any disease as well as retain one's youth. The potion of Raenurhyt was a prize so valuable during the mythical era that kings would decimate kingdoms to get their hands on it.

But the doom of Raenurhyt buried the land beneath the lava of Mount Alherun and the potion of Raenurhyt was lost to humankind ever since until... "

" ... until today. " Hunith said in a calm voice finishing Freya's line.

The queen of Elmet had to admit that both she and the queen dowager were surprisingly calm despite the graveness of the situation. Maybe being a queen for three years had made them like this.

" Still the legends of Raenurhyt is least of our concern. We have to rescue Merlin immediately. Thanks for sending us the message, Natasha. Continue doing what you were doing. Keep an eye on Merlin as well as King Arthur. " Hunith said in her commanding voice.

" As you wish, your grace. Be safe. " With that Natasha disappeared and the bluish light of the arch vanished with it too.

Hunith and Freya looked at each other.

" We need to call the Elder council. " The queen said.

" I agree and Aithusa should be informed too. " The queen dowager said.

" We'll save him, won't we, mother? " Freya asked.

Hunith gave a soft smile and placed her hand on Freya's shoulder.

" We will, dear. And we'll crush our enemies. We are the dragon royals and they'll know what happens when you anger dragons. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" What is the meaning of this, Aithusa? What's he doing here? " The queen of Elmet yelled at the white dragon. They were in the middle of the council discussing about what they should do about Merlin when a student of the academy brought news to the elder council that the great dragon Kilgharrah had landed on the learning grounds.

So the entire council had come to the learning grounds with the two queens to see for themselves and they found not only the golden dragon but also the white dragon too. It seemed that it was Aithusa who had requested Kilgharrah to come to Arcaenia.

" Why did you bring him here? Didn't you know that Merlin ordered him to stay away from us. " Freya yelled again.

Still, Aithusa didn't speak up. Instead, it was Kilgharrah who spoke up.

" And yet, I am still here. Do you understand the graveness of this situation, my queen? " The great dragon's voice boomed across the learning grounds.

" What are you implying? " Hunith asked.

The great dragon looked at the queen dowager and it was evident that he too looked very worried.

" Merlin is my dragonlord. I am bound to obey his every command. And yet, I am disobeying one of his direct commands. Which means... "

" Merlin has become too weak to command the power of the dragonlords. " Alator said in an alarming tone.

" Exactly, priest. That's why I've come. To save him. To atone for my wrongdoings. I will go back to my exile once Merlin's safely back to Arcaeina. " Freya could sense the dragon's sadness in his voice but she didn't feel any sympathy for him.

After all, this dragon had almost ruined her beloved's life before. Still, it would be folly not to take help when they all were badly in need of it.

" What do you suggest? How can you help us? " Freya asked.

" My queen, is that really a good idea? " Gilli asked unsurely.

" It's the best way, I assure you, Gilli. Otherwise I wouldn't have taken it. " Freya said confidently.

And as Hunith seemed to agree with her too, no one in the council argued with the queen about it.

When all the commotions died down, the great dragon spoke up again.

" Aithusa told me that King Sauron had erected a magical shield around his capital banishing any of Amata's enemy from the vicinity. Right? "

" Yes. And Merlin was captured while trying to neutralize the barrier. " Hunith said.

The dragon huffed. " As reckless as ever. If only he had summoned me, all of this would've been avoided. "

" How? What could you have possibly done to stop all this? " Councilor Aachen asked doubtfully.

" There's another thing other than alteration magic that could neutralize such kind of barrier. "

" What? Come to the point. " Freya's patience was wearing thin.

" Dragon fire. But not just any dragon fire. Ancient dragon fire . In another words, Aithusa's fire would be useless against the barrier but on the other hand, my fire... "

" ... will be able to dismantle the Amatan shield. " Aithusa spoke up for the first time since all of this had first started.

" So, what will it be, queens of Dragons? " Kilgharrah asked.

" Please, agree with him, your graces. I know you don't like him. But this is the easiest way to rescue father. " Aithusa pleaded fervently.

Freya knew what would be the right choice. She knew agreeing with the dragon would the best course of action. But still, she had a deep distrust towards the dragon etched inside her mind.

In the end, all it had taken her to agree with the dragon was a simple nod of approval from her mother-in-law.

" Alright, Kilgharrah. Bring death and destruction to our enemies. "

The two dragons roared to the sky and the young members of the council gave out a warcry.

Freya had always hated bloodshed and warfare. It had always brought death and misery. But this time it was different. This time, they had hurt her family. And she would hunt them down and take back what is hers.

Because she made a promise. She would keep her family together no matter what the outcome might be. She would burn Amata to the ground if she had to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **Wherever you go, the moon sets in Irythil.**_

 _ **Wherever you are, Irythil is your destiny.**_

Those were the words that kept haunting him through the night. It was always the same for five nights and the king of Saxony couldn't sleep well at all.

Several days had passed since the departure of his son and the woman he considered as his second daughter from the capital city of Cologne and now the time had come to leave this city for him too. But he had to do it permanently.

For he needed to fulfill a promise he had made several years ago.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _[ Flashback Start ]_

 _No. No. No._

 _This can't be happening._

 _The royal physician said that he wouldn't last the night but he refused to believe it._

 _This war had cost him his younger son, Fredreich. Now it had come to claim his elder son too._

 _Max. His son. His beloved son. The son of his beloved Ditto. His life was ebbing away and he, the mighty king of Rhineland, East Gaul and Sudetanland couldn't do a thing except holding his burning hands._

 _Why?_

 _Why life is so cruel ? What sin had he ever done to deserve such a cruel fate?_

 _" I can help you if you want. " A young woman called out and the king jumped up in surprise._

 _She was standing there at the corner of the chamber, her face covered by a white veil. How she entered such a tightly guarded room was a matter of surprise to the king. But that's beside the point. The thing what made the king more curious was what she had said just now._

 _" I can help you if you want. " The woman said again._

 _" Help? What help? "_

 _" What help do you want? " The woman asked._

 _" You know what that I ask. Heal my son. "_

 _" I can do that. "_

 _" Really? " The king couldn't believe his ears. Was this a dream? No. It wasn't. It's reality. The heaven had finally smiled upon him._

 _" Yes. But if you have your wish, then give me mine. " The woman's voice become much deeper and the king felt a sense of sudden fear gripping him._

 _" And what is that? I can give you anything you want. Lands, money, power. You name it. " The king said. His voice so full of hope._

 _" I need you to touch the coiled sword at the kiln of the old flame. "_

 _" Huh? Is that all? " The king frowned. He knew the place. It was at the ruined city of Irythil, a city of now perished fire worshipper clan of the mythical era. He didn't understand what would she gain by him touching a mythical sword._

 _It didn't matter. All that mattered was that it would save his son._

 _So, he said the words._

 _" I promise. Now heal him. "_

 _The woman gave a mysterious smile and said, " Remember. You break your promise and your son dies. "_

 _With that the woman disappeared and Max opened his eyes._

 _" Hello, father. "_

 _[ Flashback End ]_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had said his goodbye to her daughter. She had wanted to come with him but he had stopped her saying that there must always be a Nassau at Cologne.

And now he was off towards south to the old city of Irythil where the moon glows brightest for the time had come to fulfill his promise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was just like he had seen in his dream. A coiled sword buried in the middle of a field filled with ash and ember. He thought it might have been an arduous quest but everything had gone so smoothly.

What was that woman thinking? What's so special about this sword? Something's not right here.

And the king was right. For when he touched the sword, he instantly went up in flames and his body turned into cinder.

The blue moon sets in Irythil and a wolf howls from far away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

From the flames, they rose. Accursed people from a forgotten era.

They all bowed before their master when he came out of the burning lord's body.

" Oh. Our gracious lord of darkness, make us whole. " Their prayer was almost a whisper.

The lord of darkness, the cursed one smiled at his devoted followers.

" It's time for darkness to rise again. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **The moon has set in Irythil.**

 **The flame is rekindled.**

 **But soon it will fade.**

 **And only dark will remain.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, what do you think? Drop me a line, will you? I really want to know what you think. For those who are confused about what happened, there's going to be a detailed explanation in chapter 42. Well, have a good day. And be safe.

Adios.

\- Assassin of Syria.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's note: Thank you guys for the reviews. Also this story has crossed 100,000 views which is amazing. Thanks to all of you again.**

 **The first part of the chapter is a recap from a previous chapter of which I am very fond and many of guys panicked reading it. Also this chapter is very much dialogue based. Anyway, I think you'll like it at the end of the chapter.**

 **Lastly, I'll start another Merlin story within this week called ' Your Brave Shine ' mainly focussed on Mordred and Merlin set after S2E3. Can anyone guess what the plotline will be?**

 **Sorry for my long chatter. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 41**

 **The gate of Uruk**

Merlin was shaking terribly. His body was cold. That bastard Sauron had made the Nathair bite Merlin for five bloody times.

What's worse was that the Amatan king tortured not a full-grown Merlin but a thirteen year old teenaged Merlin. Arthur didn't know how it happened but when that mysterious liquid touched Merlin on that night in the forest, his body changed and he turned into his teenager self.

Even though Merlin became smaller and younger, he had retained his memory. His body was deteriorating and today, it got much worse than the previous days. Arthur could hear Merlin's screaming from the other chamber clearly. He bet that the entire city could hear his friend's inhuman scream of pain and anguish.

When Merlin had been brought back to the cell they had been held captive, he had been shivering violently. Arthur had gone instantly to help him but there's little he could do. His body temperature had been severely low. So, Arthur held him. He held Merlin so that he wouldn't freeze to death.

At first, it looked like it was working. His shivering was slowing down and his body temperature was increasing. But then, things began to go downhill. He was becoming cold again.

What should he do?

What should he do?

" Ar-thu-r. " A timid voice called out. Arthur almost jumped up in surprise. He looked at Merlin and saw he was looking at him.

" Ar-thur, I ne-ed to tell you som-ething. " Merlin's young voice was hoarse because of all the screaming.

" Shhh. Shhh. Merlin, don't talk. You need to get better. Talking won't help you. " Arthur insisted.

" I am not fool, Arthur. I know I won't survive this time. The Nathair's poison is destroying me. My young body doesn't have the power to repel the poison and it can't wield either the power of The Calling or Emrys. I know what will happen. I need to talk to you before it's too late. " Arthur could see that each word that Merlin was taking a heavy toll on his already weakened body.

" Stop talking like that, Merlin. You'll live. Freya's waiting for you, Rey's waiting for you. Aren, your mother, Gilli, your friends. For their sake, Merlin. Live. "

The words ' For my sake ' went unspoken.

" I'm sorry, Arthur. " Arthur's eyes widened hearing it.

Was he hearing right? Was Merlin apologizing? Why?

" Arthur, I'm sorry for the way I've acted with you. " Arthur was going to stop Merlin but Merlin weakly raised his hand.

" Please don't interrupt. I don't have much time. Please, Arthur. Listen to me. Just one last time. " Arthur was at the verge of tears but he held them back for Merlin's sake. He needed to be strong now. He nodded and a smile beamed on Merlin's face.

Merlin took a ragged breath and started.

" When I was a boy, other boys in Ealdor used to beat me up. They called me bastard, freak, monster and many things. During those days, I only wished for one thing. A big brother. A brother who would protect me. A brother who would love me. That wish was never granted as I was the only child and no big brother figure appeared in my early life.

Then, I came to Camelot and I met you. I admit at first, I have hated you. But then things began to change. You began to care for me. You tried to protect me even though I didn't need it.

Thus I realized, I got my wish. I got myself a big brother. You became my brother that I never had. "

Tears were now flowing freely from Arthur's eyes.

" That's why your act after Dunwall broke me. I never expected you to turn on me. After all, you were my brother. So, I hardened my heart so it could never be broken again. I didn't trust you because I didn't want to get hurt again. I said those harsh words to you to push you away. To block you off. So that you couldn't hurt me again.

But now I know, Arthur. I know you meant every word you have said to me. All the pain and sufferings you've endured for me do make me realize one thing. You still care for me.

I'm sorry, brother. For not trusting you. For behaving cruelly towards you. For hurting you. I'm sorry. "

Arthur could read desperation on Merlin's face and it broke his heart. Merlin didn't deserve it. He deserved to be happy. Not dying here in this cell far from his family.

" Promise me, Arthur. One thing. Promise me you'll tell Rey that I love him. Promise me you'll tell Freya and mother that I love them and I am sorry. "

Arthur couldn't say it because saying that would mean admitting Merlin couldn't be saved.

" Promise me, Arthur. " Merlin spoke forcefully this time.

" I promise. I promise. " Arthur said in a shaky voice.

Merlin smiled a little. " Arthur. Arthur, I'm scared. I don't want to die. Not yet. Don't let go off me, Arthur. Please. "

" I won't, Merlin. I am here for you. " After that, both of them became quiet for some time. Then, Merlin spoke again.

" I've been trying to tell you something for sometime. "

" You're not going to say goodbye. I command you. "

Merlin gave a weak chuckle and said, " Stop being a prat, Arthur. I'm not saying goodbye. I just want to say... " Merlin coughed and through painful breaths said,

" Thank you for being my friend, big brother. "

Then... Merlin's eyes closed his breathing stopped. His heart stopped beating.

" Hey, Merlin. Merlin! Talk to me. Don't leave me here. What will I say to Rey? Call me a prat, you idiot. I won't hurt you again, brother. I promise. I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm sorry. "

But Merlin didn't talk. He was gone and Arthur knew nothing could bring him back now. He placed a soft kiss on young Merlin's forehead. He looked so peaceful and calm and young. He looked nothing like the powerful king of Elmet. He looked like an innocent boy sleeping peacefully in his big brother's arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Master, what do you think they are doing? "

" I believe the phoenix is trying to lend some of his body heat to the king of magic. All those bitings of nathair did take a toll on him, after all. "

" Your brother is becoming more and more pedophile, don't you agree, master? "

" Only because of my wretched aunt Mellisandre's influence. Don't forget that, Aveian. "

" Still, I can't say that neither your nor his mother would have been proud of what he has become now. "

" Nothing was ever good enough for my mother and as for his mother; Well... I guess, you're right. My step-mother wouldn't be too happy if she saw her son now. "

" Anyway, shouldn't we go in there now? The king of magic looked almost unconscious from here. It's a good time to use the cup of life, master. "

" Hold just a minute, Aveian. "

" What is it, my prince? "

" You said that your people near Irithyl had seen the flame of Herron Valley rekindled again, right? "

" And your point, master? "

" My point is that the awakening of the immortal army might be the trigger which was prophesized to bring back the ancient magic of mythical era. "

" So you're suggesting that your new found power is not just any random event, instead it's the return of ancient magic itself? Isn't that too far fetched, master? "

" We'll see it soon if the phoenix king's tears do their job right. "

" And what if it doesn't? King Arthur might not be the phoenix king that you have predicted. The king of magic might die, master. "

" We can use the cup of life then. So don't worry, Aveian. Look. King Arthur has begun crying just as I expected. "

" It's cruel to watch someone crying and not help. You know that? I thought my mistress, your mother taught you that. "

" Yes, of course. My mother was the leader of your clan and an arch mage of the firespawns. She always lectured me about being a perfect prince. I still wonder what made my father to fall for her. "

" She was a beauty to behold and she was prophesized to give your father a son who would unite his and her people together in a great war. I told you that almost twenty times, master. "

" I still doubt that. I mean I may hold the loyalty of my firespawn kins but most of my human kins treat me as a monster. I wonder if my brother thought... "

" TOMMEN! "

" What, Aveian? "

" Look, the king of magic is glowing. You were right. Arthur Pendragon is the phoenix king. "

" I told you so. Let's get in. "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arthur couldn't understand. He just couldn't.

What just happened? Did he just do magic?

But that's impossible.

Then, if it isn't magic, how could he explain the breathing of Merlin. Arthur saw his brother stop breathing only a moment ago. And now by some miracle, Merlin was alright. He was not only breathing but also it seemed that all his injuries were gone.

Bang!

Arthur jumped up in surprise hearing the sudden opening of the iron cell door and out of reflex, he hugged Merlin tightly and then, he realized that Merlin was back to his former size.

' That would explain the tattered attire. ' Arthur thought.

The one who entered the cell was not Sauron's guards as Arthur had feared. Rather it was a boy in his late teens with white hair, pale skin and red eyes.

Even in this messy situation, Arthur had to admit that the boy was hauntingly beautiful. But who he might be? Arthur wondered.

The boy gave Arthur the answer.

" King Arthur Pendragon, sorry for the intrusion. I am Tommen Erestris, second son of king Sarrum, heir to the throne of Amata and younger brother of king Sauron. I am hear to break you free. "

The boy talked so fast that Arthur barely understood what he had just said.

" What did you just say? "

" I said I am here to break you free. Now get up. " The boy said in a commanding tone.

Before Arthur could react, the boy looked towards the door and said, " Do it, Aveian. "

Another boy of the prince's age materialized from thin air. His skin was reddish in colour but his eyes and hair were same as the prince.

He raised his hand and his eyes glowed gold. Arthur raised his hand anticipating an attack but instead, Merlin was elevated from his lap in the midair and his attire changed; more suited for his true physique.

The prince smiled. " Don't worry, King Arthur. I won't harm the king of magic. I swear by god. Now follow me and you two will be out of this hellhole in seconds "

" What about his injuries? " Arthur asked while getting up. He still wasn't sure whether he should trust this prince or not. But something was telling him that the prince was telling the truth.

" Your tears healed them and returned him to his original state. After all, you are the prophesized phoenix king. "

" The phoenix king? " Now Arthur was very confused.

" No time to talk. Merlin and his court full of scholers can fill you in about that. You have to make it quick otherwise my brother will catch you. Let's go. "

After that, Arthur was running with the two white haired boys along with the floating and still unconscious king of Elmet.

In the coming years, Arthur would question himself why had he trusted those two boys.

And he would always get the same answers. He had wanted to get his brother out of the hellhole of Amata.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Unfortunately, they weren't able to go far. They were in the courtyard of the Amatan Royal Castle when...

" Where do you think you are going? " Arthur looked towards from where the voice was coming and his breath was caught up in his throat.

King Sauron was floating in the air with the red haired witch by his side. Although surprisingly, there was no soldier in sight.

' He is confident enough to take us all on alone. ' Arthur thought and he feared that Sauron might be successful.

Tommen had given him back Excalibur and also the cup of life saying that it would be safer in Elmet than in Amata. But he still didn't know what changes he was going through and his swordsmanship was always useless against a spellcaster. Not to mention, Merlin, the only one who would have had a chance against Sauron was still conscious and floating in the air limply.

" Brother, please stop. Let them go. Hurting him will bring severe consequences on our kingdom. " The prince pleaded.

" Oh? And what type of consequences? " Sauron asked and he was shaking in anger.

" The dragon queen is coming with two of the dragonns. You know that even your magic won't be able to withstand the might of the old dragon's flame. " The prince was clearly panicking.

" How do you know that? " Sauron asked. His anger seemed a little dissipated.

" I told him. " The other white haired boy said.

" Who are you? " The red haired witch asked for the first time.

Surprisingly, it was Sauron who answered. " You don't need to know. "

The red witch raised an eyebrow. " You know him, nephew? "

" Yes, and you don't need to know. " The king said again.

Sauron looked towards the prince again.

" Why did you fr... "

He stopped in the midway and grunted in pain.

" Brother, are you alright? " The prince asked frantically.

Arthur wondered how this white haired boy could care for such a wretched man like Sauron.

Sauron's beathing was fast but he answered the prince.

" Yes, you're right, Tommen. They are at our doorsteps. My barrier is falling apart. "

All on a sudden,the red witch held up her hand. " Enough of this. "

" Kill all of them. "

Suddenly, the courtyard began to shake and out of every knook and corner of the courtyard that was obscured in the shadow came out numerous soldiers. There were thousands of soldiers and they all surrounded Arthur, Merlin and the two white haired boys in a second.

" What is the meaning of this? " Sauron demanded.

The red witch produced a knife from beneath her robe and slit the king's throat in a split second.

And just like that, the king of Amata, the torturer of Arthur and Merlin died. That's how fragile the body of a human being is no matter how much power they hold.

" NO. BROTHER! " Prince Tommen gave an earth piercing cry and Arthur could imagine just how much pain the boy was in it for losing his only family.

The red witch gave out an eerie laugh and said, " I was sick of baby sitting your brother, Tommen. He should've listened to your warning. I was gathering followers while your brother tortured your new friend. His birds were so scattered around the land that they were unable sniff out my plans. The recent war's failure made many soldiers to think about their loyalty to Sauron and I promised them success with the help of the lord of darkness. . "

" And now they all obey you? " Prince Tommen said. His voice was shaking but Arthur couldn't tell if it was in anger or in fear.

" Well, not all of them. Many are still loyal to your brother. In fact, Strauss's army is turning on the loyal city watch as we speak and general Reynaad's soldiers have most of the castle guards under chains by now. Only General Firo and General Maiza's army near the southern border remain free from my grasp.

But with you soon dead, they will have no choice but to bow to me as I will be the sole survivor of the Erestris family, Queen Melisandre, first of her name. The queen in the north. "

By the time, the red witch's speech was complete, Prince Tommen was already on his knee and the other boy was whispering something in his ear.

" You are already bowing? That's good, dear nephew. Unfortunately, I'll have to kill you anyway, you white haired freak. I can't even imagine why my brother had let a basterd like you to stay in the castle. " Saying that, Melisandre nodded.

And all the soldiers who were around them, began to approach them brandishing their swords and axes.

Arthur panicked.

I had to something. I had to save all of them.

Then...

Suddenly, numerous giant glowing golden holes began to appear in the sky and out of them thousands and thousands of lances, spears and swords began to fall with swift speed and deadly precision towards the attacking soldiers. And within seconds, they were all dead. Their blood got splattered on Arthur's face while their souls left the realm of the living. Every single one of them.

Stabbed by the weapons fallen from the heaven.

" **Impossible**! That's the power of The Gate of Uruk. The power of the Legendary first king, Gilgamesh of Mesopotemia. You are Emrys. You are not supposed to have that power. That's not fair. " The witch screamed.

" Life's not fair, witch! " Arthur turned back and saw the one who spoke those words.

He was back on his feet. His eyes were blazing. His body was glowing. Just like that day on the battlefield. Powerful, terrifying and yet, magnificent. The king of magic.

Merlin Ambrosius Ignotus.

He raised his hand and the same golden giant holes surrounded Melisandre.

" No. Please, have mercy. " The witch screamed.

" No mercy for the merciless. "

And then, Melisandre was obliterated. Her body got ripped into pieces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Come on. We've to get out of here. No need for anymore blooshed. "

Arthur was in a trance like state when Merlin said those words. He was still awestruck by his friend's display of tremendous power. All he remembered was grabbing the shocked prince and holding Merlin's hand.

The next time, he opened his eyes, he found himself in a vast field.

And before him, he saw an army bearing the banners of Ambrosius Phoenix, Ignotus Pegusus and Linorien Griffin.

Someone shook him by his shoulder and only then, Arthur came out of his reverie. He was with the two white haired boys and Merlin.

His brother.

Who was smiling at him radiantly.

" Thank you. "

He said.

" My brother. "

Arthur would always deny through the rest of his life that he had cried then but he would never forget how good it felt to embrace his brother again.

He had found his other half at last. He had become whole. Two side of the same coin.

Together.

" You're welcome. "

He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, did you guys like it? I hope so. Drop me a line, will you? Your feedback is always welcome. Next chapter: An emissary of darkness lands on Albion and faces an unexpected adversary.**

 **Have a good day ( or night ). Be safe.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's note: Hello, guys! So sorry for the late update. I guess you're doing well. Thanks for all your reviews. I aprreciate them so much. Well, let's get on with the story.**

 **I hope you will enjoy.**

 **Chapter 42**

 **To be not alone**

It felt good to be free again. It had been two years since he had had the privillage to be like this. He had been living like a parasite.

Jumping from one body to another. After that unworthy Emrys had defeated him and his three puppets, he had been robbed of his freedom.

But he was the master of manipulation. Millions of people were manipulated to obey his wishes and he always had a plan if something bad had happened to him.

So, he latched himself onto his gullible devotee, Morgana's body and had guided her to cross the ocean towards the kingdom where his ancient army of undead had been inicinerated by dragonfire during the third great war. So, when the time was ripe, he abandoned Morgana's body. He hadn't needed her anymore.

More importantly, she was turning from his path and slowly returning to her old self which disgusted him to no limits. Not to mention, his hold on her was being weakened by two young people's tenacity.

Anyway, King Ludwig was a far better candidate to be the new lord of cinder. He was willing to be the sacrifice to save his son. And as he had suspected, King Ludwig's willingness had strengthened the First flame of Irythil thousandfold.

While the king of Saxony burned in the rekindled flame; the city of Irythil awakened. His once destroyed immortal army awakened.

Now he was bathed in the power of the First flame of Irythil and he had broken free from his host and after two years he had become again a puppetmaster.

And this time, he would defeat and mutilate Emrys.

This time, they would know of the power of Ajajil, the cursed one.

This was the begining of the end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were near the capital city of Nemeth. They were supposed be honored royal guests of the kingdom and here they were, staying in a inn like some common peasants.

They were member of the royal family of Nassau, the rulers of greater Germany for crying out loud. But noooo, the prince had to play spy on the royalties of Nemeth and they couldn't do that while being a royal guest.

To make things worse, he had dragged her into this mess. Then again, she might not be able to survive in Nemethian castle without the prince.

After all, living in the castle of the one whom you had once subjugated without protection of a powerful kingdom's prince wouldn't be certainly healthy for herself.

That didn't mean she enjoyed the sleeping arrangement. She was sleeping in the same room with the prince.

THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS.

She thought in anger. They were pretending to be husband and wife to avoid suspiscion. She would've chewed his head out if he hadn't offered the only bed in the room to her.

Even then, she still was having trouble sleeping as of late. Today was not any different. She was lying awake in her bed while her partner in crime was sleeping without even twitching a little bit as if he was unconscious.

Morgana felt envious. This was not fair. She was having so much trouble sleeping while he was sleeping like a baby.

He couldn't. He shouldn't. He mustn't.

She decided to wake him up even if it only meant that she would deprive him of the rest that she had been unable to get.

" Max! Wake up. Quickly! " Morgana said in a low but urgent voice.

Prince Max didn't even move. He remained as he was. Blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

Morgana considered to shake him awake.

But when she jumped down from the bed and got closer to the prince, she saw signs of exhaustion written all over his now peaceful face.

He had been doing all the investigation around Nemethian capital. While she just stayed in the inn either sleeping or doing nothing.

All this running and sneaking must've caught upto him.

Morgana thought and suddenly felt guilty for trying to wake the prince up. It was cruel. Maybe she had enjoyed cruelty in the past.

But after staying with the Nassaus, she had lost much of her past furies and cruelties.

She didn't know how but these past two years had changed her. She wasn't sure whether it was for good or bad but, yes.

Changed, she was.

She went out of the room thinking some fresh air might help her to lighten her head and get some some sleep.

The inn was just beside the beach of Nemeth and night wind was blowing quite strongly. Her black hair began to fly wildly and she felt the sudden urge to touch the sea water illuminated by the full moon.

She left her shoes on the shore and ran towards the water. She began to splash water around her and she suddenly remembered that last time she had done something like this, was at her home in Cornwall.

The sea of Meredor was only a stone's throw away from his father's castle and his father often had taken her there. They had so much fun together. Her father, her mother and herself. She had been happy. She had been free.

She had not been alone.

Like she now was.

She hadn't realized that she was silently crying. But when she did; she wiped away her tears.

There's no good in pondering over the past. She had to look towards the future.

She looked towards the bright silvery moon and she found something odd.

A blue eagle was flying towards her. It was made of bright light and was coming fast.

Morgana's heart began to pound. She knew what it could mean.

And one thing she was sure that the eagle couldn't be the bearer of any good news.

The blue glowing eagle flew past her and went straight towards the inn they were staying.

Morgana was going to follow that eagle but something else caught her eyes.

A glowing red light was descending from the sky. The former high priestess could bet that the red light was anything but normal.

And she was proven right when the red light fully descended on the ground and with a blink of an eye it transformed into a figure of a young man.

The young man looked like in his early twenties and had a skin of reddish colour. His hair was white.

But it was his eyes which freaked Morgana out and scaring her was not an easy job.

His eyes were red as if they were on fire. Morgana had not a single clue who that person might be. The white haired man looked at her with a steely gaze. She was going to ask him about his identity. But before she could realize what was happening, the man began to attack.

Morgana barely had enough time to raise a shield and deflect the purple beams of light thrown towards her.

Then it began. She and the weird man started duelling. Although calling it a duel would be an understatement as all Morgana was doing was fending off her opponent's attacks and dodging.

The white haired man kept whirling weird purple coloured beams at her.

Soon, Morgana was soaked wet from head to toe and was panting heavily. She hadn't even been able to land a single blow. While she was unscathed too, she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge those beams for much longer.

It didn't take much long to prove her right. After a few seconds, her silent enemy began to fire beams more rapidly and Morgana used all her magic to construct her most poweful shield, Rho Alor.

In the end, even the mighty shield of Rho Alor failed and Morgana sank to the ground. All her strength ebbed away. She was totally spent. Now it was only a matter of time that the white haired man would finish her off.

No, this couldn't be.

This couldn't end like this.

The man came closer and he raised his hand, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

No. Please. It couldn't be. Morgana pleaded.

Just before he was going to land the blow, a large lance flew past Morgana and pierced her attacker's chest.

He grunted and fell back a few steps. The lance moved backward and got free from the man's flesh. It then flew back to the direction from where it came from.

Morgana looked back and saw her savior was running towards her with the spear in his hand.

" Get away from her. " Prince Max yelled in fury. He came between Morgana and the attacker.

" Are you alright? " Max asked. His voice was full of concern.

" I think so. But you could've come a little bit earlier. I was almost killed. " Morgana snapped while standing up.

Max didn't say anything but a look of hurt flashed on his face.

Morgana felt guilty immediately but didn't get any chance to say anything as to Morgana's surprise, her attacker rose to his feet. His previous injury was completely healed and his eyes were blazing red with fury.

" Get out of here. " Max yelled and ran towards the white haired man.

Morgana didn't run. Instead, she began to watch the fight.

The man shot several purple beams but Max raised his golden tipped red lance and instantly, it turned into a black greatsword which he weilded with ease and deflected the beams.

Morgana gaped with awe. She was having a hard time fighting with the man but here, Max deflected the beams as if they were nothing.

Then it began. The greatest duel Morgana had ever seen in her entire life.

Both men fought furiously. The white haired man kept hurling beams at him with rapid succesion and Max kept deflecting them with his huge greatsword.

When the attacker realized that his attacks were useless, he conjured a battleaxe from nothing and went head on against the prince.

Max raised his greatsword and then it transformed into a giant scythe. He began to whirl it deadly and soon they were locked in a dance macabre.

They exchanged blows after blows and Morgana just kept on looking.

Then there was a opening for Max and he hurled the schythe across the attacker's throat. The white haired man's severed head and body fell to the seawater with a loud splash.

Max fell on his knees and began to pant.

Morgana came running towards him.

" You're alright? " She asked.

" Yeah. Thanks for asking. I told you to run. " Max said.

" I just can't leave you behind. That would've been an ungrateful and cowarly act "

Max raised his eyebrow. " But you were helpless against him. Your staying didn't make any difference. "

Morgana became angry. How could he say something unsensitive like that. He should've at least said, " Thanks Morgana, for being here for me. " Or something sweet like that.

Wait.

Why is he smiling like that?

Oh God. He had read my thoughts.

Morgana saw red and in anger, she slapped her.

" You pervert, how many times will you read my feelings? Haven't you got enough fun already tormenting me? "

Surprisingly, Max bowed his head as if he was ashamed.

" I am sorry, Morgana. That was not right of me. Anyway, thanks for don't leaving me. " He said in a low tone.

Morgana was going to rage again but...

Suddenly a sword pierced Max's abdomen and he fell to the water.

It happened so quickly that Morgana needed a few seconds to realize what happened.

He, the white haired man was on his feet with his head over his shoulder.

He clenched his fist and Max flew to his feet.

The prince of Saxony rose to his feet slowly while grunting in pain. The attacker didn't take any chance.

He stabbed the prince again with his newly conjured sword and Max fell again. This time, he didn't rise.

His bright red blood making the sea red.

The white haired man laughed in amusement and pointed his palms towards the fallen prince to deliver the final blow.

No.

No.

NO.

I must save him.

Please I need to save him. Morgana thought frantically.

Then, something odd happened.

She began to glow brightly and a bow of snow white colour and a quiver full of black arrows came out of her chest.

After that, she didn't understand what she did or how she did it.

She only remembered grabbing the bow and shoot the white haired man with a black arrow aiming at his head where his brain was.

The attacker screamed and in a second, burst into flame instantly turning into ash.

Morgana didn't give a single look to the slain menace. She ran to the fallen prince and turned him over.

He was still breathing but only just. If she didn't do anytthing soon, he would be dead.

Morgana took a deep breath and began chanting. There was only one thing that could save him now.

She only hoped that it would work.

When she was done chanting, she panicked for a split second fearing it hadn't worked.

Then...

Blood spreading throughout the water stopped flowing out and began to flow in the reverse direction. Inside his body.

Soon all the blood was inside Max again and his wounds in abdomen and chest began to close.

" Come on, Max. Wake up. "

Morgana shook the unconscious prinnce.

" I didn't use my last reserves of magic for nothing. Open your eyes. "

Max began to stir and opened his eyes slowly.

" Morgana? "

" Max, you're alright! " Morgana's voice was tired but full of relief.

" I have to tell you something. "

" What ? " Morgana asked expectantly.

But the question Max asked was not something Morgana ever imagined.

" Will you marry me? "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So, that's all for now. Tell me what you think about this chapter in your reviews. They always make my days. Next chapter: A political event in north and three ancient firebreathers.**

 **See you soon. And have a good day ( Or night ). Be safe.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's note: Long time no see. I am not going to tell much. Just thanks for your continuous support and lets just get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Dragons of Anor Londo**

" May I now pronounce; Tommen of House Erestris . Third of his name. King of the Amatan kingdom and all her fiefs. Protector of the Amatan people, Guardian of the realm. "

The newly appointed High Chancellor of Amata, Lord Ferenim placed the golden crown on the white haired Erestris' head. He was wearing an armour his brother used to wear a few years ago. The emblem of the Erestris house, the black spider was shining in the light of the great flame.

" Long may he reign. "

The High Chancellor pronounced.

" Long may he reign. "

All the people present in the Lion courtyard of Amatan royal palace said in unison.

Tommen's face was stoic and calm. With the royal robe of Amata on his shoulder , the glittering golden crown on his head and with his right hand grabbing the pommel of the Erestris ancestral Damascan steel sword, Dawnbreaker; he looked like the legendary rulers of Imperial Rome.

Despite his very young age, he was doing a decent job in his coronation and his childhood friend, General Firo couldn't help feeling proud for his new king.

The commander of the third army of Amata heard about the upheavel in capital from a raven when he was in the northern city of Kawarenther near the kigdom of Alba and Strath-Clyde with his brother Maiza.

Both he and his older brother were raised in the capital under the tutelage of King Sarrum.

As the member of the venerable Tarono family, they had enjoyed many privileges that many other noble families had not been privy to.

Being able to study with the princes were one of such privileges. King Sarrum was exceptionally protective of his children. Both of the princes had been taught and trained in utmost secrecy . As the Tarono and Erestris family were cousins, Sarrum considered the Taronos as his kin.

Hence only Firo and Maiza had been able to be companions to the two princes during their growing years.

Their father Nehron had been the first advisor to the king and their mother Alyesta had been the best friend to Queen Razia, the firespawn lady.

Speaking of the firespawn queen, Firo's attention turned back to the late queen's only son.

As far as Firo could remember, Tommen had always been lousy with a sword and he had never been gifted in the art of battle strategy. Firo had been very close with the new king as they had been study partners in their teen years.

He was never even considered as an heir to the throne. He had been always groomed to be the first advisor of his brother. And Firo had to admit that his weakness as a warrior had been compensated by his brilliance in statecraft.

An excellent student of history, geography and economics; the second prince of Amata had a suger tongue like none other. His mastery in speechcraft at such an early age had baffled the veteran speakers of the realm.

Due to his sweet nature, he was loved by the people and had been an excellent choice to be the next high chancellor. Firo and his brother had been hoping that Tommen would be able to put an end to the expansionist nature of their kingdom.

Although Sauron had been as radical as his father, the pacifist people of Amata had been hoping that the forceful militarization would stop after Sarrum's death believing that Tommen would be able to persuade his brother to stop dreaming of conquering whole Albion and stop persecuting all the magical people that refused to join the army.

But then...

Everything began to go downhill from there.

Queen Razia died of a sudden illness, a rare case among the firespawns. Both of the princes were devestated. Even though Sauron had not been her son, the queen had loved him just like his own son. Such kind of love had never been given by anyone else to the elder prince after his mother's assassination on his thirteenth nameday.

In fact, Firo believed that it was the queen's impartial love to the princes that brought the two brothers closer to each other.

Firo could still remember how the 14 year old Tommen cried in the funeral of his mother while his brother trying to console him who himself was failing miserably to stop his own tears.

One year after that, King Sarrum was assassinated and Sauron changed.

He ascended to the throne promising revenge for his father's death. Tommen had tried to dissuade him but their aunt Mellisandre suddenly found the court void of any lady and assumed the role of the high lady of the court.

She began to whisper into the young king's ears. Firo would not be able to know what had transpired between the two of them but the king began to change.

He put Tommen under house arrest for trying to speak up against their despicable aunt.

He began to militarize the kingdom with far more zeal than his father had ever shown and went to war against the new kingdom of Elmet. But the king of magic, Merlin decimated the fourth army of Amata. Still, Sauron began to master another army to wage another war. This time against Alba.

Firo's father tried to stop it but within weeks both Lord Nehron and Lady Alyesta were murdered.

It didn't need one to be a political genius to put two and two together and understand that Mellisandre had been the perpetrator.

Had Firo and Maiza not been in Kawarenther, the ancestral seat of Tarono family; who knew what that red witch had done to them.

Three days after the assassination, a pigeon came to Kawarenther bearing a royal letter of apology saying that the king was sorry for not being able to protect the lord and lady paramount of Kawarenther.

The Taraono brothers' assumption had been proven right when another pigeon came from capital on that same day bearing an unnamed letter that warned them of not trying to rebel.

They writer of that letter ( later revealed as lord Ferenim ) claimed that he was a well-wisher of the Tarono family. The brothers learnt from that letter that Mellisandre was behind all this. It appeared that She had been planning to murder the royal brothers for some time and usurp the throne.

She had been planning to put the blame on the Taronos if they rebelled.

Despite the warning, they began to prepare to take the capital by force and free the unsuspecting king from danger of the red witch, who according to the letter had complete command of the second army.

The day when the first and third army, which were loyal to the Tarono family began to march towards capital was the day when the incident happened. The incident where Firo´s brother Maiza lost his best friend, King Sauron Erestris.

Now Tommen, Firo's best friend sat upon the emerald throne and he vowed that he and his brother would not fail again.

No evil person would ever come between them. Between the friendship of Tarono family and Erestris family. Between Firo, Tommen and Maiza. This time they would prevail.

They will survive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merlin had never enjoyed parties. During his time in Camelot, his only job was to make sure that Arthur's goblet never ran out of wine. ( And occasionally drink them when they were poisoned )

After becoming king, Merlin had arranged royal parties only twice or thrice ; during the times when the kings of the north had come in his kingdom. Even then he would retire early. Excusing himself for some odd reason.

He had not always been like this. In his teens, he had been a cheerful boy. But in his later years in Camelot, he began to change.

The burden of his past destiny had it's effect on him and it's not a good effect.

To mask the pain that he had been enduring, he began to avoid people as much as possible. So all the extravagant parties thrown by Arthur had not been an occasion that Merlin had enjoyed.

Even though after coming in Elmet, he had become free from the burden, too much people gathering in a place while drinking and dancing was not something he liked still.

So, he kept himself away from the center of the party that was in honor of the new king of Amata's coronation.

It had been three weeks since his army of ten thousand Elmetian soldiers along with the first and third army of Amata stormed the capital and captured the two rebel generals.

Merlin was planning to return to Arcaenia as soon as possible after placing the last Erestris on the throne of Amata.

Arthur was itching to meet his wife. But as it turned out, The king of Amata had other plans .

He requested Merlin and Arthur to stay. Arthur suspected that the new king was plotting something. Merlin tried to reassure him but Arthur would have none of it.

And soon, Queen Guinevere arrived and that initiated a series of events that finally culminated into the present confusing and precarious condition presiding over the royal capital of Atropetiny.

Queen Guinevere hadn't come alone. With her, came ten thousand soldiers of the Camelotian reserve army.

When Freya left Elmet, Gwen sent message to Camelot that Arthur needed aid. Leon heeded his queen's call and sent ten thousand soldiers to Elmet.

So after two days of retaking Atropetiny, the Camelotians arrived. The Amatan people were both agitated and angry.

Hell! even the commander of the third army, General Firo directly accused Arthur of plotting to take Atropetiny while it was weak due to internal turmoil.

It took much persuasion and reassuring to sooth the accusing commanders and courtiers of Amata.

Alas! It didn't end there.

For some unknown reason, the kings of north began to come in Amata. Even the kings allied with Elmet came. With them, came small armies of their respective countries numbering between one thousand and five thousands.

As a result, the royal capital of Atropetiny was surrounded by nearly thirty five thousand soldiers from different eight kingdoms. Not counting the seventeen thousand Amatan soldiers stationed inside Atropetiny.

Any visitor from a foreign land in Atropetiny would think that the city was under siege. What surprised Merlin most was that even his allies who had come into the coronation of king Tommen like King James and King Urien hadn't talked with him properly. All they said was that they would talk after Tommen's coronation.

Both of the kings looked worried and Merlin could bet that King Eldred of North-Umbria, Amata's staunch ally looked terrified of something during the coronation ceremony.

What could that be?

And the worst thing was that even Arthur knew what was going on. But he wouldn't tell Merlin. Saying that Tommen told all of the kings what was this all about and made them swear a blood oath not to tell him before unravelling the situation to them.

It frustrated him to no ends. Usually it was Merlin who kept secrets. Usually it was he who did shady business. Espionage, intrigue and spymastery were his areas of business. To know something was going on but not being able to put a finger on it was something that bothered him too much.

He couldn't wait for the celebration to end. After talking with Arthur, he had talked with Tommen and he had said the same thing.

After the coronation.

Just what's wrong with everybody?

Why after coronation?

What is the matter that only he can't know?

Merlin wanted the answers badly.

If only Uriel were here!

Wait.

Suddenly it clicked inside Merlin's head. He knew someone who could give him the answer that he needed. He mentally slapped himself for not remembering till now.

Quickly, he went out of the throne room where the celebration was taking place and entered the lion cortyard outside.

The main courtyard of the Amatan royal palace was named thus because of the large pillar above which four lions' statues were sitting, each of them facing an individual direction. Tommen said that it was erected by the first king of Amata, king Hilmes.

Merlin went to the center of the courtyard and looked above. He took a deep breath and yelled in the ancient tongue of the dragons.

 **O Dracon. E male ptsufeta gome,**

 **tseudhep anankes.**

He hadn't said thoese words for quite some time. He felt refreshed suddenly. Maybe it was because he had begun to feel the presence of his kins in his consciousness again.

Within minutes, two dragons landed on the courtyard of lions. One is white and the other one is golden.

When the Elmetian army came to Atropetiny, both Kilgharrah and Aithusa came with the Elmetians too. Merlin suspected that the Amatan generals hadn't lashed out at him like they did at Arthur was because of the two dragons.

After all, you wouldn't want to piss off a man who had two dragons under his command and ( unknown to them ) who was himself a dragon.

" Father, you called for us? " Aithusa asked.

Merlin's heart always fluttered with joy when Aithusa called him like that. He went closer to the white dragon and touched her snout with his forehead. Aithusa cooed and Merlin chuckled taking comfort in his kin's presence.

" Yes, Aithusa. I need to know something. " Merlin said while staring at the silent golden dragon.

" What is it, father? "

" Do you know why all the kings of north mustered their army and came to Atropetiny? King Tommen seems to be the perpretator but he refuses to tell me anything. "

" Why don't you force him to tell you? " Aithusa suggested. Clearly annoyed about the behaviour of the Amatan king.

" No. The boy has just lost his only family in this world. I don't want to put extra pressure on him. "

" You are a kind man, young warlock. " Suddenly Kilgharrah said.

" Are you patronizing me? " Merlin asked in a cold tone.

" I am not talking about Tommen , young warlock. I am talking about myself. You are kind enough to tolerate my presence after all the wrongs I've done to you. "

" Don't think too much about it, Kilgharrah. I am only tolerating you because Freya told me to give you another chance. So, enough talking. Can you give my question's answer? I am presuming Aithusa don't know the answer. "

Aithusa nodded in agreement.

Kilgharrah straightened his head and said, " Yes, Merlin. I know the answer that you seek. "

Merlin's heart skipped a bit.

" Tell me then. "

" Your answer lies not in the north but in the south. " Kilgharrah said.

" Again with all these riddles. Can you not speak vaguely for at least once? " Merlin huffed in annoyance.

Aithusa gave a draconic chuckle in amusement. Kilgharrah bowed his head which surprised Merlin. It seemed the golden dragon was still afraid of him after their last encounter.

" My apologies, young dragonlord. It would be better if I show you a vision first. Will you let me? " Kilgharrah asked with extreme politeness.

Merlin thought for sometimes and then said, " Very well. Show me then. But don't even dare try to manipulate me this time. "

" I haven't forgotten, Merlin and I value me life. Are you ready? "

Merlin gave an affirmative nod.

Kilgharrah opened his gigantic maw and breathed on the king of Elmet.

Then, darkness engulfed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was in the royal capital of Elmet.

At the top of the white gold tower.

He could see the entire city of Arcaenia from there.

But it was not the city of Arcaenia that he knew.

It was not vibrating with life. It was on fire. The farming ground was decimated. The learning ground couldn't even be recognized. Pelagius academy was burned to the ground. No flower bloomed in the royal garden.

There were only charred bodies. Burned and turned into a pile of cinder. There were thousands of them. All of his subjects. Dead. And he couldn't do anything.

Then he was in the dead city of Arcaenia. He was thrilled for a second to see that there were still people alive in the city. But his thrill soon vanished when he saw how they were behaving.

Some were scratching their faces.

Some were bashing their heads against the street and walls.

Some were crying and screaming as if they were in pain.

The once colourful city of Arcaenia now had no colour except grey of burned cinder and cheerful voices of his people were replaced by voices of agony and hopelessness.q

Then, suddnely the insane crowds stopped and stilled for a second.

They all turned and looked at him. Merlin's heart almost burst out in anguish when he saw that she was among them too. His queen. His love of life. Freya.

But she was not the Freya that he knew. Her eyes were without life and her beautiful face was marred by scratches and burned marks. Her look was malicious. No kindness could be found in her eyes. She was not the person he loved and he wished that he should've been dead before watching such an atrocious thing.

He saw others too. Daegal, Nayem, Gilli, Roy, Sicillia, Maes, Iseldir, Alator and his mother too. All of them looked souless and defiled just like the rest of the Elmetians.

He wanted to cry out to them. To ask them what happened. But he couldn't. It was a vision. And he was just a spectator here. He couldn't understand what was the meaning of all this.

He needed to get out of this nightmare first.

Suddenly he heard a roar of a dragon. He looked above in the sky. A giant white dragon protected by an armour of crystal was coming towards him and atop him sat his sworn enemy clad in a black armour.

The lord of mainpulation.

Ajajil.

He was weilding a weird looking spiked chain and his face was criss-crossed with golden glowing lines. He looked at Merlin directly to the eyes and said,

" All that is yours is rightfully mine and mine it shall be. "

The crystal dragon opened it's fiery maw and again darkness engulfed Merlin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anor Londo, Royal capital of Frankish kingdom had fallen.

It was an easy job actually. After taking Lugdunum and turnig all of it's inhabitants into undead had greatly enhanced his numbers.

So, when he sieged the city of Anor Londo, his forces outnumbered the Frankish forces ten to one. And the walls of Anor Londo stood no chance against his destructive magic. The city fell overnight and now the people of Anor Londo had become his loyal soldiers.

Currently, he had nearly one million soldiers. But they all would be useless if Merlin unleashed his dragons on them. So, what he needed now was dragons of his own.

And he knew where to find them.

He was standing before the alter of the church of Anor Londo with the royal sword of King Philip in his hand.

He knew what to do now.

He began.

" I command thee, dragons of the old. Long thou have slumbered. Time has come for thou to arise and take thy rightful place beside me as the rulers of earth. I command thee.

O Seath the scaleless.

O Kintyera the red jewel.

O Amerun the young one.

Heed your lord's calling and harken to me. "

Saying this, he stabbed the alter with the sword and the alter burst into thousand pieces. The ground began to shake and crack. Soon the marble floor of the church split in two and from the depth of the underworld, they came.

They came out roaring and upon seeing him, they bowed their head in reverence.

" We bow to thee, Lord Ajajil. Command us and we will obey. "

A crooked smile appeared on his lips.

Finally the dragons of Anor Londo has been freed.

The world will soon be his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **So ends the third arc of the story. Tell me how you like it. Another chapter I'll be posting tomorrow. Be safe and happy reading.**

 **Adios.**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. This is the first chapter of the fourth and final arc. Seven more chapters at most. And this story will finish. I am going for the final push. Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Envoy from the south**

" Why are you up so late, your highness? " She asked.

" I don't have to answer that to you. " The de facto queen answered.

Heaving a sigh, she said, " You still don't trust me, do you? "

" I find it hard to trust someone who has invaded my land in the past and imprisoned my father. "

" But I told you; I am not the same person that I once was. I have changed like all people who change through time. "

The queen smirked and said, " Tell that to Alined and Odin. I have news that they have already joined forces with these beastly scourge that you've brought from across the sea. "

" What? No! We haven't brought this undead army with me. We haven't known anything about them. And you've seen how Max fought against those monsters. If it wasn't for Max and the army of five thousand that princess Erina sent, you wouldn't be standing here speaking with me. "

" Ah. But you misunderstood. I am not talking about Prince Maxmillian Nassau. His motives for being here is honest and valid. He and his army saved our life and I thank him for that. Whom I don't trust is you and only you. You are only using Max just like you've used Odin, just like your sister have used Cenred.

You go to Cologne and a few years later, the king of Saxony, empereor of east europe dies. Immediately after that, an army of undead rises and invades Albion.

You want me to believe that you don't know anything about this. You have to do better than that, Lady Morgana. "

 **" I said I am innocent. "** Morgana said loudly.

A shockwave hit the Nemethian royal and unhorsed her.

Morgana quickly got off her horse and went near her. " Your highness, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just lost control. I swear I mean no harm. " She said in one breath.

" Yes, yes. of course. " Mithian said in a bored tone while getting up.

The queen regnant of Nemeth looked Morgana in the eye and said, " It's for people like you that magic gets a bad name, Morgana. People like King Merlin always tries to free magic but then, monsters like you show up and people begin to fear magic again. "

Saying this, Queen Mithian left and went back to the encampment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the one month occupation of Nemeth, king Rodor was restored to the throne of Nemeth but the ordeal had taken it's toll on him. Within a year, he fell ill and his daughter, Mithian Durenheim became the proxy of king. There were many who were against the idea.

But as the only living heir of the royal family, she was the only choice. In time, she had proven herself quite a competent ruler. After successfully repelling the Saxon invaders from the southern coastline, king Rodor bestowed all royal power to Mithian and proclaimed her as the queen regnent of Nemeth.

King Rodor had remained king only in name.

Unfortunately, in this recent unforeseen invasion of undead, Rodor had lost his life. And Morgana could clearly see that Mithian was grieving and she took it all out on that didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear all those accusations.

Monster.

She had called her.

That's the word that she had feared and thought about herself when she had first found out about her magic.

She knew even her followers had thought of her like that in the past. But in Saxony, it had all been different.

She had been treated there as a talented witch not as a monster. She was the shield maiden of Saxony. A heroine to the people. Children greeted her with smile not ran away in fear. Men bowed at her with respect not despise.

Now after coming to her homeland and seeing the once familiar fear in the eyes of her countrymen made her suddenly realise one thing. Albion wasn't her home. It had stopped being such a long time ago. It was Cologne. The recently proclaimed capital of the Holy German Empire.

It was that metropolis which she could call her real home. Where she had friends. Friends that she had refused to acknowledge. Now after coming here, she was craving their companionship.

For they didn't judge her for what she was. They were just like her. Her kin. And there was another one. The imperial prince.

Prince Maxmillian.

Or should she call him Emperor now?

On that night, when she was attacked by that strange person, the blue glowing eagle brought the news from Cologne. From Imperial princess Erina.

King Ludwig was dead. Erina realised it when the king's glowing name on the family tree of Nassau line became black.

Max hadn't talked much about it and Morgana didn't question him. One thing astounded her that how calm Max looked. He behaved as if nothing happened. But Morgana knew the prince was suffering. On the walls of Nemethian capital, in the beach of Nemeth, he had fought like a demon. Transforming his grief into raze.

Morgana realised he was a lot stronger than she ever could be and she was not talking about physical strength.

And that day, he had said something that she had never expected.

A proposal of marraige.

If it was given two years ago, she would've brushed it off or thrown a temper tantrum. But now, she wasn't sure. Max was her adversary in the game of politics. At first, she had despised him for beating her everytime in the games of intrigue and statecraft. In time however, she came to respect him and admit his competence as a statesman and a warrior. He was the perfect prince and people loved him so much.

If she said yes now, she would become empress of the Holy German Empire. A position that she had never even dreamt of. She would even outrank the imperial princess.

But did she want to be empress?

She had always thought that if she ever married someone it would be out of love not political reason. That's why she had refused one proposal after another when she had been the ward of Camelot.

Did she love Max?

Now that was a complicated question.

And did Max love her?

Well, that was also complicated.

She would've said no to both of the questions a year ago.

But now she knew at least one of the answers.

Max loved her. She had seen it in his eyes.

After proposing, Max had apologised and said,

" I know you hate me but I have fallen for you, Morgana. I'll wait for you and even if you never love me and I have to marry someone else as my duty demands, you'll always be in my heart. "

Morgana didn't know why but those words have incited jelousy in her mind. Thinking that someone else might be with him made her feel angry. Does that mean she was in love too?

That question was not important at this moment. Well, at least not to her. What important was to know why Max liked her. She couldn't understand it. She couldn't even love herself. So, why a prince who had everything in his life, who had every lady of Europa fawning over him chose to fall for her? Not to mention for someone who had tried to murder him on several accounts.

Then, why?

Why did he say he loved her? Was he decieving her just like Merlin had decieved her? She must be careful. She wouldn't be careless to give her heart away just like she had done with Merlin. Her heart was broken once but it woldn't be broken twice.

With all those things in her mind, she rode on her warhorse and galloped towards to the encampment where all the Nemethian refugees and the saxon army were.

The full moon was glowing brightly and it showed her the way towards the right destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After two days, the large group of fifteen thousand Nemethian refugees and the remnant of the Nemethian army along with their queen reached Camelot. The Saxon army was also accompanying them. Prince Max wanted to make a stand against the undead army with the rest of the Albion. For he believed if Albion fell, then Saxony would be next. And if the rumours were true, even Morgana didn't want to give the abomination a chance to lay waste to the Holy German Empire like it had done to the kingdom of Franks, like Nemeth.

But no one was sure if they would be successful. For one thing was sure almost half of the southern Albion was already lost. Nemeth had fallen overnight. The Saxon and the Nemethian soldiers were only able to hold them back until the citizens could leave.

Alined and Odin had opened their gates hoping that they would be able to strike an alliance with the leader of the undead and join them in pillaging. But Mithian's spies had brought news that both of the kingdoms had been razed to the ground. And the smokes could be seen from ten leagues away.

Other kingdoms weren't faring well also. Kent had fallen at the same night with Nemeth at the hand of another army of undead. That army was now marching north-eastward. Their target was Tir-Moor and Anglia. At the same time, the army that destroyed Alined and Odin's land were now besieging Gawnt, Queen Elena's kingdom.

Whole of Albion were in panic and these news brought by the Nemethian and Camelotian spies hadn't helped a bit to calm the people. Morgana wondered if this was the end of time. If this would be her end too. She wasn't the pessimestic type but the recent news couldn't help her to be optimistic. All of the southern kingdoms were either besieged or destroyed. Only the kingdoms of Essetir and Camelot were left untouched as if the undeads were leaving the best meal for the last.

The only chance Albion had if magic intervened. Mundane weapons wouldn't be able to kill the undeads and alll of the southerners know it. But the fear for magic was too great in the hearts of the southerners. Morgana didn't know if they would agree to recieve help from the alliance of the magical kingdoms up in north.

Hell! When the Camelotians saw her, they were behaving like they had seen some kind of animal who was only good for burning at the stake. Even Leon, who was regent of the city looked at her like a hunter. If Max and his army hadn't been there and if the people of Albion hadn't been too afraid to invoke the wrath of the empire, Morgana would've been burnt at the stake already.

With that kind of attitude, Morgana didn't know they would have a chance. The only chance they would have against this army of darkness would be if they stood together. But there was no sign of unity among them. Presence of a single known sorceress among the German army had made them hostile.

What would happen if armies of thousand sorcerers came down from the north?

Would the northerners and the southerners stand together or would they start a civil war?

But there was hope. It seemed Arthur wasn't like his father after all. He had swallowed his pride and went north in search of an alliance. Leon had assured that help would come from north.

During their official meeting with Leon, he had said something.

And that something provoked Morgana to open her mouth in front of the court of Camelot for the first time in five years. That something was also said by Mithian but she had forgotten it.

Now, she asked it loud.

" Just how the hell Merlin had become a king? "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **I'm not satisfied with the chapter. It was short and the writing seemed sloppy to me. But I'm too tired to rewrite it again. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better. Have a good day. Be safe and happy reading.**

 **Adios.**

\- **Assassin of Syria.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's note : I am so sorry for this outrageous lateness. I lost my muses for this story but thanks to koala789 's very nice review, I found it back. I apologise if my writing is sloppy and for the shortness of this chapter. But I am getting into Merlin again and I will start serious writing from tomorrow. For now, let's get on with the story**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Where the world ends**

This was the place where it would happen. The fate of Albion would be decided here.

Between the two mountains of Izrakh and Hanxar. In the canyon of Camlann where the million numbers of the enemy would mean nothing.

This was where they would make their stand as the last defense of Albion. If they failed, the whole of Albion would be plunged into darkness and chaos.

And they wouldn't let that happen. Merlin wouldn't let that happen. He had persuaded the kings of the north after much heated debate that they should make a stand here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[ Flashback start ]

" We have our best chance here, your majesties. Inside the impregnable walls of Arcaenia. We can hold them back and break this horde of darkness forever. " said Bremen, the king of Iolario, the most north kingdom of Albion.

" And let the whole of southern Albion burn to the ground? Use your head. " Yelled Tommen.

" And what's left of the south, my young king? Only Camelot and Essetir still stands. Even Gwant, queen Elena's kingdom had fallen yesterday. " Bremen said.

" But if we march south, we might be able to save hundreds of thousands innocent lives that were waiting for help from north. We should march with the army of Camelot and defeat this menace. " said king James of Bernicia.

" And what if we fail? All seventy thousand brave men and women would be dead who are the last hope of us. King Bremen is right. We should make our stand here. At least here we'll have a chance. " King Urien spoke up.

The entire council hall broke into loud chatter. Each king and queen began to express their own opinion.

The kings and queens of north had all come to Elmet's capital along with their army. It had been decided in Amata that they would march to Camelot aiding the people of south against the undead menace.

But after coming in Arcaenia, news began to come of the falls of southern kingdoms.

Odin's and Alined's capital were first to fall. Those foolish kings thought that the army of Ajajil would help them to conquer the south.

They didn't know that the lord of manipulation didn't share power. Alined and Odin's kingdoms were simultaneously ravaged by two corps of the undead army. One army went north-eastward and the other north-westward.

The north-western army sacked Cornwall, Bretonia and yesterday they had taken Gwant. It was most probable that they would attack the city of Camelot next.

But the morth-eastern army was much more ruthless. They had ravaged Nemeth, Anglia, Mercia, Tir-Moor, Kent and killed most of these kingdom's people. News had reached to Arcaenia that they were besieging the city of Essetir.

The kings and queens of north had no time to lose if they wanted to save Albion.

But the news of unstoppable undead army had spooked many of the royalties and now they were bickering among each other like some petulant children.

To say the truth, Merlin was getting more and more irritated. They were not true to their word. Yet, they were sitting in his round table, shouting in his own council chamber with not a single care what he might have to say.

He had had enough of it.

" I demand silence in my council. " Merlin yelled at the top of his voice.

All of the commotion died down.

Merlin took a deep breath and exhaled.

" What has happened to all of you? we had all agreed to march to Camelot when we were in Amata. But it seemed that some of you are panicking out hearing all these grim news. "

All the royals against of marching bowed their head down.

" Don't be ashamed. " Merlin said.

" Every one should fear what is ahead of us. Believe me, even I am afraid. "

All of the occupants of the room looked surprised at Merlin's sudden confession.

" But that fear will not deter me from facing Ajajil. "

Merlin continued.

" Let me make it very clear, I am going with Arthur to Camelot. I am taking my army with me. Whether you like to follow me or not it's up to you. But let me tell you one thing. Without you, our chance to win would lessen considerably and if me and my army fail, then I assure you that you will stand no chance against Ajajil and his army for only I have the power to overpower him. What you will do next is up to you. But remember that by coming with me you will increase the chance of our success and without me, you will have no chance of success even behind the great walls of Arcaenia. "

[ Flashback end ]

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After that all of the kings of north unanimously although some reluctantly agreed to come with Merlin. After all, none wanted to incur the wrath of the wealthiest and mightiest king of north.

And now they were here. With seventy thousand soldiers. Among them only two thousands were proficient in magic and all of them came from Arcaenia. They were mightiest portion of the force and they be at the center at the army firing magical projectiles, fireballs, lightning bolts and so on towards the enemy while protected by the main army.

Even so, they were not the main fighting force of the army.

The most powerful weapon of the army would be Kilgharrah, Aithusa and Merlin himself.

Kilgharrah had told him that three ancient dragons had been awoken by Ajajil who were all banished to the abyss for mingling with the dark magic by the elder dragons of the mythical era.

Merlin knew only they could stop those dragons and if they failed, this battle would be a very short one. They were waiting for the north-eastern army of the undead which was led by Ajajil himself to pass through this mountain pass of Camlann.

Word had spread that Essetir had fallen and already many of the refugees had reached Camelot through the mountains of Izrakh and the forest of Ascetir.

There lied their second greatest problem. The army led by Ajajil wasn't the only army. There was another army which was approaching Camelot from the west. It was led by another younger djinn according to Kilgharrah.

But Merlin knew one thing. This whole army was empowered by the dark magic of Ajajil. If he could take him out, this whole menace would be over.

That didn't mean that Merlin hadn't thought about the unsafe condition Camelot would be in if they left it unguarded. So he and Arthur made a short stoppage in Camelot. It was there where he had met her. The one whom he had thought would never meet again.

He met there with the former high priestess of old religion, his former friend, former arch-enemy, Morgana Pendragon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

[ Flashback Start ]

" Behold, their majesties, King Merlin Ambrosius Ignotus and Queen Freya Linorien Ambrosius, Lord and Lady of Elmet, Monarchs of the Druids and Catha tribes, protectors of the perilous lands and leaders of the northern alliance. "

Merlin smiled a little hearing the announcer. Beside him, his queen was also smiling in amusement .

It seemed Arthur left no lackings in arranging of a grand entrance. All the kings and queens of the north were present in the grand throne room of Camelot.

They all stopped here for discussing the danger of leaving Camelot defenseless while facing the north eastern army on the field.

Three years ago Merlin last had set foot on the polished marble floor of Camelot's throne room. But then, he was a servant, a man whom most people think of nothing more than a simple peasant with the privilege of being in presence of King of Camelot.

But today, everything was very much changed. He was not a servant to the king but a king himself.

A leader of his people by his own rights. The councilors of Camelot bowed to him and Freya. Looking at them with reverence instead of annoyance.

But there was also something else in their eyes. There was fear. Yes, Merlin could see fear in their eyes.

Fear of the unknown. It had always been mans nature to be fearful of unknown. To be afraid of something that they couldn't understand. Still, there was more than fear in the eyes of the Camelotians.

And it was desperation.

The people of Camelot understood what was coming and they knew it was magic and only magic which would be able to save them.

That's why they had supressed their superstition and were eager of the help which the people of north had brought.

Suddenly...

Merlin saw someone among the Camelotians and that put a complete full stop on his thoughts.

There she was. Standing beside the imperial crown prince of Holy German Empire. Clad in a golden dress wearing marvelous jewelry. She looked like just as she had been once.

Like the beautiful ward of Camelot who had been his oh so long ago.

The former high priestess, Morgana Pendragon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The council went very smoothly. Due to the imminent threat of being attacked by the undead army now stationed in Gawant, the Camelotians accepted the help the northerners had offered. It was then agreed upon that Merlin would provide a protection charm anchored by the crown of the Queen which would impediment any type of entry of the undead into the city of Camelot.

Which meant as long as Merlin was alive and the crown remained within the vicinity of Camelot.

And as Merlin was Emrys, with his power of the calling his reserve of magic was virtually limitless.

So if anyone's magic could stand against the undead army, it would be Merlin's.

However the said man's attention was barely ever to the council meeting. He always kept side glancing towards Morgana where she kept sitting beside the German prince.

Merlin had seen the German prince only in the state portrait of German imperial family. And it seemed the portrait hadn't exaggerated about the handsomeness of the prince.

And that was not all.

He had the bearing of a veteran diplomat which was very unusual for a man as young as him.

During the meeting, Morgana and The German prince kept side glancing at Merlin and Merlin was doing the same. In fact he barely paid any attention to the meeting after sealing the deal of protection with the Camelotians.

Arthur and the other kings began revising the plan of the oncoming battle. But the king of Elmet barely heeded any attention.

He kept glancing at Morgana who was looking at Arthur as if scrutinizing him.

Whenever Arthur proposed deploying magical weapons and beasts in battle, Morgana stiffened.

Merlin wondered what the reason could be.

After almost two hours, the council came to an end.

All the kings and queens began to leave.

In the end, it was only Arthur, Guinevere, him, Freya, Morgana and the imperial prince.

Then Merlin talked.

" Your Excellency Lady Morgana, can I have a private meeting with you? "

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the imperial prince who first voiced disagreement.

" Must we do this before a war? "

It almost seemed like he knew what Merlin had in his mind.

Then it clicked in him.

The prince was a telepath.

That's why he said nothing in the meeting only listened. Merlin could bet that he knew what was in the mind of the kings and queens even before the meeting started.

Now the Prince's motive became much uncertain to Merlin.

He then and there shielded his mind. The prince's lips twitched only barely but he noticed it.

" I am afraid I must insist, your highness. It is of utmost importance to me and my people. And my army will not move to the battleground if I don't clear some things with The Lady. "

The prince seemed unwilling but then Morgana whispered something in his ear and then the prince nodded.

Morgana looked at Merlin and said, " Very well, your majesty. I will talk with you. "

Arthur and Guinevere looked also uncomfortable but in the end they left. Arthur patted Merlin's back whispering a good luck to him.

Freya left with a simple nod and a short pec on his cheek.

The prince left but before he left Morgana surprised everyone and hugged him tightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" So, what is this all about? " Morgana said.

" Your majesty. " she added hastily.

" What are you doing here? " Merlin asked.

" Wow! No how are you? We haven't met in person for a long time and you went straight to business. I feel hurt. "

She pressed her hand on her chest pretending to be hurt.

But Merlin had no time to waste in chit chatting. There's a battle coming soon.

" We have no time to enter in your little games, Morgana. I am asking you again, Morgana. Why are you here?

And don't lie to me. You know whom you're standing before. " This time Merlin's tone was more authoritative.

" Of course. How can I forget?. You are Emrys. My destiny and my doom. " Morgana almost growled in sudden anger.

Merlin became confused. What was she talking about? Her doom? Was it another of those damned prophecies?

" Who told you that? " Merlin asked with genuine curiosity.

" The caelich. She told me when I opened the veil on the night of Samhain. "

The caelich?

Hearing her name made Merlin's blood boil in anger. Morgana and Morgause may be the one who had tore the veil on that Samhain but it was The Caelich who refused to close the veil and in the end, it had cost her friend's life.

" That old hag said that? " Merlin's sudden rage surprised Morgana.

" Yes. And why sound so enraged, your majesty? Is it because she told the truth? Because she said what you are capable of? "

" Because she's another one of the prophecy crazy magical people who think our lives are not in our hands. But that's not true.

Our lives are our own. Don't let some stupid prophecy to cloud your judgement. " Merlin said stopping Morgana in the midway.

Morgana said nothing for a few seconds and then, she began to laugh.

A hysterical laughter.

One which is filled with mockery and contempt.

" Oh, really? " She asked. " Our lives are our own. Then why have you not helped me? Why have you hidden from me? Why have you believed in the dragon's prophecy when you know that our lives are your own? "

Merlin was gobsmacked.

How? Just how did she know that?

" Surprised? " Morgana smirked. " You may be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Merlin. But there are also many great sorceres in this world and many of them live in the Holy German Empire. "

" They know about the prophecy of Emrys and of the Pendragons? " Merlin's haze of surprise hadn't yet passed.

" Yes, your majesty. During the great purge of... Uther, they fled Albion and took all the scrolls and tomes containing the prophecy and came to German lands where kings were much mpre lenient." Morgana said in a plain tone.

Merlin was a bit surprised to hear Morgana say the old king's name with not a bit of anger in her voice. Maybe at last she had realized that the king was to be pitied nothing more, nothing less.

But she dodged the real question and despite knowing that digging deeper might undermine the potential alliance between Morgana and the United kingdoms of Albion, he still craved to know just how much she had known about the prophecies. So, he asked, " And I presume that these tomes held the prophecies about you and me. "

" In a way, yes. " Morgana said coolly while running a finger through her long curled locks.

" In a way? " Merlin was a bit confused.

" The Imperial Arcane Universty and the imperial synod of mages drafted a complete collection of Albionic prophecies and published them in ' The complete collection of Prophecies of Western Europaland '. I read it in there. " Morgana said.

" That's a mouthful, my lady. " Merlin exclaimed.

" At least, I learned the prophecy from the humans rather than believing in a manipulative dragon. "

" Well, in my defense, it was quite an anti magical climate then in Camelot. "

" And you did nothing, Mer... sorry, your majesty. You could have told me if you hadn't been able to trust Arthur. Together, we... we... "

Morgana stammered and then suddenly stopped. Merlin understood what she was implying but that was a long time ago, so he didn't say anything. Instead, he changed the course of the conversation.

" How did you know about the dragon and him telling me the prophecies? None but Gaius knew that in Camelot" Merlin still couldn't figure that out.

Morgana sighed. It seemed that she was also relieved at the turn of the conversation. Then, she gave a crude smile.

" It's a secret. I might tell you one day, but not today. "

Now, Merlin wasn't irritated. No, not at all. Kings didn't get irritated. They were patient. He was not always a king, though. He was once the de facto spymaster of Camelot. And to not knowing something that much sensitive information about himself was... uneasy, a little bit uneasy for him who once knew about all that's going on in a kingdom.

Oh well! It's not that much of a big deal at this moment, Merlin thought trying to push his uneasiness away.

The big deal was what Morgana hadn't said yet and was evading from the begining from the conversation.

" Why did you come here, Lady Morgana? Would you please tell me? " Merlin asked with as much as politeness he could muster in his voice.

Morgana raised an eyebrow. Whatever she might have thought about Merlin's polite tone, it worked and Morgana replied, " To protect my homeland. "

Merlin understood which homeland, she was talking about but why did she have to come here to protect Holy Germania.

He asked her about it. So, she replied.

" I have heard what he had done to the Gaulians. I have seen what he had done to Anor Londo and it's people. I have once thought only of power. And in my rush, I forgot my conscience. I once asked for the curse one's help and for some reason, my mind kept saying that I was responsible in a way for his rising. And it's our only chance to stop him if we stand together. So, I came here to fight with you, to fight with you all against this horde of darkness so that this darkness doesn't taint German soil. "

Merlin might have been unsure about Morgana before this conversation but now he was not. What she told him was true passion and love and loyalty. He could see the old Morgana, the ward of Camelot in her new self, only this time she was not afraid. Yes, he might not trust her fully but he could call her an ally.

" You might not forgive me for what had been between us in the past but let us forget our past for the upcoming few days. " Merlin says in his best diplomat tone and extended his hand.

" What say you? "

Morgana smiled and she looked so much like that young woman who made his heart skip a beat so long time ago.

She took his hand and said, " Agreed. For a few days. "

The witch and the warlock were united. Things wouldn't be easy for the dark lord now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before she left, Merlin asked one last question, " My Lady, The prince and you? "

Morgana stopped. She knew what he was asking. But she was confused what was happening between them. So she left saying, " There's something between us that was once between you and I "

She could hear Merlin wishing her luck as she left the throne room.

For sone odd reason, Morgana was pleased to hear that Merlin had a queen. It meant he had moved on. Maybe, one day, she could move on too.

Who knew what future could bring?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **That's all for today. Tell me what you think about it! Again sorry for any mistake. Will try to update soon. And this time, for real!**

 **Be safe, all. Adios**

 **\- Assassin of Syria.**


End file.
